Transformers 1
by SelenHoward
Summary: Cybertron jest zniszczony. Umiera coraz więcej robotów, a wojna zdaje się nie mieć końca. Ultra Magnus podejmuje decyzję, by chronić i odbudować dom, który stał się pogorzeliskiem. Wysyła więc drużynę zaufanego Optimusa Prime na planetę, na której znajdują się złoża energonu. Niestety, nie tylko on wpadł na ten pomysł. Zaczyna się kolejna walka, w którą wciągnięci zostają ludzie.
1. Chapter 1

\- Hej! Nie pchać się tam!

\- Proszę zachować spokój.

\- Nie pchać się mówię!

-Liderze, czy możemy już startować?

-Zaraz! Nie widzę najmłodszego z nas. Gdzie do licha jest Bumblebee?!

Nasza rasa ustawiła się w rządku. Każdy był widoczny. Stałem naprzeciw całej armii z tabletami w dłoni. Tablet świecił na niebiesko ,a na nim wyświetlony był skrócony opis moich żołnierzy. Kilka kroków dalej stała mała rakieta. Do niej mieliśmy wsiąść. Tzn. ja i grupa osób wybranych przeze mnie. Stanąłem naprzeciw umięśnionego robota. Każdy był podobnego wyglądu. Dlatego też na przedramieniu wyryte mieliśmy imiona w swoim ojczystym języku.

\- Ironhide? – zapytałem donośnym tonem, patrząc na bota przede mną.

\- Tak, sir ?

\- Masz moje pozwolenie do lotu.

\- Tak jest – wysoki robot zasalutował mi i po chwili udał się w stronę rakiety.

Udałem się dalej. Mijałem kilkunastu żołnierzy ,ale żaden nie był właściwy. Zatrzymałem się przy dość niskim, zdeterminowanym robocie.

\- To co ? Mogę iść? – dopytywał.

\- Przykro mi. W tej chwili nie jesteś szczególnie potrzebny. Dino, nie załamuj się. Wezwiemy ciebie i Sideswipea, gdy tylko będziemy potrzebować posiłków – starałem się mówić ze współczuciem, widząc żal na twarzy mego przyjaciela.

– Kto dalej?- mruknąłem sam do siebie. – A no tak… Ratchet. Medyk naszej rasy popatrzył na mnie, na co odpowiedziałem przytaknięciem. Automatycznie bot udał się do rakiety. Nie owijając w bawełnę, wymówiłem jeszcze dwa imiona pozostałych wybrańców. Był to Jazz, robot całkowicie oddany przyrodzie i Bumblebee, który w końcu odnalazł się w tłumie.

\- A co z nami, szefciu? - młody bot z dwoma zębami na wierzchu patrzył na mnie prosząco.

\- Skids… eh… przykro mi. Ale będziesz nam jeszcze potrzebny wraz ze swoim bratem. Oczekuj sygnału.

Pozostali rozeszli się. Spojrzałem przed siebie. Planeta ,którą kiedyś jeszcze mogłem nazwać rozrywkowym miejscem, zmieniła się w jałową pustynię. I to wszystko na moich oczach przez kilka milionów lat… Okropne. Wszędzie ruiny, dookoła martwi. Opuszczone budynki, zniszczone lasy. Jednym słowem katastrofa. „Imperium Autobotów" stało jakby niezniszczone. Była to cała baza naszej rasy. Liczne budowle w tamtej okolicy świadczyły o naszej sile zbrojnej. Tam właśnie większość z nas mieszkała. Na przykład ja. Wojna zmieniła wszystko i wszystkich. Nasi od najmłodszych lat chodzą z bronią. Ciągle tylko wieści o wojnie, kolejnych zgonach i podbojach decepticonów.

Ach… nasi wrogowie. Nigdy nie odpuszczą. Decepticony to druga rasa tej samej jednostki ,którą jesteśmy. Z pozoru… podobna do naszej. Wygląd szczególnie się nie różni. Robot robotem. Różnice można zobaczyć, patrząc na oczy. Każdy z ich rasy ma czerwone oczy. Są też znaczki. Specjalne znaczki wyróżniające obie strony. Ich wygląda dużo groźniej. Charakter może powiedzieć wszystko. Autoboty, czyli roboty ,których jestem liderem, chcą pokoju. Wiedziemy spokojne i normalne życie. Decepticony marzą o zniszczeniu. Walka toczy się już od dawna. Ale czasem ucicha. Jest to tak zwana cisza przed burzą. Kolejną i kolejną. Można by powiedzieć ,że to ich taktyka. Strategia wojenna.

\- Optimus!

Wzdrygnąłem się. Po chwili jednak odwróciłem się w stronę dobiegającego wołania. Stał przede mną wysoki robot. Był masywny ,a twarz miał poważną. Ukłoniłem się, pokazując szacunek. Ultra Magnus. Naczelny autobotów. To on przygarnął mnie po mojej tragedii i sprawił ,że jestem tym, kim jestem , a nie włóczęgą.

\- Wszystko gotowe?

Przytaknąłem. Wyjaśniłem ,że wybrałem już żołnierzy do misji.

\- W porządku. Decepticony od dłuższego czasu szukają energonu na innej planecie zamieszkanej przez istoty. Będzie źle ,jeżeli cały zdobędą dla siebie. Nie muszę ci chyba wmawiać, co to będzie za katastrofa!

\- Tak jest. Wiem o tym doskonale. U nas nie ma już ani kropli energonu. Nie mamy czym się zasilać, nie mówiąc już o naszej planecie i potomstwie. Jeżeli oni zdobędą wszystko… przestaniemy istnieć, a im o to chodzi – w skrócie przypomniałem naszą sytuację.

\- Dokładnie. A więc wyrażam zgodę na wyruszenie. Ale jeszcze jedno, Optimusie… W razie gdyby decepticony miały jeszcze jakiś plan w zanadrzu dotyczący zamieszkanych planet ,a wiesz ,że to możliwe… kontaktuj się ze mną. Rozkazuję ci zdawać mi co jakiś czas raport z tego, co robicie. Inaczej będą kłopoty. Wiesz ,że potrafię odebrać ci wszystko…

\- Tak. Przyjąłem rozkaz.

Ultra Magnus podał mi panel z namiarem na planetę, do której dążymy. Ukłoniłem się raz jeszcze i udałem się do rakiety. Zamknąłem za sobą klapę i usiadłem za sterami. Panel położyłem przed sobą. Ręka drżała mi z nerwów. Nigdy nie musiałem wyruszać na inną planetę. To ta chwila. Ten megacykl… czas zapoznać się z nową planetą. Naszym drugim domem. Pomału unosiliśmy się w górę. W końcu wystrzeliliśmy w kosmos. Cała moja drużyna stała za mną i patrzyła na dom ,który zostawiliśmy. Niektórzy z nich mieli rodzinę, żony, dziewczyny, które musieli opuścić. Wszystko po to, by ratować nasze istnienie, nasz świat i dwie planety: Cybertron i Ziemię…


	2. Chapter 2

\- Selen, wyłaź na dwór!

\- Zaraz! Zajęta jestem!

\- Widzę właśnie! Jesz kanapkę.

\- To chyba jest zajęcie, nie?

\- Tak, ale równie dobrze możesz to zrobić na dworze.

\- Za dwadzieścia minut przyjdę. A ty w tym czasie przejdź się beze mnie.

\- Niech ci będzie. Ale ani minuty dłużej! - krzyknęła. Uśmiechnęłam się do mojej przyjaciółki, a po chwili zamknęłam okno w pokoju i westchnęłam ciężko. Tak spędzamy niemal każdy dzień. Albo chodzimy po mieście bez konkretnego celu, albo jedna siedzi u drugiej próbując zabić wolny czas. Wakacje. Prawie nigdy nic się nie działo. Nie posiadam bogatych rodziców, więc nie stać nas na wielkie podróże zagraniczne. Zostaje nam siedzenie w tej dziurze. Jest to małe miasteczko, nie grzeszy ani bogatą historią, ani miejscami wypełnionymi rozrywką. Co najwyżej park, jezioro czy centrum handlowe. Okolica w której mieszkam jest bardzo spokojna. Niemal jak cała miejscowość. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Brak nam dreszczyku emocji. Tego mi właśnie brakowało. Rok szkolny to okres, kiedy trzeba spinać tyłek, by zdobywać dobre oceny. Szczególnie, gdy jest się w technikum. Szkoła licealna połączona z zawodówką. Więcej pracy, więcej egzaminów. Starałam się nie zlewać każdego przedmiotu, jak to robiłam w gimnazjum, a teraz skończyłam trzecią klasę i mogłam cieszyć się chwilową przerwą. Matura, która czekała mnie za rok zapowiada się ciężko. Dlatego też te dwa miesiące wolności chciała spędzić wyjątkowo. Nie coś typu otrzeć się o śmierć, gdy jakaś koparka o mało w ciebie nie wjedzie albo skończyć na sali intensywnej terapii w szpitalu po zbyt ostrej imprezie. Chodziło o coś co wywoła u nas dreszcz emocji, sprawi, że o tych wakacjach nie zapomnimy. Nie, żeby ucieczka cudem od śmierci przez maszynę robotniczą miała być czymś co się zapomni po chwili, ale myślę, że to dość normalne, że ludzie wolą jakieś lepsze rozrywki. Spokojna okolica nie pozwala nawet na takiego typu incydenty. Chyba, żeby połączyć grupą imprezę z akcją budowlaną, ale nie będę wnikać. W naszej okolicy znajdują się łąki i lasy. Samochody tu w sumie nie wjeżdżają. Są jedynie trzy auta sąsiadów, a dopiero kilkanaście metrów dalej obok lasu znajduje się przystanek autobusowy, który najpierw dociera do małego centrum handlowego połączonego z rynkiem, a potem dopiero do miasta. Moje mieszkanie jest odizolowane od miasta. Taki był plan mamy. Nie przepadała za ruchem miejskim. Nie żeby był aż taki straszny, w końcu nie jest to metropolia... W każdym razie mieszkamy na zaciszu, obok lasu. A mówiąc "my", mam na myśli moją rodzinę, czyli mamę i brata, a także rodzinę mojej przyjaciółki i sąsiadów. Jednych wrednych, drugich spokojnych ,no i … właściwie to nie wiem czy inni żyją. Mieszkamy w domkach szeregowych, które stoją na polanie obok lasu widzianego z okna. Domek Arsen jest pierwszy. Połączony ścianami z moim. Od drugiej strony łączę go z wrednymi sąsiadami, których moja mama polubiła. Dalej ciągnie się dom spokojnych sąsiadów. A wraz z nim kolejny i ostatni już w tej okolicy. Jest pusty i czasem przychodzili tam bezdomni. Nasze domki są dwu piętrowe. Na górze są dwa pokoje i łazienka połączona z toaletą. Jeden pokój należy do mnie, a drugi stoi pusty. Drzwi wszystkich pokoi prowadzą na hol. Oprócz dokładnie pomalowanych ścian i obrazów są tam już tylko schody prowadzące na dół. Czyli do przedpokoju. Schodząc ze schodów, ma się widok na drzwi wejściowe. Po lewej stronie jest kuchnia, a po prawej salon. Zostają jeszcze dwa pomieszczenia. Drzwi do nich zakrywają schody i trzeba je okrążyć, by dotrzeć do pokoju mamy i Jadena- mojego młodszego o sześć lat brata. Nie przepadamy za sobą. To mały kurdupel ,któremu w głowie tylko Power Rangersi. Siedziałam aktualnie u siebie. Miałam tam lekki bałagan, jak z resztą zwykle, ale chyba jak każdy, nie przepadałam za sprzątaniem. Moje łóżko stało po lewej stronie ściany z drzwiami obklejonymi plakatami. Ściany miały odcień kremu. Obok łóżka stał stolik, gdzie zawsze kładłam klucze, telefon, słuchawki i temu podobne. Naprzeciwko łóżka, czyli po prawej stronie drzwi, stał telewizor ustawiony na półce. Półka była połączona z meblami stojącymi przy ścianie obok. Meble miały kolor ciemnego brązu. Naprzeciwko drzwi znajdowało się okno, a za nim spadzisty daszek, na którym uwielbiałam siedzieć w nocy. Obok okna stało biurko i krzesło obrotowe. Na podłodze leżały moje ciuchy i inne duperele. Kiedyś je posprzątam. Na bank. Gdy tylko skończyłam moje śniadanie, zeszłam na dół, oznajmiając mamie ,że wychodzę. Otwierając drzwi, uzyskałam całkowity widok na okolicę. Dróżka wiodła w różne strony. Do lasu, za dom Arsen, daleko aż do przystanku bądź w stronę innych sąsiadów i dalej. Większość miejsca zajmowało pole. No i oczywiście las, który ciągnął się bardzo daleko. Wejście do niego z wyrobioną ścieżką ,która rozgałęziała się dopiero kilkanaście kroków dalej i była ozdobiona dużymi kamykami po lewej oraz prawej stronie. Tam można było iść gdzie tylko się chciało: wyznaczonym szlakiem lub po prostu, gdzie dusza zapragnęła. My zazwyczaj wybierałyśmy długą drogę ,której nikt nie znał. Dochodziło się do niewielkiej polany. Może nawet serca lasu. Płynęła tam malutka rzeczka. To właściwie nawet trudno nazwać rzeką. Woda ,która nie sięgała wyżej niż do łydek na szerokość ok. siedemdziesięciu centymetrów. To nic wielkiego. Jakiś strumyczek czy coś. Był tam duży, stary pień. Pozostałość po jakimś kilkusetletnim drzewie. Trawa na około drzewa. Niby nic wielkiego ,ale miło się siedzi, wiedząc, ze to dzieło natury, a nie wyrób człowieka. Spędziłyśmy czas w lesie, na rozmowie o tym, co będziemy robić przez wolny czas. Dyskusję przerwał nam sms od mojej mamy. Wychodziła do pracy i mogłam przyjść do domu wraz z Arsen. Tak też zrobiłyśmy, nie wiedząc, czym lepszym można by było się zająć. Po zrobieniu sobie przekąsek z entuzjazmem usiadłyśmy na kanapie w salonie i włączyłyśmy telewizor. Durne bajki, opery mydlane, no i wiadomości. Ale za namową mojej przyjaciółki postanowiłyśmy dowiedzieć się, co nowego słychać w wielkim świecie. Poza informacjami o kolejnym zastraszaniu, że ruscy odetną nam gaz, początkowo nie odnalazłyśmy nic ciekawego. Dopiero po jakichś paru minutach bezsensownego ględzenia o buntach w zachodniej części miasta zaczęło się robić interesująco. Idąc w stronę przystanku autobusowego, a nawet trochę dalej widać martwe jezioro. Cóż… nikt tam nie pływa, bo wszyscy wrzucają tam toksyny. Obok jeziora jest trochę piachu do posiedzenia. Nie wiem tylko dlaczego bo w pobliżu cuchnie wszystkim co może być najgorszego. Jest tam też bar. Siedzą tam przeważnie pijaczki, bo im smród nie przeszkadza. Idąc dalej, widać dwie stare kopalnie. Wydobywano z nich rudy miedzi. Teraz, gdy już pokradli wszystko, nie ma tam żadnych metali przemysłowych. A jednak. Okazało się, że w tych kopalniach można odkryć coś jeszcze. Jeden z górników znalazł jakieś dziwne sześciany. Podobno jest ich tam więcej. Gdy rozłupie się taki sześcian, wypływa z niego fioletowy płyn. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, co to jest. Jeden z takich sześcianów trafił do laboratorium. Tam rozpatrzą wszelkie możliwe wersje i ustalą, co to za tajemnicza kostka. Spojrzałam na moją przyjaciółkę z lekkim uśmiechem. Arsen przytaknęła i wyruszyłyśmy do kopalni. To i tak możliwe najbardziej emocjonujący wypad tego dnia. Nie miałyśmy nic do stracenia, a chciałyśmy zobaczyć tajemniczy surowiec z bliska. Droga wcale nie trwała długo. Codziennie pokonujemy takie kilometry ,dlatego też wyprawa nad martwe jezioro nie robi na nas wrażenia. Stanęłyśmy obok baru i rozejrzałyśmy się po okolicy. Wciągnęłam do ust powietrze. A przynajmniej jego namiastkę wymieszaną z odorem rozkładających się ryb w toksycznej wodzie. Mimo to szłyśmy dalej, próbując nie oddychać przez najgorszą część drogi, czyli obok jeziorka. Dotarłyśmy do pierwszej kopalni. Zaraz za nią stała druga. Ogromny, ciemny tunel z szynami na środku drogi ciągnął się, jakby w nieskończoność. Usłyszałyśmy głosy. Zaskoczone schowałyśmy się za krzewami, które rosły obok kopalni. Z ciemności wyłonił się umięśniony człowiek. Miał na sobie czarną pelerynę z kapturem na głowie. Do spodni poprzypinane miał łańcuchy, a na stopach starte martensy. Miodzio. Dopiero, gdy facet odwrócił się w naszą stronę w celu rozejrzenia się po okolicy zauważyłam, że miał nienaturalnie czerwone oczy. Momentalnie wstrzymałyśmy oddech. Widocznie jakiś metal, czy coś. Na szczęście nie zostałyśmy zauważone. Twarz miał bladą, szczupłą. Kozia bródka sprawiała, że broda mężczyzny wyglądała na szpiczastą. Wyraz buzi sprawiał wrażenie chłodnej. Miał czarne włosy do ramion. Przynajmniej tyle mogłam zobaczyć dopóki nie ściągnął kaptura. Gdy pozbawił się nakrycia głowy, jego twarz była całkowicie widoczna, tak samo jak postrzępione włosy, które układały się dopiero pod uszami. Wyglądał na dojrzałego mężczyznę. Spojrzał w stronę świecącego intensywnie słońca, po czym zmrużył wzrok lekko oślepiony jego blaskiem. - Dawno już nie czułem na sobie promieni słonecznych - mruknął do siebie. Miał lekko zachrypnięty głos. Niezwykle interesujący.

\- Szefie, nie uda nam się wydobyć energonu nie rozwalając całej kopalni - usłyszałyśmy głos innego mężczyzny. Ten był bardzo gruby i nieprzyjemny. W dodatku jego właściciel też nie wyglądał do najchudszych. Jego wydęty brzuch wychodził spod spoconej szarej koszulki. Miała na sobie fioletowy znaczek przedstawiający... no cóż. Nie umiałam zdefiniować co przedstawiał. Był nieco... upiorny. Może było to logo jakiegoś zespołu rockowego? Nie byłam pewna. Oprócz szarej koszulki miał na sobie zielone rybaczki, a tego buty przypominające adidasy. Włosy czarne, króciutkie, a twarz tłusta i po prostu brzydka. W dodatku oczy... tak samo czerwone jak u drugiego. Mężczyzn było więcej. Jeden z nich stanął tuż przy nas. Patrzył się jednak w przeciwną stronę. Na jego twarz opadały włosy przypominające kolorem piasek pustyni. Chłopak nie był zbyt umięśniony, w przeciwieństwie do dwóch wcześniejszych kolesi. Nie mogłam zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale szczerze mówiąc bardzo się z tego cieszyłam. Gdyby spojrzał się w naszą stronę, byłybyśmy zdemaskowane. Miał na sobie brązową kurtkę z podciągniętymi rękawami. Dzięki temu wyraźnie widziałam jego tatuaże. Były to po prostu czarne znaczki wyglądające na jakieś chińskie litery. Na nogach miał te same napisy. Spodnie podobnie do kurtki były brązowe. Widocznie do kompletu. Na nogach miał glany. Nie wiem co to za jedni, ale mają niezły gust. No... może bez tego grubego. Ten wyglądał jak wieśniak. - To ją wysadzimy. Nic nie może zostać - odparł mężczyzna w pelerynie. Przyglądałyśmy się całej sytuacji w ciszy. Obie wystraszone. Kim byli ci kolesie? Czego tu chcieli i do czego potrzebne są im sześciany?

\- Szefie, mamy tu szpiegów - usłyszałam za swoimi plecami. Zamarłam. Moja przyjaciółka także znieruchomiała. Mężczyzna w brązowym ubraniu spojrzał na nas zaciekawiony. Jego twarz wyglądała na mendowatego drania. Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, a po chwili chwycił moją przyjaciółkę za rękę i pociągnął ją do siebie. Ja za chwile także zostałam pociągnięta do góry. Trzymał mnie chłopak, który wyglądał na najmłodszego z całej tej dziwnej grupy. Jednak starszy ode mnie. Przyglądał mi się uważnie. Postanowiłam zrobić to samo. Obdarowałam go nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem, który mówił, że nie podoba mi się, że mnie trzyma. Nie dało to jednak żadnych rezultatów. Chłopak miał brązowe włosy. Jego wzrok był wręcz hipnotyzujący, tak jak inni miał czerwone oczy, ale te nie robiły tak samo przerażającego wrażenia, co u tamtych kolesi. Na palcu ręki, którą mnie ściskał, znajdował się pierścień mieniący się na jakiś specyficzny fiolet. Ubrany był w ciemne, wytarte jeansy, białą bluzkę z podobnymi znaczkami co tatuaże kolesia-mendy, na sobie dodatkowo czarną kurtkę skórzaną i trampki. Jakby był zwykłym chłopakiem. Tęczówki wszystko psuły. Nie mogłam uważać ich za normalnych facetów. Nie byli tacy. W żadnym wypadku. - Co tu robicie? –zapytał zainteresowany naszą obecnością mężczyzna w pelerynie.

\- Spacer- odpowiedziałam niespokojnie - a wy? Nie wyglądacie raczej na tutejszych.

\- Nie będziemy się wam tłumaczyć - warknął grubas - szefie, i co? zabić je?

\- Może jednak je zostawimy... jesteśmy tu nowi, nie mamy żadnych rozrywek... - chłopak w brązowych ciuchach uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie. Dygnęłam wystraszona.

\- Koleżanki zapewne zainteresowały się energonem – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna w pelerynie.

\- Dynamit już gotowy, panie – chłopak, który mnie trzymał przerwał rozmowę.

\- Co tu jest grane?! – moja przyjaciółka spojrzała się wrogo na czarnowłosego, który był ich liderem.

\- To nie wasza sprawa! – Odezwał się gość w tatuażach. Jego głos był piskliwy.

\- Dlaczego kradniecie ten surowiec? Odpowiadaj, albo zadzwonimy po policję! - zagroziłam. Wtedy odpowiedzieli nam głośnym śmiechem.

\- Ludzka władza nic nam nie może zrobić - człowiek z tatuażami mówił to z wyraźną pogardą.

\- Jak to ludzka? Przecież wy też jesteście ludźmi…

\- Tak ci się wydaje. A teraz zmiatajcie stąd, bo zrobimy wam krzywdę – mężczyzna w pelerynie przewrócił wzrok, a po chwili wyjął zza pasa pistolet. Wbiłam w niego wystraszony wzrok.

\- Nie zrobisz tego... - wyjąkałam. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy, a po chwili wpadłam na pomysł.

\- Nie zrobię, jeśli zejdziecie nam z oczu - odpowiedział.

\- Dobrze, nie ma sprawy - rzuciłam, a gdy tylko uścisk chłopaka się zwolnił, pobiegłam prosto do środka kopalni. Faceci próbowali mnie złapać, ale udało mi się ich wyminąć. Opłaca być się małą i zwinną. Koleś, który jeszcze kilka sekund temu mnie trzymał, rzucił się za mną w pogoń, więc przyspieszyłam. Skręcałam w różne alejki, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co zrobić potem. _To jednak beznadziejny plan Selen_… Tak. Teraz to wiem. W końcu zabrakło mi tchu, więc ustałam. Wraz ze mną ustał też gość, który mnie gonił. - I co teraz zrobisz? - zapytał mnie z drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

\- A bo ja wiem? Może tu trochę posiedzę? Ciepło tutaj, miło… - droczyłam się.

\- Wyjątkowo słuszna uwaga. Ale nie będzie już tak miło jak ten dynamit wybuchnie, co? - zapytał. Spojrzałam się na ładunek wybuchowy za mną. Cholera… zostało kilka minut. Zmierzyłam wzrokiem stojącego naprzeciwko mnie osobnika. - Ty także umrzesz – zaczęłam.

\- Nie do końca, kochaniutka - uśmiechnął się, Zapytałam kim jest. Nie rozumiałam tego co się dzieje.

\- Po co mam ci to mówić, skoro zaraz zginiesz?

\- Chyba mam prawo wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia?

\- Chyba miałaś… - szepnął. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i zniknął. Tak… zwyczajnie straciłam go z oczu. Przerażona zaczęłam biec przed siebie z dala od dynamitu, ale pogubiłam drogi. To była porażka. _Nie powinnaś wymyślać planów, Selen. Robisz to wybitnie nieumiejętnie._ Tak. Nie mogłam pomyśleć o tym wcześniej?


	3. Chapter 3

Po wylądowaniu zaczęliśmy szukać modeli aut, w które będziemy się zmieniać. Było to konieczne. Będąc w ludzkim świecie, nie możemy pokazywać się jako roboty. Rozdzieliliśmy się w poszukiwaniach. Rozglądałem się po okolicy. Ziemia… Zostaniemy tu na trochę. Patrząc na tę planetę, moja iskra wręcz promieniuje z zachwytu. Pełnia życia. Wszystko kolorowe. Niegdyś właśnie tak wyglądał Cybertron. Nim nastąpiła wojna. W ukryciu przed mieszkańcami ludzkimi znalazłem ciężarówkę. Była ona niebieska w czerwone płomienie. Skupiłem się mocno na jej wyglądzie i po chwili mogłem przemienić się w idealną replikę tego wozu. Dałem sygnał mojej drużynie, że jestem już gotów. Pozostali porozsyłali mi podobne sygnały. Odszukaliśmy się i nadszedł czas na pierwszą zmianę z aut w roboty. Zajęło nam to trochę czasu, ale każdy był zachwycony swoim nowym wyglądem. Bumblebee wybrał żółty chevrolet camaro, przez którego przechodziły dwa czarne, wyraziste pasy. Ironhide zmienił swój wygląd na czarne mitsubishi I200. Jazz na srebrnego pontiaca, a Ratchet na ambulans, co nie dziwiło mnie ani trochę. Zanim ruszyliśmy szukać decepticonów, zorientowaliśmy się, co to za miasto i przystosowaliśmy się do języka jego mieszkańców. To było proste. Wszystko było w Internecie.

\- Ratchet, spróbuj zlokalizować naszych wrogów – rozkazałem.

\- Znajdują się niedaleko tak zwanej kopalni miedzi. Są w postaci ludzkich hologramów.

\- A więc musimy ich zaskoczyć. Najpierw dotrzemy na miejsce, potem również jako hologramy zaatakujemy. Transformacja i jazda! – wydałem rozkaz, po czym zmieniłem się w auto. Podobnie jak reszta moich żołnierzy. Dotarliśmy na miejsce w zaledwie pięć cykli. Wyszliśmy naprzeciw wrogom w ludzkich skórach. Dwa decepty trzymały jakąś dziewczynę. Trzeci wyłonił się z kopalni. Podniosłem broń – Puśćcie ją! – brzmiało moje pierwsze słowo wypowiedziane do nich.

\- Optimus? To naprawdę ty? Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj – Mój odwieczny wróg spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.

-Wypuść dziewczynę !- warknąłem.

\- Puścić. – Megatron wydał z siebie spokojny głos. Dziewczyna została wolna, ale zaczęła wrzeszczeć, że w tunelu jest jej przyjaciółka. Spojrzałem w stronę kopalni z przerażeniem, gdyż usłyszałem głośny huk. Pomieszczenie zaczęło się pomału zasypywać. Medyk wyjął urządzenie ze swojego przegubu i namierzył jakiś obiekt.

\- Dziewczyna nadal żyje –odparł po chwili.

Nie mogłem na nic dłużej czekać. Tam była istota, która mogła zginąć, a nie pozwolę, by została skrzywdzona. Każdy ma prawo do życia. Zdjąłem bluzę i rzuciłem ją w kąt. Wyraziłem zgodę na atak i sam pobiegłem do środka kopalni, omijając decepticony mierzące broń w moich żołnierzy. Wszędzie niestety było ciemno i duszno, ponadto czuć było spaleniznę. Zacząłem krzyczeć, by dziewczyna, która gdzieś tu była, usłyszała mnie. Odpowiadało mi tylko echo. Ale ona musi żyć… gdzieś tu po prostu jest. Zacząłem głośno krzyczeć i jeszcze głośniej, by tylko uzyskać jakiś efekt. Zakląłem pod nosem. Echo roznosiło się po całym tunelu i było tak potężne, że trudno było usłyszeć coś poza nim. A być może wołała za każdym razem? Nie miałem przy sobie latarki. Za to miałem pistolet, który mógł się nadać.

Kaszlnąłem pod wpływem dymu znajdującego się wokół mnie. Po chwili jednak, starając się wstrzymać oddech, wyjąłem broń i zacząłem strzelać w ściany kopalni. Dzięki temu uzyskiwałem światło. Kilka strzałów wystarczyło, bym mógł zobaczyć coś po za ciemnością. Niestety nie miałem za dużo naboi, by móc marnować je na strzelanie do ścian. Biegłem dalej, rozglądając się, czy aby przy okazji nie spotkam zguby. Byłem dość bliski rezygnacji, gdy nagle usłyszałem kaszel. To był dla mnie sygnał nadziei. Pobiegłem za dźwiękiem, zakrywając jednocześnie głowę przed kamieniami sypiącymi się z sufitu. Tunel może się zawalić w każdej chwili. Przyglądałem się każdemu skrawkowi kopalni, aby natknąć się na jakiś jej ślad. W końcu zauważyłem siedzącą w szczelinie nastolatkę. Podbiegłem do niej, by sprawdzić, jak się czuje. Na mój widok dziewczyna zrobiła wroga minę i podnosząc się, zaczęła mnie bić. Unieruchomiłem ją rękoma i spojrzałem ze zdziwieniem. Ona tak samo.

\- Spokojnie. Wyciągnę cię stąd. – starałem się mówić powoli i wyraźnie, by mnie zrozumiała. Była w szoku. Bała się. Musiałem ją uspokoić.

\- Dobra… a skąd mam wiedzieć, czy mnie nie chcesz zadźgać?

Uśmiechnąłem się – nie skrzywdzę cię, zaufaj mi.

\- Jesteś jednym z tych duchów?

\- duchów? - zapytałem zdziwiony.

\- Jednym z tych o czerwonych oczach co wyglądają jak ludzie, ale znikają jak gdyby nigdy nic?

\- Tak jakby. Wyjaśnię ci później - Westchnąłem. Decepticony z nią rozmawiały. Więc to oznacza, że dziewczyny będą chciały słuchać wyjaśnień. To nawet dobrze. Może te dwie pomogą nam jakoś lepiej oswoić się z ziemską kulturą. Wziąłem młodą na ręce i szedłem przed siebie. Światło pozwalało nam widzieć lepiej. Spoglądałem co jakiś czas na twarz dziewczyny. Była szczupła, tak jak reszta jej ciała. Oczy zabarwione miała na kolor jasnoniebieski. Na małym nosie miała widoczne piegi. Nie było ich jednak za dużo. Twarz była drobna, ale muszę powiedzieć, że coś sprawiało, że nie mogłem powstrzymać się od zerkania. Usta lekko różowawe, wargi wąskie. Uszy małe, przykryte brązowymi włosami do ramion. Opadały jej na twarz. Ubrana była pospolicie, w zwykłe spodnie i koszulkę. Na nogach miała trampki. Nastolatka przymknęła oczy. Była umorusana czarnym kurzem i innymi świństwami z kopalni. W dodatku dało się poznać, że i ją drażni dym. Musieliśmy wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej. Nie ułatwiły nam tego kamienie, które spadały coraz częściej i było ich więcej niż wcześniej. Jeden z nich, upadając, rozerwał mi kawałek skóry na ramieniu. Syknąłem z bólu, ale nie przestałem biec w stronę jakiegokolwiek wyjścia. Było trudno, bo tunele w kopalni wiły się w różne strony. Nie można było się połapać, gdzie się dalej udać. Odłamki kamyków i kamieni coraz częściej raniły moje ciało. Żałowałem, że nie mogę teraz odzyskać swojej prawdziwej postaci. Na pewno nie byłaby taka delikatna jak ludzka skóra. Jednak mimo wszystko nie zmienia to faktu, że narzekanie nic nie pomoże. W końcu zaczęło się robić coraz jaśniej. Słychać też było głosy. Spojrzałem na ślicznotkę, którą trzymałem w rękach.

\- Panienko? Nie czas na sen, wiesz o tym?

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jej ciężar sprawiał, że coraz bardziej traciłem siły, lecz wiedziałem, że to zaraz się skończy. Gdy tylko wyszliśmy z tego piekła, odetchnąłem i postawiłem dziewczynę na ziemi. Rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Nie było już Decepticonów.


	4. Chapter 4

To wszystko, co się wydarzyło w ostatnich parunastu minutach, było bardzo dziwną sytuacją. Uratował mnie jakiś mężczyzna, tamci sobie poszli. W dodatku przybyło paru innych, poranionych mężczyzn. Obejrzałam ich z bliska. Każdy z nich miał niebieskie oczy. Westchnęłam patrząc na swoje ciało. Było lekko draśnięte i wysmolone. Dobra tam. Jakoś się tego pozbędę. Gorszy problem był z pokaleczonymi osobnikami stojącymi obok. Jeden miał pokrwawioną kurtkę. Widocznie od strzału z pistoletu. Moja przyjaciółka przytuliła mnie. Bohater podniósł swoją bluzę z podłogi i założył ją na swoją czarną koszulkę. -Wszystko w porządku? Wiesz co to za jedni? – zapytałam, szepcząc. Wolałam, by reszta nie słyszała. Niestety, Arsen pokręciła głową.

\- Ten w pelerynie dziwnie uśmiechnął się na to, kiedy wykrzyczałam twoje imię… To było chore. Pedofil czy co? –bąknęła.

\- Mówicie o Megatronie? – odezwał się facet za mną z grubym męskim głos. Odwróciłam się. Głos należał do starszego mężczyzny w stroju lekarskim.

\- O kim? Jakim tronie? – powtórzyłam.

\- Megatronie! – ubrany na czarno, umięśniony mężczyzna zirytował się. Widocznie nie był towarzyski.

\- Nie wiem. Był dziwny. A wy ich znacie ? – moja przyjaciółka, mówiąc, nie odstępowała wzrokiem draśniętego w policzek dzieciaka stojącego za lekarzem. Przyglądał się nam z uwagą. Wyglądał na bardzo młodziutkiego. Wiekiem w granicy Jadena.

\- Można powiedzieć, że to nasi odwieczni wrogowie. Szukają energonu – wyjaśnił mój wybawca.

\- Energonu? Megatron? Zaraz… co tu jest grane? - nie byłam w stanie tego wszystkiego zrozumieć. Taki mindblow, czy coś.

\- Wyjaśnimy wam, ale tylko dlatego, że potrzebni nam przewodnicy. Najpierw jednak wydobędziemy te kostki z kopalni – odpowiedział bohater.

\- A jak zamierzacie to zrobić? – odezwała się moja przyjaciółka.

\- Dynamitem.

\- Oni już próbowali…

\- Ale my nie wysadzimy środka kopalni jak kretyni – rzekł mięśniak z ironią w głosie. Przytaknęłam. Mój wybawca złapał mnie za rękę i zaciągnął dużo dalej. Arsen poszła za nami wraz z młodzikiem i ubranym w hipisowskie ciuchy kolesiem. Lekarz i mięśniak podłożyli dynamit pod centrum kopalni, a po chwili podrzucili jeszcze kilka granatów, które po chwili wybuchły, pozostawiając za sobą okropny, czarny dym. Mój bohater zakrył nasze twarze swoją klatką piersiową i sam położył twarz na nasze głowy. Mały przytulił się do mojej nogi. Lekarz i mięśniak za chwilę wyłonili się z dymu, który pomału ustawał. Mężczyzna w końcu puścił nas z objęcia. Spojrzałam przed siebie. Kopalnia była zrujnowana. Miała dziury z wielu stron i nie przypominała już tunelu. Ale można było się do niej prosto dostać. Podeszliśmy do ruin. Bohater wraz z lekarzem weszli do środka i zaczęli wydobywać duże sześciany. Pomogłyśmy od czasu do czasu przenieść je na trawę. Gdy wszystkie zostały już wydobyte, nagle wszyscy zniknęli. Rozejrzałyśmy się po okolicy. To było nienormalne. W końcu zostawili to, po co przyszli…


	5. Chapter 5

\- Selen, mam dosyć wrażeń jak na dzisiaj.

\- Nie martw się, nie tylko ty.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Usłyszałam gwałtowny ryk silnika, który dochodził z lasu zza kopalni. Nie minęło kilka minut, a obok nas znalazło się pięć samochodów. Z ciężarowego auta odezwał się głos mojego wybawcy. Był cały niebieski, pokryty czerwonymi płomieniami. Kazał załadować sześciany do czarnego jeepa i wsiąść do jednego z aut. Posłusznie wykonałyśmy polecenie.

Gdy tylko wsadziłyśmy kostki do bagażnika czarnego wozu wsiadłyśmy do ciężarówki. Auta ruszyły.

\- Gdzie możemy spokojnie porozmawiać? Tak by żadna forma życia nas nie widziała? – usłyszałyśmy ponownie głos mojego wybawcy.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu się doszłam do wniosku, że nasza kryjówka w lesie byłaby idealna. Przedstawiłam swój pomysł i okazało się, że przypadł mu do gustu. A właściwie to chyba… temu samochodowi. Wszystko robiło się coraz bardziej pokręcone. Nie kryłam tego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mówiłam o tym na głos. W odpowiedzi dostałam ,że wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko na miejscu. Tak więc moja przyjaciółka podała współrzędne naszego miejsca i w milczeniu tam dojechaliśmy. Auta zatrzymały się na trawie. Otworzyłam drzwi ciężarówki i wyskoczyłam z niej. Moja przyjaciółka za mną. Usiadłyśmy na starym pieńku. Z aut wyszli mężczyźni.

\- No wiec nam opowiedzcie. Kim wy jesteście? Co tu robicie? Cokolwiek.

\- Najlepiej od samego początku – podsumowała Arsen.

No i się zaczęło. Mój wybawca rozpoczął monolog, który był wręcz nie do uwierzenia. Jednak w powadze sytuacji postanowiłam nie wybuchać śmiechem. To by było nie w porządku.

A więc wychodzi na to, że obie grupki jakie spotkałyśmy przy kopalni nie pochodzą z tej planety. Nie są ludźmi, są robotami. W dodatku jak dodał lekarzyk są bardzo inteligentną rasą robotów, która nie dość, że potrafi zabijać, zmieniać się w dowolne pojazdy i wytwarzać ludzkie hologramy, to jeszcze ma uczucia. Generalnie to tak jakby ludzie, ale w ciele supernowoczesnych robotów. Przylecieli tutaj z planety zwanej Cybertron, która znajduje się w innej galaktyce, ale jak wyjaśnili ich sprzęt pozwala podróżować z ogromną prędkością dostając się z galaktyki do galaktyki w niecałe kilka minut. Posiadają swój własny język oraz własną kulturę, zwyczaje. Tak jak ludzie potrzebują jedzenia i picia, oni potrzebują oleju. Tak jak ludzie potrzebują tlenu do życia, oni potrzebują energonu. Czyli fioletowego płynu zamkniętego w sześcianach. Gdy na ich planecie wybuchła wojna autoboty i decepticony zaczęły ścigać się by zdobywać znajdujący się tam energon. Jednak planeta przez liczne wojny zaczęła zmieniać się w pogorzelisko. Energonu zaczęło brakować. Bez niego powymierało potomstwo robotów, a także całe legiony ich armii. Okazało się, że na ziemi, w kopalniach, pod ziemią, pod wodą i w wielu innych miejscach znajdują się sześciany z płynem, którego tak bardzo potrzebują. Dlatego teraz toczy się kolejna wojna i kolejny wyścig, który pozwoli zadecydować kto przetrwa ,a kto nie.

\- Dobra… a my? Do czego my wam jesteśmy dokładnie potrzebne? – próbowałam otrząsnąć się z szoku po usłyszanej historii.

\- Już mówiłem. Do przewodnictwa. Nie znamy tej planety, a wy owszem, poza tym możecie nam pomóc – odezwał się bohater.

\- Okej, a niby w czym? I kim wy dokładnie jesteście? Bo to dopiero część informacji jak mi się zdaje – stwierdziłam.

\- Jesteśmy autobotami. Dobrą rasą robotów. A was chcemy do pomocy w wyciąganiu sześcianów – wyjaśnił lekarz.

\- No dobra, niech będzie… w końcu wakacje dopiero się zaczęły ,a już robiło się nudno- zauważyłam ironicznie.

\- Skoro mamy pobyć z wami dłużej to chyba wypadałoby się przedstawić. Arsen jestem.

Moja przyjaciółka wyciągnęła dłoń do mojego wybawcy. Mężczyzna uścisnął jej dłoń i przedstawił się jako Optimus Prime. Lider autobotów. Po chwili zrobiłam to samo co moja przyjaciółka. Zaczęłam podawać dłoń wszystkim tutaj zebranym i mówić swoje imię w zamian za ich. A więc lekarz miał na imię Ratchet. Było to zapewne rzadko spotykane imię. Jednak usprawiedliwiał to fakt, że ci mężczyźni są z innej planety. Lekarz był już w starszym wieku. Miał siwiejące włosy i parę zmarszczek. Jednak nie wyglądał na więcej niż pięćdziesiąt parę lat. Miał na sobie biały, rozpięty fartuch lekarski poplamiony krwią na lewym boku. Z pod niego wysuwała się niebieska koszulka w kratkę. Na nogach miał zwykłe wytarte adidasy. Wyglądał na strasznego zrzędę. Ale możliwe, że to po prostu moje dziwne wrażenie. Podeszłam do mojego wybawcy. Miał poważną minę jak to na lidera przystaje. Tak myślę, ale co ja tam wiem o przywództwie... Mój wzrok przykuł lekki rudy zarost na jego brodzie co bardziej przypominało mi kozią bródkę. Wyglądał dzięki temu słodko. Włosy miał prosto ułożone i dosyć krótkie w każdym razie za uszy. Były rude z czterema niebieskimi pasemkami na grzbiecie. Posiadał srebrnego kolczyka w brwi. Na szyi miał czarną obrożę z kolcami oddalonymi od siebie o jakieś trzy centymetry. Jego oczy były błękitne, ale miał w nich mieszankę ciemnego niebieskiego. Przez to był wyjątkowy. Chociaż… w sumie nie tylko przez to. Twarz była miła. Usta wąskie i cienkie. Miały kolor blado różowy. Wyglądał bardzo przystojnie. Miał na sobie czarne wytarte spodnie przypominające trochę rurki i czerwoną bluzę z niebieskimi płomieniami. Tak samo jak jego samochód. Jego buty wyglądały jak glany, ale prawdopodobnie nimi nie były. Wyglądem przypominał mi nieco tego kolesia w pelerynie, który był tu wcześniej. Uśmiechnęłam się do mojego wybawcy. Potem podeszłam do reszty. Jako pierwszy nasunął mi się młodzik. Nazywał się Bumblebee. Wyglądał na dziesięciolatka. Coś w stylu wieku Jadena. Może by się zakolegowali? Eh… zaraz, wróć! Wolę nie skazywać Bee na głupotę mojego brata. To beznadziejny pomysł. Wróciłam do obserwacji. Bumblebee był blondynem. Z tyłu głowy miał czarne końcówki włosów. Fryzurę miał podobną do swojego lidera, tylko bardziej bujną. Miał na sobie bluzę w żółto-czarne pasy z narysowaną pszczółką i krótkie, niebieskie szorty. Na nogach miał czarne trampki. Oczy miał niebieskie. Jak z resztą każdy autobot. Jednak nie były one takie mieszane i niezwykłe jak oczy Optimusa. Rysy twarzy Bee miał bardzo podobne do lidera. On również był szczupły. Następny w kolejce do poznania był hipis. Jazz, bo tak miał na imię, był trochę ciemniejszej karnacji. Miał czarne dredy i luźny hipisowski strój. Czyli długa czerwona koszula w kolorowe kwiatki i spodenki o zabawnych, jasnych barwach. Na nogach miał japonki. Na oczach nasunięte niebieskie okulary, które zakrywały mu sporą część twarzy. Na ręku miał chyba z pięćdziesiąt bransoletek wykonanych z gumy i sznurków, a na szyi wisiorek w kształcie pacyfki. Ostatnim, którego przywitałam był mięśniak. Nazywał się Ironhide.

Był on dosyć masywny, ale chodzi mi mniej o grubość ciała, a o jego mięśnie. Były spore, ale nie robiły na mnie wielkiego wrażenia. Był ubrany w czarną koszulkę z jakimś niewyraźnym napisem i jeansy. Miał brązowe martensy. Włosy bardzo krótkie koloru czarnego. Na umięśnionych rękach miał blizny rozmaitych wielkości. Na twarzy również widniały ślady po zadrapaniach. Największe wrażenie robiła ta blizna, która była przeciągnięta pionowo na oku. Rozpoczynała się na czole przy brwi, a kończyła na wysokości połowy nosa. Teraz nabawił się nowych ran. Szarpnięcia nożem zamieszczone były na ramieniu i przedramieniu. Trudno mi było określić wygląd jego twarzy. Była pociągła, ale nie aż tak bardzo by przypominała bakłażana czy coś w tym stylu. Wyglądał naturalnie, nie biorąc pod uwagę jego poharatanego ciała. Widać, że kiedy trwała wojna, to on uczestniczył w niej najbardziej.

Po chwili Optimus zaczął opowiadać czym każdy z tu zebranych się zajmuje. Po wyglądzie Ratcheta nie było trudno się domyślić, że jest lekarzem. Dowiedziałyśmy się za to, że na swojej planecie wraz ze swoją żoną Arcee mają klinikę, a nawet szpital, który cieszy się powodzeniem ostatnimi laty. Ironhide zajmuje się budową broni i urozmaicaniem jej. Jazz jest zastępcą lidera. Spojrzałam na młodzika stojącego obok lekarza i ściskającego go za fartuch.

-A Bumblebee? Jest mały, uczestniczy w walkach? – zapytałam wykazując zainteresowanie młodziutkim chłopcem.

\- Bee zabieramy głównie na misje zwiadowcze. Ale należy do mojej grupy i musiałem wziąć go ze sobą. Niech was nie zmyli jego pozorny charakter i wygląd dzieciaka. Walcząc Bee potrafi być odważniejszy niż wam się wydaje. Niestety w życiu jest inaczej. Czasem zachowuje się jak dzieciak – wyjaśnił lider.

Przytaknęłam podchodząc do małego. Ukucnęłam przed nim i uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Mogę ci mówić Bee?

Młody przytaknął. Od naszego spotkania nie wydał ani jednego dźwięku.

\- A gdzie są twoi rodzice? – Arsen zapytała wstając z pieńka, na którego widocznie chciał usiąść hipis zwany Jazzem.

\- Umarli… - mały w końcu odpowiedział półszeptem. Zatkało mnie. Spojrzałam na Ironhidea, który przytaknął tylko głową. Posmutniałam i oznajmiłam, że mi przykro. To przerażająca sytuacja. Chłopak został osierocony w tak młodym wieku.

\- Opiekujemy się nim w grupie. Nauczyliśmy mówić, chodzić, walczyć – Ratchet zaczął niepewnie widząc, że Bee widocznie posmutniał.

\- Nie znałem ich… nawet nie wiem jak się nazywali… - mały szepnął. Aby choć na chwile poprawić mu humor uniosłam do góry. Westchnięciem pokazałam, że młodzik wcale nie jest taki leciutki jak myślałam. To jednak dziesięciolatek. A przynajmniej na takiego wygląda. Przez chwile, mimo jego wyraźnie odczuwalnej wagi, trzymałam go w ramionach i pokręciłam się kilka razy wokół własnej osi powodując śmiech mojego nowego kolegi. W końcu gdy postawiłam go na ziemi, pogłaskałam go po głowie. Lider uśmiechnął się lekko widząc całe zdarzenie.

\- Myślę, że znajdziemy wspólne hobby i jakoś się zaprzyjaźnimy. W końcu jesteście zdani na nas – odezwała się Arsen by przerwać cisze.

\- Też tak uważam. Teraz musimy znaleźć nocleg, bo trochę tutaj zostaniemy – odparł lider.

\- Idąc w drugą stronę lasu jest kilka magazynów. Prawdopodobnie pustych. Jednak idzie się tam ponad dwadzieścia minut i można się zgubić– zaproponowała Arsen.

\- To może być za daleko. A jest tu jakieś inne miejsce?

\- Możliwe, że ten opuszczony dom obok sąsiadów… tylko ,że wtedy musielibyście być jako ludzie. Wiecie o tym? – zapytałam.

\- Myślę ,że to nie miałoby sensu. Chyba zostaniemy tutaj– wyjaśnił Optimus.

\- A jak ktoś was zobaczy?

\- Nie mamy wyjścia. Nie jesteśmy z drugiej strony aż tak wysocy by ktoś zobaczył nas zza drzew, gorzej jak ktoś tu przyjdzie – powiedział Ironhide.

\- Wtedy już nic nie poradzimy. I tak musimy żyć w ukryciu.

\- No dobra, a więc tu będziecie spali. Jednak teraz trzeba coś zrobić z waszymi obrażeniami. Póki mojej mamy nie ma, możecie na chwile do mnie przyjść. Mam apteczkę – zaproponowałam.

\- Byłoby dobrze. Dziękuje.

Zaprowadziłam moich nowych znajomych do domu. Byliśmy sami więc pozwoliliśmy sobie na głośne rozmowy. Wyjęłam apteczkę z górnej szafki w kuchni podczas, gdy autoboty usadowiły się na dywanie w salonie. Wacikami nasączonymi wodą utlenioną zaczęłyśmy przemywać krwawe rany naszych nowo poznanych przyjaciół. Zajęłam się najpierw Optimusem. Po zdjęciu jego bluzy zauważyłam draśnięcia na przedramieniu. Przyłożyłam mokry wacik do rany na co lider odpowiedział syknięciem. Uspokoiłam go mówiąc, że tak musi być, bo rana się teraz odkaża. Nie wiem czy coś z tego zrozumiał, ale przytaknął. Siedziałam mu na kolanach, bo musiałam dotrzeć do obu ramion, a nie bardzo widziało mi się chodzić dookoła niego. Czułam się trochę nie komfortowo wiedząc, że lider bacznie przygląda się moim piersiom przykrytym cieniutką bluzeczką z dekoltem. Chcąc choć trochę skrócić milczenie zaczęłam z nim urządzać krótką pogawędkę.

-Niezłe te wasze rany –zagadałam.

\- To tylko kilka zadrapań. Zazwyczaj bywa gorzej – wyjaśnił przywódca nie spuszczając wzroku z moich piersi.

Przytaknęłam zmywając krew z jego ramienia, która zdążyła już zakrzepnąć. Po przemyciu ran nasmarowałam je maścią. Pozostawiłam na chwile zadrapania i rysy na jego ciele odkryte. Zdążyłam akurat wziąć prysznic zmywając z siebie brud i kurz z kopalni. Wychodząc spod prysznica owinęłam się zielonym ręcznikiem i zaczęłam wycierać włosy. Gdy moje ciało wyschło, nałożyłam koszulkę i krótkie spodenki i zabrałam się za suszenie włosów. Po kilku minutach wyszłam z łazienki i skierowałam się do salonu, gdzie siedzieli nowopoznani koledzy i moja przyjaciółka smarująca nogę małego autobota maścią. Podeszłam do Optimusa i zakryłam jego rany bandażem.

\- Do wesela się zagoi – oznajmiłam wesoło.

\- Czyjego wesela? Ktoś się żeni? –zdziwiony lider popatrzył się na mnie odgarniając z twarzy niebieskie pasemko.

\- To tylko takie powiedzonko. Nie zrozumiałeś? – zapytałam rozbawiona jego zdziwioną miną. Na moje ostatnie słowa Prime pokręcił głową z lekkim zażenowaniem.

-Nic nie szkodzi. Zapewne jesteście głodni co? Zaraz wrzucę coś na ruszt – zaśmiałam się widząc, że tego też jak widać większość nie zrozumiała. Jedynie Jazz uśmiechnął się robiąc wrażenie, że wie o czym mówię doskonale. Poszłam do kuchni i otworzyłam lodówkę na roścież. Przyglądałam się rozmaitym szynką, paczce sera i innym smakołykom jakie znajdowały się w chłodziarce. Ujrzałam przed sobą małe trampki i zabandażowaną nogę. Resztę przykrywały uchylone drzwiczki lodówki, ale nie musiałam zgadywać kto do mnie przyszedł. Wychylając się zza drzwi ujrzałam uśmiechniętą buzię młodziutkiego chłopaka. Dotknęłam jego nosa palcem wskazującym po czym zapytałam co by zjadł. Młody rozejrzał się po artykułach spożywczych i wskazał na słoik z kremem czekoladowym stojący na dolnej półce. Nawet nie miał za dużego wyboru. Sięgał ledwie do tej półki więc nie widział co jest dalej. Uśmiechnąwszy się wyjęłam słoik z wyznaczonym przez Bee pokarmem i za chwile zrobiłam mu dwie kanapki z czekoladą. Mały udał się do salonu pokazując z entuzjazmem liderowi co dobrego mu przyszykowałam. Rozbawiło mnie to. Przystąpiłam do wyjmowania większości produktów z lodówki i smarowania kanapek masłem nucąc sobie kawałek, który akurat leciał w radiu. Sprawnie nadawałam kanapką kolor. Każda miała serek, sałatę lub szynkę. Dodatkowo urozmaicałam je pomidorem lub innymi warzywami na przykład rzodkiewką lub ogórkiem z działki mojej babci. Talerz pełen kanapek postawiłam na dywanie. Każdy sięgnął po swoją. I tak w ciszy każdy skupił się na jedzeniu. Momentalnie z talerza znikała coraz większa ilość kanapek.

\- Cieszę się, że wam smakują.

\- A zrobisz więcej? – Ironhide uśmiechnął się trzymając w ustach ostatni kęs chleba. Po chwili został szturchnięty ramieniem przez Optimusa.

\- Nie bądź natarczywy, Selen się napracowała, dajmy jej odpocząć – upomniał go nie kryjąc oburzenia zachowaniem swojego żołnierza.

\- Daj spokój. Przecież to nie kłopot –powiedziałam uśmiechając się. Podniosłam się i udałam z powrotem do kuchni. Za mną poszedł mój wybawca.

\- Selen, zapracujesz się przy nas.

\- W końcu mam szansę się wykazać - odparłam uśmiechnięta.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie kłopot? – zapytał patrząc mi w oczy. Odwzajemniłam gest.

-Nie, ani trochę.

Lider usiadł na krześle przy stole i układał składniki na chlebie posmarowanym masłem. Ja umyłam kilka liści sałaty. Wspólnie przygotowaliśmy jeszcze kilka kanapek i zanieśliśmy do reszty. One także cieszyły się dużym powodzeniem.

Na talerzu pozostała ostatnia kromka, którą podałam Bumblebeemu. Młodzik zjadł ją ze smakiem. Chwile jeszcze posiedzieliśmy w domu. Potem przenieśliśmy się do nowej bazy autobotów, czyli poprzedniej kryjówki mojej i Arsen. W końcu pokazali nam się w swojej prawdziwej postaci, czyli jako roboty. Trochę im zajęło zmienienie się z auta w dużą maszynę. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że są pokojowo nastawieni pewnie bym doznała kompletnego szoku, ale skończyło się tylko na paru przekleństwach i okrzykach podziwu. Dotarliśmy do tak zwanego serca lasu. Tam opowiedzieli nam o walkach jakie przeżyli. I tak aż do wieczora.

\- To… Optimusie. Oprócz walk i pościgów za naszymi wrogami co mamy robić? – zapytałam.

\- Jeśli uda nam się przeżyć to wszystko to co robimy na co dzień – wyjaśnił duży czerwono niebieski robot.

\- No, ale co wy robicie na co dzień?

\- To co wy. Lenimy się, pijemy olej i odpoczywamy – Optimus odpowiedział ironicznie.

\- No dobra, a co z wyjazdami plenerowymi? Kusi mnie pokazanie wam plaży – Arsen zapytała z uśmiechem.

\- Możemy? Brzmi fajnie, cokolwiek to jest – Bee odezwał się po raz pierwszy od jakiejś godziny.

\- Miejsce do odpoczywania, tak zwanej rekreacji. Leżysz na piasku i opalasz się, albo pływasz w wodzie. Można tam praktycznie wszystko – wyjaśniła moja przyjaciółka.

\- Nawet bąka możesz walnąć – czarny robot zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu mimo, że jak podejrzewam… nie wiedział o czym mówi.

\- Tak, możesz, ale zazwyczaj tego się nie robi bo jesteśmy kulturalni.

\- Ja nie jestem kulturalny – odpowiedział Hide.

\- Widać właśnie – Arsen przewróciła oczami.

\- To co Optimus? Możemy jechać na plażę w najbliższym czasie?

\- Jak będzie czas. Poza tym, na co nam to? – zapytał.

\- To takie małe zwiedzanie, odpoczynek i zabawa w jednym. Z resztą, sam mówiłeś, że jesteśmy waszymi przewodniczkami. Powinniście zobaczyć kilka miejsc – wyjaśniłam.

\- A więc niech będzie. Tylko na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie.

Poklepałam lidera po jego metalowej stopie, a po chwili usiadłam na niej. Było to zdecydowanie jedno z najdziwniejszych rzeczy na których siedziałam.

\- A jeżeli wasze istnienie wyjdzie na jaw? –zaczęła niepewnie Arsen.

\- Nie może wyjść na jaw –medyk odpowiedział jakby to było oczywiste, ale nie było.

\- Przecież to nie normalne! Jeżeli będą wyścigi po energon i inne walki to chyba oczywiste, że ludzie się dowiedzą. Bo co, nie zauważą wielkich robotów bijących się lub zamachów i strzelaniny? – powiedziałam jednym tchem.

\- Wtedy będziemy musieli odejść. Wrócić na Cybertron – odparł Optimus.

-Tylko, że tam nie ma energonu. Wszyscy umrzecie.

\- Nasze życie zależy od losu. Najważniejsze byście wy byli cali. Widzicie… na początku nie dotarliśmy na ziemię. Szukaliśmy energonu na niezamieszkanych planetach, ale go nie było, a jeśli jakiś się zdarzał, to był we wnętrzu tej planety. Trzeba ją było zniszczyć – tłumaczył lider.

\- Na waszej planecie znajduje się najwięcej energonu. Począwszy od zwykłych kopalni i rzek aż do jej wnętrza, a także jej Słońca. – powiedział Ratchet.

\- Zaraz, więc decepticony chcą...-nie dokończyłam widząc przytaknięcia naszych nowych przyjaciół.

\- Chcą zdobyć wszystko. Nie cofną się przed niczym – westchnął Optimus.

\- Ale jak oni mogą zniszczyć ziemię? Mają taką broń? – zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. I najlepsze jest to, że mają ją tu, na Ziemi.

\- Co? Ale mówiłeś, że nigdy nie byliście na tej planecie!

\- My nie, ale nasi przodkowie owszem. Zapewne chcecie poznać i tę historię co?

-Przydałoby się – przytaknęłam.

\- To się działo kiedy my, byliśmy młodzi, a niektórych z nas nawet nie było na świecie – lider spojrzał na Bee. – Mój ojciec, Wielki Sentinel Prime należał do siedmiu wspaniałych Primeów. Czyli jednych z najważniejszych robotów na świecie. Należał do nich jeszcze jeden, który, gdy tylko cała siódemka wyruszyła na ziemię po energon, zdradził swoich braci, łamiąc zasadę „nie niszczyć zamieszkanych planet". Przed jego zdradą siedmiu wspaniałych skonstruowało maszynę, która miała zniszczyć ziemię. Była ona dość skomplikowana, ale potrzebowała dwóch rzeczy do zadziałania. Całej części All Sparku i matrycy.

\- Co to All Spark i matryca? – zapytałam drapiąc się po głowie.

\- All Spark czyli coś co ma ogromną siłę. Potrafi zniszczyć, lub odbudować planetę. W jednej z licznych wojen All Spark został zniszczony. Rozproszony na kilkanaście kawałków. Decepticony znalazły prawie wszystkie.

\- A więc jeżeli cały All Spark może zniszczyć planetę, to jego fragment? – zapytała moja przyjaciółka.

\- Potrafi zabić robota – wyjaśnił Ratchet.

\- Matryca jest to część żniwiarza, czyli tej maszyny. Ale nie tylko. Można jej użyć, gdy robot umiera, lub coś mu jest. Dodaje wtedy siły, lub może w części odbudować Cybertron. Trochę to może nie zrozumiałe. Nasze życie jest pełne zagadek i wojen od których zmienia się wiele rzeczy – wyjaśnił lider - niektórych sami nie znamy...

\- A więc co dalej? – zapytałam.

\- Potrzeba było tych dwóch rzeczy do uruchomienia destrukcyjnej maszyny. All Spark się rozproszył, a matrycę ukryło Sześciu Wspaniałych poświęcając swoje życie by chronić ziemię. Teraz, gdzieś na ziemi jest ukryty ich grobowiec ,a w nim matryca. Upadły ,czyli zdradziecki Prime nie wiedział, że matryca w ogóle jest potrzebna. Ale i tak nie mógł uruchomić maszyny, bo nie miał All Sparku. Potem, gdy wrócił na Cybertron zaczął zbierać armię złych robotów i szukać All Sparku mszcząc się na większości z naszej rasy. Zaprzysiągł wojnę. Tak więc maszyna nadal jest. Ukryta pod jakąś piramidą. Tak, by człowiek jej nie znalazł. Grobowca także. Wszystko czego się o nas dowiedziałyście jest tajemnicą, o której żaden człowiek nie ma prawa się dowiedzieć.

-A więc to już koniec opowieści ? –zapytałam.

\- Raczej tak. Gdy Upadły odnajdzie wszystkie odłamki będzie źle. Mimo wszystko pozostaje jeszcze matryca, której miejmy nadzieję, że nie znajdzie.

\- Ale mówiliście, że All Spark sam potrafi zniszczyć planetę. Więc co ma do tego maszyna? – moja przyjaciółka skrzywiła się nie rozumiejąc.

\- Tak, masz racje. Jednak All Spark nie zniszczy ziemi od środka. On jedynie spowoduje wymarcie wszystkiego. Będzie mniej więcej tak jak jest teraz na Cybertronie. Żniwiarz zamieniłby ziemię w pył i energon. Nie byłoby po niej śladu.

\- To nie fajnie – westchnęłam.

\- Dlatego najpierw musimy walczyć o energon do wydobycia w miarę bezpiecznie dla mieszkańców. Potem trzeba będzie bronić Ziemi, by nie uległa zniszczeniu. Gdy będzie trzeba poświęcimy nawet życia – powiedział stanowczo lider.

\- Tak się staracie i troszczycie o zwykłą, cudzą planetę na której jesteście pierwszy raz. Czemu? – zapytałam.

\- Bo Ziemia nie może podzielić losu Cybertronu, albo nawet stać się zupełnie gorszym chaosem. Życie trzeba chronić. Skoro naszej planecie się nie udało, niech chociaż wasza przeżyje.

\- A więc gdy już zdobędziecie ten energon i wszystko wróci do normy...odejdziecie od nas? –zapytała Arsen.

\- Tak. Wtedy będziemy odbudowywać swoją planetę – powiedział Ironhide.

\- Jak?

\- Gdy uda nam się zdobyć cały All Spark lub matrycę.

\- A jeżeli się do siebie przywiążemy? Nie zostaniecie z nami? – zapytałam.

\- Na razie nie możemy podejmować dużych decyzji. Naszym celem jest odbudowanie Cybertronu, a także ochrona Ziemi – oznajmił Optimus.

Przytaknęłam. Zaczęło robić się coraz później, mama oznajmiła mi poprzez sms-a ,że jest już w domu.

Po paru minutach pożegnałyśmy się z nowymi przyjaciółmi i wróciłyśmy do siebie. Usiadłam na łóżku i odetchnęłam. To naprawdę niesamowite przeżycie. I pomyśleć, że spotkało to dwie przeciętne nastolatki. Po paru minutach przeżywania dzisiejszego dnia dopadł mnie sen, który odszedł dopiero o siódmej rano.


	6. Chapter 6

Wstałam i otworzyłam okno. Słońce odbiło się od szyby pozbawiając mnie przez chwilę możliwości widzenia. Zapowiada się bardzo ciepły dzień. Pomyślałam, że może warto to wykorzystać. Przypatrzyłam się okolicy za oknem. Nabrałam świeżego powietrza do płuc... Czy to się stało na prawdę? Czy może śniłam. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi mojego pokoju. Podeszłam do nich, by otworzyć, jak się okazało, mojej przyjaciółce. Trzymała wypchaną różnymi rzeczami torbę. Dziewczyna miała brązowe włosy, nieco podobne do moich, na których leżały okulary. Tym sposobem włosy nie opadały jej na czoło, bo bardzo tego nie lubiła. Miała na sobie szarą koszulkę na ramiączkach i spodnie do kolan w jasnym kolorze. Byłam nieco zdziwiona, bo wolała zawsze ciemniejsze barwy. Spojrzałam na nią zaciekawiona jej obecnością i wypchaną torbą.

\- Zbieraj się, jedziemy nad morze - powiedziała stanowczo.

\- Och, a więc Optimus wyraził zgodę? - zapytałam.

\- Nie. Zostanie postawiony przed faktem. Nie może się nie zgodzić. No dawaj. Pakuj się, pomaluj i idziemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Nie!

\- No, ale czemu?!

\- Po prostu nie!

\- Optimusie no!

\- Nie ma przecież zagrożenia - uśmiechnęłam się do niego miło - a to dobry plan, bo możecie zwiedzić okolicę miasta. Taka misja zwiadowcza połączona z wypoczynkiem. Musicie się wtopić w otoczenie...

\- Nie kombinuj - skwitował. Westchnęłam głośno ukazując moje niezadowolenie.

\- Jesteś takim cudownym liderem. I doskonale wyglądasz! – próbowałam zrobić cokolwiek, by go złamać.

\- Wiem o tym, ale podlizując się nic nie wskórasz.

-Ale ty jesteś wredny Prime! – Arsen prychnęła.

Szturchnęłam moją przyjaciółkę w ramię.

\- Tak go nie przekonasz – wyszeptałam do niej.

\- W ogóle mnie nie przekonacie.

\- Ja wiem, że jesteś liderem, ale chyba inni też mają prawo głosu. Pozwól waszej grupie zdecydować co chcą dzisiaj robić. To, że ty nie lubisz się bawić...

\- Arsen! - zawołałam zdziwiona jej zachowaniem. Aha. A to ja potrafię być wredna. Jasne.

\- Dziewczyna ma trochę racji - powiedział po chwili - moi żołnierze mogliby się trochę zaklimatyzować. Poznać ziemską kulturę nie tylko w teorii, ale i na własnej skórze.

\- A więc? - podsumowałam robiąc zwycięski uśmiech. Lider spojrzał na mnie kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Przekonałyście mnie.

\- Wiedziałam od początku, że się uda - skwitowała Arsen. Uśmiechnęłam się. Po chwili podeszłam do lidera i dałam mu buziaka w policzek. Spojrzał na mnie szybko, zaskoczony całym zajściem.

\- To za zgodę i za uratowanie mnie, jestem twoją dłużniczką.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Autoboty bardzo ucieszyły się z inicjatywy odpoczynku i jedzenia jakie ze sobą zabraliśmy (Ironhide był szczęśliwy). Przez chwile, gdy już dojechaliśmy na miejsce, nasi nowi przyjaciele podziwiali widoki. Byli zachwyceni morzem, które poruszało się wydając przy tym odprężający szum.

\- Ziemia jest piękną planetą - westchnął Jazz.

\- To prawda, mój przyjacielu. Dlatego musimy jej chronić - powiedział Optimus oszołomiony widokiem wody.

\- Hej, pomożecie? Mamy kilka koców do rozłożenia - Arsen zawołała stojących nieopodal facetów. Trzymała jeden z końców koca i starała się narzucić posłanie na piasek. Stałam obok wypakowując z torby jeszcze kilka ręczników do leżenia. Dwa bardzo duże koce i cztery ręczniki niedługo znalazły się na podłożu i mogłyśmy na nich usiąść. Strój kąpielowy miałam na sobie, wystarczyło więc tylko zdjąć wierzchnie ubranie - czyli jasne spodenki ledwo zakrywające tyłek i koszulkę. Poinstruowałyśmy chłopców, aby rozebrali się do majtek, bo tym sposobem mogą się opalić i będą mogli wejść do wody. Przyznam szczerze, że obecność czterech mężczyzn z gołymi klatami wprawiła nas w lekkie zakłopotanie. Chociaż... Ratchet miał już swój wiek i jego walory... no właśnie... nie miał ich. Bumblebee nie wliczałam do grupy, która wywarła na nas dziwne wrażenie. Chyba nie muszę mówić czemu. To dzieciak. Pełno takich porozbieranych lata na plaży. Arsen wyciągnęła krem z filtrem. Każdy w swoim zakresie posmarował nim swoje ciało.

Wybraliśmy odpowiednie miejsce do leżenia. Położyłyśmy tam ręczniki i koce, aby każdy się zmieścił. Zaczęłyśmy rozpinać bluzki. Gdy spojrzałyśmy się za siebie zobaczyłyśmy ,że autoboty z maślanym wzrokiem i szerokim uśmiechem się na nas patrzyły. Arsen wypowiedziała kilka słów na temat ich zachowania. Lider pozbawił się butów i przez chwilę chodził po piasku. Potem zdecydował, że pójdzie na spacer. Nie zatrzymywaliśmy go, mimo, iż jednak chciałam, by został z nami. Ironhide usiadł obok nas na kocu. Po chwili reszta zrobiła to samo.

\- To co tam jeszcze macie w tych torbach? - zapytał Ironhide zaciekawiony.

\- Jedzenie, picie, pieniądze - odpowiedziała mu moja przyjaciółka. Rzeczywiście, obie pomyślałyśmy o pożywieniu. Kupowanie jedzenia w nadmorskiej knajpie dla tylu osób wiązałoby się z ogromnymi kosztami. Nie mamy przy sobie worka pieniędzy, więc wolałyśmy zrobić kanapki i kupić paczkę kiełbasy. Faceci to w końcu faceci. W domu znalazłam spory zapas piwa. Wzięłam dla niepoznaki cztery puszki. Resztę ewentualnie można dokupić. Mieliśmy też dwie butelki wody. Na razie jednak nie pozwoliłam naszym kolegom dobrać się do jedzenia. Poczekamy z tym to powrotu Optimusa.

Zajęliśmy się sobą. Arsen co jakiś czas opowiadała o życiu w tym mieście. O zwyczajach, jakie mamy, a także o innych rzeczach, które ich interesowały. Ja czytałam książkę, podczas, gdy Jazz uparcie starał się złożyć moje włosy w misterną fryzurę. Bumblebee lepił coś z piasku. Co jakiś czas zerkałam jak idzie mu jego dzieło.

\- To Imperium Autobotów - wyjaśnił mi, gdy skupiłam się na jego pracy - nasz dom.

\- Tęsknisz? - zapytałam.

\- Nie wiem. To jedyne miejsce na Cybertronie, które nie jest zniszczone - powiedział - ale nie jest dla mnie czymś do czego chcę wracać. W zasadzie nigdy nie było. Piękny Cybertron znam tylko z opowieści innych autobotów. Sam pamiętam tylko złe wspomnienia.

\- A więc kompletnie cała planeta jest zniszczona? - zapytała Arsen.

\- Niezupełnie. Cybertron został już wieki temu podzielony na dwie połowy. Jedna mknęła ku modernizacji, druga zaś była bardzo zacofana. Jednak to ta pierwsza została niemal zrównana z ziemią. Średniowieczna połowa, bo tak ją nazwaliśmy, nie dopuszczała do tego, by osierocone i bezdomne boty miały do niej dostęp. Władca tego miejsca nie chciał aby podzieliła losu tamtej. Dlatego autoboty nie mogły podziwiać z bliska jej atutów - opowiedział Ratchet.

\- Imperium Autobotów wydaje się być nienaruszone - zauważyłam patrząc na budowlę z piasku, którą skonstruował nasz młody przyjaciel.

\- To jedyne miejsce na tej połowie Cybertronu, które nie jest zniszczone - przyznał Ironhide.

\- Ma świetną ochronę, oraz świetnego przywódcę - dodał Jazz.

\- Optimusa Prime - uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Nie. Ultra Magnusa.

\- Hę?

\- Optimus Prime jest niczym pułkownik, a on jak marszałek. Władza należy do niego. Optimus wykonuje jego polecenia, ma swoją grupę, którymi dowodzi, ale to nie jest przywódca wszystkich autobotów.

\- Teraz rozumiem - odparłam. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Kątem oka dostrzegłam rudowłosego mężczyznę, który zmierzał w naszą stronę. Położyłam się na kocu i pozwoliłam promieniom słonecznym zrobić swoje. Cudownie ogrzewały. Dzisiejszy dzień nie należał do upalnych. Było gorąco, ale chłodny wiatr znad morza robił swoje. Nasza miejscowość znajduje się jakąś godzinę drogi od plaży, dlatego często można było się tu wybierać. Na przykład z rodziną, bądź z przyjaciółmi. Nie byłam zbyt zżyta z ludźmi. Nie raz zawodzili, więc wolałam utrzymywać jedynie zdystansowane znajomości. Pozwoliłam, by ogarnął mnie błogi stan. Wyłączyłam się na trochę od gwaru słyszanego w okolicy. Skupiłam się na szumie morskich fal i cieple. Wakacje. Odpoczynek. Czy taki jak sobie wymarzyłam? Leżenie na plaży z obcymi? Na pewno nie spodziewałam się takiego obrotu spraw. Byłam w szoku. Ale przyjemnym. Na razie. Ponieważ leżałam sobie obok nich na piasku, jakby życie było całkowicie beztroskie. Oni przybyli tu jednak w konkretnym celu. Robimy za ich przewodniczki, a oni będą walczyć o energon i o bezpieczeństwo tej planety. Dowiedziałyśmy się już, że wiele grup autobotów zostało powysyłane na Ziemię w celu wydobywania energonu oraz walki z decepticonami, które miały podobny cel. Drużyna Optimusa była jedną z wielu, które są porozsiewane na każdym kontynencie w wielu państwach. To niesamowite, że akurat nam udało się ich spotkać. Spośród tylu ludzi na kuli ziemskiej. Byłam zadowolona. Chociaż wiedziałam, że prócz dobrych chwil, będą też te o wiele cięższe i o wiele gorsze. Spędzenie tego dnia na plaży może być jednym z ostatnich dni sielanki. Dlatego ważne było, by i oni odpoczęli i mogli się zregenerować.

\- Coś mnie ominęło? - lider stanął obok nas i rozejrzał się dookoła. Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę. Jego wzrok przez chwilę skupił się na mnie, a zaraz potem spoczął na budowli z piasku - Imperium Autobotów? - zapytał. Bumblebee dumnie pokiwał głową. Optimus uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś. Wreszcie możemy coś zjeść - rzucił Hide - te małe wiedźmy trzymały mnie na głodzie, bo mieliśmy zjeść dopiero jak będziemy w komplecie.

\- W takim razie przepraszam, że tak długo mi to zajęło. Chciałem bliżej poznać uroki tego miejsca.

\- Nie gadaj już tyle, tylko siadaj, bo jedzenie czeka - pośpieszył go mięśniak. Stłumiłam rozbawiony uśmiech. Po chwili sięgnęłam do torby po kanapki i rozdałam je autobotom. Na środku postawiłam puszki z piwem i paczkę kiełbasy.

\- I to rozumiem! - westchnął radośnie Ironhide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do wejścia do wody nie musiałyśmy ich wcale namawiać. Większość, gdy tylko odpoczeła po posiłku, sama pchała się do morza. Jedynie Optimus postanowił zostać na lądzie. Pierwsza styczność z wodą była paraliżująco zimna. Nim jednak zamoczyłam się do kolan, postanowiłam zapytać Hidea, który stał blisko mnie i przyzwyczajał ciało do zimnej wody, o rudowłosego autobota, który nie brał udziału w zabawie.

\- On nigdy nie bierze udziału w zabawach. Jest za poważny – oznajmił Ironhide.

\- Na prawdę nigdy? - zapytałam z niedowierzaniem - dlaczego nie potrafi się przełamać?

\- Lider już tak ma - wyjaśnił ogólnie - wydarzenia z przeszłości wpłynęły na to, że teraz jest samotny i niechętny do normalnego spędzania czasu. Mówi się trudno.

\- Nie zostawię go tam samego – oświadczyłam po czym wyszłam z wody kierując się w stronę Primea. Siedział na kocu i wpatrywał się w błękitną wodę. Usiadłam obok niego lekko chlapiąc go wodą z mojego ciała. Lider wzdrygnął się czując na sobie zimne krople i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał - dlaczego nie jesteś z resztą?

\- O to samo chciałam zapytać ciebie - powiedziałam. Lider spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie lubię takiego typu zabaw - wyjaśnił krótko. Jakoś nie chciałam mu uwierzyć.

\- A ja nie lubię, gdy jedna osoba z towarzystwa odłącza się od grupy i siedzi sama.

\- Teraz już nie siedzę sam - sprostował lekko się uśmiechając. Po chwili obdarzył mnie badawczym wzrokiem - ile masz lat?

\- Dziewiętnaście - odparłam - a ty?

\- Trzydzieści milionów.

Lekko uchyliłam usta pod wpływem zdziwienia.

\- Niezłe ciało jak na rozkładającą się mumię - zażartowałam.

\- Bardzo śmieszne - odparł - u nas lata liczy się inaczej, a w zasadzie po prostu dodaje się słowo "milion". Jest wiele spraw, które po prostu ciężko zrozumieć, a są.

\- A więc nie jest z tobą aż tak źle - zaśmiałam się.

\- Jesteś bardzo młoda - powiedział zerkając na mnie - i ładna.

\- Dziękuję - odparłam - ty także jesteś przystojny. A teraz nie marudź, tylko chodź do wody.

\- Nie, nie mam na to ochoty.

\- Jesteś okropnie spięty - zauważyłam - przecież jesteśmy tu dla rekreacji, musisz się odprężyć. Już wiem! zrobię ci masaż!

\- Czy to boli? - zapytał - nie jestem z resztą pewien...

Moje dłonie zacisnęły się na jego barkach, masując, ugniatając jego skórę. Pierwszy taki dotyk wywołał u niego dreszcz. Lider zacisnął dłoń na rogu ręcznika. Wolnymi ruchami starałam się oswoić Optimusa z moimi rękami. Gładziłam jego plecy i ramiona, aż w końcu stwierdziłam, że wystarczy. Odwrócił się do mnie. Nie dałam mu niczego powiedzieć. Zwyczajnie pochwyciłam jego rękę i pociągnęłam go za sobą. Mimo lekkich oporów, szedł za mną. Udało się. W końcu się przekonał. Zamoczyliśmy nogi. Liderowi nie podobało mu się, że poczuł nagłe zimno. Spojrzał na mnie jakby chciał się spytać ,czy tak powinno być. Przytaknęłam. Gdy byliśmy głębiej, gdzie woda sięgała nam do bioder zaczęłam go ochlapywać. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Co jakiś czas patrzył na mnie z niezrozumieniem, a ja zaczęłam czuć się głupio, że robie coś co mu się nie podoba. Chłopcy pomogli mi go zmoczyć, pokazując mu, że to zwykła zabawa. Ociekał wodą. Parę razy nam oddał, ale bardziej z gniewem niż z uśmiechem na twarzy. Postanowiliśmy rozerwać go inaczej. Poprosiłam aby Ironhide napompował piłkę plażową. Zaczęliśmy ją odbijać. To bardziej zaciekawiło lidera. Każdy z nas odbijał do kogo chciał i wynikało z tego dużo zabawy. Bumblebee podleciał do swojego lidera i zaprosił go do obserwowania. Chcąc nie chcąc Prime zgodził się i odszedł trochę dalej ze swoim małym przyjacielem. Ironhide podszedł do mnie i wziął na barana. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego to zrobił, ale nie wnikałam w to, bowiem odpowiedź na to pytanie mogła być dziwniejsza niż bym się spodziewała.

\- Możesz sobie pogratulować dziewczynko – zaśmiał się mięśniak.

\- Ale o czym mówisz? – zapytałam nie rozumiejąc jego słów.

\- Lider od kilku lat nie uczestniczył w żadnej z zabaw. Musisz mieć na niego dobry wpływ. Oby tak dalej. Może w końcu stanie się luzakiem? – żartował Hide.

Spojrzałam na lidera, który schylał się po muszelkę, gdy nagle przykryła go fala. Otrząsnął się z wody, a ja zaśmiałam się cicho. Nasi przyjaciele wciąż odbijali piłkę zamoczeni do połowy w wodzie. I tak jeszcze przez przynajmniej kilka minut. Wkrótce wszyscy wyszliśmy z wody i ponownie usiedliśmy na kocach. W planach było jeszcze chodzenie po stoiskach z pamiątkami, ale lider nalegał na powrót. Zgodziliśmy się, po czym zaczęliśmy się pakować. Wsiadłam do alt mode Optimusa. Wytworzył holoformę, która siedziała na miejscu kierowcy. W trakcie drogi do domu nasunęło mi się jeszcze jedno pytanie, jakie chciałam zadać Optimusowi.

\- Czy u was na Cybertronie jest coś takiego jak muzyka?

\- Oczywiście. Jest parę zespołów oraz muzyków, którzy występują na żywo, a w zasadzie grali..

\- A lubiłeś ich słuchać?

\- Jednego z nich. Zawsze wolałem cięższe brzmienia, a oni akurat grali w takim gatunku.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedziałam, po czym zaczęłam grzebać w torbie. Zaciekawienie Optimusa zmotywowało mnie do tego, bym szukała nieco intensywniej. W końcu odnalazłam właściwą rzecz i podałam ją rudowłosemu.

\- „Cochise" - przeczytał napis na płycie. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

\- Na tej płycie jest muzyka, zespołu, który nawet lubię. Może ci się spodobać.

\- Dziękuje ci – powiedział.

Poprosiłam lidera, by włożył płytę do odtwarzacz, który miał wbudowany w alt mode. Zrobił to. Nastawiłam najlepszą piosenkę z albumu i pozwoliłam jej lecieć. Wsłuchaliśmy się w nią w ciszy.

„I'll be there if you send me a letter from hell  
I'll be there if you kill me before the end."

Wysiedliśmy w lesie. Otworzyłam bagażnik Hidea i wyjęłam moje zakupy i torbę.

-Nie podoba mi się fakt ,że trzymałem to wszystko w moim tyłku! – odezwał się mięśniak.

\- Mi ,natomiast ,że je z niego wyciągam. Ale gdzieś musiały być –westchnęłam cicho klepiąc go po bagażniku.

Razem z Arsen pożegnałyśmy się z Autobotami i spacerem wracałyśmy do domu.

\- To zapewne koniec błogich dni - domyśliła się Arsen.

\- Nie możemy ich za to winić - westchnęłam - nie przybyli tutaj szukać przygód.

\- Wiem o tym - odparła - pomożemy im, nie?

\- Jasne, w końcu los nas ze sobą połączył.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Sms od Arsen w granicy siódmej nad ranem sprawił, że mój sen zniknął. Nie byłam zachwycona z tego powodu, ale po chwili dezorientacji w terenie odnalazłam telefon i odczytałam wiadomość. Moja przyjaciółka była już u autobotów i kazała mi się udać do naszej leśnej bazy. Wygramoliłam się z łóżka. Próbując przyzwyczaić się do porannego światła przetarłam oczy. Dla lepszego efektu zrobiłam to jeszcze kilka razy. Zebrałam parę ciuchów z podłogi i ,gdy miałam już wychodzić do łazienki, do mojego pokoju weszła mama.

-Co to do cholery za bałagan?! – zaczęła.

\- Potem posprzątam – oznajmiłam.

\- A czemu wstałaś tak wcześnie? I gdzie ty idziesz?

\- Mam pilną sprawę, idę do Arsen i…- nie zdążyłam dokończyć, bo mama zaśmiała się ironicznie.

\- Nie, moja droga. Nie wyjdziesz z tego pokoju dopóki dokładnie nie posprzątasz. Wszystko ma być poskładane w kostki w szafach. Na biurku ma zostać tylko piórnik i lampka nocna. Jak wrócę tu za pół godziny i nie będzie czysto to inaczej pogadamy!

\- A więc przechlapane – wymamrotałam pod nosem i zajęłam się segregowaniem ciuchów. Wszystko szło sprawnie, ale jednak nie odnosiłam większej satysfakcji. Lubiłam mój bałagan, nie robił mi większych problemów. Ach, te mamy. Gdy ciuchy zostały solidnie poskładane, powrzucałam kilka drobiazgów do szafek i otworzyłam okno by wpuścić trochę powietrza. Została mi już tylko segregacja starej szafy. Zabrałam wszystko z jej ogromnego dna. Nawinął się też jakiś mały pakunek. Było to niewielkie pudełeczko zawinięte w dekoracyjny papier. Jakiś prezent? Z jakiej okazji? Ciekawość wzięła górę. Bez namysłu otworzyłam kartonik. w środku leżał... kamyk?! Czarny, nie większy niż mały palec u dłoni. Miał dziwne znaczki. Przypominały trochę te tatuaże u jednego z decepticonów. Dziwne. Położyłam go na stoliku i gdy tylko skończyłam sprzątać, pobiegłam z nim do mamy. Pokazałam go i zapytałam skąd on się wziął u nas w szafie. Mama najpierw bardzo się zdziwiła, ale potem bez namiętności w głosie powiedziała, że kiedyś jak miałam kilka lat to znalazłam go w ogrodzie i chciałam zatrzymać. Tylko czemu był zapakowany w prezent? No dobra... nie wnikam.

-Posprzątane?

-Co do okruszka – powiedziałam jak na spowiedzi.

\- A więc możesz iść.

Na te słowa czekałam jak na zbawienie. Pobiegłam się odświeżyć i ubrać. Schowałam do kieszeni spodni telefon, a także ten interesujący kamyk. Arsen znowu wysłała mi wiadomość. Musiałam się pospieszyć, ponieważ autoboty się niecierpliwią. Zeskoczyłam więc ze spadzistego daszku. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez upadku. Leżałam przez chwilę na glebie patrząc się na czarną ziemię. Po niej chodził żuczek. Zlekceważyłam go podnosząc się z ziemi. Wstając zauważyłam kolejny kamyczek. Bardzo podobny do tego, którego znalazłam w szafie. Nie miał jednak żadnych znaczków. Schowałam go do kieszeni, by pochwalić się mojej przyjaciółce i pobiegłam do wnętrza lasu. Stali tam moi przyjaciele i Arsen. Gdy mnie zobaczyli westchnęli niecierpliwie. Usprawiedliwiłam się mamą i uśmiechnęłam się do Optimusa.

-Do czego takiego jestem wam potrzebna o tak wczesnej porze? –zapytałam.

\- Namierzyliśmy decepticony w okolicy kopalni. Nadal szukają energonu. Trzeba wyjść im naprzeciw. – wyjaśnił lider.

\- Czyli to wojna? –zapytałam.

\- Jak najbardziej – powiedział Ironhide.

Cały klimat jaki wytworzył się w danej chwili zepsuł moja mama, która postanowiła zadzwonić. Wyciągnęłam telefon z kieszeni, a wraz z nim na powierzchnię wydostał się kamyk. Po chwili zauważyłam, że jest to ten, który znalazłam w szafie. Autoboty przejęły się nim, ja natomiast byłam zmuszona odebrać.

\- Tak mamo?

-Zapomniałaś zjeść śniadania. Co było aż tak ważne, że nie zdołałaś wziąć kanapki? –pytała z pretensjami. Dzisiaj miała chyba kiepski dzień.

\- Czy ja dobrze widzę ? To przecież All Spark! – krzyknął Ratchet.

-All Spark?! Znaczy… mamo, jestem zajęta, zjem u Arsen, pa. – rozłączyłam się i powtórzyłam nazwę odłamka.

-Tak. Skąd on się tu znalazł? – zapytał Jazz.

\- A więc, znalazłam go w szafie. Był schowany w pudełku. Mama powiedziała, że znalazłam go dawno temu, ale nie wiedziałam ,że to taki cenny kamyk – wyjaśniłam.

\- Tak więc mamy coś czego nie mają decepticony. Jest to na pewno jakiś plus w całej sytuacji – powiedziała Arsen.

\- Dokładnie – zgodził się lider – a teraz wsiadajcie, musimy jak najszybciej przeszkodzić decepticonom.

Przytaknęłam. Po chwili zauważyłam dwie ogniste kule które spadły niedaleko w lesie. Przeklęłam głośno pokazując mój strach.

\- Co to ma być?! – zaczęłam, łapiąc kurczowo oddech.

\- Nasi sprzymierzeńcy, Dino i Sideswipe. Wysłałem im wiadomość jak tylko namierzyliśmy decepticony. Chodźcie już. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu – pośpieszył nas lider.

Wsiadłyśmy do środka jego alt mode i mogliśmy ruszać.

\- A czy oni znajdą drogę? – zapytałam zapinając pasy.

\- Tak. Namierzą nas po sygnale – wyjaśnił Prime.

Jechaliśmy szybko i w dodatku nie zajęło nam to dłużej niż kilka minut. Gdy wysiadłyśmy, spojrzałam na kopalnie przy której stało sporo mężczyzn. Oprócz wcześniej mi poznanych byli też dwaj nowi. Autoboty pokazały się tak jak decepty, w ludzkich postaciach. Jedyny robot jakiego zauważyłam to skorpion stojący u boku nowej twarzy. Był to młody chłopak. Jego długie czarne włosy związane były z tyłu głowy w trzy kitki.

Patrzył się na mnie swoimi czerwonymi oczami, a po chwili mierzył wzrokiem moją przyjaciółkę oblizując usta. Wzdrygnęłam się powstrzymując od odruchu wymiotnego. Mimo iż chłopak wyglądał młodo, nie był zbyt urodziwy. Krzywy nos, spierzchnięte wargi. Zdecydowanie nie ten typ mężczyzny, który byłby w stanie mnie poruszyć. Po minie mojej przyjaciółki wnioskowałam, że ją też napawał obrzydzeniem.

\- No proszę. Nasze słodkie dziewuszki w gromadzie autobotów. Znalazłyście już sobie bohaterów? –odezwał się facet w pelerynie. Był to jak mówili moi przyjaciele, Megatron.

\- To nie uczciwe, autoboty. Macie dwie panienki do zabawy, a my żadnej. Nie zamierzacie się z nami… podzielić? – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna z tatuażami.

Podeszłam do Optimusa i wtuliłam się w niego czując strach i niepokój.

\- Nie bój się, obronię cię przed nimi – wyszeptał lider - nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził.

Przytaknęłam chowając głowę w jego kurtkę. Podobał mi się jego zapach. Był cholernie pociągający. Jego usta rozciągnęły sie w szybkim uśmiechu. Albo mi się zdawało, albo zyskałam właśnie opiekuna. Usłyszeliśmy szelest i głośne krzyki i wyzwiska. Wszyscy, łącznie z decepticonami byliśmy zdezorientowani.

\- Ty młocie mówiłem ,że to nie w tą stronę.

\- Serio? Ja wyczuwam, że to tutaj. Mam sygnał.

\- Chyba w zderzaku.

\- Zamknij się i idź!

Głosy były coraz bliżej nas.

\- Skądś znam te durnowate głosiki…- Decepticon w czarnych kitkach zamyślił się.

\- Czekaj, czy to nie przypadkiem… - Lider nie dokończył, zza drzew wyszli dwaj bliźniacy, którzy ucieszyli się na widok autobotów. Deceptów jakby w ogóle nie zauważyli.

\- No hej szefciu! – zaczął dzieciak z dwoma wystającymi zębami. Wyglądał na starszego niż Bumblebee, cerę miał mleczną oraz widoczne piegi na nosie. Oczy błękitne aż do przesady. Brązowe włosy opadały mu na czoło, mimo to były krótkie. Zielona bluza zakrywała jego sylwetkę. Na nogach miał jeansy oraz białe tenisówki. Obok niego stał chłopak w jego wieku. Twarz identyczna, tylko włosy rude i brak piegów. Koszulka czerwona i buty tak samo. Miał na sobie białe bojówki. Lider nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Co wy tu robicie!? Dałem sygnał Dino! –wrzasnął.

-Tak, ale my byliśmy dużo bardziej zdeterminowani – wyjaśnił chłopak w zielonej bluzie.

\- Skids, to mnie nie interesuje! A poza tym, Dino chciał lecieć bardziej od ciebie. – odpowiedział beznamiętnie lider.

\- Ale jakoś dał się namówić by odpuścił – zaśmiał się chłopak zwany Skids.

\- Zamknąłeś go w magazynie... - przypomniał mu jego brat. Ten jednak machnął ręką.

\- A więc chcecie powiedzieć, że wzywając na walkę moich dwóch dobrych żołnierzy dostałem was?! – Lider wypowiedział te słowa z goryczą w głosie.

\- Trochę ostro, ale tak. Na to wygląda – uśmiechnął się drugi chłopak.

\- No to grubo – zaśmiał się decepticon w kitkach. Wszyscy robili wrażenie rozbawionych.

\- No nic. Czasu nie cofniemy. Skids, Mudflap. Witamy na Ziemi –westchnął lider.

\- Się wie szefie. To co, widzę, że trafiliśmy na niezłą imprezkę – uśmiechnął się rudzielec.

\- Nie jesteśmy tutaj w celach pokojowych, Mudflap! - Optimus tracił panowanie nad sobą. Pulsowała mu żyłka na szyi. Dotknęłam jego ramienia, po czym uśmiechnęłam się wiedząc, że jeżeli coś go nie złagodzi dojdzie do mordu sojuszników. Szczerze mu się nawet nie dziwiłam. Chyba bym zwariowała na jego miejscu.

\- Współczuje, tak po fachu, wiemy jak to jest mieć nieudaczników w drużynie. Frenzy to katastrofa. - zwierzył się koleś, który pobiegł za mną wtedy do kopalni, a potem rozmył się tak po prostu niczym duch. Spojrzał się na mnie z uśmiechem. Był to miły uśmiech, a w dodatku zaraźliwy. Nie mogłam powstrzymać lekkiego grymasu rozbawienia. Lider szarpnął mnie wtedy za rękę.

\- Nigdy nie ufaj Decepticonowi. Żadnemu. Zrozumiano? – wyszeptał, a ja patrząc mu w oczy przytaknęłam.

\- Skoro nasze spotkanie zamieniło się w istną farsę, chyba nadszedł czas, aby się przedstawić naszym ślicznym panienkom. Czyż nie panowie? – zaśmiał się ironicznie facet w pelerynie – Jestem Megatron, władca całej armii decepticonów.

Chłopak w rurkach podszedł do mnie i całując mnie w rękę przedstawił się jako Sideways. Optimus po chwili odepchnął go ode mnie.

\- Nie dotykaj jej! –warknął złowrogo. W jego oczach zauważyłam strach. Czyżby strach o mnie?

-Spokojnie rycerzyku. Chciałem tylko wyrazić panience moje względy. A przy okazji pochwalić jej niecodzienną urodę – wyjaśnił spokojnie Ways. Zatkało mnie. Urodę? Moją? Trochę dziwne słyszeć miły komplement od złego zbira. Całe to zamieszanie z decepticonami było dziwne. Tak wyglądają u nich walki? Te bezlitosne roboty wcale na takowe nie wyglądają.

\- Ach ten Ways i jego starodawne maniery. Udaje grzecznego, ale byłby pierwszy by cię przelecieć – Zaśmiał się gruby decepticon, który potem wyjawił, że nazywa się Long Haul.

\- Mów za siebie, grubasie. Mi przynajmniej nie staje co pięć minut na widok każdej femobotki - obronił się.

\- Przynajmniej ma mi co stawać, ha! – skwitował to grubas. Tamten rzucił mu spojrzenie spod byka.

Koleś w kitkach przedstawił się jako Grindor natomiast chłopak w tatuażach - Starscream.

\- Okej, Selen jestem, a to moja przyjaciółka Arsen…- powiedziałam niepewnie patrząc na uśmiech Megatrona, gdy wypowiadałam swoje imię. Trochę dziwna sytuacja.

\- Powiedz mi Selen… pamiętasz swoje szóste urodziny? –zapytał pełen powagi.

To pytanie w pełni mnie zatkało. Spojrzałam wpierw na Arsen, a po chwili na Optimusa. Oboje wyrażali niezrozumienie, tak samo jak ja. Zamknęłam oczy. Pozwoliłam sobie na przypływ myśli i wspomnień. Moje szesnaste urodziny… piętnaste, nie obchodziłam ich specjalnie, szłam z Arsen nawtykać się frytek i smażonych kurczaków przetworzonych w nuggetsy w naszej ulubionej knajpie United Chicken. Wcześniej, hm, wcześniej były już imprezy dla koleżanek z podstawówek, taki tam chaos i oglądanie bajeczek, które były zabawą w kino. Jako trzynastolatka miałam bujną wyobraźnię. Szłam myślami dalej. Ósme, siódme, ach, tragedia, wtedy spędzałam je z moją rodzinką. Babcia, dziadek i takie tam, ale szóste? Pustka, zupełna amba. Zdziwiona przyznałam Megatronowi, że nie pamiętam. Dla pewności facet w pelerynie zapytał jeszcze o piąte. Ich też jednak sobie nie przypominałam. Najdziwniejsze było to ,że nie pamiętałam nic co było do szóstego roku życia. Co jak widać szło na korzyść Megatrona, bo był coraz bardziej uśmiechnięty. Nie miałam jednak odwagi spytać co go tak uszczęśliwia. Może to psychol? Ratchet chrząknął niespokojnie jakby chciał przerwać dziwną zaistniałą sytuację.

\- Co tu robicie? – zapytał nasz medyk.

\- Przyszliśmy odnaleźć energon, to chyba proste, nie ?- Starscream zaśmiał się ironicznie – w końcu wy już macie trochę, teraz czas na nas.

\- Nie bądź taki do przodu, wy go tylko zmarnujecie – powiedział Ironhide.

\- Tak ci się wydaje nikczemny bocie! Nie ty chcesz ocalić rasę przed wymarciem lecz my! – Megatron zirytował się i gniewnie spojrzał na naszego lidera. – Wy wmawiacie innym ,że chcecie pokoju, a tak naprawdę, robicie wszystko by zaspokoić własne potrzeby!

-Robicie to samo! – Lider również podniósł ton – Zresztą, wy chcecie dobra wyłącznie dla siebie!

\- A czego wy chcecie? Eliminując nas, macie wolność, to czego pragniecie. Mimo trupów, brniecie dalej. Niczym się nie różnicie od nas, bezdusznych i bezuczuciowych drani. – Megatron uśmiechnął się triumfalnie widząc ,że Prime nie ma co powiedzieć.

\- Wynoście się stąd - polecił Optimus - zanim was zabijemy.

Decepticony zaśmiały się głośno.

\- Już biegniemy - powiedział Megatron starając się zachować powagę. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Oprócz nas nie było tutaj ani jednej żywej duszy. Mój wzrok spotkał się ponownie z natarczywym wręcz wzrokiem Sidewaysa. Było w nim coś co sprawiało, że przyglądałam mu się dłużej. Jakby hipnotyzował. Czy był ładny? Tak sobie. To raczej wyraz jego oczu sprawiał, że miałam ochotę się mu przyglądać. Nie umknęło to uwadze rozdrażnionego obecnością deceptów liderowi. Po chwili poczułam mocne szarpnięcie. Optimus ściskał mnie za ramię i patrzył mi gniewnie w oczy.

– Co ci powiedziałem?! –warknął oschle. Spojrzałam na niego lekko zdziwiona. Czułam się przez chwilę niczym mała dziewczynka dostająca ochrzan od dorosłego. Przecież nic nie robiłam... ani się nie uśmiechałam, ani nie mówiłam do niego. Zwyczajnie się patrzyłam. No może zbyt uważnie. Nie moja wina, że gość przyciągał mój wzrok.

\- No proszę Prime, widzę, że ty nadal ustawiasz swoich bliskich co? Nie znosisz faktu, że ktoś robi coś nie tak jak mu każesz? Cały ty - igrał Megatron.

\- Zamknij się! To wcale nie tak! – tłumaczył wściekle lider. Pociągnęłam go za rękaw karząc mu się uspokoić. Było do przewidzenia, że jego przeciwnik coś knuje. Bardzo starał się wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Optimus jednak nie miał zamiaru mnie posłuchać.

\- Zawsze jest tak samo, ty nie znosisz sprzeciwu. Idealny przywódca, czyż nie? Może naprawdę… jesteśmy tacy sami – Megatron pokazał prawie wszystkie swoje zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Optimus nie wytrzymał. Puścił moje ramię i ruszył na mężczyznę w pelerynie z pięścią wymierzoną do uderzenia. W pewnym momencie uszczęśliwiony tym zdarzeniem przeciwnik mojego opiekuna wcisnął guzik na jakimś urządzeniu przypominającego pilot. Rozległ się okropny hałas.

Dźwięk przypominał syrenę, jeden ton sygnału, który spowodował, że nie obyło się od okrzyku i zatkania uszu. Decepticonom to nie przeszkadzało. Stały zadowolone. Optimus przerwał niedoszły atak i rozglądał się niepewnie po okolicy. Widać hałas także i jego przeraził. Po chwili spojrzał gniewnie na Megatrona i parsknął z wściekłością.

-Coś ty zrobił głupcze!?

\- To nie wiesz? Myślałeś, że następnym razem przyjdę w to samo miejsce bez przygotowania?

\- O czym ty mówisz?!

Usłyszeliśmy jak Ironhide lekko jęknął. Łącznie z liderem, wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego. Wskazał palcem przed siebie.

\- Armia… - wyszeptał próbując dojść do siebie. Spojrzeliśmy naprzód. To nie była zwykła armia. Ale muszę przyznać, że robiła wrażenie. Całe setki czarnych postaci wyłoniły się z lasu. Nie były to roboty, ani ludzie, chociaż były człekopodobne. Nie miały wyrazu twarzy, przedstawiały sylwetkę człowieka, ale nie posiadały dłoni, oczu, nosa, ust czy nawet stóp. Przerażające widma nie były jednak materią. Omijały drzewa, nie przechodziły przez nie. Ogarnął mnie strach, a po plecach przeszły ciarki. Spojrzałam na lidera, który wyglądał na oszołomionego – co to jest? – wyszeptał.

-Armia. Zwyczajnie armia, ale skoro wszyscy są teraz tutaj w postaci plugawych ludzi, to postanowiliśmy, by i oni przybrali inną formę. – powiedział z radością Megatron. - I co Prime, podołasz zadaniu?

Spojrzałam na przestraszonego Optimusa. On chyba też nie mógł uwierzyć ,że ich jest tak dużo. No i w dodatku były wstrętne.

\- Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić ludzi, a już na pewno zniszczyć tej planety. Czuj się przegrany Megatronie! –krzyknął nasz lider.

\- Biedny chłopiec. Ty naprawdę myślisz ,że uratujesz świat? Optimusie daję ci radę jako twój brat, pogódź się z klęską – Megatron zaśmiał się ironicznie, a mnie zamurowało. Brat? To powiedział do lidera, czy mi się przesłyszało?

\- Nigdy. Walczymy! – okrzyk lidera był głośny i dawał do zrozumienia, że w tej chwili autoboty powinny przybrać pozycję. Tak też zrobili. Spojrzałam na lidera próbując szukać w jego wzroku odpowiedzi na pytanie, co mam robić. Lider kazał nam uciec za kopalnie. Złapałam Arsen za rękę i obie zwiałyśmy. Za nami ruszył Jazz. Musiał nam pomóc. Megatron zaśmiał się drwiąco.

\- Niech zacznie się zabawa. Decepticony, do ataku! – Megatron podniósł pięść do góry i wtedy się zaczęło. Jazz robiąc imponujący ślizg znalazł się za kopalnią, Arsen biegła już w jego stronę. Zatrzymałam się patrząc jak sługusy Megatrona zaczynają otaczać moich przyjaciół. Zacisnęłam dłonie. Ich są setki- pomyślałam- a nas kilku.

-Selen, chodź! – moja przyjaciółka pociągnęła mnie za rękę, spojrzałam na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem co wyprowadziło ją z równowagi. Zawsze jej to robię, moje hobby. – Chodź!

W końcu dałam za wygraną. Poszłam za nią i za chwile znalazłyśmy się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Stamtąd oglądaliśmy przebieg walki. Nasz hipis zerwał trzy solidne gałęzie z pobliskiego drzewa, pozostając niezauważony przez tych złych.

Wyjął scyzoryk i zaczął strugać nim badyl. Byłam zdumiona, właśnie krzywdził przyrodę. W prawdzie nie wiedziałam czy robi to z nerwów czy ma w tym jakiś konkretny cel. W końcu po paru minutach patyki były lekko zgięte ,co przypominało fragment łuku. Nie myliłam się. Jazz wyjął ze swoich włosów trzy solidne gumki które zawiązał na jednym i na drugim końcu gałęzi. Młody hipis podał nam broń, a sam zaczął strugać jeszcze masę krótkich, cienkich gałązek. Zaczęłam bawić się gumką przyczepioną do gałęzi.

\- Będziemy z tego strzelać? – zapytała podekscytowana Arsen.

\- Jak tylko wyrobię strzały, moje kwiatuszki.

Przytaknęłam. To nie trwało długo. Jazz posługiwał się nożem bardzo zwinnie i to aż dziwne jak na obrońcę wszystkiego co żyje. Strzały z gałązek były gotowe. Hipis pokazał nam jak naciągnąć cięciwę, ułożyć dobrze strzałę, a także wystrzelić prawidłowo. Do zostania łucznikiem zapewne potrzeba lat, a my uczyłyśmy się strzelać przez kilka minut. Nie miałyśmy czasu. Tyle ile potrafiłyśmy, nam wystarczy. Jazz umiał to robić lepiej, więc nas prowadził. Wyskoczyłam zza kopalni niczym jakaś bohaterka i strzeliłam pierwszy raz. Tandetna strzałka nie doleciała nawet metr dalej. Westchnęłam z oburzeniem. Nie mając za dużo czasu na przemyślenia chwyciłam ją z powrotem. Tym razem naciągnęłam cięciwę dużo mocniej. Poczułam ból w łopatce, ale pomyślałam, że to chyba dobrze. A jak nie, to najwyżej będą mi amputować rękę. Wymierzyłam cel i wystrzeliłam. Strzała przeszyła jednego z tych czarnych stworów w nogę. Mogło być lepiej, ale i gorzej, więc w sumie poszło mi nie źle. Za mną stanęła moja przyjaciółka z mocno napiętym łukiem, a także Jazz. Optimus dyszał ze zmęczenia. Miał liczne rany, co mnie martwiło. Reszta także była poharatana. Okropny widok. A stworów jakby przybywało. Cholernie. Strzelaliśmy ile sił i niektóre potwory udało nam się wykończyć. Jednak jedna strzała na nich nie działała, a gałęzi nie było tak dużo. Podeszłam bliżej. W pewnym momencie zaszedł mnie od tyłu czarny sługus Megatrona. Piszcząc i przeklinając zaczęłam odsuwać się od potwora bez gęby. Niestety, od drugiej strony zaszedł mnie kolejny. –Jazz –krzyczałam- Halo, Jazz pomocy!

\- Poddajesz się, Optimusie? Czy może mam wykończyć twoją przyjaciółeczkę? – z bliska doszedł do mnie głos Megatrona.

\- Nie rób tego Prime! – krzyknęłam nieustannie skupiając wzrok na bestii, która patrzyła na mnie, a zarazem nie miała jak, bo brakowało jej oczu. Przedziwne zjawisko.

\- W takim razie – Megatron wykonał gest ręką, który sprawił ,że jeden z jego sług przybliżył mi do szyi hak wystający z jego górnej kończyny. Przymknęłam lekko oczy, a rękę włożyłam do kieszeni przypominając sobie jak działa All Spark. Poczułam lekkie draśnięcie w szyję i wrzask Optimusa.

Wyczułam w kieszeni dwa kamyki. Wzięłam ten, który wydawał mi się właściwy i wyciągnęłam przed siebie. Hak obniżył się i po chwili całkowicie ominął moje ciało. Uwagę decepticonów przykuł odłamek. Mogłam się tego spodziewać.

\- Lordzie Megatronie to jest przecież to czego my już od dawna … - Starscream nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi, bo Megatron oznajmił jasno, że rozumie. Szkoda, że ja nie za bardzo. No, ale już trudno. Nie przerwę teraz przecież wojny aby słuchać retrospekcji na temat tego co chciał powiedzieć mój wróg, to by było nienormalne.

\- Nędzny insekcie oddaj mi ten kamyczek. Wtedy może daruję ci życie- zaczął Megatron.

Spojrzałam na Optimusa. Przytaknął do mnie. Westchnęłam. Nie koniecznie w ten sposób chciałam to skończyć.

\- Tak, dobrze dam – przytaknęłam jednocześnie wpadając na plan. Schowałam rękę z odłamkiem do kieszeni z powrotem i podmieniwszy kamyki podałam liderowi decepticonów podróbkę. Odetchnęłam z ulgą widząc, że Megatron dał się nabrać.

\- Tak jak mówiłem – zaczął zadowolony mężczyzna w pelerynie – wypuścić. Na to hasło dwa sługusy zostawiły mnie w spokoju i odeszły dalej. Optimus podszedł do mnie i uściskał. Zdziwiłam się ,ale oddałam mu gest.

-Dlaczego pozwoliłeś im zabrać odłamek? – zapytałam szepcząc mu do ucha, by nikt nie słyszał.

\- Bo wolę przegrać tę walkę, niż pozwolić, by coś ci się stało – odpowiedział tak samo bezgłośnie jak ja. Zarumieniłam się lekko.

\- Ja też nie chcę, by stała ci się krzywda – odpowiedziałam.

\- Dziękuje.

\- Przy okazji… nie straciliśmy All Sparku. Mam asa w rękawie. – uśmiechnęłam się chytrze nadal przytulając lidera. Gdy Optimus w końcu wypuścił mnie z objęcia, podeszłam do stwora od tyłu i wyjmując All Spark przybliżyłam go do ciała sługusa Megatrona. Usłyszałam okropny zgrzyt i łącznie z nim wystąpił wrzask. Ciemne potwory zaczęły po kolei znikać. Zdziwiona swoimi dokonaniami patrzyłam tylko jak Megatrona bierze coraz większa nerwica. Zabawnie to wyglądało. W końcu pozostały tylko te decepticony, które spotkaliśmy jakąś godzinę temu. Wyglądali na osłabionych. A więc znałam już możliwości All Sparku dobitnie.

\- Jak to się stało?! Ty mała… To twoja wina! Oszukałaś nas. – krzyknął wściekły przywódca decepticonów.

Schowałam się specjalnie za plecami Optimusa i wystawiłam język kolesiowi w pelerynie. Megatron zawarczał na mnie gniewnie i wycofał się. Wraz z pozostałymi, zmęczonymi walką decepticonami zniknął gdzieś w lesie. Pozostawili po sobie tylko słowa „To nie koniec". Chwila ciszy… I wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Wzięłam z powrotem odłamek All Sparku i podałam liderowi.

\- Takie małe coś , a może uratować świat co nie? Proszę, weź go. – uśmiechnęłam się, puszczając mu oczko. Chyba nie zrozumiał mojego gestu, eh, kiedy indziej mu wyjaśnię.

Optimus pochwycił All Spark w rękę i przyjrzał mu się. Po chwili oddał mi go z powrotem.

\- Czemu mi go oddajesz? Nie nadaję się na strażniczkę tak ważnej rzeczy.

Optimus pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem powtórzył puszczenie oczka. Wyszło mu średnio, ale dopiero się uczy. Po chwili przybliżył do mnie swoją twarz. Po chwili mój przyjaciel dotknął swoimi ustami mój policzek. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

Lider wsunął mi do ręki odłamek All Sparku i uśmiechnął się zarumieniony. Złapałam się za pocałowane miejsce nadal nie mogąc dojść do siebie.

\- Decepticony skompromitowane, co teraz? Idziemy do kina? – zaproponowała Arsen.

\- To nie koniec. Trzeba się upewnić, czy energonu nie ma w kopalni – odrzekł lider.

Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Chwile później podniosłam wystrugany przez Jazza łuk, zarzucając go na ramię.

-Moja pierwsza broń – wypowiedziałam dumnie patrząc z podziękowaniem na hipisa. Ten ukłonił się z uśmiechem.

\- I twoje pierwsze ofiary. Wyglądałaś niczym wojowniczka jak napinałaś się do strzału. – zażartował medyk. Uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi.

\- To dopiero pierwszy łuk jaki cię czeka Selen – westchnął lider spoglądając na mnie jednym okiem. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Doprawdy? A zamierzasz kupić mi lepszy? – zapytałam.

Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszałam jego głośny śmiech. Po chwili się opanował i pokręcił głową. –Sama będziesz je robić. Takie są zasady – wyjaśnił.

-No to zabawa! – okrzyknęłam pokazując niezadowolenie. Udaliśmy się do kopalni.


	8. Chapter 8

Bumblebee wraz z Jazzem zostali na zewnątrz. By pilnować bezpieczeństwa. A my weszliśmy do środka. Ostatnim razem miałam kłopoty, więc teraz postanowiłam trzymać się blisko mojego wybawcy. Odtwarzałam sobie po kolei momenty naszej pierwszej bitwy. To było coś niesamowitego mieszanego z przerażającym. Będę miała koszmary jak przypomnę sobie wieczorem twarz tego stwora z armii Megatrona. Wszystko działo się tak nagle. W dodatku zyskaliśmy bliźniaków w drużynie. Kto by się spodziewał. Jednak jedno mnie zastanowiło. I nie mogłam tego dusić w sobie. Szarpnęłam lidera za rękaw i wypowiedziałam jego imię. Zdziwiony Prime spojrzał w moją stronę.

\- Megatron nazwał cię swoim bratem. On mówił prawdę, jesteście rodzeństwem?

\- Niestety tak. Nie chciałem nigdy do tego wracać. – w jego głosie słychać było smutek, ale także złość. Widocznie nie miał zbyt dobrych wspomnień związanych z Megatronem. Nie dziwiłam się.

\- Spokojnie, nie musisz. Temat skończony.

Palcami przejechałam po moim łuku. Mam sobie zrobić następny. Jakby nie można było kupić przez Internet. Ale skoro lider mówi, że ma być inaczej, no dobra. Nie podważam jego zdania. Westchnęłam głośno i wciągnęłam powietrze aż zabolał mnie mostek_(nie powtarzajcie tego w domu. W zasadzie nigdzie)_ Szliśmy z zapaloną pochodnią, którą Ratchet miał przy sobie. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Co chwile spoglądałam na mojego opiekuna. Rozglądał się na różne strony szukając śladu energonu. Podobnie inni towarzysze. Szliśmy w milczeniu. Chodziliśmy różnymi alejkami, a z czasem miałam wrażenie, że jednak w kółko. To robiło się wykańczające. I nie tylko ja miałam takie zdanie. Bliźniaki także się skarżyli. Po dalszych minutach wędrówki nie wytrzymałam. Upadłam na kolana i jęknęłam wyrażając pogardę do wszystkiego co mnie otaczało.

-Kamień, kamień, kamień! Na okrągło skały, czy to nie wydaje się wam oczywiste, że skoro Ratchet nie wyszukał nic swoim super urządzeniem, to nie mamy czego szukać? Chodzimy w kółko i wciąż nic nie znaleźliśmy. Długo jeszcze? Nogi mnie bolą…

-Znalazłem –odezwał się nieoczekiwanie głos Mudflapa.

Przewróciłam oczami krzycząc, by nie robił sobie jaj. Ale on powtórzył tylko poprzednie słowo. Odwróciliśmy się w jego stronę i ujrzeliśmy jak jeden mały sześcian wystaje z ogromnej skały. Arsen spróbowała go wyciągnąć, ale on nadal siedział na miejscu. Lider wyjął pistolet i kazał się nam odsunąć. W momencie kiedy podniósł rękę z bronią, medyk położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu i zakazał strzału.

-Nie rób tego. Te ściany są kruche, jeden pocisk może spowodować uszkodzenie kopalni. Może się zawalić. Nie zdążymy wybiec – wyjaśnił.

\- Tam może kryć się tego więcej – lider wahał się z wyborem.

\- Może jest inny sposób – zaproponowała Arsen.

\- Może jest, a może nie ma. Widzisz coś lepszego niż strzał? – zapytał podenerwowany Prime.

\- Chcesz nas wszystkich pozabijać?! Czemu nie możemy zostawić chociaż trochę energonu dla Deceptów. Skoro oni byliby tacy głupi by strzelić, to by się wszystko zawaliło i byłby problem z głowy - westchnęła.

\- Nie! Nie pozwolimy, by zabrali energonu!- wrzasnął i wymierzył broń z powrotem.

\- Dlaczego? - upierała się – mamy go dużo u siebie, w dodatku, gdy skupią się na niewielkiej ilości wydobytej stąd, my będziemy mieli czas na powiększenie zbiorów.

\- Dziewczyna dobrze mówi Prime – podjął Ironhide.

\- Nie dostaną nic! – Wycelował w skrawek ściany obok sześcianu. Był już bliski strzału. Zupełnie nie wiedział na co nas skazuje. Kieruje nim ogromna nienawiść do decepticonów, ale nie rozumie,że to nie jest tego warte. Póki nie strzelił jeszcze do celu, postanowiłam coś zrobić. Skoro i tak miałabym przez niego zginąć w kopalni… co mi tam? Stanęłam naprzeciw lidera. Zakryłam miejsce, w które miał strzelić tym samym stając się celem. Twarz lidera pełna złości zmieniła się po chwili w zdziwienie – co robisz? – zapytał.

\- Chcesz nas wszystkich pozabijać dla jakiegoś cholernego sześcianu? Dobra, spoko. No ,ale najpierw mnie załatw, bo jestem twoją przeszkodą – westchnęłam i schowałam ręce do kieszeni spodni. Lider przez chwile stał niczym posąg, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie. Opuścił broń i schował ją. Pogłaskałam go po ramieniu i uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie – grzeczny chłopiec – zaśmiałam się i położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Czekałam aż jego złość opadnie. Arsen kaszlnęła i po chwili wyjęła zza siebie strzałę, którą wystrugał Jazz. Podeszła do skały i zaczęła wydobywać z niej sześcian.

Trwało to co prawda nieco długo. Usiadłam na podłodze i strzeliłam sobie z palców. Moja przyjaciółka wydłubała połowę kostki, a po chwili pomału wyciągnęła ją na zewnątrz i podała Optimusowi.

\- Są tam jeszcze inne? – zapytał zaciekawiony Skids.

\- Nie widzę, a ty Ratchet? Wyszukałeś jakieś przez to urządzenie? –zapytała Arsen.

\- Trochę się psuje, nie umiem stwierdzić. Być może są, ale głębiej, a my nie mamy odpowiedniego sprzętu. Wygląda na to, że trzeba odpuścić.

Lider wzdrygnął się lekko. Spojrzałam się na niego.

\- Jestem za, pójdziemy coś zjeść –westchnęłam przeciągając się - przyda nam się nagroda za udaną walkę. Mam trochę pieniędzy, bo oszczędzałam. Znam dobrą knajpę. Najemy się do syta za małe pieniądze.

Podnieśliśmy się z ziemi i udaliśmy w stronę wyjścia. Stanęłam przez chwilę. Obejrzałam się za siebie i ujrzałam Optimusa. On nadal stał i przyglądał się skale. Podeszłam do niego.

-Idziesz?

Nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi.

\- Oj, chodź –uśmiechnęłam się, ciągnąc go za rękę – proszę, Prime.

W końcu się ruszył. Jeszcze kilka razy zerknął za siebie. W połowie drogi wykazywałam się coraz gorszym zmęczeniem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu lider wziął mnie na ręce i dalszą drogę niósł. Zadowolona zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam sobie na odpoczynek. Prime postawił mnie przed moim domem. Wbiegłam na chwilę, wziąć swoje oszczędności i wyszłam z powrotem. Moja przyjaciółka także wzięła pieniądze i mogliśmy pojechać do małego centrum.

Autoboty zaparkowały swoje alt mody na parkingu przed knajpką. Nie umiem stwierdzić jak się nazywała, była w języku indyjskim i dziwnie się ją wymawiało. W każdym razie robią dobre żarcie. Weszliśmy do środka. Panował tam wystrój indyjski co mnie nie dziwiło. Indyjska knajpa więc i indyjskie wnętrze. Podeszłam do znanego mi dobrze faceta przy kasie, a autoboty zajęły stolik.

\- Lewis! Witaj, co nowego? –zapytałam przybijając kasjerowi żółwika.

\- Ach, to co zwykle. Od zeszłego lata nie ma zbyt wielu klientów. Ledwo się utrzymujemy, ale teraz widzę, że przyprowadziłaś ze sobą armię.

\- O tak, żebyś wiedział. To koledzy. Bardzo głodni- uśmiechnęłam się patrząc na nich. Jedni oglądali karty menu, inni gadali, Bee bujał się na krześle, a Prime… przyglądał się uważnie Lewisowi.

Uznałam to za dziwne więc postanowiłam odciągnąć także wzrok kasjera od mojego opiekuna - Przychodzę z nie lada misją koleś!

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Daje ci tutaj kasę, a ty skleć coś dobrego, abyśmy wszyscy się najedli. Podołasz zadaniu? –uśmiechnęłam się.

\- No, a jak! Od tego tutaj jestem. Siadaj moja mała, a ja przyniosę wam nasze specjały. Do zestawów frytki?

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, nawet dwie porcje – podałam pieniądze i podeszłam do stolika. Zajęłam miejsce pomiędzy liderem a Arsen.

\- Co nam znalazłaś? – zapytał Skids.

\- Powołałam się na gust Lewisa, on zawsze robi coś dobrego – puściłam oczko bliźniakowi.

\- Widać bardzo się dogadujecie – westchnął lider udając niewzruszonego. Wziął solniczkę do ręki i z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się jej białej zawartości.

\- To dobry znajomy. Jesteśmy z Arsen stałymi klientkami – wytłumaczyłam.

\- No, zawsze się tak mówi– kontynuował monotonnie co spowodowało mój śmiech. Pogłaskałam go po ramieniu.

\- Zazdrosny? –zapytałam rozbawiona.

\- A o co? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – wytłumaczył się.

\- No, wiem. Ale mówisz tak jakbyś się wściekał, że z nim w ogóle rozmawiam.

\- Też coś! Po prostu chce cię chronić. Jestem twoim opiekunem, wiesz przecież – mówił jakby to było oczywiste. Przytaknęłam stukając palcami o stół. Był nim od jakiejś godziny, a zaczynałam tego żałować. Lewis przyniósł nam szklanki i dwie spore butelki coli. Widząc uradowane twarze moich przyjaciół, przystąpiłam do nalewania napoju. Prawie każdy od razu przystąpił do picia. Pokręciłam tylko głową patrząc jak Ironhide łapczywie wpycha szklankę do ust. Z ogromnych drzwi naprzeciw nas wyszedł Lewis wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Antonim. Obaj nieśli po dwa talerze, które za chwile wylądowały przed nami. Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze kilka razy.

-To już wszystko, mam nadzieję, że wam posmakuje, a tobie Selenko dałem podwójne frytki, tak jak prosiłaś. – Lewis uśmiechnął się poczciwie, a Optimus złośliwie zaakcentował zdrobnienie mojego imienia, jakiego użył Lewis. Za kare dźgnęłam go łokciem w ramię, a po chwili zwróciłam się do Lewisa.

-Rozpieszczasz mnie, dzięki. Pozdrów żonę – ostatnie słowo podkreśliłam, aby osoby obok mogły usłyszeć wyraźnie. _Nie, wcale nie specjalnie..._

\- Dzięki, na pewno się ucieszy. Smacznego – Dwaj mężczyźni weszli do kuchni, a my zostaliśmy sami. Lider uciszył się słysząc, że z Lewisem raczej ślubu nie planuję. Zabrał się za wcinanie moich frytek. Nie szkodzi, to jego pierwszy raz, następnym razem, jak zbliży się do mojego jedzenia uszkodzę go solidnie.

A więc większość miała to samo. Hamburgery, frytki i takie tam, Jazz jako jedyny poprosił o coś wegetariańskiego. Większość pokarmu upaćkałam ketchupem. Potrawy były smaczne jak zresztą zawsze, i moim przyjaciołom także smakowały. Przyzwyczajali się do ludzkich zwyczajów.

\- Co będziemy robić jutro? – zapytała Arsen.

\- Pomyślimy nad odszukaniem energonu w innych miejscach niż w kopalni. Umiecie pływać, prawda? – pytanie jakie zadał Optimus było dla mnie jednoznaczne, a zarazem przerażające.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytała.

\- Zanurkujemy w rzece. Macie ją gdzieś w pobliżu ? – odpowiedział na co potaknęłam.

\- A co jeżeli boje się głębokości? – zapytałam licząc na odpowiedź przynoszącą ulgę.

\- Nie pękaj młoda, mus to mus – zaśmiał się Ironhide. To mnie nie pocieszyło.

\- Selen, to konieczne. Sami nie damy rady, jeżeli będziesz miała problem, to będziesz płynąć obok mnie, pomogę ci – westchnął Optimus, a po chwili chwycił szklankę z gazowanym napojem do ręki i upił z niej kilka łyków.

\- Dobra… mogę spróbować –mruknęłam niezadowolona sięgając po ostatnią frytkę.

-Jeżeli to ci pomoże, to i ja nie lubię wody – powiedział Skids.

\- To dlatego się nie myjesz? – zaśmiał się jego brat. Po chwili rozwinęła się ostra wymiana słów, ale olałam ją.

Dokończyłam hamburgera i zaniosłam talerz do okienka na brudy. Wyjęłam jeszcze kilka monet i wrzuciłam do słoika z napiwkami. Nie było tam wiele pieniędzy. Gdy tylko wszyscy zjedli, podziękowaliśmy za posiłek Lewisowi i wyszliśmy z knajpy. Wysoki, brodaty mężczyzna o karmelowym odcieniu skóry pomachał za nami i zaczął myć stolik przy którym siedzieliśmy. A my udaliśmy się do alt modów autobotów i pojechaliśmy do domu. Pożegnałam się z moimi przyjaciółmi i wraz z Arsen udałyśmy się do swoich domów.

Tam po wzięciu prysznica usiadłam przy oknie. Poczytałam kilka stron książki i zorientowałam się, że nie mam mojego łuku. Pewnie został w kopalni, zapomniałam go stamtąd zabrać. No trudno, jakoś nauczę się skonstruować drugi. Może nawet lepszy. Na pewno lepszy. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie. Wyjęłam z kieszeni All Spark i położyłam go na stoliku obok mojego łóżka. Odtworzyłam dzisiejszy dzień w pamięci jeszcze raz. To było coś niesamowitego. Byłam szczęśliwa, mogąc spędzać czas z naszymi nowymi przyjaciółmi. Autoboty były przedziwnymi, ale bardzo ciekawymi towarzyszami. Ledwo się znaliśmy, ale nie przeszkadzało nam to wcale. Mogliśmy poznawać się lepiej. Posiadali mnóstwo tajemnic, wiele wspomnień i mało kolorową przeszłość, którymi mogli się z nami podzielić. Czeka nas jeszcze mnóstwo wspólnych chwil. Dzisiejsza walka, krótka, aczkolwiek wykańczająca uzmysłowiła mi, że wszystko się zmieniło. Nie byłam pewna jak długo potrwa moje życie. Ponadto co będzie, jak udam się znów do szkoły. Nie będę już tą samą Selen Howard. Zdecydowanie nie. Może tak już musiało być? Nie mam wpływu na niektóre zdarzenia i muszę się z tym pogodzić.

Nim jeszcze zdecydowałam się na sen, położyłam się na dywanie z dużą kartką papieru i ołówkiem i zaczęłam szkicować. Czasem mam przejawy artyzmu i nawiedza mnie wena twórcza. W mojej głowie pojawił się pomysł, który postanowiłam przelać na papier. A więc zaczęłam. Wzgórza, drogi, wioska, zamek, plac przy zamku... uwielbiałam krajobrazy średniowieczne. Po chwili przypomniał mi się decepticon, który ciągle się do mnie uśmiechał. Jego maniery, zachowanie różniło się bardzo od innych jego towarzyszy. Być może żył po drugiej połowie Cybertronu, o której wspominał Ratchet? Bałam się zapytać lidera, ponieważ bardzo źle reagował na moje zainteresowanie decepticonami. Nie było w tym nic złego. Tak przynajmniej uważałam. Spojrzałam na kartkę, na której przedstawiłam krajobraz średniowiecznego miasta. Brakowało mi jeszcze ludzi, którzy mogliby przechadzać się po okolicy. Uznałam, że właściwiej będzie, gdy zamiast nich narysuję roboty. Być może tak wygląda niezniszczona połowa Cybertronu?

Nawet nie wiem skąd ta wizja przyszła mi na myśl, ale była jakaś taka, niezwykła. Roboty wyszły mi totalnie koślawe, na szczęście narysowałam je z dalekiej odległości więc nie musiałam się bardzo przykładać. Zamek był dość spory i miał powbijane chorągiewki, przedstawiały jakiś tam symbol, nie koniecznie wiem jaki on był, bo zabazgrałam go od góry do dołu.

Kilka szczegółów namalowanych ołówkiem przetarłam palcem robiąc efekt rozmycia. Porównując ten szkic do moich poprzednich, rysowanych jakieś parę miesięcy temu, ten był naprawdę dobry. Położyłam skończony rysunek na biurku, po czym weszłam do łóżka. Musiałam odespać poranną pobudkę.


	9. Chapter 9

Jakoś nie mogłem zasnąć. Jako samochód stałem na trawie i obmyślałem wiele spraw, które zagrzebałem. Tak, zwłaszcza tę jedną w kopalni. Poczekałem kilka godzin aż każdy z moich żołnierzy położy się spać i wtedy włączyłem silnik i pojechałem w tamtą stronę. Zostawić energon decepticonom? O nie! Na to nie pozwolę. Jeżeli energon tam jest, to nie pozwolę by dostał się w niepowołane ręce. Jechałem zaledwie kilka cykli, i zatrzymałem się przy kopalni, nie mogłem zmienić się w robota, nie wjechałbym tam. Więc wszedłem jako holoforma. Nie dość, że dookoła panowała ciemność, bo nadal trwała noc, to wchodząc do środka tunelu nie mogłem dostrzec zupełnie niczego. Rozpaliłem ogień przed kopalnią i przyłożyłem do niego gruby patyk. Ponownie wszedłem do tunelu, tym razem z pochodnią. Wokół mnie zrobiło się jaśniej, jednak nie było to za bardzo pomocne, bo nie widziałem co dzieje się w oddali. Musiałem uważać dokąd idę, by nie uderzyć o skałę lub nie potknąć się o tory. Z tego co wiem dochodził czwarty megacykl, czyli na ziemski czas to mniej więcej czwarta rano. Pouczyłem się któregoś razu niektórych rzeczy o Ziemi, ważne by znać podstawy takie jak daty, miesiące, lata czy czas zegarowy. Dlatego koniecznie muszę pouczyć Selen takich rzeczy o Cybertronie. Ach, Selen. Jej uśmiech powodował, że nogi stawały mi się jak z waty, a wewnątrz czułem ciepło. Lubię, gdy jest obok mnie. Wielka szkoda, że nie może mi teraz towarzyszyć. Jeszcze ani razu nie byliśmy sam na sam, a szkoda. Szedłem krętą drogą i szukałem miejsca, gdzie ostatnio wydobyliśmy jedną kostkę energonu. To mogło być wszędzie, a ja nie miałem za dużo czasu i cierpliwości. Idąc wciąż myślałem o mojej przyjaciółce. Próbowałem się opanować, w końcu to nienormalne, by myśleć o kimś tak długo, ale wkrótce pogodziłem się z myślą, że nie wyleci mi z głowy dopóki jej nie zobaczę. Teraz jednak nie było na to miejsca, Selen wczoraj była gotowa stanąć na linii strzału abym się opanował, więc po co ją tu ciągnąć i narażać na niebezpieczeństwo? Skoro to mój plan, to ja i tylko ja powinienem stawić temu czoła. A więc jestem tutaj. Próbowałem odtworzyć w pamięci drogę do tego miejsca. Przecież jeszcze wczoraj tu byłem. Mam kiepską pamięć, ale teraz pogorszyła się jeszcze bardziej. Mam wrażenie, że powinienem pamiętać o czymś jeszcze, ale nic mi się nie przypomina. Jedyne co teraz mam w głowie, to zaraźliwy uśmiech mojej przyjaciółki. Westchnąłem cicho uśmiechając się. Oparłem się przez chwilę o ścianę kopalni i zamknąłem oczy. Selen w mojej głowie siedziała. Jej wzrok był przyjemny, a lekkie piegi na jej nosie dodawały jej uroku. Brązowe włosy opadały lekko na twarz. Przygryzała dolną wargę, a po chwili z powrotem się uśmiechała. Ubrana w zwykłą koszulkę i krótkie spodenki, które odkrywały co nieco, sprawiały, że nie mogłem zapanować nad uśmiechem. Na nogach jakieś zwykłe tenisówki, ale jednak całościowo wyglądała niesamowicie. Była drobna, chuda, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Teraz w mojej głowie odgarniała włosy i śmiała się mówiąc coś do mnie. Jej głos, miękki i przyjemny. Otworzyłem w końcu oczy i moje wyobrażenie Selen zniknęło. Otrząsnąłem się w końcu z transu i szedłem dalej. Pewny siebie patrzyłem przed siebie i w pewnym momencie zahaczając o coś nogą , straciłem równowagę. Podtrzymałem się jednak stojąc. Przyłożyłem pochodnię do ziemi i ujrzałem łuk mojej przyjaciółki. Już chciałem przekląć, ale doszło do mnie, że to tutaj. Dotarłem do celu. Selen siedziała w miejscu tego łuku i musiała o nim zapomnieć. Dzięki czemu w końcu odnalazłem drogę. Jedną ręką trzymałem światło na linii prostej abym widział gdzie strzelić, a drugą ręką wyjmowałem broń. Po chwili nie wahając się wystrzeliłem kilka pocisków, które od razu przebiły ścianę. Usłyszałem wielki huk i zauważyłem jak ściany zaczynają pękać. Cholera… Rzuciłem się by sprawdzić czy znajduje się tu więcej energonu. Wsadziłem rękę w szparę i po omacku zacząłem szukać sześcianów. Czas mnie gonił, kopalnia pękała coraz szybciej i tworzyła większe szpary, z sufitu zaczęły lecieć kamyki. Musiałem jak najszybciej uciekać. Trafiłem ręką na kostkę i natychmiast wyszarpałem ją ze szpary. Powtórzyłem to jeszcze kilka razy i ruszyłem do ucieczki. Droga zasypywała się ogromnymi kamykami. Po chwili poczułem okropny ból głowy. Zapadła ciemność.


	10. Chapter 10

Obudziłam się zaraz po usłyszeniu ogromnego huku. Przeciągnęłam się i spojrzałam na godzinę. Za dwadzieścia siódma, a mama już urządza rewolucję w kuchni. No trudno. Nie mogłam już zmrużyć oka więc wyszykowałam się i zeszłam na dół. Mama przygotowywała obiad. Trochę zdziwiona podeszłam do niej i uścisnęłam pytając czemu tak wcześnie robi popołudniowy posiłek. W odpowiedzi dostałam, że wychodzi do pracy i musi zrobić obiad wcześniej abyśmy wraz z bratem nie głodowali. Przytaknęłam podając karmę mojej myszy. Czyli znowu chata wolna, da się przyzwyczaić. Może, gdy nie będziemy wyławiać energonu z rzeki cały dzień, będziemy mogli u mnie posiedzieć? Mam kilka dobrych filmów, w szafce zawsze znajdą się chipsy i popcorn, może być ciekawie. Jak najszybciej chciałam powiedzieć o tym moim przyjaciołom, a więc zrobiłam sobie kanapkę i wraz z nią wybiegłam z domu. Powędrowałam do Arsen wyciągnąć ją na dwór. Udało się. Co prawda dostałam od niej ochrzan, że tak wcześnie zrywam ją z łóżka, ale po odgryzieniu kawałka mojej kanapki już jej przeszło. Wspólnie weszłyśmy do lasu i doszłyśmy do autobotów. Zaskoczeniem był brak Optimusa. Gdy zapytałam moich przyjaciół, gdzie on może być żaden z nich nie był pewny. - Gdy się obudziliśmy, go już nie było –oznajmił Skids.

Miałam już dać sobie spokój, gdy nagle podszedł do mnie Bee. Ukucnęłam przy nim, bowiem widziałam, że ma mi coś do powiedzenia.

\- Obudziłem się w nocy, widziałem jak jechał – wyszeptał mi do ucha.

Spojrzałam na Bee z lekkim zdziwieniem. – ale dokąd… -jęknęłam zastanawiając się. Bee jednak pokręcił głową okazując kompletną niewiedzę w tym temacie.

-Ejże, kwiatuszku, gdzie masz swój łuk? – Jazz w postaci robota podszedł do mnie i wysunął palca. W pewnym momencie jakby mnie tchnęło. Złapałam jego palec lekko go ściskając i krzyknęłam aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Skoro Prime wymknął się w nocy i nie wrócił do teraz, jest to bardzo podejrzane, a prawdopodobnie to nawiązuje do jego wczorajszego wygłupu z energonem. I to im powiedziałam. Nie czekaliśmy zbyt długo. Jak najszybciej zajechaliśmy do kopalni. Na miejscu obok niej stał Prime, w wersji alt mode. Podbiegłam do niego od razu po wyjściu z Ironhidea. Zaczęłam do niego mówić i stukać by się zmienił, ale nie odpowiadał. Przestraszona spojrzałam w stronę Ratcheta, który w wersji holoformy szedł w moją stronę.

-Co się dzieje? -zapytałam niepewnie.

\- To jest teraz tylko jego alt mode. Jeżeli Prime używa teraz wersji hologramu to nie może odpowiedzieć jako samochód. Chyba, że jego hologram zniknie.

\- Ale dlaczego nie znika? –zapytałam niepewnie.

\- Patrzcie, kopalnia jest zawalona – krzyknął mięśniak próbując podnieść jeden z kamyków, które taranowały wejście do tunelu.

\- Dlaczego Prime nie może teraz zniknąć i powrócić do swojej normalnej formy, Ratchet? –zapytałam już bardziej rozpaczliwie.

\- Najwidoczniej coś mu jest. Trzeba się tam dostać. Zobaczymy co dalej– odparł Ratchet po czym poszedł w stronę kopalni. Dotknęłam lekko maski ciężarówki –Będzie dobrze – pomyślałam kierując te słowa bardziej do Optimusa niż do siebie samej. Wiedziałam jednak, że mnie teraz nie słyszy. Pobiegłam do reszty przyjaciół i pomagałam ściągać kamienie. Gdy byliśmy już pewni, że to na nic w ruch poszły granaty. Trzeba było modlić się by Optimus nie był w pobliżu. Zacisnęłam dłonie i trzymałam je przy sercu. Miałam zamknięte oczy. Bałam się. To był pierwszy z tych okropnych momentów, gdzie wiedziałam, że mogę stracić kogoś ważnego. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam tak wielkiego stresu, może oprócz tego jak siedziałam na komendzie policji za pobicie woźnego. Raz się zdarzyło! Nie istotne. Uspokoiłam się dopiero w momencie, gdy usłyszałam okrzyk Hidea, że możemy wchodzić. W tunelu panował kompletny chaos. Co chwile coś spadało. W końcu wyszło na to, że wraz z moją przyjaciółką, bliźniakami i Bee musieliśmy zostać przed kopalnią, ponieważ istniało ryzyko zawalenia. Z wielką niechęcią wycofałam się i usiadłam na trawie. Obok mnie moja przyjaciółka.

\- Cholera, że też nie mógł sobie odpuścić. On ma jakieś problemy psychiczne, nie może się podzielić tym gównem? – Arsen westchnęła ciężko. Widziałam, że także się bała. Uśmiechnęłam się słysząc jej naburmuszony ton.

\- Widocznie nie. Co zrobić. Jeżeli wyjdzie z tego cało to… -Zawahałam się. No właśnie. Jeżeli wyjdzie z tego cało.

\- To co? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem moja przyjaciółka.

\- To mu nakopie do dupy, że nam narobił tyle stresu – kontynuowałam próbując ukryć mój strach. Chociaż twierdzę, że i tak był dość mocno widoczny. Skids i Mudflap rozmawiali ze sobą na boku, a Bumblebee wspinał się na drzewo. Prawdopodobnie by rozładować emocje, albo po prostu poczuł dziką chęć stania się na chwilę małpą. _Co?_ Położyłam się na trawie.

-Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie te wakacje – podjęłam się dyskusji. To było chyba jedyne co odciągało moje myśli od strachu. Jednak nadal czułam, że wszystko we mnie drży.

\- Ja też. Ale co zrobić. Chciało nam się zobaczyć jakieś sześciany w kopalni i proszę! Natknęłyśmy się na obcą rasę – Arsen z ironią podsumowała wszystko.

\- Zgodzę się – przytaknęłam maltretując trawę. Dało się słyszeć krzyki Ratcheta, niestety nie wiedziałam czego dotyczyły, ponieważ głos roznosił się po całej kopalni, a do nas dochodził tylko niewyraźny bełkot.

-Ciekawe co będzie dalej? Jak będą wyglądały kolejne walki? Przecież to bezsensu aby przebiegały tak samo.

\- Pewnie będą inne – westchnęłam – ale nie wiem czy to dla nas dobrze czy źle.

\- Megatron dziwnie się zachowuje, no na przykład, gdy nagle spytał cię czy pamiętasz swoje szóste urodziny. Skąd mu takie pytanie naszło?

Faktycznie, to było dziwne. Nie rozumiałam tego i nie wiem czy w ogóle chciałam rozumieć. Ten świat staje się jakiś nienormalny. Okazuje się, że we wszechświecie istnieją dwie rasy robotów, które nieustannie ze sobą walczą. Teraz ta wojna i zarazem wyścig o energon toczy się na ziemi ,a udział w niej biorą także dwie małolaty ze zwykłego miasta. Nie widzę w tym sensu ani trochę. Ale znając ten świat to sens w tym pewnie jest. I to może nawet głęboki. Pokręciłam głową aby skwitować wszystkie moje myśli. Zamknęłam oczy i usłyszałam okrzyk Skidsa. Coś w rodzaju „ o idą!" ale nie byłam pewna, bo ma jakiś dziwny akcent. Poderwałam się i zauważyłam, że Hide i Ratchet niosą nieprzytomnego lidera z zaschniętą krwią na głowie. Podbiegłam do nich. Z tyłu Jazz niósł kilka kostek energonu, a na ramieniu miał mój łuk. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, ale zaraz zajęłam się Optimusem. Podstawowe pytanie jakie zadałam to czy jest żywy. Na szczęście odpowiedź brzmiała tak. Ratchet wyjął apteczkę z ambulansu i natychmiast zaczął wykonywać różne zabiegi. Najpierw przemył ranę. Nie była wielka. Prime stracił przytomność przez uderzenie najprawdopodobniej spadającym kamykiem. To nic poważnego. Ale mogło skończyć się gorzej. Nie wiadomo jak długo leżał na ziemi. Postanowiłam, że zabierzemy go do mnie. I tak było. Jego alt mode musiał zostać, ale to nie robiło wielkiego problemu. Podjechaliśmy pod mój dom, a autoboty przywlekły nieprzytomnego lidera po schodach, do mojego pokoju. Ściągnęliśmy mu ubrania, aby został w bieliźnie i położyliśmy go do mojego łóżka. Ciuchy Optimusa szybko wsadziłam do pralki. Ratchet opatrzył rannego i zabandażował mu głowę. Usiedliśmy na dywanie i co chwile patrzyliśmy, czy aby się nie wybudza. Jednak przez dłuższy czas nic takiego się nie działo. Włączyłam więc film, zrobiłam popcorn i siedząc w moim pokoju czekaliśmy aż nasz lider w końcu się ocknie. Jako jedyna siedziałam na łóżku obok nieprzytomnego. Od czasu do czasu głaskałam jego rękę w nadziei, że nią poruszy. Oprócz wciąganego powietrza Prime nie dawał o sobie żadnych znaków życia. Jazz ukrył energon i podał mi łuk. Położyłam go na szafie. Teraz nie był mi potrzebny ani trochę. Oglądaliśmy trzeci film i dopiero wtedy lider zaczął się wybudzać. Towarzyszyły mu przy tym silne bóle głowy. Nie dziwie mu się, skoro nieźle oberwał w głowę. Ratchet dawał mu tabletki przeciwbólowe. Działały, ale dopiero po jakiejś godzinie. Gdy czuł się już lepiej zapytałam co go podkusiło. Westchnął tylko i powiedział, że musiał. Nie wnikałam w szczegóły. Dałam mu odpocząć, ale zagroziłam, że jeżeli jeszcze raz narazi mnie na taki stres to obudzi się bez głowy.

\- Kiedy twoja mama wraca? – zapytał Ratchet.

\- Mniej więcej późnym wieczorem.

\- Trzeba go stąd zabrać przed przyjściem twojej mamy – westchnął.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Przenocuje u mnie – powiedziałam.

Autoboty spojrzały na mnie łącznie z Optimusem.

-Na pewno? – upewnił się Ratchet.

\- Tak. Na wszelki wypadek. Dzisiaj nie będzie miało sensu jak będzie leżał w lesie. Moja mama się nie dowie – powiedziałam.

-Dobra, to zrobimy tak: dam ci tabletki, które będziesz musiała mu podawać co pięć megacykli.

\- Hę? –zapytałam.

\- Godzin – wyjaśnił Prime.

-Dobra – westchnęłam.

\- Dodatkowo podasz mi swój telefon, będę ci dawał sygnały. Wyświetli ci się kilka Cybertrońskich znaczków, a ty na nie zadzwonisz – powiedział Ratchet.

Podałam mu swój numer. Ratchet zaprogramował go i przytaknął. A więc tej nocy opiekuję się liderem. Nie ma sprawy, nie będę się chociaż nudziła.

Wspólne spędzanie czasu trwało mniej więcej do osiemnastej. Potem do domu przyszedł Jaden, a więc autoboty musiały jak najszybciej udać się z powrotem do lasu. Zostałam już sam na sam z liderem. Trochę to było krępujące, ale w końcu zaczęliśmy gawędzić i stres ustał. W między czasie nawet pokazałam mu obrazek który naszkicowałam wieczorem. Zdziwił się nieco.

\- Aż tak źle? – zapytałam uśmiechając się.

\- Nie, obrazek jest ładny, ale… skąd ten pomysł, roboty, średniowiecze? – zapytał.

\- Nie wiem. Usiadłam przed kartką i narysowałam, a co?

\- Bo widzisz, ten obrazek nie jest do końca fikcją jak mi się zdaje.

-co masz na myśli, Prime?

\- Cybertron jest podzielony na dwie połowy. Jedna ,w której wychowałem się ja i moja drużyna czyli pogorzelisko. Kiedyś ta połowa wyglądała tak jak wasze miasto, rozbudowana, pełna życia i przyrody. Połowa Cybertronu jest średniowieczem. Oczywiście jest dużo mniej zniszczona, ale też dlatego, że tam właśnie panuje The Fallen. Boją się go, więc nie walczą tam gdzie ma największą władzę. Na tamtej połowie jest zamek, wszystko jak w epoce średniowiecznej. Sideways się wywodzi z jednego ze szlacheckich rodów. Narysowałaś to co mniej więcej mieści się w tej połowie Cybertronu.

\- Czyli nie wiedząc o niczym właśnie narysowałam drugą połowę Cybertronu?

\- Na to wygląda. Coś musiało cię tchnąć – uśmiechnął się, a po chwili skwasił minę najprawdopodobniej z bólu. Usiadłam na łóżku obok niego, a obrazek położyłam na podłodze.

\- Cieszę się, że zechciałaś mnie przygarnąć – zaczął.

\- Nie ma sprawy, skoro masz cierpieć, to chociaż w ciepłym domu, pod kołdrą.

\- Wychodzi na to, że dopiero jutro zanurkujemy po energon – westchnął, a ja przewróciłam oczami.

\- Nie zaczynaj, jutro także przeleżysz u mnie. Dopiero po południu będziesz stawiał pierwsze kroki. Być może.

\- Selen, ja muszę…

\- Nie interesuje mnie to. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i się troszczę. Energonu poszukamy, gdy tylko zagoi ci się rana.

\- Ale to może trwać wieki! – wrzasnął, ale po chwili zorientował się, że to nie właściwy sposób na zatrzymanie bólu.

\- To potrwa, kochany, i nic na to nie poradzimy – uśmiechnęłam się gładząc go po drugiej stronie głowy – ale przecież są tego dobre strony. Poleniuchujesz sobie w towarzystwie swojej przyjaciółki.

Lider mruknął tylko, a po chwili przymknął oczy. Leżał tak kilka minut, więc stwierdziłam, że zasnął i że zdarzę się wykąpać. Zabrałam ze sobą bieliznę i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz, aby Jaden nie wpadł na cudowny pomysł włamania się do mojego pokoju. Wyobrażenie, że zobaczy w nim mężczyznę w samych majtkach leżącego w moim łóżku, nie spodobała mi się. Brat siedział w swoim pokoju na dole i grał w jakąś grę. Słyszałam po dźwiękach. Włączyłam prysznic i niemal natychmiast wskoczyłam pod niego. Po kąpieli mogłam wysuszyć włosy i założyć bieliznę w której miałam spać. Byłam świadoma, że będę musiała nałożyć coś jeszcze na wierzch, bo tego dnia śpi ze mną lider. Jednak nie wzięłam nic ze sobą, bo nie miałam żadnej koszuli nocnej. Ubiorę się w szlafrok i poczekam jak zaśnie mocniej. Wtedy swobodnie zasnę w bieliźnie, jak to robię na co dzień. Wyszykowana na noc wyszłam z łazienki i powędrowałam do pokoju. Otworzyłam cicho zamek i weszłam do swojej siedziby. Zamykając drzwi z powrotem, zorientowałam się ,że lider już nie śpi lecz patrzy na mnie zarumieniony. Jak najszybciej chwyciłam szlafrok wiszący w szafie i nałożyłam go na siebie.

-Myślałam, że śpisz – wytłumaczyłam się.

\- W porządku, zgrabne masz ciało – na ten komentarz spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, ale po chwili uśmiechnęłam się lekko i dodałam od siebie, że wiem. Stanęłam przy łóżku i odchyliłam delikatnie kołdrę poczym położyłam się i przykryłam nas obu. Przez chwilę jeszcze grał telewizor, a my gawędziliśmy. Podałam liderowi tabletkę, aby w nocy nie męczył go ból. Byłam przygotowana na telefonowanie do Ratcheta, ale miałam ogromną nadzieję, że ta noc przebiegnie w miarę spokojnie. Po godzinie usłyszeliśmy otwieranie mieszkania. Zgasiłam telewizor i na chwilę zeszłam na dół. Mama weszła do kuchni, zbadała stan czystości i w miarę szczęśliwa poszła do swojego pokoju. Poprosiła mnie tylko abym rano nie schodziła jak usłyszę jakieś trzaski, bo w tym tygodniu ma na dziewiątą więc będzie hałasować robiąc obiad. Przytaknęłam uradowana tą wiadomością. To znaczy, że będzie zajęta. Prime spokojnie przenocuje, a gdy moja mama wyjdzie, autoboty przyjdą sprawdzić stan Optimusa. Weszłam z powrotem do pokoju i znowu weszłam do łóżka. Lider przyglądał się mi uważnie.

-Czy coś się stało? – zapytałam.

-Nie, nic - westchnął po czym przechylił lekko głowę i obdarzył mnie czułym uśmiechem – dobrze być z tobą sam na sam – dodał. Nie minęło kilka minut, a lider zasnął. Wtedy zdjęłam szlafrok i lekko przytulając mojego przyjaciela również zamknęłam oczy.

Drzwi od pokoju były zamknięte, toteż moja mama nie miała jak się do mnie dostać. Obudziłam się druga. Lider patrzył na mnie nadal sennym wzrokiem. Gdy przyzwyczaiłam moje oczy do światła dziennego mogłam widzieć już całokształt mojego pokoju. Rozciągnęłam się i dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że znowu jestem przy Optimusie w samej bieliźnie. Wyobrażałam sobie bardziej, że to ja wstanę pierwsza, ubiorę się i przywitam go siedząc przy biurku. Nie wszystko musi wyjść idealnie. Trudno.

\- Boli cię nadal? – zapytałam przyglądając się jego zabandażowanej głowie.

\- Nie tak bardzo, ale jednak wciąż mam to uczucie, że moja głowa jest za ciężka dla całego ciała, no i bardzo boli gdy dotykam głowy – poskarżył się.

\- To nie dotykaj. Na wszelki wypadek przenocujesz tu jeszcze dzisiaj –Westchnęłam, a po chwili zbadawszy czy moja mama jest w domu poszłam przygotować śniadanie. Jaden siedział na kanapie i oglądał durne bajki. Gdy mnie zauważył uśmiechnął się wrednie. Oho, już się zaczyna poranne dogryzanie sobie.

\- A mama powiedziała, że jak wstaniesz masz mi zrobić jeść! – rozdarł się.

\- Nie masz rąk? – zapytałam zirytowana. Dlaczego mam robić śniadanie temu darmozjadowi, ma już wystarczająco dużo lat, by umieć obsługiwać lodówkę.

\- Mama ci kazała! I powiedziała, że jak tego nie zrobisz to będziesz miała kłopoty – zaczął swoje.

-Dobra już! Co chcesz?

-Jajecznice – oznajmił.

\- Pomarz sobie, zrobię ci kanapkę i masz się cieszyć ,że w ogóle coś dostaniesz.

\- Zołza! To po co się pytasz co chcę, skoro i tak mi tego nie zrobisz?

\- Bo chce wyjść na miłą. Wychodzisz gdzieś dzisiaj? – zapytałam udając zainteresowanie.

\- Nie wiem, możliwe ,że Rafael do mnie wpadnie.

\- O boże tylko nie ten debil –przewróciłam oczami.

\- Sama jesteś debil!

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a o kanapce też zapomnisz! – wrzasnęłam.

\- To powiem mamie! – zaczął także w krzyku.

\- To i ja powiem ,że mnie przezywasz i dostaniesz takie lanie, że się nie pozbierasz z chodnika! – na ten argument Jaden zamilkł. Odwrócił się i wrócił do bajek. Podłożyłam mu pod nos talerz z kanapką i zaczęłam robić śniadanie dla mnie i mojego przyjaciela.

Oprócz twarożku z rzodkiewką posmarowałam masłem kilka kromek chleba. Zaniosłam jedzenie do pokoju, gdzie leżał lider. Pomogłam mu usiąść. Dowiedziałam się, że lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Odczekaliśmy moment.

Gdy już mu się polepszyło podałam mu miseczkę z twarogiem i kanapki. W ciszy oboje zjedliśmy nasz posiłek. Podałam liderowi tabletkę i soczek na popicie. Do pokoju wpuściłam świeże powietrze, otwierając okno i włączyłam radio. Leciał jakiś rockowy utwór do którego można było potupać sobie nogą. Gdy Jaden po jakiejś godzinie buszowania po domu w końcu wyszedł na podwórko, zawiadomiłam Ratcheta, by sprawdził co i jak z Optimusem. Ubrałam się i uczesałam włosy, bez przerwy czułam na sobie wzrok Optimusa. Nie wiem czy było to miłe uczucie, na pewno dziwne. Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Nasz medyk bardzo szybko znalazł się u nas w domu. Wszedł do pokoju i zmienił bandaż liderowi. Rana nadal wyglądała paskudnie.

Ale czego ja wymagałam, to dopiero drugi dzień. Ratchet zapytał o samopoczucie, ale oczywiście lider nie mógł odmówić sobie kłamstwa. Oznajmił, że czuje się świetnie na co przewróciłam oczami. Ten gest spowodował, że Ratchet nie mówiąc nic poszkodowanemu postanowił na własne oczy zobaczyć czy faktycznie nastąpił przełom i cudowne ozdrowienie. Medyk kazał mu wstać. Prime wykonał zadanie, ale za chwile usiadł z powrotem na łóżku. Oznajmił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Pomogliśmy mu ostrożnie wstać. Tym razem Prime zachwiał się tylko, a potem poszło już gładko. Stojąc lider patrzył na mnie triumfalnie. Uśmiechnęłam się, bo bawiło mnie jego zachowanie. Było czasem na poziomie dziecka.

\- Przejdź się kilka minut po pokoju, zobaczymy czy nic ci nie będzie – nakazał nasz lekarz, a lider wykonał zadanie. Szedł w jedną i drugą stronę, a potem w kółko. W pewnym momencie ustał łapiąc się za ranę i jęknął, podbiegłam do niego przerażona pytając co mu jest. Odpowiedział mi głośnym śmiechem, a po chwili dźgnął mnie palcem w żebro przez co odskoczyłam czując znienawidzone przeze mnie łaskotki.

\- Oszalałeś? Bałam się o ciebie! – krzyknęłam nie ukrywając rozbawienia.

\- I oto mi chodziło, lubię jak się o mnie martwisz.

\- Dlatego rozwaliłeś sobie łeb w kopalni mimo, że ostrzegaliśmy? – zapytałam ironicznie.

\- Może…- lider zamyślił się, a po chwili znowu się zaśmiał. Ratchet patrzył na niego zdumiony.

\- Od kiedy ty się śmiejesz Prime!? – na pytanie nie dostał odpowiedzi.

\- I co ze mną Ratch ? Mogę już normalnie funkcjonować?

\- Myślę, że możemy spróbować, ale co do pluskania w rzece, nie w najbliższym czasie – wyjaśnił krótko.

\- Ale energon, Ratchet! Wiesz dobrze jakie to ważne.

\- Wiem, ale twoje zdrowie jest ważniejsze w tej chwili. Zastanów się!

\- To samo mu mówiłam – wtrąciłam się w rozmowę.

\- Nic nie jest ważniejsze od odbudowy Cybertronu – warknął lider.

\- Tak nie będziemy rozmawiać. Powiedziałem nie i koniec, a jak znowu wywiniesz taki numer jak w tej kopalni ,to inaczej cię potraktuje – powiedział oschle medyk.

Zaczęło robić się niezręcznie. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale sądząc po wściekłej minie Primea, wszystko raczej by go tylko bardziej wnerwiło. Postanowiłam dalej milczeć.

\- Decepticony są coraz bliżej zdobycia energonu. Trzeba go bronić!

\- I to robimy, ale w tej chwili jak widzisz na twoje własne życzenie się nie da! – Ratchet zaczął pokrzykiwać. Nie dziwie się mu, Optimus był uparty jak osioł. Nic do niego nie trafiało.

\- Chciałem bronić energonu, dlatego to się stało.

\- Nie, ty go już nie bronisz. Odbija ci i zachowujesz się jak szaleniec, by tylko go zdobyć. Nie różnisz się tym od decepticonów – medyk wrzasnął wytykając lidera palcem.

\- Co ty do cholery sugerujesz? Że jestem jednym z nich, tak?! Bo próbuję zdobyć go, by uratować mój dom?!

\- Nic nie sugeruje oprócz tego, że jesteś czasem stuknięty. Za kilka kostek energonu oddasz życie? To idiotyczne, energonu jest dużo, nic się nie stanie jeśli trzy bądź cztery trafią w ręce naszych wrogów.

\- Mów sobie co chcesz, nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji – odszczeknął mu Prime.

\- To ty nie rozumiesz na co się szczeniaku narażasz! I temat skończony. Spróbujesz coś wywinąć, to tylko dodatkowo ci wpieprzę!

Lider nie odzywał się już, tylko parsknął wściekle. Podałam obu szklanki z wodą. Lider pomarudził trochę pod nosem, ale wypił kilka łyków cieczy.

\- Po pierwsze, oboje zachowujecie się jak szczeniaki, chociaż oj… na takich nie wyglądacie i to wcale. Po drugie dajcie na luz, wymiana zdań jest ważna, no pewnie, ale to co się tutaj działo? Serio, czekałam tylko aż któryś wyjmie nóż – usiadłam podprowadzając szklankę z wodą, którą trzymał Optimus. Upiłam trochę po czym trafiła z powrotem do rąk lidera.

\- On zaczął – mruknął Prime.

\- Ja?!

\- Cisza! – klasnęłam w dłonie – oboje zawiniliście. Prime masz faktycznie ciężki charakter. Trudno ci coś wbić do głowy, bo uprzesz się i już koniec, nic do ciebie nie dociera, ale zrozum Ratcheta. Jest twoim przyjacielem. Martwi się, tak samo jak ja.

Podniosłam się i podeszłam do lidera. Stanęłam naprzeciwko niego. Spojrzał się na mnie.

\- Znamy się kilka dni, ale nie znam osoby, która była dla mnie kiedyś tak dobra jak ty, wiesz? – uśmiechnęłam się – Oczywiście mam Arsen, ale wiem, że z tobą jest... po prostu inaczej. Serio, jesteś mi bliski. Ratchetowi też. Więc zrozum, że nikt tu nie chce cię stracić.

Milczał.

\- Nie chciałem krzyczeć, wiesz, że już od dawna jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i chcę, by nadal tak było – zaczął Ratchet.

\- Wiem, mnie też poniosło. Zgoda?

Obaj przyjaciele podali sobie ręce. Miło było widzieć, że wszystko się układa. Usiadłam na łóżku.

\- Skoro Prime już może funkcjonować całkiem normalnie, to ja mam z powrotem mój pokój – zaśmiałam się.

\- Chyba, że masz ochotę na mały rewanż – uśmiechnął się lider.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytałam.

\- Jeżeli chcesz, to możemy sobie urządzić noc w lesie. Wszyscy razem, weźmiesz jakieś jedzenie, rozpalimy ogień, może być nawet fajnie – zaproponował lider - noc spędzisz w moim alt mode.

\- Brzmi nieźle, Arsen zapewne też się ucieszy - powiedziałam.


	11. Chapter 11

Pomysł mi się spodobał. Musiałam tylko potem powiadomić mamę. Teraz gdy jest w pracy nie będę jej denerwować. I tak będę musiała skłamać, bo przecież nie powiem, że spędzam dni z robotami. Myślę, że nie byłaby na to gotowa.

\- A więc Prime ubieraj ciuchy i będziemy wychodzić na świeże powietrze – rozkazał Ratchet. Przyniosłam ciuchy lidera i położyłam na łóżku. W momencie, gdy się przebierał, odwróciłam się i schowałam średniowieczny obrazek do szafy. Aby urządzić ten cały biwak, trzeba będzie się uzbroić w niezłe jedzenie. Wraz z moją przyjaciółka pójdziemy do sklepu i nakupimy jakichś smakołyków. Mogliśmy wyjść. Idąc po schodach trzymałam Optimusa, by nie spadł. Wszystko się może zdarzyć. Dopiero na dole go puściłam. Sprawdziłam czy wszystko w domu jest jak należy i zamknęłam go od zewnątrz. Wyszliśmy na powietrze. Poczułam ulgę. Uwielbiam być poza domem. Każdy dzień jest inny i przynosi nowe niespodzianki. No choćby nawet to, że wyszłyśmy zobaczyć o co chodzi z tą kopalnią, a wróciłyśmy z robotami, które są teraz naszymi przyjaciółmi. Przeżyłyśmy już naszą pierwszą walkę i zapowiada się ich więcej. Nasi przyjaciele siedzieli na trawie i rozmawiali. Arsen goniła Mudflapa. To na pewno miało jakiś sens. Wierzę w to. Wszyscy zapatrzyli się przez chwilę na naszego lidera. Hide uścisnął mocno jego rękę. W porównaniu do naszego wielkiego mięśniaka, Optimus jest mizerny, jednak posiada fajne ciało.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Bee.

\- Lepiej – odpowiedział.

Podeszłam do Arsen i powiedziałam o biwaku. Dziewczyna była zachwycona. Kilka godzin po siedzeniu z naszymi przyjaciółmi wraz z nią udałam się do miasta, by kupić jakieś dobre jedzenie. Spacer zajął nam więcej czasu niż myślałyśmy. Centrum handlowe nie jest tak blisko jak się wydaje. Szłyśmy drogą przez targ. Codziennie mieszkańcy tego miasta przychodzili, by do południa handlować jedzeniem, ubraniami, albo zwykłymi rupieciami.

Kusiło nas bardzo dużo cukierków, owoców i temu podobnych. Jednak nic nie poradzimy, pieniędzy nie starczy na wszystko, a trochę nas tam było. Weszłyśmy do dużego spożywczego. Do koszyka wpakowałyśmy kilka paczek chipsów, paluszków, żelków i innych przekąsek. Do tego wzięłyśmy zgrzewkę coli i butelkę mrożonej herbaty. W dziale na mięso wybrałyśmy cztery paczki kabanosów i jakiejś kiełbasy. Hide się ucieszy, on lubi mięso. Kilkanaście bułek, ser i czekoladę dla małego. Z wszystkim poszłyśmy do kasy. Wychodząc ze sklepu rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Zauważyłam policjanta. Był po drugiej stronie ulicy i opierał się o przystanek autobusowy. Przyglądał się mi. Przeszył mnie nie miły dreszcz, ale po chwili odwróciłam się jakby nie wzruszona.

\- On się tu gapi? – zapytała moja przyjaciółka, a ja zatrzęsłam się. Czyli i ona go zauważyła.

\- Możliwe – powiedziałam.

\- Trochę upiorne, gdy wchodziłyśmy do sklepu też tam stał. W tej samej pozycji. I też się gapił – wyszeptała Arsen.

Spojrzałam na niego jeszcze raz spod ramienia, a po chwili weszłyśmy w inną alejkę i policjant zniknął nam z oczu – dziwak. Pewnie myśli, że coś zwędziłyśmy czy coś... – wyszeptałam i zamilkłam na chwilę. Potem plotkując o naszym ulubionym wokaliście doszłyśmy do domu, gdzie zostawiłyśmy zakupy. Posiedziałyśmy jeszcze chwilę u mnie, bo musiałam zjeść obiad. Była mniej więcej siedemnasta, kiedy zdecydowałyśmy wrócić do naszych przyjaciół - kosmitów. Zabrałyśmy do autobotów piłkę w którą wspólnie graliśmy do wieczora. Wtedy właśnie zadzwoniła mama.

\- Selen? Posłuchaj, nasi sąsiedzi dziś wieczorem przychodzą na kawę. Ubierz się ładnie i kup ciasto do kawy.

Tylko mi nie mów, że to ci wredni… oni ma ze mną na pieńku! -westchnęłam

\- Selen! Bądź miła. Kup to ciasto i przychodź, bo już późno.

\- Em… Mamo? W zasadzie to mogłabym spędzić tę noc u mojej koleżanki?

\- U Arsen?

\- Nie, u innej. Ale Arsen też będzie. Proszę.

\- Dobrze, ale szoruj po to ciasto.

\- A jakie ma być?

\- Najlepiej sernik. Jak nie będzie kup coś innego. Pa.

Rozłączyłam się i uśmiechnęłam.

\- U mnie załatwione. Tylko musze iść po to ciasto i mogę nocować – powiedziałam patrząc na Arsen.

\- No to ja szybko idę się wszystkiego dowiedzieć – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- To wsiadaj, pojedziemy razem do cukierni, a potem wysadzę was pod waszymi domami - zaproponował lider. Zgodziłyśmy się. Wybór ciasta nie był problemem. Chwilę potem jechaliśmy z powrotem do domu.

Wsiadłyśmy do Optimusa. Lada moment znalazłyśmy się pod naszymi domami. Spodziewałam się, że lider autobotów zostanie w swoim alt mode, jednak ruszył za mną. Szedł wolniej, prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane jego raną i a co za tym szło utrudnieniem w poruszaniu się. Arsen zniknęła w progu swojego mieszkania, my natomiast weszliśmy do środka mojego domu. W drzwiach stanął mój denerwujący brat. Postanowiłam zawrzeć z nim chwilowy rozejm. Mama zaprosiła sąsiadów i wolałam nie narobić jej wstydu.

\- Nie mów mamie, że przyprowadziłam znajomego - powiedziałam mu, ale w tej chwili na jego małej, wkurzającej twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmiech. Natychmiast pobiegł do salonu krzycząc, że przyprowadziłam, uwaga: "Swojego chłopaka". Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści.

\- Nie daruję mu - warknęłam. Optimus uspokoił mnie kładąc swoją rękę na moim ramieniu.

\- Selen?! - głos mojej mamy odezwał się z salonu. Był pełen niepokoju. Niepewnie wyjrzałam zza holu, by przekonać się, ze sąsiedzi siedzieli na kanapie i spoglądali wścibsko w moją stronę. Mama stała na środku salonu z dzbankiem herbaty w ręku i patrzyła zaskoczona. Brat zmył się z domu w samą porę. Jeszcze go dorwę...

\- Dzień dobry –starałam się wypowiedzieć to bez żadnych wrednych spojrzeń w kierunku gości.

Nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi. Mogłam się spodziewać. Weszłam do salonu i podałam ciasto na stół. Sąsiad, posiadający nos przypominający ziemniaka, zmierzył mnie wzrokiem zimnym jak lód. Zrobiłam to samo. Chciałam już powiedzieć "I co Kartoflu… znów się spotykamy…", ale sobie darowałam. Głównie ze względu na mamę stojącą obok. Chciałam już iść do mojego pokoju, gdy nagle mama złapała mnie za rękę.

\- Nic mi nie mówiłaś ,że masz chłopaka – spojrzała na mnie przerażona.

Westchnęłam cicho dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie mam ochoty o tym mówić.

\- Czy twój chłopak gdzieś tu jest? Jak ma na imię? Ile ma lat?

\- Eh… Tak jest. To znaczy... to raczej mój kolega. Ma na imię Optimus... po prostu ci go przedstawię - odpowiedziałam, a po chwili mój wzrok powędrował w stronę przedpokoju - Optimusie, pozwól na chwilę.

Lider autobotów zakłopotany całą sytuacją wyłonił się zza ściany. hologram Moja mama mało nie zemdlała widząc specyficzny wygląd Optimusa. Przypominał trochę zbuntowanego rockmena. W dodatku posiadał bandaż na głowie.

\- Witam… nazywam się Optimus Prime.

Moja mama wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i wyjaśniła, że jest moją matką.

\- To zaszczyt poznać chłopaka... czy tam... znajomego... mojej córki.

\- Zaszczyt jest po mojej stronie – uśmiechnął się po czym chwycił rękę mojej matki i pocałował ją w dłoń. Tego już za wiele.

\- Skoro już jesteś kotku, pójdziesz ze mną i pomożesz mi się spakować? – zapytałam dając mu wyraźne znaki, że musimy pogadać. Optimus przytaknął i poszedł za mną na górne piętro mieszkania. Weszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Zmierzyłam go paraliżującym wzrokiem.

\- Czy coś się stało, kotku? – uśmiechnął delikatnie. Starał się mi dokuczyć.

\- Owszem, mogłeś siedzieć w swoim alt mode– krzyknęłam rzucając go poduszką.

\- Hej, chciałem dobrze. Poznanie twojej mamy było dobrym pomysłem. Teraz będę mógł siedzieć u ciebie częściej, legalnie.

\- Uważa, że się spotykamy. Że jesteś moim facetem - przypomniałam mu. Ten uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze.

\- To aż takie złe? - zapytał. Podrapałam się po głowie czując niezręczność.

\- Nie o to chodzi... ja po prostu... nie przepadam za kłamstwami. W dodatku... Eh, nie ważne.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Udawanie mojej dziewczyny nie byłoby takie złe.

Optimus usiadł wygodnie na łóżku. Nie na długo, bowiem wstał znowu podnosząc spod siebie moje majtki. Widziałam rumieniec na jego twarzy. Podeszłam do niego i odzyskałam swoją bieliznę.

\- O! moja piżama – spróbowałam przerwać milczenie, a Prime uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- A… u mnie też będziesz spała w samych majtkach?

Zaśmiałam się.

\- Liczysz na to? - zapytałam podnosząc brew z rozbawieniem.

Optimus zdeterminowany podszedł do mojej szafki z bielizną i zaczął grzebać w jej zawartości.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytałam stając obok szafki.

\- Wybieram ci ładną bieliznę. No… może i jestem facetem, ale znam się nieco na tych sprawach… Mogę ci doradzić w czym NA PEWNO nie będzie ci gorąco.

Optimus pochwycił w swoje dłonie czarne stringi. Zaśmiałam się i podeszłam do niego. Wzięłam jeden ze staników z mojej szafki i rzuciłam liderowi na twarz.

\- A czy przypadkiem moja bielizna nie uderzyła ci do głowy przyjacielu?

Optimus zaśmiał się ściągając moją bieliznę z twarzy.

\- Może trochę. Chcę ci tylko pomóc.

\- Z pewnością - mruknęłam. Przyjrzałam się moim ubraniom po czym wybrałam odpowiednie z nich. Niekiedy spoglądałam na lidera autobotów, który również na mnie spoglądał. Usiadł na łóżku czekając aż wybiorę wszystkie ubrania. Zapakowałam niezbędne mi rzeczy do torby, która leżała obok niego. Pochyliłam się, by ją zapiąć i wtedy poczułam jak jego ciepła ręką ściska mój nadgarstek. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Jeszcze bardziej oniemiała byłam, gdy przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Stałam nieruchomo czekając na jego dalsze ruchy. Te jednak nie nadeszły. Lider zacisnął pięści i odwrócił twarz od mojej.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął - nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło.

\- Nie przepraszaj - zaczęłam niepewnie - nic się przecież nie stało.

Uśmiechnęłam się gładząc go po zabandażowanej głowie. Po chwili zdecydowałam sie zapakować tabletki na ból głowy. Mogły się przydać. Podałam rękę mojemu rudowłosemu przyjacielowi po czym wyszliśmy z pokoju. Prime wziął po drodze siatki z zakupami, które rano zrobiłyśmy wraz z Arsen. Stały obok mojego pokoju. Mieliśmy wychodzić z domu, gdy w przejściu zatrzymała mnie mama. Poprosiła mnie na chwilę do swojego pokoju. Usiadłam u niej na łóżku i spojrzałam pytająco.

\- Czy ten facet też będzie na nocowaniu? – zapytała.

\- Tak, to taki przyjacielski grill wraz z nocowaniem, będzie dużo moich kumpli – powiedziałam.

\- W jego wieku?

\- Częściowo, ale są i młodsi, nie martw się.

-Nieważne. Wiedziałam, że kiedyś nastąpi taki moment i to jest właśnie on.

-Do czego zmierzasz mamo? - zapytałam zaniepokojona.

Moja rodzicielka otworzyła szafkę i podała mi czerwone pudełeczko. Na opakowaniu narysowana była truskawka. Otworzyłam kartonik i myślałam, że się zakrztuszę.

\- Nie wiedziałam jakie kupić, więc wzięłam takie – wyjaśniła, ale to nie to mnie zatkało.

\- Mamo! Zwariowałaś? – zapytałam.

\- Nie, to całkiem normalne, jeżeli chcesz współżyć z mężczyzną, zwłaszcza tak dojrzałym jak Optimus, to bez prezerwatyw się nie obejdzie.

\- Ale ja nie zamierzałam…

\- Tak, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Weź je i nie protestuj, nie będę niańczyć twojego dzieciaka, bo miałaś wpadkę – powiedziała surowo. Pozbierałam się z szoku, podziękowałam i wyszłam.

\- Miłej zabawy, tylko nie siedź za długo na dworze bo się przeziębisz.

Przytaknęłam i wyszłam bez słowa. W milczeniu podeszłam do lidera trzymając pudełko w ręce.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Nie, wszystko świetnie – westchnęłam i wyszliśmy z domu. Schowałam prezent od mamy głęboko do torby i pokręciłam głową. Tego jeszcze w moim życiu nie było. Gdy weszłam do środka Optimusa jego hologram zniknął. Za chwile staliśmy już w lesie przy kumplach. Była późna godzina. W każdym razie robiło się ciemno.

\- Co tak długo?! –zapytał Skids

\- Pakowaliśmy się –wyjaśniłam pomijając sytuację w moim pokoju.

\- To... co macie dla nas? – uśmiechnął się Hide.

\- To co zwykle. Może trochę bardziej urozmaicone - wyjaśniła Arsen, która jak się dowiedziałam, od dwudziestu minut wysłuchiwała głośnego burczenia w brzuchu umięśnionego autobota.

\- To wskakujcie w piżamki. Ratchet chce popatrzeć – uśmiechnął się medyk.

\- Ubierzemy się w nie, gdy już będziemy zamierzały spać – powiedziała Arsen - wy stare zboczuchy.

Optimus stał jako swój hologram. Zostawiłam w jego alt mode swoje ciuchy i słuchawki. Przyniosłam bułki, kabanosy i piwo, a także chipsy i inną niezdrową żywność. Przykryłam się kocem. Widząc jak Optimus pociera ręce z zimna zaprosiłam go obok mnie. Koc wystarczył na nas dwoje Każdy z nas pochwycił bułkę i mięso popijając piwem. Zostawiliśmy jeszcze trochę na śniadanie. Potem zabraliśmy się wszyscy za chrupanie ciastek i temu podobnych. W mojej torbie zostawiłam jeszcze jedną paczkę słonych ciastek. Na czarną godzinę. Nigdy nie byłam na prawdziwym biwaku. A teraz nie dość, że śpimy w autach to jeszcze z naszymi przyjaciółmi. Właściwie to w naszych przyjaciołach co brzmi dostatecznie dziwnie. Pogadaliśmy dosyć długo. Potem doszły fascynujące opowieści o wojnie, które przedstawiał nam Ironhide. Był tak wczuty w to co mówi, że bez przerwy wstawał, udawał ,że walczy i gestykulował. O trzeciej w nocy ja i hologram Optimusa weszliśmy do jego alt mode. Było tam dużo miejsca, jednak nie koniecznie do spania. Optimus siedział obok mnie na tylnym siedzeniu i jedliśmy ciastka. Zaczęłam rozpinać spodnie i ściągać koszulkę. Zostałam tylko w staniku i majtkach. Optimus zrobił się zakłopotany. Poprosiłam, by się odwrócił, bym mogła zmienić bieliznę. Chwile potem spojrzał na mnie. Miałam na sobie czarne majtki z różową kokardką na lewym boku i czarny stanik do kompletu. Oparłam głowę o jego ramię i chwyciłam jedno z ciastek. Optimus siedział po cichu. Słychać było tylko jak chrupie słono-słodką przekąskę. Wzięłam do ręki resztkę piwa z puszki, które zostało mi jeszcze sprzed godziny. Dopiłam je pozbywając się resztek ciastka z ust i próbowałam usnąć. Optimus też skończył jeść i robił się senny. Na początku bawił się moimi włosami, potem oparł głowę o moje włosy i czułam jak jego oddech się zmienia.

\- Dobranoc - mruknął.

\- Dobranoc Prime…


	12. Chapter 12

Sen przyszedł dosłownie chwile po tych słowach. Śniły mi się urywki z naszej pierwszej walki. Mieszały się z jakimiś dziwnymi sytuacjami, bo jak zwykle, moje senne marzenia nie mogły być normalne. Przykładowo, gdzieś obok pola bitwy pasł się koń. Co on robił w mieście wolnym od zwierząt hodowlanych? Ok. Znam kobietę, która nielegalnie trzyma w domu kurczaka. Tzn. Nie wiem czy nie legalnie... jest na to prawo? Nie, dobra nie istotne. Choć, nie ukrywam, przez chwilę mnie to intrygowało. Obudziłam się czując dokuczliwy ból głowy. Chwilę po przebudzeniu ustał. No niech będzie. Nie widziałam sensu rozbudzenia, ale widocznie jakiś był. No i znalazł się szybko. Poczułam parcie na pęcherz. Spojrzałam na Optimusa. Spał spokojnie obok mnie. Jedną rękę trzymał wysoko nad sobą, a drugą dotykał mojej ręki. Miał słodką minę. Ciekawe co takiego mu się śni. Mój sen był bardzo dziwny, skoro już nawiązujemy. Wciąż miałam przed oczami tego głupiego konia..

Spojrzałam na telefon. Była dopiero piąta rano. Jednak zachciało mi się siku i nie zamierzałam tego zignorować. Wstałam i rozciągnęłam się ziewając. Po chwili otworzyłam drzwi od auta i udałam się w głąb lasu. Nie będę opisywać całego procesu "korzystania z prowizorycznej, leśnej toalety", _przepraszam runo leśnie_ i mniemam, że mi za to podziękujecie. Starałam się wrócić do autobotów. No tak... mogłam wyszczać się niedaleko, _ale Selen zdecydowała się na dłuższy spacer. No to masz. Zgubiłaś się._ Świadomość, że nie mam przy sobie telefonu, no cóż... nie do końca mi się to podobało. Oh, nie. Już wcale nie było mi wesoło. Kierowałam się niby ciągle na południe, ale nigdzie nie widziałam znajomej dróżki, czy chociażby siedmiu samochodów w sercu lasu. Usiadłam na zimnej ziemi zrezygnowana dalszym szukaniem drogi. Zakryłam twarz dłońmi lekko ją masując i westchnęłam głośno. Tak się kończą twoje pomysły - pomyślałam. Po niecałej minucie bezcelowego siedzenia usłyszałam za sobą szelest liści i kroki. Przez chwilę dziękowałam niebiosom, bo zależało mi na tym, by ktoś wyciągnął mnie z tego lasu. Potem zauważyłam, że jestem w samej bieliźnie i jeśli to nie jest autobot, to może nie być ciekawie. No i zgadnijcie. Nie, to nie był autobot. Odwróciłam się szybko, by poznać osobę stojącą za mną. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to wręcz świecące w ciemności czerwone oczy. Nie powiem, poczułam ogromny strach. Widok takiego gościa, o takiej godzinie, w lesie nie było zbyt ciekawe. Wręcz upiorne. Mogłam się domyślić, że to jeden z decepticonów. Po chwili doszli kolejni. Pierwszy, który "zaszczycił mnie" swoją obecnością był mi nieznany. Dwaj, którzy dołączyli do naszego spotkania to wytatuowany Starscream, a także chłopak w kitce, Grindor. Zakryłam piersi, przykryte tylko stanikiem i przez chwile patrzyliśmy na siebie w ciszy. Potem doszedł do nich chłopak, który wywoływał we mnie przedziwne wrażenie, Sideways.

\- Proszę, proszę! Kogo tu mamy? - zapytał uśmiechając się - owieczka odłączyła się od stada?

\- Czego tu szukacie? - warknęłam udając odważną. W skąpej bieliźnie, dygocząc z zimna i strachu nie bardzo mi to wychodziło. _No jasne, dużo się porzucasz Selen. _

\- Szukamy energonu dla naszego Pana. Musimy się zregenerować po tym, jak bezczelnie odebrałaś nam energię - wyjaśnił Starscream plując na podłogę. Po chwili wyjął zza siebie pistolet - przy okazji trafiło nam się szczęście... możemy się teraz odegrać.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Kiepsko, mama spodziewa się mnie dzisiaj w domu, nikt nie spodziewał się, że biwak skończy się zgonem. Mogłam zostać w alt modzie Primea. Najwyżej bym popuściła. Wybaczyłby mi. No... Musiałby. Moje życie nie zostało zakończone, ponieważ jego strzał przerwał chłopak w kitce. Wytatuowany decepticon spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Chyba nie okazujesz litości?! - warknął.

\- Skąd! Chodzi o to, że ta mała może nam się przydać...

\- Czekam na wyjaśnienia - powiedział Starscream dość oschle.

\- Potrzebujemy energonu. Szukamy go całą noc, ale go nie ma. Natomiast autoboty mają go zanadto. Zamiast zabijać tą małą, można, by użyć jej jako próby negocjacji...

Starscream pomyślał chwilę.

\- Oddadzą nam energon w zamian za życie dziewczyny - powiedział jakby sam do siebie - sprytnie. Dobra, Ways, trzymaj ją. Ja znajdę lokalizację autobotów i powiadomię ich o naszych zamiarach co do gówniary. 

\- Zaiste - powiedział chłopak, po czym złapał mnie za ręce i skrępował moje ruchy.

\- Nienawidzę was - wycedziłam przez zęby.

\- Tak, tak - powiedział znudzony - już to słyszeliśmy nie raz.

\- Czemu wasz Wielki Pan się tutaj nie zjawił? Nie chce sobie ubrudzić rączek? - zapytałam wścibsko.

\- To nie powinno interesować takich insektów jak ty - prychnął Grindor - Lord Megatron odpoczywa. A my lubimy wyzwania.

\- Po prostu boicie się mu sprzeciwić - skwitowałam przewracając oczami. Po chwili spróbowałam się oswobodzić. Nic z tego. Decepticon miał mocny uścisk. Miałam lekkie deja vu. Już raz trzymał mnie na uwięzi.

\- Nie bądź taka spięta - zaproponował - masz ładne ciało, ładną buźkę, możemy lepiej wykorzystać ten czas...

Spojrzałam na niego wściekle. Zrozumiał chyba, że nie miałam zamiaru ocieplać naszych stosunków.

\- Tylko żartowałem - wyjaśnił - mamy trochę czasu, może opowiesz nam coś o sobie?

\- Wolę nie - bąknęłam. Po chwili milczenia zdecydowałam jednak, że zabiję czas rozmową - ile macie lat?

Decepticonów zaskoczyło to pytanie. Spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni moją zmianą nastawienia, a po chwili odpowiedzieli. Decepticon w kitce oraz ten drugi, o przyjemnym spojrzeniu byli rówieśnikami. Mieli obaj dwadzieścia milionów lat. Czyli byli starsi ode mnie o rok. No, w końcu ogarnęłam, że dodanie słowa "milion" nie wiele znaczy. Gdy Optimus wspomniał mi o tym odczułam ulgę. Nie umiałam sobie wyobrazić tego, że przyjaźnię się z kimś kto przeżył trzydzieści MILIONÓW lat. Są granice...

\- Słyszałam, że pochodzisz z średniowiecznej połowy Cybertronu - zwróciłam się do chłopaka, który mnie trzymał - jak tam jest?

\- O wiele piękniej niż tutaj - odparł - wstępnie zwiedziłem to miasto, ale nie zrobiło na mnie takiego wrażenia, jak mój dom. Zaiste Ziemia także tętni życiem, ale wszystko jest takie... zbyt szybko mija czas. U nas, na Cybertronie, boty żyją wolniej, poświęcają dużo czasu na relacje między sobą. Tutaj tego nie zauważyłem.

\- Słyszałam, że macie tam króla - powiedziałam, a on przytaknął - i macie tam swoje własne tradycje i obyczaje?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Każdej nocy, która kończy tydzień siadamy za domem, albo w lesie, przy ognisku i śpiewamy stare pieśni, albo opowiadamy sobie legendy. Tańczymy i bawimy się niemal do rana. Oddajemy także cześć swemu władcy.

Niemal na chwilę przestałam słuchać dalszego opowiadania, bo w głowie utknął mi widok tańczącego decepticona. Zaśmiałam się. Ten spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

\- Wybacz, ale nie mogę się nie śmiać myśląc o tańczącym robocie... - wyjaśniłam zastanawiając się skąd wzięła się we mnie moja nagła uprzejmość wobec decepticona. Już chyba wspominałam, że działał na mnie dziwnie?

\- To nic do śmiechu, taniec wygląda zawsze tak samo, nie ważne czy ma się ciało z metalu, czy skóry, albo czy jest się większym czy mniejszym - wyjaśnił jakby to było oczywiste. W jego głosie zauważyłam akcent. Bawił mnie lekko. Po chwili decepticon puścił mnie i wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę - pokarzę ci.

Patrzyłam na niego zaskoczona. Nigdy nie byłam porwana, w zasadzie nigdy nie byłam też w obecności wrogów, sam na sam, ale coś mi się wydawało, że napastnicy zazwyczaj nie proszą swoich ofiar do tańca? Decepticony to naprawdę dziwna rasa... Grindor przewrócił oczami, jakby był już lekko przyzwyczajony do różnych wybryków swojego kompana, aczkolwiek wciąż ich nie akceptował. Koniec końców, podałam rękę Sidewaysowi. I tak nie miałam nic do stracenia. Chłopak podciągnął mnie do siebie i sprawnym ruchem wziął mnie w objęcia. Jedną rękę trzymał na mojej talii, drugą, splecioną z moją uniósł lekko do góry. Wzdrygnęłam się. Tak bliska styczność z decepticonem była czymś nietypowym. Nie miałam chłopaka, nie miałam z nimi takiej styczności, ponieważ byłam bardzo niedostępna dla ludzi. Nie ufałam im za bardzo. Dlatego, mimo iż pozwoliłam sobie na chwilową odskocznie od problemów dotyczących porwania, wciąż czułam się dziwnie i niepewnie. Jego dotyk jednak nie krył za sobą żadnego podstępu. Kiwał mną na boki i lekko krocząc po ziemi, tańczyliśmy w ciszy. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, po chwili skupienia.

\- Tak samo tańczę w mojej oryginalnej postaci - wyjaśnił. Po chwili przechylił mnie do tyłu, bym mogła zobaczyć okolicę do góry nogami. Stała za nami grupa mężczyzn. Gdy tylko wróciłam do pozycji pionowej zaprzestaliśmy wygłupów.

\- Całe szczęście, że zakończyliście tę maskaradę, zanim ja bym to zrobił nieco brutalniej - burknął wytatuowany decepticon. Obok niego stało kilku moich przyjaciół. Nie zauważyłam Ironhidea, mojej przyjaciółki ani bliźniaków. Widocznie zostali w bazie. Optimus nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z zaistniałej sytuacji, pozostali mieli zaskoczone miny. Gdy tylko Sideways mnie puścił podrapałam się po głowie czując niezręczność. Ratchet i Bumblebee trzymali kilka kostek energonu. Po chwili wręczyli je Starscreamowi. Jazz i Optimus trzymali broń gotową do wystrzału. Być może na wypadek, gdyby nasi wrogowie nie wywiązali się z umowy. Tak jednak nie było. Pozwolili mi wrócić do autobotów. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, no i pozostało jeszcze poczucie winy, że przeze mnie musieli stracić energon... kicha.

\- Natychmiast opuśćcie Ziemię i nie wracajcie - Optimus zagroził, po czym decepticony z niechęcią usłuchały. Dostały to czego chciały, nie powinni być niezadowoleni. Zostaliśmy sami. Nastała cisza. Wstydziłam się spojrzeć im w oczy.

\- Przepraszam... - zaczęłam wciąż patrząc na ziemię - poszłam za potrzebą i zgubiłam się w lesie. Nie miałam zamiaru wpakowywać się w tarapaty. A co najważniejsze wpakowywać w nie was...

\- No nic, już za późno - westchnął Optimus - wracajmy do reszty.

Opuściłam ręce z bezradności.

\- Na prawdę nie chciałam! - krzyknęłam z rozżaleniem - jeśli jest cokolwiek co mogłabym zrobić...

\- Energon jest dla nas bardzo ważny, ale nie możemy ryzykować życia naszych przyjaciół - wyjaśnił Jazz - wydobędziemy nowy.

Spojrzałam niepewnie na Optimusa. Nie odzywał się. Odwrócił się i rozkazał powrót do bazy. Posłuchaliśmy i w ciszy przenieśliśmy się do serca lasu. Myślałam, że wyjdę z siebie. Tak źle nie było mi chyba nigdy. Arsen podeszła do mnie zaspana i pytała co się stało. Nie miałam jednak siły na żadne opowieści. Czułam się totalną psują. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, czy ponownie wejść do Optimusa, czy może wrócić do domu i dać mu spokój. Ostatecznie zdecydowałam się jednak na to pierwsze.

Usiadłam na fotelu i sięgnęłam po tabletkę na głowę, która momentalnie zaczęła mnie boleć. Lider siedział na fotelu obok, patrzył się w okno i widziałam, że myślami był gdzieś daleko. Chrząknęłam cicho, ale to nie zwróciło na niego szczególnej uwagi. Cudownie, nagrabiłam sobie.

\- Przepraszam, wiem, że energon był dla ciebie okropnie ważny. Ale przysięgam, że nie zrobiłam tego celowo.

\- Selen, siedź już cicho - powiedział zmęczonym tonem.

\- Nie chcę abyś się na mnie gniewał - powiedziałam smutnym głosem. Ten spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

\- Nie gniewam się - powiedział - po prostu się o ciebie martwiłem. Mogła stać ci się krzywda.

Tym razem to ja byłam zaskoczona. Lider spojrzał na mnie miło. Przybliżył się do mnie po czym delikatnie dotknął mojej twarzy. Przeszył mnie dreszcz. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie, po czym lider dotknął ustami moich lekko wilgotnych warg. Wzdrygnęłam się zaciskając dłoń na jego barku. Uścisnęliśmy się nie przerywając pocałunku. Optimus pachniał wspaniale. Jego oddech mnie drażnił. Czułam się wspaniale. Dopiero po chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Wtedy także zorientowaliśmy się, że przez szybę ciekawsko zerka moja przyjaciółka. Patrzyliśmy na nią zaskoczeni i zawstydzeni. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięść i z uśmiechem na twarzy wypowiedziała słowo "jest!", a po chwili zniknęła. Zaśmiałam się kręcąc głową. Lider nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Daj spokój, Arsen nic nie wypapla - zapewniłam go.

\- To nie powinno się zdarzyć - jęknął tylko - przepraszam.

Westchnęłam cicho po czym zaczęłam się ubierać. Siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy. Po chwili jednak lider zdecydował się podjąć rozmowę.

\- Dobrze się bawiłaś w ramionach tego decepticona – powiedział, a w jego głosie wyczułam kąśliwość. Wyprostowałam się nagle z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

\- Głuptas - zaśmiałam się próbując dać mu pstryczka w nos - w dodatku zazdrosny!

\- Nie, wcale nie - próbował wyjaśnić.

\- To była noc pełna wrażeń, prawda? – westchnęłam. Optimus przytaknął, ale myślami był gdzie indziej. Podniosłam kącik jego ust palcem, by na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Ten spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Siedzieliśmy przez chwile w ciszy, jednak przyjemnej, a potem zdecydowaliśmy się udać do reszty. Autoboty w ludzkiej postaci stały niedaleko siebie. Gawędzili na spokojnie. Znów poczułam się winna, że przeze mnie zabrano nam energon. Jednakże za chwile zostałam pocieszona.

\- Kilka kostek udało nam się ocalić - wyjaśnił Ratchet - decepticony są przebiegłe, niestety wyszło jak wyszło. Ale następny energon jest już tylko nasz. A na wszelki wypadek przywiążemy cię do drzewa, byś nie wpakowywała się w tarapaty, gówniaro.

\- Chociaż znając życie, i tak w nie wpadniesz - zaśmiał się Hide, a ja spojrzałam na niego spod byka.

\- Torturowali cię tam? - zapytała zaniepokojona Arsen.

\- Jak widzisz jestem cała - powiedziałam ukazując się niczym rzeźba w całej okazałości - na szczęście nie.

\- Widzieliśmy, że wręcz przeciwnie. Czyżby ten decepticon przypadł ci do gustu? – uśmiechnął się Jazz podnosząc brwi - wiesz, miłość między decepticonem a autobotem jest zakazana...

\- Niczym Romeo i Julia, tak romantycznie! - Arsen zaśmiała się dokuczliwie.

\- Em.. oboje zmarli, więc niekoniecznie, a poza tym nie planuję z nim ślubu. Zabijałam czas - wytłumaczyłam się.

\- Nie wierz mu w jego miłosne gierki – powiedział Optimus, a ja znów wyczułam w jego głosie lekką złość - decepticony nie mają uczuć. Chcą cię tylko wykorzystać.

\- Może ten akurat zszedłby na dobrą ścieżkę? - drążył Mudflap mimo, że dałam mu delikatny znak, by tego nie robił. Lider spojrzał się na niego spod byka.

\- Nie ma opcji - powiedziałam krótko, by pokazać Optimusowi, że nie jestem zainteresowana dzikim romansem z decepticonem. Był dość przystojny. _Nie jak Optimus._ Cicho! Ale nie wierzę w jego całkowicie dobre zamiary. Skoro moi przyjaciele mówią, że to bezlitosne dranie, zapewne tak jest. Z resztą znałam już ich niektóre wyczyny. Nie stawiały ich w cale w dobrym świetle. Wyjęłam jedzenie i picie z torby. Autoboty wytworzyły hologramy i usiedliśmy na trawie jedząc śniadanie. Przegryzając bułkę kiełbasą spoglądałam w las przypominając sobie nieciekawą sytuację sprzed jakiejś godziny. Westchnęłam cicho. Lider po śniadaniu udał się na samotny spacer. Później, gdy wrócił usiadł oddalony od grupy patrząc w niebo. O czym myślał? Był na mnie zły? Podeszłam na niego czując ucisk w sercu, że powinnam. Gdy podeszłam do niego, wzrok skierował na mnie.

\- Nie smuć się - poprosiłam go.

\- Ja tylko myślałem - wytłumaczył.

\- A o czym? - zapytałam ciekawska dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie odpuszczę.

\- O tym, że jesteś bardzo łatwo wierna.

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Nie zaczynaj - powiedziałam - już ci chyba wyjaśniłam, że nie zamierzam...

\- Ja po prostu nie chce by jakiś zły Decepticon zrobił ci krzywdę, która może cię kosztować resztę zmarnowanego życia. Oni nie znają litości. Ani taktu.

\- Ja wiem, że to tak naprawdę nie o to chodzi – uśmiechnęłam się.

-Selen ja…

\- Daj spokój. Czy ty naprawdę jesteś zazdrosny o Waysa? – zapytałam rozbawiona.

\- Trochę jestem. Nie wiem czemu – westchnął.

\- No proszę cie! Ja nic do niego nie czuje, a ty nie musisz martwić się, że stracisz podopieczną.

\- A nadal chcesz mieć takiego opiekuna? – zapytał. Spojrzałam na niego. Wciąż miał zabandażowaną głowę. Rana nie krwawiła już, a przynajmniej, czerwień nie przebiła materiału. Po chwili przypomniałam sobie o pytaniu jakie mi zadał.

\- Bardzo! Co prawda jesteś czasem nieco zrzędliwy, a także jesteś uparty jak osioł, ale da się to wytrzymać - zaśmiałam się.

\- Nie wiem czy mam ci teraz podziękować, czy może cię zganić, ale doceniam, że mnie lubisz.

\- Wolę abyś podziękował - powiedziałam szczerze, a po chwili roześmiałam się - przestań się izolować, tylko wracaj do naszych przyjaciół.

Lider zgodził się na moją propozycje, ufając moim słowom, że jest dla mnie ważny i go nie zostawię. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że ból głowy zniknął. Dobrze, że już wszystko się ułożyło.


	13. Chapter 13

\- To co robimy teraz? – Zapytał Hide połykając resztki kiełbasy. Fuj. Tu pojawił się tyci problemik. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia co mielibyśmy robić. Reszta tak samo. Szukanie energonu na razie trzeba sobie odpuścić. Modliłam się tylko, by nikt nie wypowiedział tych słów na głos, bo Prime zmieniłby się pewnie w szablo zębnego tygrysa i wszystkich by rozszarpał. Ma jakiegoś fioła na punkcie tych sześcianów. Kiedyś się dowiem o co dokładnie chodzi, ale na razie w tej kwestii Prime jest niedostępny. Choć nastąpił przełom. Jego reakcji bałam się najbardziej, wtedy w lesie. Bardzo nie chciał oddawać energonu decepticonom, a jednak nie gniewał się na mnie za to, że na to pozwoliłam. Cud.

\- Nie wiem co tu jeszcze można robić ciekawego – westchnęła Arsen.

\- Natomiast ja wiem, zamiast ciągle zajmować się durnymi zabawami trzeba nauczyć was jak być dobrze przygotowanym do walki – powiedział poważnie Optimus.

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo to ty zaproponowałeś biwak, a z resztą… hej! A czy my przypadkiem nie byłyśmy tylko od zapoznania was z okolicą? – moja przyjaciółka uniosła brew.

\- Zasadniczo to tak, ale po ostatniej walce przeprowadziliśmy rozmowę i stwierdziliśmy, że nadajecie się na żołnierzy – słowa umięśnionego autobota sprawiły, że opadła mi szczęka. Teoretycznie, bo jednak wcale mi ona nie odpadła. Głupio by to wyglądało. Wracając do tematu poza moją szczękę to byłam podekscytowana, że będę robiła coś co uczyni mnie pożyteczną. Tak właściwie nie wiedziałam co Optimus ma zamiar powiedzieć przez słowa „Trzeba nauczyć was jak być dobrze przygotowanym do walki", natomiast słowa Hidea, że nadajemy się na żołnierzy były już jednoznaczne.

\- Będziemy się nawalać! - krzyknęłam unosząc pięść do góry i pokazując moją usatysfakcjonowaną twarz.

\- Nie. Teraz zrobimy sobie małą gimnastykę, a potem będziecie tworzyć sobie broń. Ale jak przy tym nie stracicie kończyn, to tak. Będziecie walczyć. – śmiech Ironhidea wcale nie był przyjemny. Nie chodzi już o niską barwę głosu, która oczywiście lekko przerażała, ale o ton śmiechu. Niby na żarty, ale jak przyjdzie co do czego to pewnie na serio będę kuśtykać na jednej nodze. Nie podoba mi się ta wersja. Zdecydowanie wole mieć obie nogi. Rąk to także dotyczy jakby co.

\- Tworzyć broń – Arsen lekko przygaszona spojrzała na mięśniaka – jak?

\- Normalnie – odpowiedział Hide jakby to miało być rzeczą oczywistą. Dla niego może tak, jest czymś w rodzaju kowala.

\- A co masz zamiar powiedzieć przez NORMALNIE?! – wykłócała się.

\- Nie takim tonem szczylu – odpowiedział jej naburmuszony, ale po chwili wyjaśnił co i jak. Jednak podkreślił raz jeszcze, że teraz był czas na trening. Byłam podekscytowana, chociaż miałam obawy jak mógłby wyglądać w środowisku kosmitów. Może mieli jakieś inne sposoby na rozciąganie sobie mięśni? Moja przyjaciółka miała podejść do mięśniaka. Gdy to zrobiła, pełen blizn mężczyzna pokazał jej drogę naprzeciw niej. Była tam trawa i nic więcej, dopiero w oddali płynęła mała rzeczka.

\- Biegnij – powiedział do niej, a ona spojrzała na niego jak na ostatniego durnia, ale on powtórzył tylko poprzednie słowa. W końcu Arsen pobiegła widząc kompletny brak zainteresowania ze strony Hidea. W biegu odwracała się czasem do mięśniaka. Ten potakiwał. Gdy znalazła się przy brzegu wody odwróciła się w naszą stronę.

\- Co teraz mistrzu? – zapytała podirytowana.

\- Biegnij z powrotem – odparł tylko.

\- Ale to nie ma…

\- Biegnij!

Moja przyjaciółka ponowiła bieg, ale tym razem miała pewną trudność. Hide zerwał z drzewa kilka śliwek (tak , w naszej kryjówce rosną śliwki, jabłka ,a nawet są jeżyny… cóż, chyba jeżyny) Arsen nie spodziewała się niczego, a Hide z całej siły rzucił w jej stronę jednego z fioletowych owoców.

– Uwaga granat! – krzyknął. Dziewczyna zrobiła unik krzycząc, ale nie wyszło to najlepiej bowiem Arsen przeturlała się po trawie i wpadła w błoto. Spojrzała z pretensją w oczach na mięśniaka.

\- Jaki granat?! Czemu rzucasz śliwką, koleś opanuj się! – wrzeszczała.

\- To nie śliwka, to granat, a ty jesteś na linii ognia. Orientuj się! – po chwili w jej stronę leciała kolejna śliwka. Arsen przeturlała się w bezpieczne miejsce. Owoc rozprysł się na drzewie, a moja przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Widocznie tak samo jak ja zaczęła już czaić o co chodzi. To szkolenie. Mamy wyobrazić sobie walkę i robić wszystko tak jakbyśmy walczyły. Spoko.

\- Wstajesz, czy będziesz teraz malować paznokcie? – zapytał ironicznie Hide, a jako odpowiedź dostał warknięcie mojej przyjaciółki, która również szybko poderwała się z ziemi i biegła dalej. Omijała lecące wprost na nią owoce skacząc, odskakując czy padając na ziemię. W końcu zmęczona dobiegła do Hidea. Ten pochwycił śliwkę, a widząc ten gest Arsen zakryła się obronnie rękami. Ten popatrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem a po chwili mrucząc coś pod nosem ugryzł owoc i odszedł w naszą stronę.

\- Pierwszy test zdałaś mała, ale to dopiero początek. A teraz twoja kolej – mięśniak zwrócił się tym razem do mnie. Mój uśmiech z twarzy zniknął.

\- Nie, ja w sumie jestem kiepska w biegach – próbowałam się wykręcić, ale niestety. Hide złapał mnie i zaniósł na miejsce gdzie stała Arsen. Spojrzałam na nią błagalnie by mnie stąd wyciągnęła, ale to by i tak nie podziałało bo stał za mną naburmuszony mięśniak i nie chcę nawet myśleć co byłoby, gdybym rzuciła się do ucieczki. Moja przyjaciółka poklepała mnie po ramieniu i ocierając pot wymieszany z błotem odeszła do reszty przyjaciół siedzących na trawie. Strzeliłam sobie z palców i po usłyszeniu komendy Hidea, rzuciłam się do biegu. Kilka chwil i oberwałam w plecy. Odwróciłam się na pięcie do mięśniaka.

\- Co to miało być?! Strzeliłeś wtedy kiedy byłam odwrócona! – krzyknęłam.

\- No i? – w jego głosie była wyraźna ignorancja.

\- No i to, że Arsen ostrzegłeś i ona widziała jak śliwka leci, a ty na chama walnąłeś mnie w plecy – zaczęłam z pretensjami.

\- Posłuchaj panienko, gdy będziesz na wojnie, decepticony nie będą krzyczeć do ciebie „uwaga granat, teraz jeśli chcesz przeżyć powinnaś się schylić!"

\- Ale to nie wojna, to ćwiczenia, a mnie boli! – warknęłam masując miejsce uderzenia.

\- O przepraszam, ciekawe co będzie jak cię trafi prawdziwy granat, też strzelisz focha?!

Wystawiłam mu język. Irytował mnie ten przemądrzały mięśniak. Ruszyłam do dalszego biegu. Tym razem aby nie dostać kolejną śliwką, odwracałam się.

\- Dobrze! – brzmiał jego głos – decepticony lubią działać z zaskoczenia, a więc trzeba się rozglądać.

Nie zważałam za bardzo na jego słowa, chociaż przyznam, że na pewno miał rację. Gdy dobiegłam do brzegu rzeki odwróciłam się przodem do Hidea. Po oczekiwanym sygnale ruszyłam w drogę powrotną. Ironhide zamachiwał się i rzucał we mnie piekielnymi owocami. Musiałam robić uniki, ale nie zawsze mi się to udawało. Cholerny nie fart, na wychowaniu fizycznym nie uczyli nas jak manewrować w biegu uciekając przed śliwkami lecącymi z zawrotną prędkością. Musiałam sobie radzić. Kilka razy miałam spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z glebą. Nie fajnie było wypluwać ziemię z ust, a jeszcze gorzej, gdy upadając czułam jak uderza mnie śliwka.

\- Do cholery, ja leżę! Mógłbyś odpuścić?

\- Zasada numer pięćset któryś… decepticony lubią dobijać leżącego.

\- Dzięki, realistycznie mi to pokazałaś. Gdy mama spyta skąd te siniaki odpowiem „a no wiesz, umięśniony mężczyzna naparzał mnie śliwkami". Może być?

\- Dla mnie bomba.

\- Ugh! - wydałam z siebie odgłos irytacji, by najlepiej zaakcentować to jak się czułam.

Udało mi się dobiec do linii mety. Żywa, bez większych obrażeń. Rozbawione autoboty zaczęły bić brawo, a ja skarciłam ich wzrokiem.

\- Dobrze sobie poradziłaś – Optimus uśmiechnął się lekko. Jednak wiedziałam, że było to spowodowane rozbawieniem.

\- Och, nie bądź taki wredny!

\- Nie, ja mówię naprawdę. Poza kilkoma potknięciami dobrze ci poszło. Dopiero zaczynasz, nie możemy wymagać za dużo, zwłaszcza od dziewczyn – W jego głosie niby nie było słychać ironii, ale ostatnie słowa, mnie uraziły.

\- Proszę?! Mój drogi, płeć nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Jest masa rzeczy w których jesteśmy lepsze od was.

\- Ach, z pewnością. Ale walki jednak wygrywają mężczyźni – nie odpuści, czy lider na prawdę musi być ciągle taki uparty? Udałam, że kończę tę rozmowę przyznając mu rację, ale gdy tylko Prime odwrócił się do mnie plecami, sięgnęłam po śliwkę z drzewa i rzuciłam nią w jego plecy. Zaskoczony tym atakiem jęknął, po czym spojrzał na mnie. Złączyłam palce u rąk tworząc coś w rodzaju pistoletu i z uśmiechem dmuchnęłam w niego. Lider pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się.

\- Co teraz robimy? – zapytała zaciekawiona Arsen.

\- Sprawdzimy jak stoicie z walką w ręcz – oznajmił Optimus nadal trzymając się za obolałe miejsce. Miałam wyrzuty sumienia, że go uderzyłam, ale nie mogłam pozwolić tak po prostu dać za wygraną.

\- Nie chce podchodzić do tego robota – stwierdziłam stanowczo mierząc wzrokiem Ironhidea.

\- Dobrze, a więc poćwiczysz ze mną. Pod warunkiem, że nie uderzysz mnie więcej śliwką.

\- Ma się rozumieć liderze.

Podeszłam więc do mojego przyjaciela, a on wyjaśnił mi co mniej więcej mam robić przez kilkanaście minut. Czyli mianowicie mam uderzać pięściami o jego dłonie. Coś w stylu boksu. Super, uwielbiam nawalanki. Prime otworzył dłonie i osłonił nimi klatkę piersiową. Rozciągnęłam się i zaczęłam uderzać. Na początku niepewnie, bo w końcu świadomość, że mam uderzać kogoś bliskiego… wiem, że to na żarty, ale było mi jednak nieco dziwnie. Potem, gdy zaczął mi „pomagać", a tak dokładniej to prowokować mnie do uderzeń, nie zważałam za bardzo na nic. Może nie uderzałam go jak zawodowy bokser, ale kilka razy Prime okazywał, że jest pod wrażeniem, albo udawał aby mnie dowartościować.

\- Musisz uderzać pewniej. Ja wiem, że to nie łatwe, ale nie możesz pokazywać decepticonom, że się boisz. Twój strach dodaje im siły. A tego nie chcemy, prawda? – Zapytał, a ja przytaknęłam pewna siebie, ze skupioną miną uderzając w jego dłonie.

– Pewniej! – nakazywał, a ja posłusznie zmieniałam postawę. Spojrzałam na Arsen. Ironhide kazał jej robić pompki. Tym samym stwierdziłam, że to szczęście, że mój opiekun postanowił się mną zająć. Czułam zmęczenie nie tylko moich rąk, ale i całego ciała, a to dlatego, że pracę przejęły nogi. (Nie, nie musiałam go kopać). Po prostu lider kazał mi wymachiwać nogami w powietrzu. Miałam sobie wyobrazić, że uderzam wroga. W każdym razie było ciekawie.

\- Kiedy będzie przerwa? – zapytałam, a Prime pokręcił głową.

\- Teraz będziesz biegać. Przerwa za dwadzieścia minut – oznajmił. Z przykrością przyjęłam rozkaz. Nie chciało mi się nic. Zawsze byłam leniwa, a dzisiaj przekroczyłam już normę ruszania się. W dodatku mam jeszcze biegać. Optimus przyczepił mi do koszulki malutkie urządzenie, które jego zdaniem ma mnie namierzyć, gdy się zgubię. To nie było pocieszeniem, bo okazało się, że musze biec przez las, a najlepiej przez jak największą powierzchnię. Prime obiecał, że po mnie wróci, gdy minie dwadzieścia minut. Zgodziłam się nie widząc w tym nic złego, pobiegnę, a Prime zaraz mnie znajdzie. Spojrzałam na moją przyjaciółkę, która robiła to samo, co ja jeszcze niedawno. Złapałam kilka wdechów, rozejrzałam się po okolicy, a gdy już tylko strzeliłam sobie z palców byłam gotowa. No więc pobiegłam. Na początku było łatwo, bo drzewa rosły w dużej odległości od siebie i można było biec prosto. Potem droga się skurczyła ,a drzewa rosły jak im się podobało. Gdy uderzyłam w dwa drzewa zaczęłam uważać na następne. Nie chciałam stracić twarzy i to w tak beznadziejny sposób jak ten, a na moje szczęście pewnie jeszcze w trakcie tego biegania zrobię sobie krzywdę. Często tak było, że nawet idąc z pokoju do kuchni zostawałam poszkodowana. Jak nie uderzenie łokciem o kant szafki to dostanie piłką od Jadena (szczur miał już setny raz powiedziane, że nie bawimy się piłkami w domu, ale widocznie nie dociera do niego prosty przekaz mamy). Pomału dostawałam zadyszki, ale nie widziałam dobrego miejsca do odpoczynku. Wszędzie było ciasno, albo krzaki układały się w ten sposób, że nie było możliwości się przez nie przedrzeć. W każdym razie nie miałam ochoty próbować. Postanowiłam dać z siebie odrobinę więcej i biegłam trochę szybciej dodatkowo rozglądając się za miejscem dogodnym na odpoczynek.


	14. Chapter 14

Przez chwile stałem patrząc w szeroką otchłań lasu. Mam jeszcze chwilę za nim będę szedł po moją małą podopieczną. Uśmiechnąłem się na samą myśl o jej radosnej twarzy. Potrafiła rozbawić mnie jak nikt inny. Szczerze to rzadko się śmieję, ale nie mam na to wpływu. Tak mi zostało i to chyba najlepsze wytłumaczenie, chociaż są różne wersje na ten temat, a ja sam już nie wiem co jest prawdziwym powodem dlaczego jestem odstający od reszty. A może tak już przystało na lidera? Musi się wyróżniać? A więc mam już kolejną wersję i szczerze powiem, że ona też wydaje mi się bardzo realistyczna. Arsen stwierdziła niedawno, że wydaje się jakby mi ktoś wyssał całe szczęście z ciała. Trudno zaprzeczyć, moje życie było pozbawione szczęścia już od dziecięcych lat. Nienawidzę tego wspominać. Gdy ocknąłem się z przemyśleń w mojej właściwej formie, czyli jako robot podszedłem do mojego medyka, by sprawdził co z moją raną. Przykucnąłem, a on najpierw dokładnie ją prześwietlił, a potem nasmarował mi skroń czarną, gęstą mazią. Był to jeden z najlepszych leków na Cybertronie. Kilka razy się nią smarowało i po obrażeniu. No chyba, że było na wylot. Wtedy wymagało to wielkiej wprawy medyka.

\- I co teraz liderze? – Ratchet zaczął niepewnie rozmowę.

\- Co masz dokładnie na myśli ?

\- Zdołaliśmy ukryć trochę energonu przed decepticonami, ale jest go bardzo mało. Gdy już zbierzemy odpowiednią ilość, co z nią zrobimy?

\- Jak tylko się to uda, Jazz poleci oddać je do Imperium Autobotów. Jakiś procent ze zbioru należy się nam. A no właśnie, będę musiał powiedzieć Jazzowi, że ma zdać raport Ultra Magnusowi. Obiecałem mu się meldować, ale ciągle zapominam. Jazz przekaże co aktualnie się dzieje i na jakiś czas będziemy mieli spokój.

\- Twoja rana jeszcze przez jeden dzień będzie stanowiła przeszkodę w szukaniu energonu pod wodą, ale nie martw się. Zajmiesz się czymś innym i na pewno szybko zleci czas.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. Decepticony mają przewagę.

\- Niestety nawet jeśli byli osłabieni, energon, który od nas uzyskali pozbawi ich słabości - wyjaśnił Ratchet. Tak. Doskonale o tym wiedziałem.

\- Trzeba wierzyć, że zdołamy ich przewyższyć.

\- W dodatku szkolimy jeszcze dwóch wojowników.

\- Wojowniczki – poprawiłem z uśmiechem, przypominając sobie twarz Selen w myślach.

\- Arsen to silna kobieta. Poradzi sobie z wieloma rzeczami, ale Selen, coś mi się wydaje, że nie ma silnej woli. W wielu momentach robi się bardzo ufna, a nasi wrogowie mogą to wykorzystać. Niepokoi mnie też Megatron – zaczął medyk, a ja wiedziałem, że ma rację.

\- Trudno się nie zgodzić przyjacielu. Arsen jest mądra i rozsądna – spojrzałem na dziewczynę w długich brązowych włosach, opadających jej na twarz. Jej piwne oczy wbijała gniewnie w Ironhidea, który najwidoczniej znowu uruchomił swój chamski humor. Była wysoka, ubrana w szare spodnie i białą koszulkę. Na nogach miała adidasy. Prosta dziewczyna, ale wyglądała na mądrą. I wiem, że taka była. O Selen trudno było powiedzieć to samo. Miała swoją inteligencje, czasem nawet mnie nią zadziwiała, ale nie była aż tak rozsądna. Jeszcze to jak ulegała Sidewaysowi. Nie rozumie, że jest zły, wykorzysta ją… Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści. Po chwili z powrotem je rozluźniłem. Nie znosiłem myśli, że mogłaby go kochać. Może i ma urodę, która może pociągać Selen, ale jak ta dziewczyna może być tak głupia, by z nim tańczyć, albo się do niego uśmiechać?! Polubiłem ją mocno. Od samego początku widziałem w niej coś niezwykłego. Może Megatron też to w niej zobaczył? Nie rozumiem dlaczego się do niej przyczepił, ale nie pozwolę mu jej skrzywdzić. Za wielu już mi zabrał…

\- Prime, wszystko w porządku? – z przemyśleń wyrwał mnie medyk. Spojrzałem na niego rozkojarzony.

\- Co? Mówiłeś coś ?

\- Pytałem, czy wszystko w porządku bo przestałeś się odzywać i zacząłeś robić dziwne miny.

\- Tak, wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, myślałem właśnie…

\- o Selen? – Ratchet uśmiechnął się podejrzanie, a ja nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć.

\- Częściowo. Bardziej o tym co Megatron od niej chce.

\- Zachowuje się podejrzanie, ale nie możemy nic osądzać. Megatron od zawsze był dziwny. Nawet w dzieciństwie. Pamiętasz?

Przytaknąłem, ale nawet nie chciałem sobie przypominać. Nienawidzę go i mam jedynie pragnienie, by w końcu go zabić.

\- Selen biega? – zapytał medyk, a ja jakby wyrwany z kolejnego transu przytaknąłem.

\- Jeszcze dziesięć minut i po nią pójdę – oznajmiłem.

\- A co potem? Może zaczną już tworzyć swoje bronie, bo wydaje mi się, że na to właśnie czekają.

\- Pewnie tak. Tylko gorzej będzie z Arsen – westchnąłem.

\- A to czemu?

\- Bo ona woli miecze. To widać. Dzisiaj, gdy Selen biegała z Hidem, dopytywała się mnie czy mogłaby obejrzeć mój miecz. Zgodziłem się, a gdy widziałem z jakim rozmarzeniem na niego patrzy, wiedziałem, że będzie problem z tą małą.

\- Gówniara jak zwykle musi wybrzydzać. A co z Selen, jej nie kręcą miecze?

\- Ona chyba polubiła swój łuk więc mamy ją z głowy – uśmiechnąłem się.

\- A więc broń zrobi sobie sama, a Arsen musi poczekać na broń jaką stworzy jej Ironhide. Wychodzi jeszcze kwestia nauki – powiedział Ratchet.

\- Nie jest źle, Jazz nauczy Selen korzystania z łuku, podczas kiedy ja będę uczył Arsen obsługiwania miecza – odparłem, a po chwili dziękując za pomoc z raną, poszedłem po Selen.


	15. Chapter 15

Zadyszana oparłam się o drzewo. Czułam, że byłam daleko od bazy, ale to nie robiło kłopotu. Dopiero trzynasta na zegarze, a wiedziałam, że za chwile znajdzie mnie Prime. Czując ból nóg postanowiłam oderwać się od drzewa i poszukać miejsca do siedzenia. Nie znalazłam go po kilku minutach szukania, więc naburmuszona usiadłam na ziemi. Miałam wrażenie, że cała masa robaków zostawszy o tym poinformowana właśnie pełzła w moją stronę, bo przecież te głupie owady nie mogą się oprzeć wpełznięcia w spodnie. Trudno. Moje nogi są wyczerpane i musze zrobić im mały postój. Nie mogłam się doczekać tworzenia broni, a jeszcze bardziej nauki strzelania z łuku. To sprawiało, że mimo mrówki pałętającej się gdzieś w mojej skarpetce, uśmiechałam się. Nie miałam zamiaru czekać na lidera w ciszy i się nudząc. To dobijające. Mama mówi ,że zachowuje się tak jakbym nie mogę spokojnie usiedzieć na miejscu, może ma racje, ale ja po prostu nie znoszę siedzieć bezczynnie kiedy można robić tyle rzeczy. Tak. A więc nie mogę usiedzieć w miejscu. Włączyłam muzykę w słuchawkach. Muzyka jest jakby wtyczką do innego świata. Mojego własnego, w którym mogę wszystko. I to nazywam moją kreatywnością. Moje życie, które jest nader idealne istnieje tylko w mojej wyobraźni, ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Czasem trochę denerwuję ludzi, bo potrafię wlepiać w nich pusty wzrok, zupełnie bez wyrazu, za co dostałam też raz uwagę w dzienniku szkolnym. Muzyka jeszcze bardziej pomaga mi uruchomić moją wyobraźnię. Włożyłam słuchawki do uszu i puściłam pierwszy utwór. Pierwsze dźwięki gitary wymieszane z perkusją sprawiły, że pojawiła mi się gęsia skórka. Po chwili muzyka stała się ostrzejsza i wyraźniejsza, doszedł tam bas i głos wokalisty. Zamknęłam oczy i zanurzyłam się głęboko w moich myślach.

„Open your eyes and don't forget to pray  
If we lose the fight  
if we lose the fight your sprit will live through me  
It's time we make right  
it's time we make right the pages of history  
Until we find  
Until we find a cure for the enemy"

Czułam jak coś łaskocze mnie w kark, nie otwierałam oczu. Domyśliłam się, że to pewnie gałąź drzewa pokryta malutkimi listkami delikatnie muskała mnie po skórze. Wtedy zorientowałam się, że wcale nie siedzę obok drzew, lecz na małej przestrzeni wokół nich. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam przed siebie, wiatr nie był ciepły jak przedtem. Stał się chłodny i wiał mocno. Niebo spochmurniało. A ja wciąż czułam na sobie to dziwne łaskotanie. Aby przekonać się co to, lekko odwróciłam głowę i zamarłam. Za moimi plecami stał jeden z armii decepticonów. Miałam wrażenie, że straszydło bez twarzy, mimo że nie posiadało oczu, patrzyło na mnie. Przeszedł mnie kolejny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Jego górna kończyna zakończona czarnymi strzępami materiału fruwała dotykając mnie. Krzyknęłam przerażona, a jego druga kończyna zakończona ostrym hakiem zbliżała się do mnie coraz bliżej. Zrobiłam unik odrzucając telefon w bok i odbiegłam kilka kroków. Robiło się coraz lepiej, a lidera nadal nie było widać. Może zdąży nim beztwarzowiec zrobi sobie ze mnie potrawkę? Jak on w ogóle je?!


	16. Chapter 16 (18 )

Idąc przez las wciąż patrzyłem na urządzenie, które pokazywało mi, gdzie znajduje się Selen. Na ekranie była przedstawiona jako czerwona kropeczka. Myślałem nad tym co jej powiem, gdy ją zobaczę. Przecież bezsensu byłoby przywitać ją zwykłym „cześć". Ale przecież nie wystrzelę z tekstem „witajże dziewojo". Chciałem by to było jakieś miłe, krótkie przywitanie, które spowoduje jej uśmiech, który bez przerwy zwala mnie z nóg. Lubię, gdy jest zadziorna, chociaż, gdy dostałem w plecy owocem nie byłem zachwycony. Ten jeden wyczyn będę w stanie jej wybaczyć, ale lepiej, by już nigdy tak nie robiła. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem widząc przed oczami obraz mojej przyjaciółki. Lubiłem o niej myśleć, zawsze odciągało mnie to od wspominania przeszłości. A tego chciałem uniknąć. Na niebie zauważyłem odrzutowiec, który zaraz zniknął. Spojrzałem na monitor, aby stwierdzić, gdzie mam się teraz udać i wtedy czerwona kropka przestała migać. Najpierw się zdziwiłem. Potem nastąpiły wahania i dziwne pytania, na które odpowiedzi nie potrafiłem uzyskać. Co się stało? Awaria? Coś jej jest? To ona zerwała połączenie? A jeśli tak to dlaczego? Nic nie rozumiałem, ale musiałem ją znaleźć. Przecież nie zostawię jej samej w środku lasu, a szczególnie jeśli jej coś grozi. Odtworzyłem sobie mniej więcej zamieszczenie kropki i pobiegłem naprzeciw rozglądając się i krzycząc jej imię. Miałem cholerną nadzieję, że mi odkrzyknie. W tej chwili drżałem cały ze strachu, bardzo potrzebowałem jej głosu. I właśnie wtedy coś uderzyło mnie od tyłu. Jęknąłem i poleciałem na glebę. Mimo promieniującego bólu dochodzącego z żeber poderwałem się na równe nogi i zobaczyłem kto stoi za uderzeniem. Był to policjant, a jego szyderczy uśmiech podpowiadał mi, że raczej nie może być tutejszy. A więc łatwo się domyśliłem co to za typ. Jeden z wyrzutków, a właściwie to decepticon działający po prostu samotnie. Widocznie nie lubił się angażować w grupie, ale czego on tu chce? Wstałem pokazując mu, że wcale mi nie do śmiechu, ale on nie zaprzestał grymasu radości.

\- Czego tu szukasz, decepticonie?! – warknąłem oschle, może to ból, może pogarda, a może fakt, że przeszkodził mi w dotarciu do Selen sprawił, że miałem ochotę jak najszybciej z nim skończyć.

\- Czego? Raczej kogo – Policjant pogrzebał ręką w kieszeni spodni i wyjął pogniecione zdjęcie. Po chwili przyłożył je mi do twarzy – Znasz ją?

W pewnym momencie nie mogłem uwierzyć, ale po chwili, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń udałem, że przyglądam się zdjęciu uważniej i od niechcenia rzuciłem hasło „nie". Decept jednak nie uwierzył.

\- Po co ci ona ? – westchnąłem zrezygnowany, a jednocześnie czułem niepokój.

\- Czy ja wiem? Wtajemniczona w nasze sprawy, nastoletnia zgrabna dziewczyna. Nie uwierzę, że chociaż raz nie myślałeś o tym jak cudownie byłoby spędzić z nią noc – ostatnie słowa podkreślił oblizując język, a ja najpierw zmarszczyłem nos robiąc gniewną minę, a po chwili zawahałem się.

\- Aha, wiedziałem! No to jesteśmy obaj.

\- Nie dam ci jej skrzywdzić, więc nawet o tym nie myśl! - warknąłem.

\- No tak, przecież chcesz mieć ją tylko dla siebie… - mruknął.

\- Nie dla tego – odparłem krótko odwracając wzrok od uradowanego decepticona. Nie wiem co go tak bawiło.

\- Nie ? – zapytał idąc w moją stronę i pokazując mi pogniecione zdjęcie Selen. – Czyli nie interesuje cię jak ta mała wygląda bez niczego?

\- Nie.

\- Mam uwierzyć ,że nie pragnąłbyś jej dotyku? – wyszeptał stojąc blisko mnie.

\- Barricade, przestań! – westchnąłem, nie chciałem aby wyprowadzał mnie z równowagi.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że nie marzysz o jej języku, który wędruje coraz niżej i niżej ? - Zamknąłem oczy i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Nie wierzę, że taki gówniarz się mną bawił. Mimo słów i gróźb, żeby przestał, on uparcie brnął dalej. Barricade wysunął język i oblizał swoje wargi. Spojrzałem na niego karcąco, ale po chwili decepticon znowu zaczął mnie prowokować.

\- Cade, ostrzegam cię!

\- Podziel się ze mną emocjami Prime, powiedz jak bardzo marzysz o jej rozpalonym ciele ? Jak bardzo chciałbyś by robiła z tobą same głupstwa, no powiedz?!

Zacisnąłem powieki i przygryzłem dolną wargę. Jego słowa mnie denerwowały, ale ich treść… Przed oczami miałem Selen. Uśmiechała się sprośnie i kucała przede mną dobierając się do mojego rozporka. Po ciele przeszły mnie przyjemne dreszcze. Wargę z czasem przyciskałem coraz mocniej co sprawiało dziwną satysfakcję decepticonowi obok, bo śmiał się cicho. W moich myślach Selen robiła mi różne rzeczy, każde następne coraz bardziej mnie nakręcały. Była bez ubrań, ja także. Słyszałem jej śmiech, czułem jej ciepły język, nawet jeśli to było tylko złudzenie, tylko moje myśli. Barricade nie przestawał mówić. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleję i nie wiem czy ze złości do niego, czy z przyjemności jaką odczuwałem myśląc o Selen.

\- Powiedz jak bardzo jej chcesz? – nalegał, a ja nie wytrzymałem. Padłem na kolana krzycząc ,że nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć, że wariuję, że cholernie jej pragnę tu i teraz. Nie wierzę ,że udało mu się mnie złamać. Siedziałem ściskając w dłoniach trawę wyrastającą z gleby, jej część pod wpływem mojej siły została w moim uścisku. Dyszałem wciąż zaciskając powieki. Po chwili postanowiłem je otworzyć. Cade kucnął obok mnie z uśmiechem. Tym razem wcale nie przypominał wrednego.

\- To teraz wiesz jak to jest, gdy rządzi tobą pożądanie liderku.

\- Dlatego tutaj przylazłeś? Aby mi to pokazać? –zapytałem.

\- Powiedzmy. Chcę abyś wiedział co mną kieruje. Jestem drugi w kolejce do zabawy z tą małą – wstał gwałtownie nie robiąc kroku ani w tył ani w przód - może nawet pierwszy...

\- Nie pozwolę ci – odparłem, ale ten gówniarz tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie będziesz wiedział kiedy i gdzie, a przelecę ją nawet kilka razy. A zabicie mnie nic ci nie da. Ostatnie słowa podkreślił, a ja nie do końca je zrozumiałem. Decepticon złapał mnie za włosy i lekko je szarpnął – z pożądaniem nie wygrasz – oznajmił po czym puścił mnie i odszedł w głąb lasu. Przez chwilę siedziałem nie wiedząc co ze sobą począć. Po chwili jednak z powrotem szukałem Selen.


	17. Chapter 17

Stałam przemieszczając się tylko co kilka kroków. Od kilku minut nic innego nie robiłam. Monstrum podążało za moimi ruchami, ale pozostawało wciąż w oddali. Zebrałam się w końcu w garść i krzyknęłam czego ode mnie chce. Było to zapewne nienormalne, jak coś bez ust powie mi czego może chcieć? Zdziwiłam się jednak. Poczwara wydała z siebie okropny, piskliwy krzyk, pod którego wpływem zatkałam uszy. Można było od niego ogłupieć, a co dopiero ogłuchnąć. Mimo to słowa słychać było wyraźnie. Wśród okropnego krzyku można było usłyszeć „All Spark". No tak. Decepticony wynajęły ocalałego stwora po cholerny odłamek, ale mi ani się śni go dawać. Pokręciłam tylko przecząco głową. Musiałabym go dłużej przytrzymać w takiej odległości do przyjścia Optimusa, ale stwór jakoś nie chciał współpracować. Widząc mój opór, ruszył w moją stronę szykując się do uderzenia mnie swoim hakiem. Przypominając sobie mój trening z umięśnionym tyranem schyliłam się, gdy broń była blisko mnie. Tym sposobem uniknęłam rozprucia moich wnętrzności, co było chwilowym sukcesem. Sługa decepticonów odwracając się w moją stronę znowu wydał z siebie ten okropny pisk, ale nie usłyszałam już konkretnych słów. Jego broń znowu poszła w ruch, a ja znowu musiałam zrobić unik. Całkiem nieźle mi szło, a do jego wrzasku mogłam się już przyzwyczaić. Nie rozumiałam tylko jakim cudem Primea jeszcze nie ma, bo miałam wrażenie, że ten odgłos słyszy grubo ponad połowa miasta. Gdybym miała swój łuk, to mogłabym go zabić, ale niestety nie pomyślałam, że idąc sobie pobiegać napadnie mnie bestia bez twarzy i z hakiem zamiast ręki. Następnym razem wezmę broń idąc nawet do spożywczego. Nie, to nie jest żart. Bałam się odwracać do stwora plecami, był szybki więc chwila mojej nieuwagi i byłoby po mnie. Sługa decepticonów wiedział, że się waham. Przez chwilę nie atakował lecz stał i mi się przyglądał. Z jednej strony było mi to na rękę bowiem mogłam wymyślić plan, ale miałam wrażenie, że i on coś knuje. No i moje przeczucia się sprawdziły. W pewnej chwili bestia zniknęła. Jakby po prostu rozmyła się w powietrzu. W pierwszej chwili poczułam niesamowitą ulgę, a potem poczułam jak ostry metalowy przyrząd przejeżdża mi po ramieniu, w dół. Pieczenie było okropne, natychmiast odskoczyłam w przód i jak najszybciej mogłam, odwróciłam się przodem do potwora. Na jego haku widniała krew. Czad, gdyby nie fakt, że ona należała do mnie. Kiedy jego broń znowu kierowała się w moją stronę odruchowo złapałam go za kończynę z ostrym narzędziem i przytrzymałam. Blokując mu możliwość ataku miałam chwilę na zastanowienie się co dalej. Jego ręka, jeżeli w ogóle mogłam ją tak nazwać, była ciężka mimo, że wyglądała jakby była niezwykle delikatna jak u ducha. Czułam, że powoli tracę siły. Nie wiedziałam ile jeszcze będę w stanie się bronić, ale na pewno nie będzie to długo. Planu lub wielkiej strategii w tym czasie raczej nie zdążę ułożyć. A nawet jeżeli, to nie starczy mi już czasu na jego realizacje. Widmo znowu zaczęło wrzeszczeć co nie dawało mi się skupić. Musiałam go jakoś załatwić, bo inaczej będzie po mnie. Przypomniałam sobie wtedy naszą walkę przy kopalni oraz to jakim cudem można było pokonać takie wstrętne stwory. Wyjęłam z kieszeni All Spark i cisnęłam nim w brzuch potwora, który przy okropnych krzykach, jakie mu towarzyszyły, zmienił się w pył. Wsadziłam odłamek z powrotem do kieszeni i wydałam z siebie ciche westchnięcie. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Wszystko było jak wcześniej. Drzewa kołysał wiatr, a ich liście lekko poruszone cicho szeleściły. Przez korony drzew dostawało się popołudniowe słońce, które oświetlało niewielki obszar w lesie. Pozostała część topiła się w cieniu. Wciąż dokuczało mi pieczenie. Dopiero teraz mogłam na spokojnie obejrzeć ranę jakiej się nabawiłam. Nie wyglądała na głęboką jednak bolała i krwawiła. Chociaż już mniej niż na samym początku. Usłyszałam znajomy krzyk. Westchnęłam głośniej. Nareszcie przyszedł.


	18. Chapter 18

Przeklęte urządzenie nadal nie chciało wskazać mi miejsca, gdzie teraz była Selen, a ja sam miałem wrażenie, że wariuję. Było mi gorąco, a w dodatku nachodziły mnie wciąż dziwne myśli o mojej przyjaciółce. Przez dłuższy czas starałem się układać strategię walki lub pomyśleć, co by ulepszyć w zespole. Cokolwiek bym przestał w końcu myśleć o niej. Kilka razy krzyknąłem jej imię i w końcu uzyskałem odpowiedź. Jej krzyk sprawił, że dostałem dreszczy. Zacisnąłem pięści i warknąłem karcąc samego siebie, a po chwili pobiegłem w stronę dochodzącego krzyku. Przeszedłem obok kilku drzew i na pustej przestrzeni zauważyłem moją podopieczną, która biegła wprost na mnie trzymając się za ramię. Zauważyłem, że ma tam ranę i przestało mi być do śmiechu. Selen natychmiast mnie objęła. Spojrzałem na nią z powagą, a po chwili dotknąłem dłonią jej policzka. Czułem przyjemne dreszcze i wystarczyła chwila, a już bym ją pocałował, ale za chwile oprzytomniałem i uzmysłowiłem sobie, że zachowuje się jak kretyn. Ona nigdy nie zakocha się w starszym od siebie o jedenaście lat. Traktuje mnie jak swojego przyjaciela, a ja sobie niewiadomo co wyobrażam. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie, a ja szybko udałem, że zmazuje jej krew z policzka, której oczywiście nie miała, ale na nic lepszego nie wpadłem.

\- Co ci się stało w rękę? Miałaś tylko biec…

\- I biegłam. Minęło dwadzieścia minut więc usiadłam i czekałam. Nie powiedziałeś mi tylko, że w między czasie zaatakuje mnie sługa Megatrona!

\- O czym ty mówisz? Ktoś cię zaatakował?- zapytałem nie ukrywając mojego zdziwienia.

\- Owszem. Ten potwór bez twarzy. Gdybyś był wcześniej to byś zobaczył, a no właśnie, czemu tak długo?

\- Bo połączenie zostało zerwane i nie mogłem określić twojej lokalizacji.

\- Może to ten stwór?

\- Nie wiem, one chyba nie mają takiej zdolności – westchnąłem.

\- A ktokolwiek ma? – zapytała ironicznie, a mnie natchnęło.

\- Przed awarią systemu w urządzeniu zauważyłem odrzutowiec. To musiał być Starscream!

\- Ten gościu w tatuażach?

\- Dokładnie ten.

\- To on zajmuje się telekomunikacją? – zapytała, a ja uśmiechnąłem się dając jej do zrozumienia, że palnęła głupotę.

\- Zapewne chodziło ci o to, że potrafi zakłócić różne połączenia tak? – Zapytałem, a ona przytaknęła.

\- A więc pojawił się, zepsuł sygnał i odleciał… zapewne dlatego by ten stwór mógł mnie bez problemu zaatakować.

\- Pewnie tak. To gdzie on teraz jest? Uciekł? I po co on tutaj przyszedł? – miałem masę pytań. Ostatnie wydarzenia były zadziwiające.

\- Po All Spark, ale go załatwiłam – powiedziała dumnie łapiąc się za boki - bronią, której pragnął.

\- A tak serio ? Chyba nie zabrał ci odłamka co?!

\- Trochę wiary we mnie! – krzyknęła po czym wyjęła All Spark z kieszeni. – Naprawdę go załatwiłam. Robiłam uniki tak jak mnie uczył Hide, a potem, gdy miał mnie walnąć, ja go złapałam i wbiłam mu odłamek w śledzionę!

Selen opowiadając pełna zapału pokazywała mi wszystkie swoje akrobacje, a ja z uśmiechem patrzyłem ile radości sprawia jej ta opowieść.

\- A więc masz już za sobą pierwszą walkę sam na sam z decepticonem. Gratuluję ci – uścisnąłem dłoń mojej przyjaciółki po czym uśmiechnąłem się lekko – Teraz możemy już wracać. Niedługo będziesz tworzyć własną broń.

\- Super! – moja przyjaciółka rzuciła mi się na szyję, a ja oniemiałem. Objąłem ją lekko dotykając dłońmi jej pleców. Przez chwile czułem się niesamowicie, potem niestety uścisk się zwolnił i Selen powędrowała naprzód. Po chwili schyliła się i wzięła do ręki swój telefon. Gdy wróciła do mnie, wspólnie udaliśmy się w stronę Autobotów.

\- I co zrobiłeś jak połączenie zostało zerwane? – zapytała po chwili ciszy.

\- A co miałem zrobić? Zacząłem panikować i szukałem cię wszędzie.

\- Serio, panikowałeś bo zgubiłeś mój ślad?

\- No pewnie. Jesteś moją podopieczną i przyjaciółką. Nie mogę cię stracić.

\- Przecież masz mnóstwo przyjaciół.

\- Ale ciebie taką jedyną – westchnąłem ściskając jej dłoń. Spojrzała na mnie, a ja przybliżając do niej twarz pocałowałem ją ciepło. Przez chwilę muskałem jej wargę. Ona stała nieruchomo wpatrując się we mnie. Potem pocałowałem ją mocniej, pewniej. To wszystko trwało tylko chwilę. Oderwałem się od niej i spojrzałem jej w oczy. Była zdziwiona. Wydałem z siebie ciche westchnięcie.

\- Przepraszam – wyjąkałem, a Selen przytaknęła nie wydając z siebie ani słowa. Poczułem się cholernie głupio. Znowu coś we mnie wstąpiło. W dodatku bałem się zachowywać jakby nic się nie stało i rozpoczynać inny temat. Zwłaszcza, że Selen także milczała. Chciałem coś powiedzieć. Zacząć jakiś temat do rozmowy, by było jak dawniej, ale wahałem się bo co jeśli ona się nie odezwie? Co jeżeli Selen już nie będzie chciała być moją przyjaciółką? Nie wybaczę sobie tego, bo tylko przy niej czuje się tak wyjątkowo. Coś mnie tchnęło aby ją pocałować… czemu nie wybiłem sobie tego z głowy? Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i szedłem tak przez jakiś czas wciąż zamyślony. W pewnej chwili poczułem jej ciepły dotyk na moim nadgarstku, a gdy się na nią spojrzałem obdarzyła mnie spokojnym uśmiechem. Poczułem ulgę.

\- Nie gniewasz się? –zapytałem cicho.

\- Nie. Tak wyszło... nie mam za co się gniewać.


	19. Chapter 19

(Soundwave)

Utkwiłem w miejscu. Stałem nad przepaścią, a obok mnie mój zwierzak.

\- Niestety nie Revage. Tutaj także nie znajdziemy mojej siostry – odpowiedziałem kotu, który patrzył na mnie swoimi ślepiami wyrażającymi zapewne ciekawość. Zbliżały się godziny szczytu, a ja poczułem brak oleju w przewodach, więc postanowiłem wybrać się na targ. Druga połowa Cybertronu jest dużo bardziej żywa, miasteczka tętnią życiem, co sprawia, że na targach o tej porze jest niemiłosierny tłok. Od niemal zawsze byłem raczej samotnikiem toteż wolałem tę część Cybertronu, na której nie było zbyt wiele żywych dusz. Od kiedy pracuje dla Decepticonów jako tropiciel, często spotykam w opuszczonych bazach lub wśród gruzów, autoboty. Ukrywają się, bo nie mają własnych domów, bądź po prostu boją się takich jak ja. Gdy mam zlecenie ich unicestwić w imię Megatrona, muszę ich tropić. Gdy to zrobię błagają bezskutecznie o litość. Nienawidzę tej roboty. Często są to niewinni. Ale wiedzą za dużo. Istny koszmar. Jednak gdybym tego nie robił, to kto wie, gdzie bym teraz był? Decepty są specyficzną rasą. A właściwie drużyną. Cały ten podział na dwie rasy nie istnieje. Autoboty i Decepticony są jednego pochodzenia. Dzielą się na drużyny. Megatron obrzydzony zachowaniem i pychą autobotów zdecydował, że zrobi podział, który złudnie będzie oddzielał nasz gatunek. Decepticony nie chcą mieć z autobotami nic wspólnego i na odwrót. I tak od wielu milionów lat. Decepticony mogą przyjąć do swoich szeregów nowicjuszy. Jednak nie biorą byle kogo. Osoby, które zostają przyjęte muszą być bardzo przydatne. Megatronowi nie potrzeba zwykłych żołnierzy, bo ich ma już wystarczająco. Najlepsi są wybrańcy. Najlepsi z najlepszych lub ci najbardziej specyficzni. Posiadający niespotykane umiejętności. Takich niestety brakuje. Wielu chce dołączyć do naszej drużyny głównie ze strachu przed eliminacją. Wielu również ze względu na poglądy bądź chęć zemsty. Jednakże to mój Pan ustala kto się nada, a kto nie. Nie interesuje go powód dołączenia, jedynie jakość jednostki. Większość to odrzuty. Takim zostaje działanie na własną rękę, bądź wybranie się do trzeciej drużyny, a dokładniej organizacji. Mściciele. To zupełnie inna bajka, a w zasadzie koszmar. Ten kto tam jest, nigdy już stamtąd nie wychodzi. To działa niczym mafia. Skoro wiesz za dużo, a rozważasz za odejściem, musisz zginąć. Mam tam swoje źródła, wiem, że jest to niczym więzienie. Od decepticonów da się uciec. Nie gonią cię, jeśli oczywiście nie posiadasz czegoś na czym zależy Megatronowi. Na przykład cenne informacje. U mścicieli nikt nie ma prawa powrotu. Revage zamruczał cicho po czym odszedł od klifu. Przyznałem mu rację. To nie jest najlepsze miejsce do rozważań. W tę przepaść zrzucano zawirusowane roboty. Skoro wirus był ciężki, w zasadzie niewyleczalny, a mógł stanowić początek epidemii, to król nie chciał, by jego armia i wasale poumierali. Bez nadziei, dotknięci wirusem nieuleczalnym zostali wrzucani w przepaść. Stojąc nad nią ciężko nie zwariować. Dziura wyglądała jakby nie miała dna, a do głowy od razu wpadała myśl, że tam musi leżeć ponad miliard nieaktywnych ciał. Okropne. Udałem się wąską ścieżką w stronę targu, a za mną wiernie mój kot. Mijałem rodziny robotów, lasy, a także małe domki. Spokojna okolica. Gdy nie mam zleceń od decepticonów, czasem nawet gawędzę z jakimś małym autobotem. Nie mam do nich wstrętu, tak jak mój Pan. Nie są źli, ale wojna trwa nadal, energon jest potrzebny, a autoboty ze względu na szurniętego lidera nie chcą się nim z nami podzielić. Dlatego też walczymy. Chcemy władzy, ale nie myślimy tylko o sobie jak te nadęte autoboty. Pokręciłem głową. W oddali zauważyłem znajomego bota, tylko zdawał się nieco odmieniony. Jego lakier był świeższy, a jego kolor był głęboki. Czyste srebro, nie wyblakły szary jak u tutejszych. W końcu ze znaków na jego ramieniu wyczytałem, że jest to mój dobry znajomy, Sideways. - Co słychać kolego? –zapytałem z entuzjazmem.

\- Dobrze, jeśli można tak powiedzieć - mruknął niezadowolony - kolejny świat i kolejna walka z autobotami.

\- Tam też się udali? - zapytałem nieprzyjemnie zaskoczony. Wiedziałem o wyprawie deceptów na Ziemię, ale nie spodziewałem się, że autoboty również tam polecą.

\- I to nie zgadniesz kto! Sam liderek autobotów!

\- Niewiarygodne - pokręciłem głową - to fatalne wieści. Znaleźliście już trochę energonu?

\- Nie mamy za wiele szczęścia, gdyż autoboty są przebieglejsze. Udało nam się uzyskać trochę ze względu na ich przyjaciółeczkę, istotę z ich świata. Swoją drogą ładna jak na kosmitkę.

\- Ładna kosmitka? Na tamtej planecie żyje pełno robactwa. Małe, dziwne stworzonka, jak możesz w ogóle mówić, że to coś jest urodziwe? - zapytałem zaskoczony. Widziałem raz te istoty, były wstrętne.

\- Jak patrzy się z góry, to przypominają robaki, zaiste. Ale aby nie wydać swojego istnienia, musimy się wśród nich maskować. Używamy do tego nie tylko aut, ale i holoform. Ludzkich odpowiedników naszych ciał. Czujemy będąc nimi, oddychamy, jemy, wypróżniamy się. Nie jest źle. W dodatku jak patrzy się na ludzi z tej samej perspektywy... na prawdę wyglądają dobrze.

\- W istocie bardzo ciekawe, ale nie jestem przekonany co do tego wszystkiego - mruknąłem nadal nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić romansu z kosmitą.

\- Soundwave, tutaj femobotki są rzadkim okazem, a jak już się jakaś trafi, to sam wiesz czego oczekuje. Chodzi im tylko o rozród. Na Ziemi można polować, tak jak botom przystało.

\- Chyba nie rozumiem…

\- Już wyjaśniam. Po co ci femobotka, która sama wskoczy ci do rąk? Największą satysfakcję daje to jak się ją upoluje walką i siłą.

\- I sugerujesz, że warto być raczej z robakiem niż z jedną z nas?

\- Uważam, że lepiej jest powalczyć o drugą połowę, niż łapać pierwszą lepszą - wyjaśnił, a po chwili machnął ręką - Dość już o tym. Powiedz lepiej co cię sprowadza na Xantium? Kolejne zlecenie?

\- Szukam siostry – burknąłem.

\- Ach, nadal? Może lepiej poszukaj swojej drugiej połówki ?

\- To nie takie proste. Trudno znaleźć kogoś kto by chciał takiego jak ja – stwierdziłem bez namysłu.

\- To, że interesują cię zarówno boty jak i femobotki nie jest wcale czymś złym. Miłość nie sługa, czyż się mylę?

\- Nie, ale nie o to mi chodzi. Nie umiem być czuły i romantyczny. Mało femobotek chce takich jak ja, a latanie do agencji jest uciążliwe i drogie.

\- To może poszukaj jakiegoś robaka, na Ziemi? - zapytał dokuczliwie. Koniec końców zdałem się na towarzystwo mojego przyjaciela. Szliśmy razem milcząc przez chwilę. Potem zadałem mu nurtujące mnie pytanie.

\- Dlaczego Upadły nie da wam energonu? Ta połowa ma go pod dostatkiem.

\- To dość ciężkie pytanie - powiedział zastanawiając się przez chwilę - nikt tak na prawdę nie zna dokładnego powodu, oprócz samego Upadłego, zaiste. Jednakże wiadome mi, że on po prostu nie chce oddawać go decepticonom, gdyż chce go mieć tylko dla siebie.

\- To The Fallen nie chce tego samego co Megatron, czyli odbudowy Cybertronu?

\- Częściowo tak, ale niekoniecznie. Woli mieć Megatrona po swojej stronie, bo wie jaki jest silny. Działa pod przykrywką dobrego króla, który martwi się losem całej naszej planety i chce ją odbudować. No tak... chce. I ma też swoje priorytety: zemstę, władzę absolutną. Zemsta jak się domyślasz, tyczy się autobotów, a w zasadzie jednego. Primea. Podąża drogą swojego ojca, a tamten był zdrajcą, tak jak pozostali. Zawiedli go. Zostawili, bo woleli ratować jakąś beznadziejną planetę. Władza absolutna natomiast... The Fallen obiecał Megatronowi panowanie nad tamtą częścią Cybertronu, ale każdy z nas, nawet on wie, że nasz lider nie poprzestanie na jednej połowie. Upadły tylko czeka na to, by móc unicestwić zagrażającego mu decepticona. Ale przecież nie zrobi tego teraz.

\- Przecież Megatron musi odwalić za niego całą robotę... - zrozumiałem.

\- W rzeczy samej. Póki Upadły jest przywiązany do lin, wewnątrz których płynie energon, jest zdany na Megatrona, który podstawi mu zwycięstwo pod nos. Upadły oszczędza siły, bo nie ma ich za wiele, na zrealizowanie planu. Gdy druga połowa Cybertronu zostanie odbudowana The Fallen stanie się jego prawowitym władcą.

\- Sprytne. The Fallen nie odda decepticonom energonu, bo musi mu starczyć do dnia, w którym będzie mógł uzyskać to czego pragnie.

\- Dokładnie - Ways przytaknął - taka jest wersja, którą znam ja i nieliczni. Teraz także ty. Ufam, że nie wykorzystasz jej przeciw mnie.

\- Twoja odpowiedź służyła jedynie do zaspokojenia mojej niewiedzy - wyjaśniłem - nikomu tego nie powtórzę - powiedziałem. Ways przytaknął. Staliśmy obok jego domu. Spacer sporo nam zajął. Rynek był już niedaleko. Udam się do niego za chwilę. Tak jak zaplanowałem.

\- A ty nie powinieneś być z decepticonami? –zapytałem na koniec.

\- Zrobiłem sobie przerwę i wyskoczyłem na spacer. Wole siedzieć tu niż w tym jałowym miejscu które, nazywa się ich bazą.

\- Ty i ta twoja dziwna logika - uśmiechnąłem się kręcąc głową. Po chwili podniosłem rękę w geście pozdrowienia. - Bywaj przyjacielu – odpowiedział i odszedł. Przywołałem kota, który na czas rozmowy oddalił się zaciekawiony jakimś drzewem i szliśmy dalej. Gdy już dotarłem na targ musiałem przebić się przez tłum, by podejść do straganu z puszkami oleju. Zapłaciłem za jedną z nich i wraz z moim napitkiem udałem się w spokojne miejsce. Za chwile znowu będę musiał zabrać się do pracy, a mojej siostry nadal nie znalazłem. Mógłbym dać sobie spokój, ale obiecałem. Obiecałem sobie i jej, że ją odnajdę i znów będziemy rodziną. Jak kiedyś…


	20. Chapter 20

Trudno zdać sobie sprawę jak bardzo ucieszyłam się na widok autobotów i mojej przyjaciółki siedzącej obok nich. Świadomość, że mogłam zostać zabita przez widmo zmotywowała mnie do uściśnięcia moich przyjaciół. Na szczęście udało mi się wrócić do nich w całym kawałku. Ręka była naruszona, jednak to i tak niska cena jaką przyszło mi zapłacić walcząc z decepticonem. Przeżyję jakoś kolejną bliznę. Ratchet widząc krew na mojej ręce podszedł zaniepokojony.

\- Co jest? – zapytał.

\- Selen napadł decepticon – wyjaśnił lider. W końcu wyszło na to, że wszystkich zainteresowała moja rana. Nie czułam się najlepiej czując wzrok kilku facetów oglądających moje zakrwawione ramię. Lider zaczął snuć historię, którą wcześniej mu opowiedziałam. Hide potargał mi włosy, a po chwili pochwalił mnie z dumą w głosie. Czułam, że jestem mu coś winna.

\- Dziękuje, nadal mnie wkurzasz, ale gdyby nie ty i twój konkretny trening…

\- Nie ma za co, przecież po to są przyjaciele – jego głos wreszcie nie brzmiał złośliwie co było lekkim szokiem. Ale dałam sobie spokój z tą uwagą. Nie chciałam psuć miłej chwili.

\- Dobra gówniaro, nim zaczniesz tworzyć broń, ja opatrzę twoją ranę. Chodź ze mną – Ratchet machnął ręką, po czym zaczął iść w stronę swojego alt mode. Pożegnałam Optimusa uśmiechem, a po chwili udałam się w stronę medyka. Rana od czasu do czasu piekła mnie dość intensywnie, ale nie było to na szczęście nic poważnego, z tego co mówił Ratchet. Usiadłam na leżaku, który był w ambulansie. Medyk kazał mi podnieść rękę do góry. Obejrzał ją kilka razy i zaczął szperać w apteczce. Nie wiem czemu miałam lekkie poczucie niepokoju. Z jednej strony byłam w dobrych rękach, bo w końcu jest to lekarz, ale z drugiej strony, to jest lekarz robotów. Czy on wie cokolwiek o anatomii człowieka lub czymkolwiek innym dotyczącym ludzi? Odpowiedź „Tak, z Internetu" nie była satysfakcjonująca. Jednak nic innego mi nie pozostało. Nie pójdę z taką ręką do mamy, by zaprowadziła mnie do lekarza, bo co ja jej powiem? „Widmo z hakiem zamiast ręki rozpruło mi kawałek skóry, ale nie bój się, bo kolega, który jest robotem z kosmosu powiedział, że to nie jest nic poważnego"? Trochę nie na miejscu, zwłaszcza, że o naszych nowych przyjaciołach nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Ratchet podszedł do mnie z gazikiem nasączonym wodą utlenioną. Zaczął przemywać mi ranę. Gdy pozbyłam się znacznej ilości krwi z ręki, medyk wyjął z czerwonej apteczki tubkę, prawdopodobnie z maścią. Wycisnął na palec fioletowy krem i przyłożył mi do rany. Styczność mazidła z moją skórą nie była przyjemna. Czułam chłód, a także pieczenie. Niestety musiałam wytrzymać. W krótkim czasie cała moja rana była umorusana fioletową maścią. Pieczenie z czasem ustało i mogłam odetchnąć.

\- Teraz nałożymy bandaż. Będziemy go zmieniać dwa razy dziennie i po ranie zostanie tylko strup – medyk przerwał milczenie.

-To wszystko? Nie będę musiała mieć szwów albo czegoś tam?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Na szczęście drań nie dobrał się głębiej, bo miałabyś poważny problem z ręką. Twoja skóra jest tylko lekko nacięta, ale krwawienie, przyznam, było silne.

\- To dobrze, że nic mi nie będzie – odetchnęłam z ulgą. Brakowało mi jeszcze wizyt u chirurga lub nie wiadomo kogo, bo sama nie wiem co by było z moją ręką. Nienawidzę tych stworów. Ratchet zaczął wiązać opatrunek na mojej ręce, a gdy skończył, poklepał mnie po plecach mówiąc bym zmykała do reszty. Tak też postanowiłam.

Pomachałam moim przyjaciołom zdrową ręką po czym podeszłam do nich.

\- Czyli co, teraz wyrabiamy bronie? – zapytałam z zadowoleniem.

\- Jeżeli dasz rade, to nie ma sprawy. Jazz zajmij się naszą nową łuczniczką. Ja nauczę Arsen używać miecza – rozkazał lider.

\- Na serio? Ale czad! – moja przyjaciółka wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Ja również byłam zadowolona. Będę tworzyła broń. Jazz podszedł do mnie i ukłonił się. Postanowiłam zrobić to samo, ale zrezygnowałam, gdy schylając się coś strzeliło mi w kolanie. Z uśmiechem poszłam za Jazzem, który pokazywał mi z jakiego drzewa najprawdopodobniej będziemy tworzyć łuk. Ciekawiło mnie jak to jest z naszym hipisem, że tak bardzo kocha przyrodę, a jednak decyduje się ścinać drzewo na broń. Podzieliłam się z nim tą myślą, gdy zagłębiliśmy się w lesie. Po jego krótkim zamyśle uzyskałam odpowiedź.

\- Nie zawsze można chronić przyrodę mój kwiatuszku – westchnął ciężko jakby te słowa przychodziły mu z trudem – Czasem trzeba zabijać lub niszczyć, aby żyć. Drzewo jest bardzo ważne, ale trzeba czerpać z niego wszelkie dobra. Ciężko jest czasem używać samego metalu do wyrobu broni. Czasem trzeba poświęcić piękne drzewo, aby broń była dobra.

\- I tylko o to tu chodzi? O broń?

\- Nie, ale czy to naprawdę istotne? Cokolwiek by to nie było, życia takiemu drzewu nie zwrócimy. Mogło się z nim stać cokolwiek, ale na to już nie mamy wpływu.

\- To kiepski z ciebie hipis – westchnęłam.

\- Możliwe. Hipis chce żyć wspólnie z przyrodą, ale nie tylko ona jest dla niego ważna. Tu chodzi o brak wojen i przemocy, a także wolną miłość.

\- No, ale walczysz.

\- Słuszna uwaga. A co mi pozostało? Jeżeli mam wybór walczyć o lepszy świat, w którym już nie będzie wojen, albo zrezygnować i patrzyć jak rozpętuje się chaos, wolę walczyć. A co do drzew i innych roślin to, kocham je i nie pozwolę by ktoś je maltretował. Broń, pożywienie, schronienie, to jestem w stanie zrozumieć, zniosę nawet przemysł, ale nie wandalizm wobec roślin i zwierząt.

\- Z jakiego drzewa będzie mój łuk? - zapytałam dając spokój zbyt skomplikowanym tematom rozmów.

\- Najlepsze będzie cis. Chodź za mną – rozkazał, a ja wykonałam polecenie. Podeszliśmy do pobliskiego drzewa. Nie było ono zbyt wysokie, ani też potężne. Wśród tak dużej ilości drzew, to wyglądało na pospolite. Wśród liści zauważyłam małe, niedojrzałe orzechy. Zbliżało się lato, a one dojrzewają zazwyczaj na jesień.

\- Leszczyna – stwierdziłam z przekonaniem.

\- Bardzo ładnie. Orientujesz się w rodzajach drzew, a to bardzo ważne w roli łucznika. Pamiętaj. Wybiera się zazwyczaj w cisie, leszczynie, dębie, a nawet klonie. To najlepsze drzewa do wyrobu broni - powiedział. Tę wiedzę także czerpał z Internetu? Nie sądzę, by na Cybertronie rosły drzewa... bo nie rosną, prawda?

\- Co dalej?

\- Nic, szukamy cisu – odparł po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy ruszył przed siebie. Droga trwała w granicy piętnastu minut. Stanęliśmy obok wysokiego drzewa iglastego. Jak na mój gust było obficie ugałęzione. Obeszłam je dookoła.

\- Czy to cis? –zapytałam, a Jazz przytaknął.

\- Ironhide zaraz tu przyjdzie i pomoże nam ściąć drzewo – oznajmił.

\- A czy przypadkiem cis nie jest pod ochroną?

\- Z tego co pisze w Internecie to tak, już od 1423 roku. Ale my nic nie poradzimy. Wydaje mi się nawet, że w świetle prawa, pozwolą nam wyciąć jeden cis w zamian za ocalenie świata co? – Hipis uśmiechnął się, a ja musiałam się z nim zgodzić. Po kilku minutach zauważyłam, że czarny Jeep podjeżdża w naszą stronę. Niedługo potem stał przed nami uzbrojony robot. - Witaj Hide – powiedziałam skacząc i machając w jego stronę. Musiałam głupio wyglądać z jego punktu widzenia. Jakaś mała pchła skacze obok niego i woła piskliwym głosem. Mniejsza o to. Jazz wyjaśnił Ironhideowi co dokładnie ma zrobić z drzewem. Po jego ścięciu, umięśniony robot poćwiartował nasz pień na długie paski. Schyliłam się aby obejrzeć je z bliska. Przecięte drewno, czad.

\- Co teraz robimy? – zapytałam oglądając słoje na pniu.

\- Jedyną rzeczą jaką jeszcze porobisz przy tym drewnie, będzie zdzieranie z niego kory. Resztą zajmie się Hide – odparł Jazz. Dogadaliśmy się i gdy tylko nasz umięśniony przyjaciel zmienił się z powrotem w auto, załadowaliśmy do niego paski pnia, a potem wsiedliśmy do niego i pojechaliśmy do reszty autobotów. Tam panowała spokojna atmosfera. Bumblebee bawił się z bliźniakami w postaci robotów. Byli niscy, więc nie widać ich było wśród koron drzew. Ratchet stał w wersji alt mode, a Optimus uczył moją przyjaciółkę walczyć mieczem. Hide zabrał się za szlifowanie metalu na miecz Arsen, a ja wraz z Jazzem obieraliśmy drewno z kory. Było to bowiem moje ostatnie zajęcie przy wyrobie łuku. Musiałam uważać by obdzierając korę, nie uszkodzić części drzewa, było to bardzo ważne więc zajęło mi dużo czasu dokładne obserwowanie i powolne cięcie scyzorykiem. Na szczęście dałam radę w czterdzieści minut. I wtedy właśnie zaburczało mi w brzuchu. To był znak, że powinnam przejść się do domu i sprawdzić czy obiad nie jest gotowy. Jazz wyraził na to zgodę, więc długo nie musiałam się zastanawiać. Założyłam na siebie bluzę, sięgnęłam do alt mode Optimusa i wyjęłam z niego moją torbę. Pobiegłam do domu nasłuchując symfonii burczenia mojego żołądka. Gdy tylko weszłam do domu poczułam zapach mięsa i niczym głodne zwierze rzuciłam się w stronę kuchni. Mama spojrzała na mnie z ukosa, a ja natychmiast wstałam z kolan i schowałam język. Żartuje. Stałam na nogach, a ślina tylko trochę kapała mi z ust. Kaszlnęłam jakby nigdy nic i usiadłam na krześle przy stole oczekując na talerz z ciepłym posiłkiem.

\- Masz już siedemnaście lat, a nadal nie wiesz co się mówi, gdy się wchodzi do domu? – mama zaczęła swoje marudzenie, a ja dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że wtedy w lesie, niewiele brakowało, a już bym tego nie usłyszała. - Witaj matko – odpowiedziałam uroczystym tonem – co dzisiaj dasz mi do spożycia?

\- Ty chyba nigdy nie będziesz poważna. Dzisiaj kotlet i ziemniaki. Nie mam czasu wymyślać wam delikatesów, jadę dzisiaj do pracy wcześniej.

\- Znowu?

\- Nie narzekaj, wrócę za to wcześniej. Jak ci się udało spotkanie, spokojnie było?

\- Owszem, było wesoło i nikomu nic się nie stało – pominęłam opowieść o porwaniu mnie przez decepticony, a także o tym, że mało nie zabił mnie jeden z ich armii. Gdy dostałam talerz pełen pokarmu zabrałam się za jego konsumowanie.

\- Za pięć dni będzie zakończenie roku szkolnego – ostrzegła mnie mama.

\- Rany, już za pięć ? Kompletnie straciłam poczucie czasu – westchnęłam na co mama skinęła głową.

\- Mam jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Jaden już wie, powiedziałam mu wcześniej. Za tydzień przyjeżdża do nas wasz wujek. Studiował aktorstwo, a teraz wyjeżdża z rodzinnego miasta, aby dostać tu pracę w teatrze.

\- Super, na ile? –zapytałam, próbując jednocześnie przypomnieć sobie twarz Artura. Dawno go nie widziałam. W zasadzie ostatni raz był chyba w siódmym roku mojego życia. Wcześniej nie pamiętam niczego (Może to jakiś objaw sklerozy? To u mnie musi być już bardzo źle…).

\- Cóż, trudno mi stwierdzić. Będzie wynajmował pokój. No wiesz, ten pusty obok twojego.

Przytaknęłam. Nie wyglądało to źle, nareszcie będzie jakiś mężczyzna w domu. Co prawda nie ojciec, ale zawsze ktoś. Pusty talerz położyłam do zlewu. Podziękowałam za obiad i poszłam rozpakowywać torbę. Po schodach na górę weszłam bardzo szybko. Otworzyłam drzwi do mojej siedziby i usiadłam na łóżku. Delikatnie na nie opadłam. Wiedziałam, że nie pora na lenistwo. Musiałam zabrać się za wyjęcie brudnych ciuchów z torby i segregacji wszystkiego. Przymknęłam oczy. Poczułam straszne zmęczenie. Postanowiłam więc zdrzemnąć się przez chwilę, gdy tylko posprzątam. Półprzytomna wstałam i rozpięłam torbę. Wyjęłam z niej puste puszki, papiery, resztki bułki, a także brudną bieliznę. To drugie wrzuciłam do kosza na brudy, a resztę do zwykłego kosza. W środku torby pozostało kilka rzeczy łącznie z prezerwatywami, które były wepchnięte na sam duł. Wyjęłam je i wrzuciłam do szafki. Nie sądzę by mi się przydały. Nie w najbliższym czasie. Zdjęłam bluzę i spodnie po czym położyłam je na krześle. Zostałam w podkoszulce i majtkach. Rękę miałam zabandażowaną. Przez jakiś czas będę ją ukrywała. Wolę nie opowiadać mamie o szczegółach nabycia tego draństwa. Tymczasem uchyliłam okno i wskoczyłam pod kołdrę. Cudownie było leżeć z powrotem na swoim łóżku. Nie, że narzekałam na fotel w Optimusie, ale jednak dwie osoby leżące na siedzeniu nie mogą myśleć o luksusie. Zwłaszcza, że lider ciągle mnie przygniatał, kładł na mnie swoją ciężką rękę, a czasem nawet chrapał. To było nie do zniesienia. Leżąc tutaj czułam zupełną swobodę ruchu. Nie musiałam bać się, że, gdy tylko przekręcę się na drugi bok upadnę. Miałam dużo miejsca na wierzganie, rzucanie się i kręcenie się po łóżku. Okryłam się solidnie kołdrą i przymknęłam oczy. Po wszelkich wrażeniach i solidnym wycisku na treningu musiałam odpocząć. Wyobraziłam sobie uśmiechającego się Optimusa i od razu poczułam się bezpieczniej.


	21. Chapter 21

Arsen miała wiele zapału do pracy. Ja już trochę mniej. Dziewczyna była silna, zdolna, a przede wszystkim zbyt energiczna. Nie chciałem w tym wypadku wyjść na jakiegoś starucha, jakim po dziesięciu minutach treningu nazwała mnie Arsen, ale nie miałem dziś ochoty na ruch. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna zaczęła wymachiwać mieczem i nawet dobrze by jej szło, gdyby kilkakrotnie nie próbowała mnie nim zabić. Mówiła, że niechcący, ale kto ją tam wie? Pokazywałem właśnie Arsen jak najlepiej trzymać miecz, by wykonać ciekawy manewr. Do końca go jeszcze nie opanowałem, ale jestem bliski sukcesu. Gdy już opanuje go do perfekcji, pokażę go Selen. Moja przyjaciółka lubiła podziwiać jak ćwiczę lub wykonuję przed nią różne sztuczki. Ja natomiast uwielbiałem się przed nią popisywać. Uśmiechała się wtedy i wydawała z siebie westchnienia w stylu „oh", „ach" jakby była ogromnie zachwycona. Zapewne zgrywała się tylko bym pomyślał, że wydaje się dla niej idealny. Szkoda, że tak w zasadzie nie było. Selen nie traktowała mnie inaczej niż jako przyjaciela. To nie ona zawsze mnie całowała, tylko ja ją. Bolało mnie to szczerze, że nie pokazywała nigdy, że jej na mnie zależy, bo może nawet nie zależy? Tylko ja jak głupi uganiam się za młodszą dziewczyną i łudzę się, że może coś pomiędzy nami zaiskrzy… Bardzo możliwe, że ona nic do mnie nie czuje. Ostatnio w lesie nie oddała mojego pocałunku. Wpatrywała się na mnie zdziwiona podczas kiedy ja byłem jak z waty. Po moim ciele przechodziły przyjemne dreszcze, gdy pieściłem jej wargi. Dawno się nie całowałem, zapomniałem jakie to przyjemne uczucie, a w dodatku teraz, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że pragnę tej dziewczyny, jest jeszcze bardziej przyjemnie. Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić, gdyby nie fakt, że ona tego nie chce, a ja sam jestem nie w porządku naciskając. Ciekawiło mnie co ona o mnie myślała, wtedy podczas pocałunku. Czy jej się podobało? Dlaczego nie oddała całusa? Mógłbym ją zapytać, ale bałem się. Szczególnie zapytać o te dwie rzeczy… dlaczego mnie nie całowała i czy jej się podobało? Jej mina mówiła za siebie, a jakbym walnął na koniec takie pytanie, to chyba w jej oczach uchodziłbym za kompletnego idiotę. Byłem bardzo strachliwy jeśli chodziło o relacje damsko męskie. Choć mogłoby się to wydawać niemożliwe, skoro "jestem takim poważnym, opanowanym liderem". Nie prawda. Nie prosiłem się o takie relacje, chciałem tylko wykonać swoją robotę i powrócić na swoją planetę. A tym czasem w moje życie wkracza dziewiętnastoletnia dziewczyna, dla której tracę głowę i mam ochotę zabrać ją do łóżka i nie wypuszczać jej stamtąd aż nie wypróbuję z nią kilkudziesięciu pozycji. Bardzo wstydziłem się tych myśli. Czemu? Może dlatego, że oficjalnie byliśmy przyjaciółmi? Albo dlatego, że dawno nie zajmowałem się niczym innym jak tylko sprawami typowymi dla lidera autobotów. Nie miałem czasu na miłość. Ani chęci szukać odpowiedniej osoby, bo takowe często zawodzą. Po prostu stało się. Zauroczyłem się w ziemiance i czuję, że mógłbym jej zaufać. Jej wygląd i delikatny głos nie raz powodowały dreszcze na mojej skórze. Czułem wstyd, że wyobrażałem sobie ciało mojej przyjaciółki nim kładłem się spać. Czasem jej twarz w mojej głowie budziła mnie ze snu, tak, że czułem, że jestem oblany potem. Odpowiednikiem ludzkiego potu jest u nas olej. Nieco inny niż ten, który spożywamy. Nie wiem czy mówiłem coś przez sen, ale dałbym uciąć rękę, że nie raz wymsknęło mi się jej imię. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że przy Selen mi się to nie zdarzyło. Ocknąłem się z moich myśli, gdy Arsen zaczęła udawać, że drzewo to zły decepticon i chciała skrócić go o połowę pnia. Odzyskałem swój miecz i przez jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny uczyłem moją przyjaciółkę walczyć. Wręcz marzyłem o przerwie, ale Arsen nie miała zamiaru się poddać. Wciąż tryskała zapałem i nie okazywała zmęczenia. Rozkraczyłem nogi, przybrałem odpowiednią minę i wymachiwałem mieczem w prawo i lewo pokazując prawidłowy atak. Arsen za chwilę powtórzyła trik.


	22. Chapter 22

Obudziło mnie głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi obok. Wyrwana ze snu, poderwałam się z łóżka. Spojrzałam na godzinę. Dochodziła siedemnasta. Jazz chyba nie wkurzy się, że drzemka trwała nie dwadzieścia minut, tylko w granicy trzech godzin? Eh, no tak, on nawet nie wie, że spałam. Poszłam się odświeżyć i ubrałam coś na siebie. Gotowa do wyjścia, zeszłam po schodach do przedpokoju. Mamy już nie było, a więc mogłam swobodnie ściągnąć bluzę. Posmarowałam kanapkę serkiem topionym i wyszłam z domu, podjadając. Wkroczyłam do lasu i podśpiewując udałam się do siedziby naszych przyjaciół. Już z daleka słyszałam odgłosy zgrzytu i gruby głos Ironhidea. Jak mniemam, tworzył broń dla Arsen. Byłam w trakcie kończenia mojej kromki chleba, gdy nagle zza krzaków wyskoczył młody dzieciak i uderzył o mnie. Kanapka spadła mi na ziemię, ale nie zrobiło mi się z tego powodu przykro, i tak nie lubię skórek od chleba. Spojrzałam na przestraszonego Bumblebeego.

\- Przepraszam – wyjąkał, a ja uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Nic się nie stało - odpowiedziałam szczerze - a czemu tak biegłeś?

\- trenuję ze Skidsem i Mudflapem– wyjaśnił blondyn. Zza krzaków wyłonili się bliźniacy, jakby na zawołanie. Machnęłam głową na przywitanie na co odmachali. Przez chwilę było cicho. Miałam nadzieję, że nie wyniknie z niej żadna rozmowa, ponieważ nie przepadałam za nimi, gdy rozmówcami byli bliźniacy. Nie chciałam być wredna, ale po prostu są irytujący. Na szczęście za chwilę wspólnie udaliśmy się do reszty autobotów. Większość z nich spojrzała się na mnie, gdy tylko wyłoniłam się z krzaków jako pierwsza. Tylko Ironhide był zajęty ostatnimi poprawkami w tworzeniu miecza dla Arsen. Optimus podszedł do mnie i przywitał się ze mną, jak zwykle czule, co odwzajemniłam obejmując mojego przyjaciela. Zapytałam się go dodatkowo, czy moja przyjaciółka robi postępy w nauce na co skrzywił twarz i odparł, że aż za duże. Zaśmiałam się przybijając piątkę Arsen. Podeszłam do Jazza i przeprosiłam za opóźnienie, ale okazało się, że nie potrzebnie martwiłam się, że może mieć coś przeciwko. Uwielbiam go. On jako jedyny w pełni rozumie moje lenistwo. Uśmiechnął się do mnie z taką radością, że szczęście wręcz z niego promieniowało. Postanowiłam, że nie będę wnikała w przyczynę jego radości. _Zapewne znowu medytował za długo_.

\- To co robimy, Jazz? – zapytałam pełna entuzjazmu – ćwiczmy strzelanie z twojego łuku?

\- Jeśli masz ochotę, to pewnie. Musisz jednak uważać na swoją ranę.

Przytaknęłam przypominając sobie o bandażu na ręku. Ukrywałam go przed mamą, a z racji tego, że nie rana nie dawała się we znaki, zapomniałam, że ją mam. Hipis wyjął ze swojego alt mode profesjonalny łuk i podał mi do ręki. Nie należał do najbardziej lekkich, ale robił wrażenie. Był gładki, lśnił i miał jasnobrązowy kolor. Przyznałam mu, że jego broń robi wrażenie. Hipis pochwycił go z powrotem i napiął go odpowiednio.

\- Najważniejsze, mój kwiatuszku, żebyś dobrze napinała łuk. Może cię zaboleć ramię, ale nie zniechęcaj się tym bo tak ma być – wyjaśnił, a ja przytaknęłam. Hipis tłumaczył dalej - Będzie ci początkowo trudno szło trafianie do celu. Ale to dopiero początki, więc to dopuszczalne.

\- Podczas walki, jak strzelałam z patykowego łuku trafiłam kilka potworów.

\- Nie oszukujmy się, było ich zbyt dużo żebyś miała nie trafić. Musisz nauczyć się skupiać na prawdziwych celach, ruchomych lub stojących. Pojedynczych. Wszystko przed tobą, teraz jednak poćwiczymy podstawy.

\- Niech będzie – powiedziałam zaintrygowana.

\- Łuk trzymasz lewą ręką, która musi być całkowicie wyprostowana. Trzymaj go pewnie, mocno – polecił, a ja przytaknęłam – drugą dłoń musisz trzymać za końcówkę strzały. Naciągasz łuk do stopnia aż poczujesz, że jest ma on odpowiednią moc wystrzału. Nie strzelaj z łuku prosto, celuj nieco wyżej. Musisz skupić się na celu i być spokojna. Tak jakbyś robiła to setki razy. Nie możesz się telepać, wiercić lub trząść.

Starałam się to wszystko zapamiętać, nie wydawało się aż tak trudne.

\- Dodatkowo Selen, abyś nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy, pamiętaj, że jeżeli lewą ręką trzymasz łuk, to strzała, którą napinasz wraz z cięciwą musi być oparta o twoją wyprostowaną rękę. Postaraj się naciągać cięciwę aż do twarzy.

\- Wow, może przejdźmy do ćwiczeń praktycznych, bo robi się coraz ciężej do zapamiętania – westchnęłam. Jazz zgodził się. Podał mi kilka strzał i przywiązał tarczę na jednym z pobliskich drzew. Zaczęła się zabawa. Złapałam za majdan ( chodziło tu o specjalną rączkę uchwytową na środku ramion łuku, a nie o Radosława Majdana), moją lewą ręką. Trzymałam go w odległości na jaką pozwalała mi moja wyprostowana ręka. Hm… dopiero teraz widzę, jaka jest krzywa. Że w sensie ręka, nie odległość. Możliwe, że odległość też, ale nie znam się. Z resztą, Boże, co ja plotę? Hipis podał mi strzałę. Ustawiłam się bokiem do celu, czyli w tym przypadku do tarczy wiszącej na drzewie. Skupiłam się na celu i spróbowałam się uspokoić. Westchnęłam kilka razy. Naciągnęłam cięciwę wraz ze strzałą na tyle ile mogłam. Powinnam mniej więcej do policzka, u mnie skończyło się do połowy przedramienia. Uniosłam lekko łuk i powtórzyłam dwa uspokajające wdechy i w końcu wystrzeliłam.

Trafiłam… ale nie w tarczę. Strzała poleciała dalej i wbiła się w inne pobliskie drzewo. Ups.

\- Nie szkodzi, poszło ci nieźle. Mówię prawdę, wykonałaś wszystko jak należy, ale zapomniałaś, że strzała ma być położona na twojej lewej ręce, która uchodzi za podpórkę – tymi słowami Jazz mnie lekko zmotywował. To nie dlatego, że jestem kiepska mi nie poszło, ale dlatego, że zapomniałam jakiegoś ruchu. Spoko. Jazz jako robot wyciągnął strzałę z drzewa. Na szczęście jej nie uszkodziłam. Jazz mówił, że mimo, że strzały wyglądają na proste w budowie, nie jest łatwo zrobić je samodzielnie. Następnym razem strzała trafiła w tarczę. Oczywiście nie w sam środek, bo takim "hardcorem" to nie jestem, ale byłam z siebie zadowolona. Jazz pochwalił mnie i ręką potargał mi włosy, nie powiem, to już była przesada, ale byłam zbyt szczęśliwa żeby go teraz uderzyć. Strzelałam jeszcze kilka razy, aż skończyły mi się strzały. Jazz pozbierał je wszystkie i schował do samochodu.

Usiadłam na trawie i spojrzałam się na niebo. Był wieczór, ale prawie nie dało się tego poznać. Ochłonęłam. Udało mi się chociaż trochę opanować łucznictwo z czego byłam bardzo zadowolona. Przyjaciele usiedli obok mnie. Roześmiałam się przyciągając wzrok reszty.

\- Selen, Niesamowita Łuczniczka! – wołałam śmiejąc się. Dość radośnie mi to wyszło. Po chwili większość także się zaśmiała, a pozostali uśmiechnęli się, ale w przypadku Ironhidea uśmiech był raczej ironiczny (kiedyś go za to dopadnę).

\- Najpierw nią bądź gówniaro – Ratchet puścił mi oczko co było dla mnie dziwnym zjawiskiem. Nie wiedziałam, że roboty tak potrafią… a zaraz czekaj… no tak. Internet.

\- Już prawie jestem – powiedziałam pewna siebie. W pewnym momencie poczułam ciepłą dłoń na moim ramieniu. Była to ręka lidera. Uśmiechał się do mnie ciepło co odwzajemniłam. Ostatnio byłam zdziwiona jego zachowaniem, ale nie wiedząc jak to wytłumaczyć, nie wnikałam w to bardziej. Skids zagwizdał znacząco na nasz widok, ale przerwał równie szybko jak zaczął, widząc nasz lodowaty wzrok wbity w niego. Nie wiem kogo cykał się bardziej, ale miałam wrażenie, że chyba mnie. Nie powiedziałam tego jednak liderowi, by nie wjeżdżać na jego ego czy coś. Nigdy nie mówi się facetom, że jest się w czymś lepszym od nich. Nawet jeśli chodzi o zastraszanie. Zaufajcie mi. Mój pan od historii nie wytrzymał emocjonalnie, gdy nie potrafił prawidłowo włączyć WŁASNEGO DVD, a ja zrobiłam to za niego w niecałe kilka sekund.

\- Błagam, poróbmy coś! – Arsen przerwała niezręczną ciszę – Optimus, wstawaj, pouczysz mnie jeszcze trochę.

\- Och nie! Dziewczyno daj mi odpocząć. Umiesz już dobrze wszystko co ci pokazywałem. Jutro zrobimy powtórkę. Jestem wykończony.

\- Leń!

\- Dobra Arsen. Chciałaś rozrywki to masz: na podłogę i dwadzieścia pompek! – krzyk Ironhidea był stanowczy. Zdziwiona dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, doszukując się w rozkazie żartu. Nie, nie znalazła go.

\- Ale ja nie chce pompek – nagrymasiła.

\- Ale mnie to nie interesuje. Selen ty też! – ciągnął dalej.

\- Że co proszę? Ja nic nie mówiłam, mi tu wygodnie, miło…

\- Już!

Wstałam posłusznie rzucając Arsen karcące spojrzenie. Przyjaciółka przybrała minę zbitego psa i dołączyła do mnie. Położyłyśmy się na ziemi i z trudem zaczęłyśmy podnosić się na dłoniach, a po chwili znowu opadać. Wydawałyśmy przy tym odgłosy męki i cierpienia, aby chociaż trochę zmiękczyć serce mięśniaka i wiecie co? On nie ma serca, w ogóle! Wrzeszczał tylko by nie marudzić i liczył nasze pompki, które mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę na nie wyglądały. Ostatnią deską ratunku okazał się telefon od mojej mamy, która kazała mi przyjść do domu. Normalnie widząc, że jest godzina dwudziesta pierwsza w lato, kłóciłabym się z nią o przedłużenie czasu, ale w sytuacji kiedy stoi nad tobą nadęty mięśniak i każe robić jakieś okropne ćwiczenia…

-Już biegnę mamo! – wrzasnęłam do słuchawki i wstałam z ziemi. Wyjaśniłam całe zajście i pobiegłam do domu. Arsen też się wymigała i pobiegła za mną. Widząc moją przyjaciółkę próbującą mnie dogonić, stanęłam i odwróciłam się.

\- Przepraszam za te pompki, nie chciałam by tak wyszło – zaczęła, ale ja pomachałam tylko głową.

\- Nic się nie stało, już od samego ich poznania wiemy, że Hide jest tyranem jeżeli chodzi o wychowanie fizyczne, a ty chciałaś tylko poćwiczyć.

\- No wiem, ale jakoś tak głupio wyszło. Mogłam siedzieć cicho.

\- Naprawdę nie ma problemu. Od zawsze zazdrościłam ci twojej energii, ja jestem leniem.

\- To tak jak Optimus. Gdy byłaś z Jazzem, a on mnie trenował… och proszę! Tragedia jakaś. Powolny, zrzędliwy, monotonny…

\- No co ty? Gdy kazał mi trenować walkę wręcz wydawał się energiczny.

\- To on mnie chyba nie lubi – Arsen zaśmiała się, a ja chwilę później.

\- Możliwe.

\- Za to wiem, kogo Prime lubi baardzoo – moja przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się wrednie i ciągle podkreślała słówko „bardzo".

\- Och, nie przesadzaj. To mój przyjaciel – westchnęłam.

\- A to w jego alt mode? – zaczęła.

\- To właśnie nic. Nic nie zaszło...

\- No dalej, ze szczegółami! Jak to jest całować lidera?

\- Przestań! – krzyknęłam rozbawiona. Być może nabrałam rumieńców - Tak jakoś wyszło... no i było... no... fajnie.

-Tylko fajnie? Podoba ci się, Prime? –dopytywała coraz bardziej ciekawa.

\- Bardzo fajnie. Tak podoba się, a teraz dość pytań!

Arsen pisnęła z zachwytem i musiałam ją uciszyć, by nie darła się za głośno. – Wiedziałam! Między wami iskrzy!

\- Nie wiem, raczej nie. Optimus jest przystojny, ma fajne ciało, jest też czuły i opiekuńczy, ale... on chyba woli być tylko przyjacielem...znaczy...oh, sama już nie wiem - westchnęłam nie mogąc dojść do słowa.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytała z podniesioną . Przytaknęłam. – No dobra, to już cię nie męczę. Ale wiesz… w razie jeśli coś to…

\- Arsen!

\- No już dobra…- obie parsknęłyśmy śmiechem. Wolnym krokiem dotarłyśmy do naszych domów. Po obejrzeniu jakiegoś durnowatego serialu i wykąpaniu się, poszłam spać.


	23. Chapter 23

Wszystko przebiegało nawet miło i zabawnie, leżałam w łóżku z laptopem, zjadłam cudowne śniadanie, czas mijał obłędnie, aż do godziny dwunastej. Wtedy to mama kazała mi iść z bratem do parku (Nie, nie robię sobie teraz jaj).Podobno w parku jest jeden typ, który groził mojemu bratu i mama żąda by poszedł z obstawą. Czyli ze mną. No dobra, trochę mnie to uraża, że jestem brana za kogoś kto w razie co da w ryj. Ale za prośbą(ta… groźbą!) mojej mamy, musiałam się zgodzić. Wzięłam jakąś książkę do poczytania, mój pierwszy łuk, krakersy, wodę mineralną i resztę rzeczy, potrzebnych mi do przetrwania w parku z moim bratem. Po wyszykowaniu się i ogólnym wyjściu z domu, dotarcie do parku (oczywiście w milczeniu) zajęło nam jakąś godzinę. To minusy tego, że jesteśmy na zadupiu, a nie w centrum miasta. Autobus uciekł nam ponieważ Jaden czekał na swoją durną zapiekankę z piekarnika, którą spożył na śniadanie. Nie mieliśmy kasy na taksówkę, a angażować autobotów nie będę, zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Przy moim bracie nikt by nie wytrzymał. Trzymałam w torbie dwa bilety na autobus, ale wychodzi na to, że użyjemy ich jak będziemy wracać. Mówi się trudno. Miałam w miarę dobry humor i starałam się myśleć pozytywnie. Zwykle mi to nie wychodzi, optymizm to cecha Arsen, nie moja. Ja zazwyczaj myślę pesymistycznie i realistycznie. Tak, wiem, że te dwie cechy się nie łączą, ale widać jestem niezwykła, bo u mnie nastąpiło połączenie.

_Nie, Selen. Nie jesteś. _Wiem. Cicho. Chciałam podnieść się na duchu. Mam słabe podejście do wszystkiego, myślę raczej negatywne i ponuro, ale nie raz po prostu myślę trzeźwo, prawdziwie.

\- No to jesteśmy – przerwałam milczenie – usiądę na ławce, jakby co to wołaj.

Jaden nie mówiąc niczego, pobiegł do kolegów na boisku. I tak wiedziałam, że nie zawoła. I mi to pasowało. Poszłam na ocienioną ławkę i usadowiłam się na niej. Od razu zabrałam się do czytania, bo nie miałam szczególnie nic lepszego do roboty. Otworzyłam setną stronę, gdzie miałam zakładkę. Tam ostatnio skończyłam czytać. To było miesiąc temu, jak wraz z moją klasą siedzieliśmy na przerwie. Jedni biegali i wygłupiali się jak zawsze, inni siedzieli w kącie. Różnie to było. Ja zazwyczaj siedziałam wraz z koleżankami przy ścianie i albo gadałyśmy, albo czytałyśmy. Ostatni raz czytałam tę książkę właśnie stojąc przy ścianie. Rozmawiałam wtedy z kumpelą o sprawdzianie z marketingu, który miał być za dziesięć minut, a potem znudzona makro i mikro otoczeniem i innymi pojęciami, zajrzałam na setną stronę mojej książki, przeczytałam zaledwie kilka zdań nim rozległ się głośny dźwięk dzwonka. Wsadziłam zakładkę z powrotem i zamknęłam książkę. Pani od marketingu przyszła naprawdę szybko i miała ze sobą gruby stos testów, które mieliśmy rozwiązywać. Nasza zguba… nie, a tak serio to przez ten sprawdzian zniszczyła mi się średnia ocen.

Powróciłam na ziemię ze wspomnień i przeczytałam kawałek powieści. Wtedy usłyszałam krzyki i zauważyłam jak mój brat zalicza glebę. Normalnie płakałabym ze śmiechu, ale teraz wcale mi się na to nie zbierało, gdyż nie upadł ze swojej nieudolności. Popchnął go gruby dzieciak w rudych włosach. Wyglądał na dwanaście, góra trzynaście lat. Jaden ocierał łokieć, a ja wzięłam mój mały łuk i postanowiłam podejść bliżej. Dzieciak stał w pewnej odległości od wszystkich i zaczął się stawiać. Coś w stylu „to mój teren", „zjeżdżać mi stąd" itp. Dzieciak naprawdę musiał mieć chęć władzy. Ale to park, on jest dla wszystkich. Napastnik chciał już popchnąć kolejnego dzieciaka, był to chyba Rafael. Nie na mojej warcie- pomyślałam, chociaż było to dziwne zdanie. Wycelowałam łuk w jego stronę, ale oczywiście nie chciałam go zabić, tylko wystraszyć. Strzała natychmiast przeleciała pomiędzy awanturnikiem, a niewinnym kolegą mojego brata. Wszyscy zdziwieni i przerażeni spojrzeli w moją stronę. Splotłam palce na kształt pistoletu i dmuchnęłam w nie. Poczułam się fajna, ale pewnie było to tylko poczucie.

\- Coś ty za jedna? – jego głos nie wydawał się już taki twardy.

\- Siostra, tego co leży na ziemi. Popchnąłeś go, jak sądzę. I od razu ci powiem, że nie podoba mi się to.

\- No i co mnie to obchodzi?

\- Wierz mi… - złapałam go za koszulkę i wbiłam wściekły wzrok w jego twarz. Nauczyłam się tego od Ironhidea – …powinno.

\- Nie możesz mnie bić!

\- Głupi jesteś? Od razu zabiorę się za rozprucie ci flaków – zaczęłam i wyszło mi w miarę wiarygodnie. – Znikaj stąd i więcej się tu nie pokazuj, albo ta strzała wyląduje w twoim brzuchu.

Dzieciak nie wyglądał na spanikowanego, ale bez słowa odszedł z miejsca akcji. Spojrzałam na dzieciaki obok mnie. Niektóre nadal nie wierzyły w zajście, inni twarzą wyrażali podziw. Tylko Jaden siedział cicho. Wstał ponuro i oznajmił oschle, że chce wracać do domu. Byłam nieco zdziwiona, ale potaknęłam i udałam się po rzeczy na ławkę. W połowie drogi poczułam stanowczy uchwyt mojej ręki. Spojrzałam się lekko przerażona i przekonałam się, że to nie jakiś psychopata, lecz policjant. No, ta wiadomość także nie była bardzo satysfakcjonująca, ale czułam się bezpieczniej.

\- Czy coś nie tak, panie władzo? – zapytałam w miarę poważnie. Glina nie wyglądał na starego. Miał lekki zarost, bujne, zmierzwione, czarne włosy i okulary na twarzy. Właściwie to skądś go kojarzyłam.

\- Czy używałaś tej broni w miejscu publicznym? – zapytał równie poważnie jak ja. No dobra, dużo poważniej.

\- W sumie nie. Nie strzelałam z łuku w parku. Zabrałam go, tak aby pogrozić takiemu jednemu, ale nie zrobiłam nikomu krzywdy. Wie pan, jakiś szczyl znęcał się nad moim bratem, to go postraszyłam i tyle.

\- Groźby i temu podobne są zabronione – zaczął.

\- Wiem, to się nie powtórzy. Serio, podejrzewam, że ten dzieciak długo jeszcze nie będzie tędy chodził – powiedziałam rozbawiona, ale po chwili się uspokoiłam. _To policjant, Selen, oni nie mają humoru_.

\- Wiesz, że powinienem teraz zabrać cię na komisariat?!

\- Kurde... mama by się wściekła. Kiepski plan. No… y… na potwierdzenie tego, że nie będę więcej używać broni w miejscu publicznym, niech pan go zabierze – wręczyłam łuk policjantowi. Przez chwile milczał, jakby się zastanawiał, ale po chwili dał się namówić.

\- Niech to będzie ostrzeżenie – odparł zabierając łuk. Gdy się oddalił mogłam swobodnie westchnąć z ulgą. Wzięłam torbę z rzeczami i dołączyłam do brata, który zaczął już zmierzać w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Nie było mi żal starego łuku. Nowy jest w trakcie przygotowań.

\- Czemu nic nie gadasz? Masz już z głowy tego pajaca – zaczęłam.

\- Eee. Nie obchodzi mnie to – burknął po czym znowu nastąpiła cisza.

Weszłam do domu i opowiedziałam mamię o zdarzeniu. Jaden zamknął się w pokoju. Coś go musiało ugryźć, ale generalnie miałam to gdzieś. Wykonałam moją misję. Weszłam do pokoju dosłownie na kilka minut, bo chwilę potem dostałam wezwanie od Arsen. „Dzisiaj pływamy, czekamy na ciebie i wyruszamy". Robi się ciekawie. Mam nadzieję, że załapie się na mały kurs pływania, przed wyciąganiem energonu, bo nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak to się robi.


	24. Chapter 24

A więc dobra. Założyłam na siebie strój kąpielowy i wzięłam kilka potrzebnych mi przedmiotów. No wiecie, telefon, słuchawki itd. Po co mi to? Nie wiem, ale nigdy nie ruszam się bez takich rzeczy z domu. Westchnęłam cicho wychodząc z pokoju. Dowiedziałam się, że mama znowu wróci późno i znowu cały wieczór spędzę sama. Szkoda. Założyłam moje wytarte trampki. Patrząc na nie stwierdziłam stanowczo, że muszę kupić jakieś porządniejsze obuwie. Może martensy? Byłoby cudownie. Zamknęłam dom na klucz i ruszyłam w stronę lasu. Po chwilowym spacerku znalazłam się wśród moich przyjaciół. Pomachałam im po czym podeszłam do Optimusa, który od momentu, gdy mnie zauważył nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

\- Na serio? Musimy to robić? –zapytałam ponuro.

\- To ważne, Selen. Przecież wiesz. Energon jest nam potrzebny – zaczął, ale ja nie mogłam tego słuchać. Westchnęłam cicho i wsiadłam do Primea, który zmienił się w ciężarówkę. Chwyciłam pas i owinęłam się nim dla bezpieczeństwa. Ufam liderowi, ale bezpieczeństwo wbrew wszystkiemu jest najważniejsze. Po tym tekście sama siebie nie poznaje. Przecież od zawsze miałam w dupie takie sprawy. Gdy, wraz z rodziną, jechaliśmy jakąś diabelską karuzelą odpięłam sobie zapięcie. Potem miałam problemy z moją mamą i jej morałami „ zachowujesz się niedojrzale, mogło ci się coś stać". Ależ ja nie podważam jej zdania. Faktycznie mogłam zrobić sobie krzywdę, ale miałam to generalnie gdzieś. Lubiłam niebezpieczeństwo, ryzyko, adrenalinę. Nawet nie wiem czemu i od jak dawna. Podobno najgorzej było ze mną w wieku czterech lat. Mama mi opowiadała, ponieważ nie pamiętałam nic do szóstego roku życia.

Cóż, teraz, gdy mam takiego opiekuna jakim jest Optimus, ciężko by mi było na niebezpieczne wybryki. Przyzwyczajam się do spokoju i rozwagi, chociaż nadal są dla mnie zbyt nudne. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a my ruszyliśmy. Arsen podyktowała liderowi jak dotrzeć do pobliskiej rzeki. Właściwie to była ona jedyna w mieście i to w dodatku w pobliżu końca naszej miejscowości. Oprócz niej zostałoby nam już tylko tamto martwe jeziorko… ale skoro pływają tam zmielone odpady i wszystko śmierdzi gorzej niż… jejku ciężko mi porównać. Czuliście kiedyś odór totalnie zgniłego jaja, albo smród z wysypiska śmieci? To jeziorko cuchnie mniej więcej dwa razy gorzej. Jakbym miała tam wejść… wole umrzeć. W zasadzie to skonałabym także stojąc w tej wodzie więc na jedno wychodzi. Cieszę się jednak, że autoboty nie wybrały toksycznej wody, lecz raczej zanieczyszczoną przez kaczki rzekę. Nawet jeżeli jechało się do niej ponad dwadzieścia minut. To i tak lepsze od jeziorka. Wzdrygnęłam się co przykuło uwagę lidera.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał troskliwie, a ja uzmysłowiłam sobie jak cudownie brzmi jego głos. Wyrwałam się z lekkiego transu i z uśmiechem na twarzy pokręciłam głową.

\- Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku – odparłam. Przez chwile czułam na sobie wzrok hologramu Optimusa. Mierzył mnie od góry do dołu co mnie lekko skrępowało. Zacisnęłam uda i wsadziłam dłonie pomiędzy kolana. Siedziałam przez chwilę niczym jakaś mała dziewczynka. Potem niezadowolona z pozycji, zgięłam nogi , a stopami dotykałam fotela od auta. Jednak moje wiercenie nic nie zmieniło. Lider wciąż się we mnie wpatrywał. Chrząknęłam, a po chwili postanowiłam włączyć jakąś muzykę w telefonie. Nie miałam specjalnej propozycji na pierwszy utwór więc pozwoliłam działać mojemu telefonowi. I to był w sumie błąd. Hollywood Undead ze swoją specyficzną piosenką „levitate" można by powiedzieć, że wprawiło nas oboje w zakłopotanie. Początek nie był niewiadomo jak zły. Trochę rapu, trochę rocka, a słowa były śpiewane tak szybko, że ani ja ani Prime ich nie rozumieliśmy. Dopiero jak Danny zaczął refren… oj był cudowny, głos miał świetny i ta muzyka, ale słowa…

„You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...  
You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...  
You know that I can make your body levitate... le-levitate...  
I can make your body levitate... le-levitate!"

Chrząknęłam po raz drugi, ale tym razem głośniej. Prime lekko zacisnął usta. Wzrok skierował przed siebie. Zmieniłam piosenkę nim się skończyła. Włączył się utwór Papa Roach – „One Track Mind". Jejku! Jak ja dawno jej nie słuchałam. Oboje wsłuchaliśmy się w pierwsze dźwięki muzyki. Czy to jakiś pech?

„Turn the lights out  
Lay your head down  
Now you got me  
Where you want me  
I'm the pain  
Youre the pleasure  
Can't you read the signs  
I got a One Track Mind" 

Nie powiem… mina Primea była jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona niż moja. Trzymał rękę na kierownicy mocno zaciśniętą ,wzrok wciąż był skierowany w przednie okno, a jego usta były lekko otwarte.

\- Przełącz to – Prime jęknął cicho, a ja nie czekając na nic zrobiłam jak mówił. Postanowiłam, że tym razem posłużę się swoim gustem i włączyłam piosenkę Comy. Oboje mogliśmy odetchnąć ponieważ nic dziwnego w niej nie było.

„I nie ukrywam, że ulegnę jeszcze raz  
I popełnię setny raz to samo zło".

Droga przebiegała w miarę spokojnie. Nie licząc tego, że gdy jechaliśmy przez centrum miasta ludzie dziwnie reagowali na widok ciągu samochodów jadących w tę samą stronę. Zwłaszcza na widok dużej niebieskiej ciężarówki z czerwonymi płomieniami, która była na czele wszystkich tych samochodów, które w żaden sposób nie wtapiały się w tłum. Zwłaszcza, że jako trzeci w kolejce jechał ambulans! Gdy zjechaliśmy na poboczną ulicę, którą otaczał lasek można było pomyśleć: spokój. No powiedzmy. Wszystko przebiegało cudownie, gdyby nie fakt, że jakiś czołg (nie, nie robie sobie jaj) mało nie zepchnął nas z drogi. Lider warknął wściekle co oznaczało oczywiście, że to na pewno kłopoty. No i znając życie raczej wyraził też ból. Na pewno nie musi być przyjemnie jak jakiś czołg na ciebie najedzie. Powiedzmy, że tak mniej więcej było, więc lider dostał w prezencie całe moje współczucie. Ale na szczęście nie przejmował się bólem tak bardzo jak tym, że mamy gości. Wystawiłam głowę przez okno mimo, że Prime kazał mi zostać na miejscu.

Prócz czołgu który jechał na równi z nami zauważyłam inne auta. Bardzo ładne srebrne audi R8 oraz czarne mitsubishi lancer, znam się trochę na markach aut, koledzy z podstawówki trochę mnie poduczyli, a gdy czasem Artur przyjeżdżał to idąc spacerem wymienialiśmy marki aut, które zobaczyliśmy. To jedne z milszych wspomnień jakie pamiętam. Dawno nie widziałam wujka i cieszyłam się, że spędzę z nim czas już niedługo.

Po za odjazdowymi autami i czołgiem zauważyłam jeszcze śmieciarkę. To było już po kres wszystkiego. Ciąg autobotów z ciężarówką na czele był dziwny? To wyobraźcie sobie teraz ten sam ciąg dodając obok Primea czołg, a z tyłu śmieciarę. Czad. Dobrze chociaż, że mieliśmy mało szans na spotkanie człowieka. Wróciłam z powrotem na miejsce i spojrzałam na Optimusa. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało coś w rodzaju „pływanie będzie musiało poczekać". No i byłam tego samego zdania. Ale szczerze mówiąc nie wiem co w tym przypadku było lepsze.

\- Megatron nie odpuści…- westchnął gniewnie Prime, a ja spojrzałam na niego czule. Nie chciałam, by się złościł. Wole by myślał czysto. Na spokojnie.

\- Damy radę – szepnęłam i zamknęłam oczy – to jest wyścig, szybszy i sprytniejszy zgarnia nagrodę.

\- Sugerujesz, że są tutaj aby się ścigać?

\- A nie? Przecież gdyby chodziło im tylko o energon dawno by go zabrali. Nie pokazywali, by się nam specjalnie, czyż nie?

\- Bystra dziewczynka – lider dotknął mojej twarzy, a po chwili przyspieszył. Chwilę potem nacisnął jakiś przycisk przy kierownicy i zaczął powiadamiać resztę załogi jaki będzie nasz plan. Naprawdę musiał być świetny w tym co robi bo błyskawicznie ułożył całą strategię. Z tego co zdołałam usłyszeć mamy za wszelką cenę próbować ich zgubić, gdy się nie uda trzeba będzie podjąć walkę. Plan zadziałał. Skręcaliśmy w różne uliczki, przez chwilę jechaliśmy dróżką po lesie aż w końcu ślad po decepticonach się rozmył. Jednak nie na długo jak sądzę. Jak to mówił lider „nie powinno się lekceważyć umiejętności wroga. Może on okazać się sprytniejszy niż sobie wyobrażasz". No tak, wiadome. Musimy uważać.

Ale póki co trzeba odnaleźć tę głupią rzekę. Jeszcze nawet jej nie widziałam, ale już mam jej dosyć. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Mój całkowity brak talentu pływania, całe to zdarzenie z decepticonami, które może się jeszcze dzisiaj powtórzyć… porażka. Ale nie mogłam tego powiedzieć przy liderze. Zmierzyłby mnie pewnie wzrokiem albo coś gorszego. Poczułam chłód.

W lesie zawsze jest zimniej niż na wolnej przestrzeni. Wtuliłam się do fotela, ale to nie dało zbyt wiele. Lider podał mi swoją bluzę. Podziękowałam niemalże od razu i założyłam ciepły ciuch. Poczułam ulgę. Jednym okiem zerknęłam na lidera. Jego ręka nie wyglądała na specjalnie umięśnioną, ale widać, że była silna. Prime trzymał sprzęgło tak, że miał napięte mięśnie. Wyglądał niesamowicie. Przyjrzałam się jego twarzy. Na brodzie zarysowywał się lekki zarost co dodawało mu nieco więcej męskości. Oczy miały bardzo specyficzny odcień błękitu. Skierowane wprost przed siebie wyrażały niepokój. Na czole widać było strup po ranie, której nabawił się w kopalni. Przybliżyłam się do niego i dotknęłam jego zaschniętej rany. Obchodziłam się z nim czule, by wiedział, że nie zrobię mu krzywdy. Prime jest trochę impulsywny, jak machnę obok niego ręką za chwilę będzie już podejrzliwie patrzeć. Wojna widocznie wiele w nim zmieniła. Spojrzałam mu w oczy i spytałam czy nadal go boli, a on pokręcił głową przyglądając się mi. Musiałam wyglądać nieco zabawnie w dużo większej od siebie bluzie. Czułam jak rękawy mi zwisają, a z resztą bluzę miałam jeszcze do połowy ud. Po chwili z powrotem oddaliłam się na swoje siedzenie.

\- Na pewno dasz radę pływać ? – zapytałam z troską, a także nadzieją, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała: "Nie". Miałam nadzieję, że tego drugiego w moim głosie nie wyczuł. Ja po prostu nie chciałam pływać. A przecież jeżeli on nie, to i ja nie.

\- Oczywiście, my wszyscy musimy szukać energonu – odparł co nie było dla mnie pocieszeniem. A więc jednak, skazana na pływanie. Brak mi było entuzjazmu.

W końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce. Rzeka była bardzo szeroka, a na około niej rosła trawa. W oddali widać było małą grupkę kaczek i kilka łabędzi. Zupełnie inne odmiany ptaków, a dzielą ze sobą dom. Czemu autoboty i decepticony tak nie mogą?

Słońce odbijało się od wody, a ona ładnie się mieniła. Miała miły, niebieskawy kolor i wyglądała na czystą. Czyli wandale jeszcze tu nie dotarli. Podeszłam bliżej brzegu. Nie widziałam dna więc zrobiło się trochę nieciekawie. Optimus wydał rozkaz, by Ratchet zlokalizował, gdzie mamy szukać. Obleciał mnie strach.

Wszyscy powoli zdejmowali z siebie ciuchy. Byłam coraz bardziej nerwowa, ale nie tylko ja. Zauważyłam, że Arsen także nie jest zachwycona. Było dla mnie chore, że nawet mały Bee był zmuszony do wskoczenia do wody. Jednak co się okazało, on był chyba najbardziej uradowany tą wiadomością. Stał przy brzegu i już zabierał się do moczenia. Prąd rzeki nie był silny. Ani trochę. Zostałam w samym stroju kąpielowym.

\- Znalazłem – oznajmił Ratchet. Lider podszedł do niego i ręką próbował sporządzić plan, gdzie rozmieszczone są kostki energonu. Musieliśmy starać się robić wszystko jak najszybciej. Decepticony mogą pojawić się nawet zaraz.

A jednak wolałabym grać na zwłokę. Może by przyszli i z tego wszystkiego nie zdołalibyśmy wyciągnąć energonu? Niestety wszyscy musieliśmy ustawić się obok wody. Lider dawał rozkazy co i jak mamy robić. Był bardzo zdeterminowany. Bez przerwy tylko paplał, że musimy wydobyć cały energon. Jemu nie chodziło już o odnowę Cybertronu, mu chodziło o zabranie kostek sprzed nosa Megatrona i jego armii. Znowu wpadł w tą okropną manię i nie dało się go uspokoić.

\- Wyłowiony energon natychmiast pakujemy do alt mode Ironhidea. A teraz po zwycięstwo! – krzyknął. Po kolei słychać było jak autoboty skaczą do wody. Wskoczyłam także ja.


	25. Chapter 25

Styczność z wodą nie była przyjemna. Ogarnął mnie chłód, a w dodatku musiałem zachować spokój. Przez kilka sekund machałem nogami i rękoma dosyć szybko, ale po chwili woda i ja staliśmy się jednością. Otworzyłem pomału oczy. Mogłem widzieć. Moi żołnierze ruszyli wyciągać energon. Ja sam zrobiłem to samo. Zwinnie poruszałem nogami i rękoma, jakbym pływanie miał we krwi. Można tak powiedzieć, bo generalnie roboty nie mają ani grama krwi w swoich przewodach. Płynąłem ku dnie rzeki, by wyciągnąć swoją pierwszą kostkę energonu. Niektórzy zrobili już pierwszą rundę i teraz nurkowali od nowa. Bardzo sprawnie to wszystko wychodziło. Byłem dumny z mojej załogi. Dobrze się sprawowali. Chwyciłem jeden z sześcianów i płynąłem ku powierzchni. Poczułem ulgę, gdy w końcu mogłem złapać powietrze. Podpłynąłem do brzegu i pobiegłem do alt mode mojego speca od uzbrojeń. Tam stał już Bumblebee i pakował dwie kostki. Pogłaskałem go po głowie chwaląc go jednocześnie. Mały uśmiechnął się i znowu wskoczył do wody. Spojrzałem za nim smutnym wzrokiem. Jestem mu winien tak wiele wyjaśnień…

\- Ile już mamy ? – zapytał znajomy głos. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem Ratcheta. Był cały mokry i dygotał, ale ja tak samo, więc się w tej kwestii nie odzywałem. Przeliczyłem energon znajdujący się w bagażniku Hidea. – Osiem – odpowiedziałem.

\- U, to dużo. Zostały jeszcze trzy – powiedział , a ja poczułem zdecydowaną ulgę. Coraz bliżej zwycięstwa. Z wody wyskoczył Skids i przyniósł dwie kostki. Ostatnia… Po chwili po kolei każdy z moich żołnierzy zaczął wychodzić z wody. Ale żaden z nich nie trzymał ostatniego sześcianu. Większość otrzepywała się z kropel wody inni podeszli zobaczyć ile jest już sztuk. Jedynej osoby której mi brakowało, była Selen. Po kilku sekundach coś zaczęło mi nie pasować.

\- Czy ktoś w ogóle widział jak Selen wychodziła z wody? – zapytałem z niepokojem, ale za odpowiedź dostałem tylko milczenie. Przypomniało mi się jak siedzieliśmy w knajpie i powiedzieliśmy jej o pływaniu. Obiecałem jej, że będę przy niej, by nic jej się nie stało, gdyż nie umie pływać. A potem przypomniałem sobie jak bardzo nie chciała dzisiaj wskoczyć do wody. Po chwili było już wiadome. Podbiegłem do brzegu przyglądając się, czy jej gdzieś nie ma. Ironhide i Jazz wskoczyli do wody, by ją odnaleźć. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo łomocze mi serce. Roztrzęsiony upadłem na kolana. Gdybym jej posłuchał, gdyby mi nie odbiło z tym energonem… ona byłaby cała i zdrowa… a jeżeli ona… nie….

Wszystkie wspomnienia ,które o niej miałem uderzyły we mnie z zawrotną prędkością. Łzy napływały mi do oczu, ale nie chciałem okazywać słabości przy moich żołnierzach. Z wody wynurzył się Hide, który trzymał Selen, miała zamknięte oczy i sine usta. Jazz płynął zaraz za nimi. Moim przyjaciołom udało się wywlec dziewczynę na brzeg. Nie czekając na nic podbiegłem do niej i próbowałem nawiązać z nią jakiś kontakt. To było na marne. Selen nie odpowiadała i wciąż miała zamknięte oczy. Wtuliłem się w nią próbując jednocześnie zapanować nad emocjami.

\- To moja wina! – krzyknąłem – to przeze mnie…

Ratchet natychmiast interweniował. Kazał Arsen przynieść apteczkę z jego wozu, a sam sprawdził czy dziewczyna oddycha. Jego mina nie wskazywała na pozytywny wynik obserwacji. Złapałem ją za rękę i ścisnąłem mocno. W myślach błagałem, by się obudziła. Nie wiedziałem co ja bez niej zrobię.

Ratchet zaczął uciskać jej klatkę piersiową. Gdy zauważyłem ,że skrawek jego ręki wchodzi pod jej stanik lekko mnie zakuło, ale wbrew wszystkiemu nie mogłem teraz narzekać. On jest ostatnią nadzieją dla mojej Selen. Byłem pełen rozpaczy. Wiedziałem dobrze ile rzeczy w życiu straciłem. Ona nie mogła odejść. Kocham ją…


	26. Chapter 26

Pocałowałem jej dłoń i otarłem łzy, ale nic to nie dało, bo nowe wciąż napływały. Po długiej serii ucisków jej brzucha, Ratchet zaczął jej robić coś co nazywa się usta-usta. Ścisnąłem dłoń nieprzytomnej dziewczyny mocniej. Kilka razy powtórzył uciski i pocałunki, a Selen zaczęła kaszleć. Wypluła wodę i po chwili otworzyła oczy. Ulga jaką poczułem była nie do opisania. Przygarnąłem ją do siebie i przytuliłem mocno. Selen także mnie objęła. Tylko lekko. Była nadal słaba, dopiero co leżała nieprzytomna. Arsen przyszła z apteczką. Ratchet podał Selen syrop na uspokojenie, gdy tylko przestała kaszleć. Przez chwile siedziała z opuszczoną głową, tak jak jej kazał. Potem wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy. Spojrzała na mnie lekko przestraszona co odebrałem z niepokojem.

\- Miałam go w rękach, ale nie potrafiłam wrócić na brzeg. Przepraszam – jej głos był słaby i zachrypnięty. Coś mnie ukuło... to chyba poczucie winy.

\- Nie przepraszaj Selen… to wszystko moja wina. Gdyby nie ta głupia chęć wygranej… To ja przepraszam – westchnąłem.

\- Ja… dodatkowo szefie szukałem tej ostatniej kostki, gdy Hide wyławiał Selen, ale nie zauważyłem go – westchnął Jazz.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, i tak jestem z was dumny. Ze wszystkich– odparłem.

\- Czyli… nie obchodzi cię ,że został ostatni sześcian?- zapytał podejrzliwie Ratchet.

\- Już nie. Teraz inne sprawy są ważne – rzekłem patrząc na nabierającą rumieńców twarz Selen.

\- A więc ta cała akcja z ratowaniem naszej małej gówniary obudziła w tobie rozsądek – zaśmiał się Ratchet, a ja przytaknąłem.

\- Nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło – uśmiechnęła się Arsen przytulając się do swojej przyjaciółki.

\- A tak na marginesie, Selen … - zaczął Skids – wiesz, że całował cię Ratchet?

Moja przyjaciółka nagle zrobiła przerażoną minę i zaczęła wycierać usta. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Nie gadaj, było nawet miło, masz ciekawy smak ust, coś jakby owoc… malina! Chyba tak to się nazywa. Używałaś szminki ? A i żeby była jasność, o tym incydencie nie mówimy mojej żonie. To tylko usługi lecznicze – Ratchet zaczął rozbawiony. Selen zaśmiała się nadal wycierając usta. Zamknąłem drzwi od bagażnika Hidea.

– Pora wracać kochani – westchnąłem.


	27. Chapter 27

Gdy tylko zaparkowaliśmy w lesie poczułam ulgę. Dodatkowo czułam jeszcze pozostałości wody w moich płucach. Zamierzałam ją wycharkać, ale czekałam na jakieś lepsze miejsce. Jakbym nagle zaczęła wydawać jakieś dziwne odgłosy przy Optimusie mógłby się przestraszyć, że może przeistaczam się w jakiegoś stwora. A jakby doszło do tego jeszcze plucie wodą… wolę o tym nie opowiadać. Otworzyłam drzwiczki od auta i pobiegłam w stronę pobliskiego drzewa. Zaczęłam kaszleć jak najmocniej się dało, chociaż uważałam, by może jednak nie wypluć płuc. Poczułam się lepiej, chociaż nadal czułam, że cholerstwo siedzi twardo w środku. Postanowiłam pogodzić się z tą wiadomością, gdyż czułam jak zaczyna boleć mnie gardło. Wróciłam do reszty trzymając się za szyję.

\- Masz tabletki na ból gardła, Ratchet? – zapytałam chrypliwie. Medyk jednak pokręcił głową. Zrezygnowana westchnęłam cicho próbując przełknąć ślinę. Bolało.

\- Nie szkodzi. Na mnie i tak już czas. Wiecie, głodna jestem – uśmiechnęłam się i chciałam odwrócić się w kierunku domu. Zatrzymał mnie lider. Jego ręka była zaciśnięta na moim ramieniu, a ja skupiłam swój wzrok na jego twarzy.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – brzmiał rozkaz. Po chwili Prime zwrócił się do Jazza – Musisz dostarczyć cały energon do Ultra Magnusa. Za długo zwlekaliśmy.

\- Dobra szefciu. Czy mam mu przekazać coś jeszcze?

Lider zamyślił się przez chwilę. Wyglądało, że chciał coś dodać, ale zapomniał co takiego. Po chwili zrezygnowany westchnął, że nie.

\- Oni oddadzą nam trochę tak ? – zapytał podejrzliwie Hide.

\- Tak, taki był układ – odparł Prime. Jazz zabrał cały energon i zniknął w lesie. Tam widzieliśmy jak z dużą prędkością leci w górę. Spojrzałam z powrotem na lidera. Zapytałam go na co miałam czekać.

\- Idę z tobą - wyparował. Nim zaczęłam zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania, uprzedził mnie - Nic nie mów. Omal nie straciłaś życia z mojej winy. Dopilnuje, by nic ci się nie stało. Przynajmniej dziś. Tak postępuje opiekun.

Z tego argumentu i wzroku Primea nie mogłam się wymigać. Mimo iż nie spodziewałam się kolejnych napadów decepticonów. Swoją drogą, trochę zdziwił mnie ich brak, jak wracaliśmy z wyprawy. Widocznie zgubili drogę. Przytaknęłam tylko i obdarowałam Optimusa uśmiechem. Podeszłam do Ratcheta, który stał obok nas i poprawiał sobie biały kitel. Uścisnęłam go mocno. Medyk uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko ocknął się z zaskoczenia, a potem dotknął mnie palcem wskazującym w czoło.

\- A tobie co gówniaro ?

\- Chciałam podziękować, bohaterze – zaśmiałam się.

\- Nie jestem żadnym bohaterem.

\- Ocaliłeś mi życie. Dla mnie jesteś bohaterem – przez chwilę oboje milczeliśmy. Ratchet uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jak trzeba to trzeba – westchnął po czym pogładził mnie ręką po głowie – uciekaj już.


	28. Chapter 28

(Sideways)

\- Jedna kostka?! Zostawili nam jedną kostkę?!

Mój pan znowu w gniewie zaczął rzucać Starscreamem na prawo i lewo. Robi tak zawsze, gdy coś mu nie wyjdzie, a ta ofiara Scream zawsze jest pod ręką. Swoją drogą, nie rozumiem dla czego zawsze daje się zlać? No trudno. Staliśmy przy rzece w postaci robotów. Long Haul stał obok nas, a w ręku trzymał pojedynczą sztukę energonu. Nikt z nas nie był zadowolony. Jedna kostka starcza ledwie na nas czterech - i nie daje pełnej energii. Potrzebujemy znacznie więcej sześcianów, by nasza armia przetrwała.

\- Na pewno jeszcze znajdziemy więcej, jak nie w rzece, to gdzie indziej – albo Starscream wierzył w niemożliwe, albo starał się po prostu udobruchać Megatrona.

\- Jak?! Oni zawsze są lepsi! Zawsze!

\- Trzeba uderzyć w ich słabości – westchnąłem znudzony. Przykułem wzrok mojego pana.

\- Co masz na myśli ? – jego wyraz twarzy nie wyglądał jakby miał mnie pochwalić. Albo powiem coś sensownego, albo podzielę los kozła ofiarnego, jak Starscream.

\- No, wasza ekscelencjo, jak widzisz liczy się osłabienie innych. Oni zagrali na podobnej taktyce, ale użyli siły, my uderzymy w psychikę naszych wrogów.

\- Dalej! – nakazał.

\- Proponuję obserwować autoboty i dowiedzieć się co cenią najbardziej. A potem pogrozić, postraszyć, takie tam. Uderzyć w ich czuły punkt abyśmy mieli przewagę, mogli dostać czego chcemy.

\- Lub… możemy użyć tej słabości by zabrać to co nasze… - mój pan zamyślił się.

-Naturalnie, rzecz jasna – mamrotałem.

\- Pożałują tego, że z nami zadarli! – wykrzyczał Starscream i ukląkł przed Megatronem.

\- Ale trzeba się zemścić na wiele możliwych sposobów. W końcu wypowiemy im wojnę, zwyciężymy ją, bo jesteśmy lepsi! Będą słabi to dobijemy ich siłą – wrzeszczał mój lord.

\- Zaiste! – krzyknąłem.

\- Dobrze mówiłeś Sideways, należy ci się najwięcej energii z naszej małej kostki… - Megatron uśmiechnął się do mnie co odwzajemniłem. Spojrzałem na Long Haula, który przyglądał się sześcianowi. Potem na Starscreama, który niepewnie wstał z klęczek. To właśnie my mamy pokonać autoboty? Nie wątpiłem w naszą siłę od dawna, ale ostatnio ciągle przegrywamy. To staje się uciążliwe. Porażka nie powinna wchodzić w grę skoro mamy władać światem.

\- Decepticony odwrót! Wracamy do bazy, będziemy trenować. Czas obudzić BoneCrushera… - Megatron zaśmiał się tajemniczo co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Przynajmniej nie dla nich. Obudzić Bonea? Kiepsko.


	29. Chapter 29

Byłam właśnie w trakcie szukania klucza od domu w spodniach i torbie. Ciągle go gubię. Całą drogę odbyliśmy w milczeniu. Nie wiedziałam o czym mam mówić z liderem. Zastanawiałam się także na jakie tematy będziemy rozmawiać przez resztę dnia. Było już po obiedzie. Czas nie przekroczył jednak siedemnastej. W głowie próbowałam ułożyć plan spotkania. Zjemy coś, wypijemy jakiegoś drinka, pooglądamy TV, porozmawiamy i zapewne położymy się spać przed dwudziestą drugą. Tak. Zapewne tak to będzie wyglądało. Mama powinna wrócić za godzinę. Powiem jej, że nocuje u mnie Optimus, który uchodzi za mojego chłopaka. Myślę, że mimo wszystko się zgodzi. Mam już w końcu dziewiętnaście lat... Mama zostawiła w lodówce gotowe składniki na obiad. Wystarczy tylko doprawić i wrzucić do piekarnika. Zabiorę się za to, by zrobić niespodziankę mojej rodzicielce. Ostatnio często skarży się, że przychodzi do domu i musi zawsze stać w garach zamiast odpocząć. Czułam, że muszę od czasu do czasu pomagać. Ponadto miałam do pomocy lidera. Co jak co, ale dodatkowa pomoc zawsze jest mile widziana. Powróciłam do wykonywanej czynności. Siłowanie z zamkiem w drzwiach chwilę mi zajęło. Ostatecznie wygrałam walkę, mimo, że czułam się lekko zażenowana tym, że w ogóle taką walkę musiałam podjąć. W dodatku na oczach mojego przyjaciela, kiedy to chciałam zrobić dobre wrażenie. Tak. Jak już sobie coś zaplanujemy to wiecie co? Nie wychodzi. Tak już ze mną jest. Otworzyłam w końcu drzwi i wpuściłam Optimusa do domu. Podziękował mi przerywając, jeszcze bardziej niezręczną, ciszę i zdjął buty. Zaprosiłam go do kuchni zapowiadając mu, że pobawimy się w kucharzy. Przyjął to całkiem dobrze. Od razu udał się do wyznaczonego przeze mnie pomieszczenia i wydał z siebie ciąg liter "y". Dołączyłam do niego. Zastaliśmy tam Jadena i jego kumpla. Zmierzyłam wrogim wzrokiem dwunastolatka po czym oznajmiłam, że mają się stąd ulotnić. Młody jedynie spojrzał na mnie z ukosa i wsadził usta w szklankę z sokiem.

\- Kuchnia nie jest tylko twoja - powiedział tonem za który miałam ochotę wcisnąć mu to naczynie do gardła. Niech was nie zrażą moje agresywne myśli. Ja i mój brat pałamy do siebie negatywnymi uczuciami. Ten smarkacz pozwala sobie zwykle na zbyt wiele, a w dodatku nie raz wkopuje mnie w jakieś kłopoty. Jest wredny i nieposłuszny. W dodatku jego przyjaciel ciągle wgapia się na mnie okropnie obrzydliwym wzrokiem. Miałam ochotę wysłać ich obu w kosmos, albo rzucić na konfrontację z decepticonami.

\- Ale mam zamiar robić kolację, więc potrzebuję odrobiny prywatności - powiedziałam z naciskiem na to ostatnie słowo ganiąc wzrokiem blondwłosego chłopaka w wieku Jadena. To był słynny Rafael. Najlepszy kumpel mojego brata, który ciągle patrzył się tam, gdzie nie trzeba. Byłam wysoką, bardzo szczupłą dziewczyną o długich nogach. W ostatnich dniach chwyciła mnie opalenizna, niemalże równomiernie. Rozumiem, że mogę się dla kogoś wydawać atrakcyjna, jednakże są granice. A ten gość zwłaszcza nie powinien ich przekraczać. Przewróciłam oczami. Optimus uśmiechnął się do mnie. Być może chciał rozładować sytuację, ale ja nie miałam zamiaru tego tak zostawić - Wynoście się!

\- Pójdziemy za jakąś chwilę. Teraz czekamy aż zrobią nam się frytki - Jaden wskazał ręką na piekarnik, a w nim tacę z krojonymi ziemniakami - Zostało jakieś dziesięć minut. Chyba tyle ze mną wytrzymasz... siostrzyczko?

Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści, ale opamiętałam się. Uśmiechnęłam się bardzo sztucznie i przytaknęłam. Mógł mi się uruchomić nerwowy tik pod okiem. Nie dbam o to. Pokrótce westchnęłam cicho i zabrałam się za wykładanie produktów. Przeróżne warzywa, pieczarki, ser, makaron. Mieliśmy zrobić zapiekankę podobną do włoskiego dania lasagne. Podałam Optimusowi garnek i poprosiłam, by zalał go wodą do połowy. Wyjaśniłam, że to do ugotowania makaronu. Lider zapewne i tak nie miał pojęcia o czym mówię, jednakże o to także nie dbałam. Jaden i Rafael siedzieli w miarę cicho. Nie wsłuchiwałam się w ich rozmowy, w głowie obmyślałam plan jak sporządzić jedzenie. Obmyłam warzywa i zaczęłam je kroić. Jak to zwykle bywa, jedna z pieczarek poleciała na ziemię. Schyliłam się, by podnieść uciekiniera. Wtedy usłyszałam irytujące gwizdnięcie. Wyprostowałam się natychmiastowo i odwróciłam na pięcie w stronę gówniarzy. Rafael zaśmiał się obleśnie, a Jaden uznał, że jest kretynem, bo na mnie leci. Miał rację, aczkolwiek wiem, że usiłował mnie mocno obrazić.

\- Jeszcze raz usłyszę coś takiego, a nie daruję ci... - warknęłam. Po chwili skierowałam wzrok na zarumienionego Optimusa - może tak poratuj? - zapytałam. Ten jednak nie palił się do pomocy.

\- Selen, to ty w końcu jesteś wolna czy zajęta? - zapytał Rafael z bezczelnością w głosie.

\- Nie powinno cię to interesować, ale tak! - krzyknęłam wskazując wolną ręką na stojącego obok mnie lidera. Ten przypomniał sobie wreszcie, że w tym domu uchodzimy za parę - z tym tutaj.

\- Pocałujcie się - wyparował. Spojrzałam na niego jak na kretyna i musiałam ugryźć się w język, bo przez moje usta cisnęło się kilka nieodpowiednich słów na jego temat - boisz się? Więc to nie jest twój chłopak.

\- Selen - Optimus jakby starał się mnie uspokoić. Ja jednak nie usłuchałam. Ruszyłam w stronę dzieciaka, który tak bardzo mnie wkurzył z ręką gotową do wymierzenia kuksańca. Lider jednak powstrzymał mnie silną ręką. Drugą chwycił moją twarz i pocałował. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona podczas, gdy on skupił się na czynności. Miał zamknięte oczy, a niebieskie pasemko opadło mu na czoło. Moja ręka, którą trzymał spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Trwaliśmy tak przez chwilę w akompaniamencie okrzyków "fuj", "no weźcie przestańcie", "ohyda" mojego brata, a także odgłosu piekarnika, który swoją drogą mógł zadzwonić nieco wcześniej. Nie musielibyśmy odgrywać tej całej szopki. Chłopaki podbiegli do piekarnika, po czym wydobyli z nich blachę z upieczonymi frytkami. Lider wciąż jednak nie odrywał się od moich ust. Jego ręka była zaciśnięta na mojej koszulce. Czułam jak jego oddech drażni mój policzek. Pachniał męsko i po prostu cudownie. Sprawił, że przez chwilę zapomniałam o irytujących gówniarzach stojących za nami. W końcu przerwaliśmy pocałunek. Spojrzałam w oczy lidera lekko zaskoczona, ale zapewne z wypiekami na twarzy. Czułam, że palę się z gorąca. Jestem wbrew pozorom nieśmiała. Przynajmniej w takich sytuacjach. Ostatni raz, prócz tych z Optimusem, całowałam się rok temu na jakiejś imprezie. Gość miał na imię Drake i nie był za ciekawym kandydatem na męża. Byliśmy na trzech randkach i podczas trzeciej rzucił mnie dla innej. Dobrze, że nic do niego nie czułam. W ostateczności machnęłam tylko ręką i pomyślałam, że to raczej kiepsko wyglądało. Moje życie jest bardzo zabawne, jak tak się przyjrzy z boku. Nie licząc tego, że polują na nas obcy z kosmosu. To już raczej dość dziwne. Niecodzienne, to na pewno.

\- Trzeba... trzeba posolić makaron, który się gotuje - powiedziałam nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z Optimusem. Ten przytaknął równe onieśmielony jak ja. Po chwili odetchnęłam widząc, jak mój brat i jego denerwujący kolega wychodzą z pomieszczenia, w którym staliśmy. Chwyciłam trochę soli w palce i wsypałam do garnka, w którym woda z płatami makaronu przypominającego długie prostokąty zaczynała wrzeć. Poprosiłam Optimusa, by pomógł mi kroić warzywa. Ten jednak zaczął się wykręcać. Nie podarowałam mu jednak. Z jego pomocą cukinia, papryka, cebula oraz pieczarki były pokrojone bardzo szybko. Odcedziłam makaron i zalałam zimną wodą. Po chwili oddzieliłam pasy makaronu, by były osobno. Przyłapałam lidera na podjadaniu sera, który wcześniej pokroiłam. Zganiłam go twierdząc, że nie wystarczy do kolacji. Posłuchał i odłożył garść produktu niezbędnego do zrobienia dania. Pokręciłam głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Jesteś aż tak głodny? - zapytałam - kolacja dopiero za godzinę.

\- Nie tak bardzo - odparł, a po chwili pomógł mi układać składniki w specjalnej misce do pieczenia. Najpierw jeden płat makaronu, potem warzywa, szynka, sos, ser, znowu makaron, wcześniej wymienione składniki i raz jeszcze makaron. Całość przykryliśmy dodatkową warstwą sosu beszamelowego i sera. - Wygląda smacznie - skwitował Optimus.

\- I zapewne będzie - powiedziałam z uśmiechem - te składniki do siebie pasują, w dodatku, każde z osobna są smaczne, tak więc razem tworzą...

\- Idealne połączenie - skończył za mnie, a jego ręka zacisnęła się mocniej na moich plecach. Przytaknęłam.

\- Teraz wstawimy nasze dzieło do piekarnika i będziemy czekać aż będzie gotowe. Co chciałbyś robić? Napijesz się czegoś, czy może obejrzymy telewizję?

Optimus myślał przez chwilę. Zabrałam się za wsadzanie dania do piekarnika.

\- W zasadzie to muszę coś jeszcze załatwić - powiedział nagle, przerywając ciszę - wrócę za jakąś chwilę, dobrze?

\- No w porządku, ale o co chodzi? - zapytałam nie rozumiejąc jego pośpiechu. Ledwo zdążyłam wrócić do pozycji stojącej, podczas, gdy wsadzałam do piekarnika kolację, a ten już ubierał buty z zamyśloną miną.

\- Nie istotne - zbył mnie szybko. Wiedząc, że już nic nie powie, uścisnęłam go szybko i spoglądałam jak znika w lesie. O co mu chodziło? Cóż, być może się nie dowiem. A może już nie długo? Pokręciłam głową i ustawiłam czas na piekarniku. Zadzwoni, gdy potrawa będzie gotowa. Tym czasem postanowiłam zagospodarować mój wolny czas. Jaden wraz z kumplem grali w gry u niego w pokoju. Wnioskowałam po odgłosach jakiejś strzelaniny. Jejku, jak ja dawno nie grałam w jakąś nawalankę. Brakowało mi starego komputera i Assassins Creed. Na laptopie płyta z grą nie chce mi odpalić, a tam działało wszystko. Być może jeszcze kiedyś pogram. Może nawet z którymś z moich nowych przyjaciół? Olśniło mnie. Przecież w salonie jest konsola... Jaden na pewno ma u siebie moją ulubioną grę. Być może mi ją da. Byłoby cudownie, gdybym mogła się trochę rozerwać. Zrobiłam to. Weszłam do jaskini lwa i odważyłam się zadać mu pytanie. Próbowałam być miła, normalnie wzięłabym stos płyt i wyszła. Jaden postanowił pozbyć się mnie szybko, pochłonięty grą. Wyginał się na prawo i lewo z wywalonym jęzorem, podobnie jak Rafael. Tak więc pozwolił mi poszperać w płytach i wziąć jedną z nich. Wzięłam tę, na której mi zależało i pospiesznie wyszłam z pokoju. Było tam duszno i po prostu okropnie. Nie dziwiło mnie to. Jaden także nie przepada za moim pokojem. Położyłam płytę na stoliku w salonie, a sama pobiegłam wziąć prysznic. Kąpałam się dzisiaj w brudnej rzece, tak więc wolałam się odświeżyć. No więc zdjęłam ubrania i położyłam je na szafce obok. Upewniłam się, że drzwi do domu są otwarte, na wypadek, gdyby lider przyszedł szybciej. Chwilę potem wskoczyłam pod prysznic. Gdy poczułam chłód wody, która ochlapała moje ciało westchnęłam z ulgą. Kąpiel nie trwała długo. Jak później obliczyłam, byłam w łazience przez niecałe dwadzieścia minut. Posmarowałam ciało aromatycznym masełkiem, które miało nadać mu jędrność. Zapewne tak nie będzie. Reklamy są zakłamane. Założyłam bieliznę i okryłam ciało szlafrokiem. Resztę ubrań, które leżały na szafce wrzuciłam do kosza na brudy. Postanowiłam, że założę nowe, gdy w moją skórę wsiąknie masełko. Udałam się do salonu, gdzie włączyłam grę. Minęło kilka chwil zanim włączyła się rozgrywka. Przypomniałam sobie jak działa konsola i wcisnęłam play.


	30. Chapter 30

Naprawdę się wciągnęłam. Jakiś rok temu grałam w to niemal codziennie. Do niektórych rzeczy się wraca. Zabijałam wrogów w grze, komentując głośno ich słabości. Czułam się niezwyciężona. Ledwo zauważyłam, że Jaden i Rafael wyszli. Młody rzucił tylko, że zamierza nocować u swojego kumpla. Ucieszyło mnie to, bowiem nie przepadałam za jednym i drugim. Och, wspominałam już o tym? No tak. Dość często o tym mówię. Wróciłam do gry.

\- No dalej... - westchnęłam naciskając na guzik odpowiedni za natarcie na wroga - ruszaj się, bo cię załatwią!

Otoczyło mnie kilku żołnierzy, ale ja nie zamierzałam uciekać. Natychmiast zmieniłam broń na najmocniejszy miecz. Potem wciągnęłam się w wir walki. Nie odrywałam palców od konsoli i co chwile wykrzykiwałam obelgi na temat moich przeciwników. Wyobrażałam sobie, że są to decepticony, a Ezio to tak naprawdę ja. No cóż, ta moja wyobraźnia...

\- Zabiję was wszystkich! - krzyczałam podnosząc się z kanapy w emocjach. Po chwili roześmiałam się z własnego porywu. Uważałam, że Jaden powinien leczyć się, ponieważ zbytnio unosi się podczas grania. Wychodzi na to, że na prawdę jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Już myślałam, że to tylko głupi przypadek. No dobra, czasem jestem zbyt złośliwa. Usłyszałam odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Jaden po coś wrócił? A może to Optimus? Okaże się w praniu. Byłam w trakcie ważnego starcia, którego nie mogłam przerwać. Wciśnięcie pauzy nie wchodziło w grę.

\- Selen? - usłyszałam znajomy głos w holu. Tak, należał do Optimusa.

\- Zaraz! - odpowiedziałam brutalnie. Może zbyt mocno. Oj tak, lider musiał poznać kilka moich twarzy. Nie zawsze byłam przyjazna, miła i potulna. Kiedy przerywano mi rozgrywkę, sen czy posiłek potrafiłam być bardzo nieznośna. Przyzwyczai się do tego. Jest dość cierpliwym botem. Tak myślę. Usiadł obok mnie. Zignorowałam to wciągnięta w grę. Pozabijałam żołnierzy dookoła i miałam udać się w wyznaczone miejsce. Ręka Optimusa znalazła się na moim policzku. Ruszyłam do przodu i wyminęłam kilka domów. Wyszłam na prostą drogę i zaczęłam biec. Bawił się moimi włosami, powodując dreszcz na moim ciele. Przełknęłam ślinę. Dosiadłam konia, by znaleźć się szybciej na miejscu, mknęłam przez ścieżkę, a dookoła mnie znajdowała się zielona polana. W oddali kamienny zamek, do którego miałam się udać. Jego ręka nie zaprzestała przyjemnych pieszczot. Wcisnęłam pauzę, po czym niepewnie przekręciłam głowę w jego stronę. Siedział tuż obok. Przyglądał mi się rozbawiony. Po chwili zabrał rękę i podrapał się nią po głowie.

\- Czekałam na twoją reakcję - wytłumaczył się - zdawałaś się nieobecna. Co tak właściwie robiłaś?

\- Grałam... - odparłam w końcu, gdy już przestałam patrzeć na niego badawczo - no wiesz... na ekranie jest świat, a ja używam konsoli, by w nim działać.

Zainteresowało go. Wypytywał o wiele rzeczy. W końcu poinstruowałam go, co ma robić i włączyłam rozgrywkę. Ezio gnał na swoim koniu w stronę zamku, a sterujący nim Optimus niemal krzyknął z wrażenia. Zaśmiałam się.

\- To taka forma rozrywki, tu na Ziemi - powiedziałam. On przytaknął. Wjechał w bramę muru, który otaczał zamek i miasto. Tam był zmuszony zejść z konia i podejść do domu, który był oznaczony na mapie. Tam włączył się film. - A więc... co takiego spowodowało, że musiałeś wyjść?

\- A no tak... mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział po czym udał się do przedpokoju. Z zaintrygowaniem spojrzałam się w stronę, w którą się udał. Po chwili przyszedł do mnie z torebką. Miała kolor błękitny i przyczepioną kokardę. Ta natomiast była czerwona. Lider wręczył mi podarek z lekkim zakłopotaniem widocznym na jego twarzy. Przygryzł wargę czekając na moją reakcję. Dlatego też jeszcze bardziej nakręciłam się, by otworzyć prezent. Uchyliłam torebkę i ujrzałam komplet bielizny. Zaskoczona wyjęłam go, by obejrzeć z bliska. Był czarny. Majtki i stanik, których zakończenia były wykonane z koronki. Materiał prześwitujący, bardzo miły w dotyku i przewiewny. Zaniemówiłam. Był śliczny, ale...

\- Skąd wziąłeś pieniądze? - zapytałam wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- Nie istotne - zbył mnie. - Podoba ci się?

\- Jest cudny... ale, drogi.

\- To bez znaczenia - powiedział z naciskiem - należy ci się jakiś prezent. Jest mi głupio, że przeze mnie mogłaś się utopić. W dodatku wiem, że sypiasz w takich strojach, no więc chciałem sprawić ci niespodziankę - wyjaśnił. Przytaknęłam. Kiedyś wyduszę z niego skąd wziął na to pieniądze. Nie mógł przecież tego ukraść. Nie wierzyłam w to. Objęłam go mocno jednocześnie dziękując mu za upominek. Nasz uścisk przerwał odgłos komórki. Wyjęłam telefon z kieszeni i odebrałam sygnał od mamy.

\- Jak się czujesz? - brzmiało pierwsze pytanie, które wydało mi się dziwne. Za pewne bezpodstawnie.

\- Dobrze, właśnie zrobiłam kolacje, jest tego dużo, więc...

\- Nie przyjadę dzisiaj. Zostaję na noc poza miastem. Przedłużył mi się wywiad, a czeka mnie jeszcze kilka innych zajęć. Jaden poszedł na noc do Rafaela, napisał mi. Dasz radę zostać sama?

\- Bez problemu, mamo - powiedziałam - zostawię ci trochę kolacji, no wiesz, na śniadanie.

\- Dobrze, bardzo cię kocham, dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc - powiedziałam i rozłączyłam się. Po chwili kolejny alarm. Tym razem piekarnik. W samą porę. Mój brzuch pomału sygnalizował mi, że pora coś zjeść. Wyłączyłam grę i chwilę potem pobiegłam do kuchni. Wyłączyłam piekarnik i uchyliłam lekko jego drzwi. Optimus dołączył do mnie. Trzymał w ręku prezent, który niedawno mi wręczył. Oparł się bokiem o szafkę i przyglądał się czynnościom, jakie wykonywałam. Pierwszą z nich było wydobycie gorącej misy z jedzeniem z piekarnika. Pachniało wspaniale. Wyjęłam talerze, a także szklanki. Nożem pokroiłam solidne kawałki lasagni, a potem nałożyłam je na dwa naczynia. Poprosiłam Optimusa, by zaniósł jedzenie do mojego pokoju. Ja wzięłam jakiś dobry alkohol, piwo, a także szklanki. Spotkaliśmy się u mnie. Uśmiechnął się od razu, jak tylko weszłam. Nie byłam pewna czy dla tego, że się stęsknił, czy może dlatego, że trzymałam w ręku butlę z trunkiem. No cóż. Strzelam, że to drugie. Wlałam picie do szklanek i postawiłam na szafce obok łóżka. My spoczęliśmy na miękkiej pościeli i zabraliśmy się do jedzenia. Musiałam ostrzec go, by się nie oparzył. Zapewne nie wiedział takich rzeczy, bo na Cybertronie nie mieli podziału na ciepłe i zimne jedzenie. Prawda? Ojej, jeszcze wielu rzeczy o nich nie wiem...

\- Pyszne - powiedział, jak tylko zrobił pierwszy kęs. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego przytakując. Rzeczywiście, danie nam się udało. Wszystko idealnie upieczone, nie było mowy o twardych kawałkach. Ser ciągnął się jak powinien. Brakowało mi nieco ketchupu, ale nie chciałam wracać po niego do kuchni. Obejdzie się bez. Mój ulubiony Jim Beam zmieszałam z colą, którą trzymałam w szafce w pokoju. Po skończonej kolacji chwyciłam szklankę i upiłam łyk. Chwilowe ciepło w przełyku nie przeszkodziło mi we wzięciu kolejnego. Optimus zjadł zaraz po mnie i również pochwycił szklankę z drinkiem. Lekko się skrzywił, ale za chwile widziałam, że mu smakuje.

\- Mocne - oznajmił. Czułam, że trzeba zacząć jakąś rozmowę, ponieważ ten wieczór nie może się skończyć jedynie pojedynczymi komentarzami Optimusa, które dotyczą coraz to nowszego napoju czy potrawy. Przytaknęłam na jego spostrzeżenie po czym włączyłam muzykę. Radio stało nieopodal. Leciał jakiś stary kawałek, nawet nie umiałam dokładnie sprecyzować co to za zespół. A jestem pewna, że wiedziałam. Kiedyś słuchałam tej piosenki, a nawet miałam ją na swojej play liście. No dobra... to co? Siedzimy, pijemy... wymieniamy co jakiś czas coraz to lepsze przymiotniki... może jakieś konkrety?

\- Przymierzysz swój prezent? - zaproponował nagle lider. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona, ale po chwili stwierdziłam, że to dobry pomysł. I tak robiło się krępująco i cicho. Jedno z resztą wskazywało na drugie. Zostawiłam Optimusa samego na krótką chwilę. W tym czasie poszłam do łazienki i tam przebrałam się w nowy komplet bielizny. Obejrzałam się w lustrze. Leżał niemal doskonale. Lider trafił w mój rozmiar. Uh, nadal nie mam pojęcia skąd on to załatwił... To intryguje!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Westchnąłem. Przed nami jeszcze wiele godzin, a ja nie potrafię wydobyć z siebie słowa, a jak już coś mówię, to nie jest to ani ważne, ani ciekawe. Pyszne? Mocne? Tylko na tyle cię stać, Prime?

Przepyszna wieczerza, moja ukochana przyjaciółko, warstwy tego błogiego dania niemalże rozpływają się w moich ustach. Rzekłbym, że jest to rozpusta dla podniebienia.

Tak. Może lepiej, że użyłem słowa "pyszne". Co z tobą? Zacznij jakąś rozmowę, bo to przecież będzie totalna klapa.

Chwyciłem szklankę z do połowy pełnym napojem. Wypiłem wszystko niemal od razu. Chciałbym wykonać jakiś krok do przodu, by poprawić relację z Selen. Bardzo bym chciał, byśmy mogli rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, niemal zawsze, gdy tego chcemy. A teraz bardzo chcę. Myślę, że ona także wolałaby, aby to spotkanie było dużo bardziej ożywione. Może alkohol nieco mnie rozrusza? Na Cybertronie, aby choć trochę podnieść się na duchu wypijałem sporą ilość oleju, kiedyś miałem z tym gorszy problem, w ostatnich latach raczej rzadko się upijałem, ale czasem się zdarzało. Olej w małych ilościach jest normalnym napojem, jednak, gdy wypije się kilka puszek... cóż, wtedy powoduje pijaństwo. Teraz miałem jedynie nadzieję, że alkohol mnie pobudzi. Nie chciałem się upić, by potem stracić kontrolę nad sobą i nad sytuacją w jakiej się znajdę. No więc wlałem sobie więcej. Nie wiem czy mogłem, ale z drugiej strony, dziewczyna przyniosła do pokoju całą butelkę, chyba w celu jej opróżnienia, czyż nie? Tym razem nie bawiłem się w mieszanki. Po prostu napiłem się czystego, brązowawego trunku i od razu kaszlnąłem czując pieczenie w gardle. Chwilowe, ponieważ po chwili rozeszło się tworząc w przełyku uczucie ciepła. Spojrzałem się na drzwi, czekając z niecierpliwością aż stanie w nich Selen w bieliźnie, którą z pomocą Arsen udało mi się zdobyć.


	31. Chapter 31

Nieśmiało weszłam do pokoju. Optimus od razu skupił wzrok na mnie. Był zaskoczony, ale wyczułam także speszenie. Oparłam się o framugę drzwi. Miałam na sobie komplet bielizny, który dostałam od niego, a w ręku trzymałam szlafrok. Optimus wyglądał jakby został spoliczkowany. Zaśmiałam się, a po chwili specjalnie zmieniłam moją pozę na jedną z tych seksownych. Prime wstał gwałtownie i kaszlnął. Skończyłam pokaz i podeszłam, by nalać sobie trochę trunku. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że ubyło go więcej niż powinno. Po chwili pokręciłam głową i pochwyciłam szklankę z napojem. Wzięłam łyk, a potem odłożyłam szlafrok na łóżko.

\- I jak ci się podoba? - zapytałam z podniesioną brwią. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy łoskot, który zdawał się dochodzić z dołu. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie zaskoczeni.

\- Co to było? - zapytał, a ja nie umiałam odpowiedzieć. Hałas przypominał uderzenie. Nie wiedziałam jednak co to mogło być. Optimus pochwycił do ręki pistolet, który miał przyczepiony do pasa na biodrach. Położyłam rękę na jego ramieniu. - Uważaj. To może być Jaden, nie może zobaczyć, że masz pistolet. Nie wie, że jesteś kosmitą.

Przytaknął.

\- Zostań tutaj, na wszelki wypadek - polecił. Po chwili wyszedł z pokoju. Postanowiłam go posłuchać. Wyjrzałam za okno. Nie było nikogo w pobliżu. Auta mojej mamy nie było na podjeździe, więc wykluczonym było, że wróciła wcześniej. Przez chwile jednak miałam nadzieję. No nic. Prawdopodobnie wrócił mój brat. Może o czymś zapomniał? Znam go już, jest strasznym fajtłapą. Na pewno coś zwalił. Ale co jeśli nie?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zszedłem ze schodów ostrożnie, by nie narobić hałasu. Nie mogłem zdradzić swojej pozycji. Gdy byłem na dole rozejrzałem się. Drzwi wejściowe były otwarte. Zamek wyglądał na spalony. A więc to nie była sprawka jej brata. Odblokowałem pistolet. Usłyszałem odgłosy dochodzące z kuchni. Wolnym krokiem udałem się w stronę tego pomieszczenia. Wychyliłem głowę zza ściany. Stał tam decepticon. Miał długie włosy związane w kitkę i charakterystyczny, zadarty nos. Grindor. Stał przy blacie, na którym leżała misa z potrawą, którą zrobiliśmy z Selen. Ręce miał brudne od sosu. Usta ruszały się w geście jedzenia. Wymierzyłem w niego broń stając się dla niego widoczny.

\- Smakuje? - zapytałem z drwiną - czego tu szukasz?

Decepticon nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Jego ręka spoczęła na broni przypominającą bumerang. Była wykonana z lśniących ostrzy.

\- Proszę, proszę - uśmiechnął się - a co ty tu robisz? Czyżby nocka u smarkuli?

\- Nie interesuj się - warknąłem - odpowiedz na moje pytanie!

\- Nie interesuj się - odpowiedział nonszalancko. Zmierzyłem go groźnym wzrokiem.

\- Lepiej nie próbuj ze mną igrać - pouczyłem go - mów czego tu szukasz, bo nie sądzę, by to zapach jedzenia cię tu zwabił.

\- Spostrzegawczy jesteś - zaklaskał - jestem tu z rozkazu lorda Megatrona. Przyszedłem po All Spark.

\- Nie uda ci się zdobyć All Sparku. Dopóki jestem tutaj, będę bronił jego i dziewczyny.

\- Myślę, że nie uda ci się chronić jej będąc tutaj - uśmiechnął się, a jego wzrok skupił się na jakimś punkcie za mną. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem, jak jeden z żołnierzy-widomo pognał w stronę schodów, zapewne udając się do pokoju Selen.

\- Nie... - szepnąłem po czym odwróciłem się, by ruszyć za nim. Błędnie. Poczułem jak ostrze rozcina skórę na moim barku. Syknąłem odczuwając ból. Po chwili decepticon był tuż za mną i zaczął mnie szarpać. Próbowałem odeprzeć atak. Chciał wytrącić pistolet z mojej dłoni, jednak trzymałem go zbyt mocno. Uderzyłem go w skroń rękojeścią, co lekko go otumaniło. Po chwili jednak zdołał znów ruszyć na mnie z łapami. Przepychaliśmy się chwilę, a w trakcie starałem się wystrzelić. To była możliwe moja jedyna szansa. Zlekceważyłem piekącą ranę barku, po czym nacisnąłem spust. Broń wystrzeliła. Jej huk zmieszał się z wrzaskiem decepticona. Po chwili wykonał ostatni atak, wytrącając mi pistolet z ręki i poderwał się do ucieczki. Nim zdążyłem pochwycić broń ponownie i zabić wroga, ten zniknął mi z oczu. Westchnąłem. Ściana nie była brudna od krwi, jedynie na podłodze dostrzegłem małą kałużę. Trafiłem go w nogę. Zapewne poniżej kolana, ponieważ krew bardzo szybko spłynęła na ziemię. To nie istotne. Po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna jest teraz sama wraz z decepticonem widmo. Pognałem na górę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyłam w otwartych drzwiach potwora bez twarzy? Zgadnijcie. Nie miałam żadnej broni. W dodatku świadomość, że wróg dostał się aż tutaj dawała mi odczuć, że Optimus może być ranny. Pięknie - wycedziłam przez zęby. W środku dygotałam ze strachu. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju w celu zlokalizowania jakiejś broni. Butelka z alkoholem, talerze, widelce. No tak... w pomieszczeniu wręcz roiło się od wyposażenia wojennego, co nie? Decepticon ruszył w moją stronę, a ja odruchowo odskoczyłam w bok. Była to chyba moja jedyna forma ochrony - uniki. Ale jak długo mogą trwać? On posiada sierp zamiast ręki. Ja natomiast widelec. Tak . Pochwyciłam metalowy sztuciec, bo jako jedyny wydał mi się odpowiedni. Stwór zapewne przylazł po All Spark, który byłby w tym przypadku najlepszą bronią. Cóż. Odłamek był schowany do pudełeczka w szafce obok łóżka. W drugiej części pokoju. Decepticon widomo znalazł się tuż za mną. Odskoczyłam w drugą stronę w granicach mojej możliwości. Stał blisko mnie, a gdy tylko się ruszyłam zamachnął się na mnie swoim ostrzem. Gdy go mijałam, poczułam zimno metalu na swoich plecach. Przeszły mnie dreszcze. Na szczęście nie zdążył mnie skaleczyć. Stałam przy oknie. Nie byłam w stanie wyskoczyć. Było zamknięte, za długo trwałby cały proces ucieczki, więc zdążyłby mnie dopaść. Dlatego też od razu wybiłam to sobie z głowy. Stał naprzeciwko mnie, odgradzając mi przejście na drugą stronę pokoju. Wymierzyłam na niego widelec, ale poczułam się bardzo żałośnie. Sierp przeciwko widelcu brudnym od ketchupu. Bitwa wszechczasów. Zamachnął się jeszcze raz. Odskoczyłam w lewo niemal potykając się o torbę rzuconą w kąt. _Może to cię oduczy bałaganiarstwa?_ Pewnie nie. Chwilę po tym jak kończyna z ostrym sierpem opadła na dół zauważyłam jak kuchenny nóż przeszywa go na wylot i zmierza w górę przecinając go na pół. Spektakularne. Doprawdy. Nie było krwi, zamiast niej sypał się pył. Po chwili potwór zniknął a zamiast niego utworzyła się mała kupka proszku na podłodze, a obok fragment broni, która nie uległa rozpadowi. Nie podobał mi się fakt sprzątania, ale wolałam taką opcję zamiast oberwania metalowym narzędziem i rychłą śmierć. Zdecydowanie. Spojrzałam na Optimusa, który trzymał w ręku nóż. Miał rozcięcie na barku, a przez rozdartą bluzę widziałam krew. Ten przyjrzał się mi. Półnagiej trzymającej widelec jako narzędzie walki. To musiał być komiczny widok. Wskoczyłam mu w ramiona, uważając, by nie nacisnąć na ranę. Bałam się. Włamali się do mojego domu. Mogą zrobić to ponownie. Jak nie dziś to każdego innego dnia. Mogą skrzywdzić moich bliskich, a także zabrać All Spark. Podzieliłam się moimi obawami z liderem podczas, gdy ściągałam jego bluzę. Obejrzę jego ranę i opatrzę ją.

\- Myślę, że teraz, gdy już ich nakryliśmy, będą twierdzić, że schowamy odłamek dużo lepiej. Być może nie będą tu już przychodzić - próbował mnie uspokoić. Trzęsłam się ze strachu, gdy jeszcze raz go przytuliłam. Był teraz w samej koszulce, na ramiączkach. Była czarna i idealnie do niego przylegała. Widziałam każdy zarys jego mięśni. Nie żeby to miało znaczenie. Tak tylko spojrzałam. Lider gładził moje plecy w celu załagodzenia sytuacji. W jego silnych ramionach czułam się bezpieczniej. Delikatnie zdjęłam ramiączko jego koszulki. Musiałam mieć dostęp do rany tak, by nic mi nie przeszkadzało. Ono w prawdzie nie przykrywało mi rozcięcia, jednak drażniło mnie, gdy było w okolicy, w której miałam działać - czasem będziemy przemieszczać All Spark. Raz kiedyś weźmie go Ratchet, czasem nawet Arsen. Dziś będę czuwał, by żaden nieprzyjaciel tu nie wtargnął. A jeśli będzie trzeba, to mogę tu być co noc...

\- Dziękuję - szepnęłam drażniąc oddechem jego kark. Zupełnie niezamierzenie. Poczułam jak jego ciało odreagowuje. Nie wiem czemu, ale mnie to uszczęśliwiło. W każdym razie rozbawiło. Nie dałam jednak tego po sobie poznać. Lepiej, by nie wiedział - za wszystko co robisz. Że jesteś.

\- To mój obowiązek - wyjaśnił pokrótce - i z resztą... chcę to robić. Dla ciebie.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Poszłam szybko po apteczkę z łazienki. Lider upewnił się, że dom jest już całkowicie pusty. Po chwili powiadomił mnie o stanie drzwi. Na szczęście nie były wyrwane z zawiasów, jednakże zamek był spalony. Nie ma opcji, że mama się nie dowie. Nie ma. Rano trzeba jej będzie powiedzieć, że był tu włamywacz. No cóż... będziemy myśleć rano.

Przystąpiłam do przemywania rany lidera. Najrozsądniej było to zrobić w łazience. Toteż lider udał się tam wraz ze mną i apteczką, którą bezsensownie ciągnęłam ze sobą. Czasem nie przemyślam wielu spraw. Chusteczka nawilżoną wodą dotykałam barku mężczyzny. Przypomniał mi się dzień, w którym poznałam mojego opiekuna, a także resztę jego watahy. Wtedy też przemywałam jego rany. Ta na szczęście nie była głęboka. Zwykłe rozcięcie. Zauważyłam, że lider trzyma w ręku coś co wyglądało niczym broń ninja. Ostrze przypominające gwiazdę. Miało to pewnie swoją nazwę, jednakże nie przychodziła mi do głowy. Zapytałam go o zdobycz.

\- Należała do Grindora, był w kuchni i zajadał się naszym daniem - powiedział - a potem we mnie rzucił i drasnął mój bark. Na szczęście ja postrzeliłem go w nogę. Jego boli bardziej.

\- Dobrze - powiedziałam nie przerywając ani na moment zaczętej czynności. Rana w końcu była czysta. Suchym ręcznikiem starałam się osuszyć ją z wody. Lider od czasu do czasu marszczył czoło, gdy przyciskałam materiał nieco mocniej. I tak starałam się być delikatna. Po chwili nałożyłam na rozcięcie maść, która miała rzekomo przyspieszyć gojenie się rany. Całość przykryłam jałowym gazikiem, a ten przykleiłam kilkoma plastrami. Zakładanie bandaża na draśnięcie było bezsensowne. Przynajmniej moim zdaniem. Poklepałam go po plecach dając jednocześnie sygnał, że skończyłam. Wstał z blatu i udał się do pokoju. Ja podążyłam za nim jak tylko uporządkowałam łazienkę. Zakrwawione waciki spłukałam w toalecie. Po sprawie - westchnęłam.


	32. Chapter 32

Optimus siedział w pokoju. Dorwał się już do piwa. Ku memu zdziwieniu sam je otworzył. Wiem, to żadna filozofia, ale brałam pod uwagę fakt, że nie jest... "tutejszy" i nie wszystko może być dla niego oczywiste. Widocznie było. Dołączyłam do niego. Usadowiłam się wygodnie na łóżku obok niego. W milczeniu trwaliśmy pierwsze kilka minut. Jakby wszelkie tematy rozmów ulotniły się z naszych głów. Upiłam znaczną część piwa. Prime także kończył. Pomyślałam o ostatnich wydarzeniach. O decepticonie w moim pokoju, o tym, jak Prime po raz kolejny mnie uratował, o tym jaki jest przystojny. _Ej, wróć! Trochę się zagalopowałaś, Selen_. Cóż, może? Nie wiem... już w zasadzie nie pamiętam co powiedziałam..._Tak, tak_. Przestań. Mówię prawdę. Obejrzelibyśmy telewizję, ale pilot był na biurku, a mi nie chciało się wstać. Zapowiadało się nudno, skoro żadne z nas nie zamierzało się odezwać. Chciałam powiedzieć coś pierwsza. Nim jednak zdążyłam wydobyć z ust jakikolwiek dźwięk, Optimus zaczął pierwszy.

\- Trochę trudno mi zdobyć się na odwagę, choć zapewne uważasz to za dziwne.

Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Tak. Wielki, silny lider autobotów uważał, że nie ma odwagi? Zdawało mi się to nietypowe, aczkolwiek możliwe.

\- Rzecz w tym, że nie mam odwagi przyznać, że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna - dodał - starałem się wypić więcej, by dodać sobie pewności siebie. Bo nie podjąłbym tej rozmowy, gdybym był całkiem trzeźwy.

\- Optimusie? - zapytałam, ale ten jakby nie słyszał, wciąż patrzył na jakiś punkt na ścianie, co jakiś czas spoglądał na mnie.

\- Prawda jest taka, że mało kto zna moją przeszłość. Tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele. Nie zwierzałem się nigdy, bo nie potrafiłem. Nie miałem takiego poczucia... że dana osoba jest odpowiednią do tego, by znać moją historię. Aż do momentu, gdy poznałem ciebie. Może to śmieszne. Nie wiem jak pozbierać myśli... zaplątałem się.

Zrobiło mi się ciepło. Optimus uśmiechnął się lekko zmieszany. Uznał mnie za odpowiednią do tego, bym poznała jego przeszłość... Byłam ciekawa jak żył, ale niepokoiło mnie to. Skoro tak to ukrywał... to nie było to zwykłe życie. Coś mu się musiało przytrafić... Zaintrygowana chwyciłam go za dłoń. Jego wzrok się zmienił. Był teraz bardziej zaskoczony. Uścisnęłam jego rękę mocniej.

\- Mów Optimusie - poleciłam cicho. Ten jednak jakby zmienił zdanie.

\- Nie wiem... - westchnął - niepotrzebnie... zanudzę cie tylko...

\- Żartujesz sobie teraz? - zapytałam zmuszając się jednak na poważniejszy ton - po takim wstępie nie dam ci się wycofać.

\- Na pewno? - zapytał.

\- Na pewno - przytaknęłam, ponownie ściskając jego ciepłą dłoń - opowiedz mi, Prime. To zawsze pomaga... gdy możesz się komuś wygadać.

Lider patrzył na mnie chwilę. Potem zaczął mówić. 


	33. Chapter 33

\- Przez niemal całe moje życie byłem sam…

Spojrzałam na lidera z lekkim niepokojem. Wpatrywał się dalej w jakiś punkt na ścianie jakby bez wyrazu, ale ja dostrzegłam w jego oczach ból. Przyglądałam mu się uważnie.

\- Przecież masz przyjaciół. Jak to ? – zapytałam zniżając mój głos na szept.

Lider popatrzył w moją stronę, ale po chwili znów spoglądał gdzie indziej.

\- Mając zaledwie dziesięć milionów lat zmarł mój ojciec. Wielki Sentinel Prime, jeden z Siedmiu Wspaniałych, skąd też wywodził się Upadły. Opowiadaliśmy wam już o tym.

\- Tak, Sześciu Wspaniałych poświęciło życie, by ukryć matrycę w grobowcu, którego The Fallen jeszcze nie znalazł - przypomniałam sobie jedną z ich opowieści.

Prime skinął głową. Miał nieco pijany wyraz twarzy, ale zdawało się, że mówi całkiem do rzeczy. Jeśli tak to mogę nazwać. Sama nie wiem...

\- Można by rzec, że Upadły po porażce na Ziemi, dał sobie już spokój. Tak z resztą przypuszczano. Moja mama jakoś sobie poradziła ze stratą męża. Wychowywała mnie i mojego brata jak najlepiej umiała. Wiedziałem, że boli ją strata, w dodatku nie raz płakała, ale jednak trzymała się dobrze w porównaniu do niektórych przypadków, które znałem. Wszystko wyglądało... w miarę normalnie. Nasze życie wracało do normy. A wtedy Megatron postanowił nas wszystkich zdradzić – lider zacisnął pięści i pokręcił głową – nigdy mu nie wybaczę tego co zrobił.

\- A co dokładnie zrobił? – zapytałam nadal bezgłośnie.

\- Miałem wtedy czternaście milionów lat. Mój starszy brat stanął w drzwiach i oznajmił, że przechodzi na złą stronę. Był dla mnie wzorem. Kochałem go i chciałem stać się taki jak on. Zawsze był dojrzalszy, mimo, że dzieliła nas różnica tylko miliona lat. Tata pokładał w nim duże nadzieje. A ja naśladowałem go bez przerwy. Zwłaszcza po śmierci ojca. W ten wieczór stałem naprzeciw niego i nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co słyszałem. Nasz ojciec zginął, by Upadły nie mógł czynić zła, a jeden z jego synów chce podążać ścieżką tego zdrajcy? To było i nadal jest nie do pomyślenia. Błagałem go, by został. Płakałem, by wzbudzić w nim jakiekolwiek współczucie, litość, ale on chłodno spojrzał się na mnie, przeprosił matkę mówiąc, że „po prostu chce podążać swoją ścieżką" i wyszedł. Najgorsze działo się kilka dni później...

Widziałam, że opowieść staje się dla Optimusa coraz bardziej nieprzyjemna, więc przybliżyłam się do niego i objęłam jego ramię. Lider popatrzył na mnie i powrócił do wspominania.

\- Mama była w złym stanie, ja z resztą też. Przez kilka dni siedziała cicho, nie odzywała się do mnie. To wszystko na prawdę ją zniszczyło. W końcu, nie pamiętam już co zrobiłem, ale chyba stłukłem ulubiony kubek mojego brata, a ona bardzo się na mnie wyżyła. Oskarżyła mnie o niemal całe to zło. Nie miałem z tym oczywiście nic wspólnego, ale rozumiałem ją po części. Straciła dwie bliskie jej osoby i odchodziła od zmysłów. Miała prawo wyładować złość. Tylko wtedy byłem ledwo nastolatkiem. Wtedy też nie uświadamiałem sobie tego, że mama po prostu nie dawała rady. Krzyczała, że wszystko przeze mnie, że nie chce mnie już oglądać. I wziąłem to sobie do iskry. W nocy spakowałem kilka rzeczy, olej i uciekłem. Nie miałem schronienia, a w mieście były zamieszki. Spałem w pobliskim lesie myśląc co będzie dalej. Gdy wyczerpały mi się zapasy oleju chciałem wrócić do domu pod nieobecność matki i zabrać jeszcze kilka puszek. Zastałem dom w złym stanie. Powybijane szyby, drzwi wyrwane z zawiasów, w środku dom był również zmasakrowany. Wszystko walało się na ziemi, a najgorszym widokiem była moja mama leżąca na podłodze. Zacząłem ją budzić, ale szybko zorientowałem się, że była nieaktywna.

Na samą myśl o tym dostałam gęsiej skórki. Wszystko co opowiadał lider było nie do pomyślenia. Wydawało, by się, że inna planeta oznacza inne życie. Przynajmniej ja tak uważałam. Słyszałam o wojnach na Cybertronie, jednak nie miałam pojęcia o prywatnym życiu jego mieszkańców. Było tak podobne do ziemskiego. Domy, rodzice, nastolatki, dzieciństwo. Takie naturalne, a jednak...

Życie Optimusa, a przynajmniej tamten okres był okropny. Współczułam mu całym sercem, dawałam chociaż małe wsparcie poprzez uścisk. Gdy na niego patrzyłam widziałam odważnego, opanowanego mężczyznę, który wyglądał też na doświadczonego. Jednak nie miałam pojęcia co kryło się pod jego maską. Co skrywał wewnątrz. Nie odklejałam od niego wzroku. On uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, jakby próbując powiedzieć, że wszystko jest ok. Jednak nie powiedział tego wprost, więc zapewne nie było.

\- Co dalej? –zapytałam w końcu. - Jakie były twoje dalsze losy?

Czułam się co najmniej jakbym czytała książkę, nie mogąc doczekać się kolejnej strony kartki - czyli dalszej opowieści. Powiedzmy, tylko tutaj chodziło o przeszłość mojego przyjaciela. Powiedział, że był sam niemal całe jego życie. Co musiało oznaczać jego dalsze niepowodzenia. Poczekałam aż coś powie. W końcu powrócił do dalszego snucia jego historii.

\- Niemal natychmiast uciekłem z tego miejsca. Ktokolwiek zamordował moją matkę, na pewno nie chciał spocząć tylko na niej. Byłem zdruzgotany bo straciłem wszystko co miałem. Dom, ojca, brata i matkę. Wtedy odnalazł mnie Ultra Magnus, który jest jednym z najważniejszych autobotów jakie chodzą po Cybertronie. Można by powiedzieć, że jest kimś takim jak u was prezydent, tylko że jeszcze ważniejszy i ma większą władzę. On wiedział kim jestem. Dał mi dom w Imperium Autobotów.

\- Ale jak to wiedział kim jesteś? Skąd? – zapytałam podejrzliwie przerywając mu. Czułam się trochę głupio, że weszłam mu w zdanie, ale to mocno mnie zdziwiło.

\- Nie wiem tego. Być może ojciec, gdy jeszcze żył mnie jemu przedstawił? Nie pamiętam już takich szczegółów – odparł.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jest podejrzany? Zaraz po takiej tragedii spotykasz kolesia, który wie kim jesteś i daje ci dom?

Lider odpowiedział uśmiechem.

\- Jak widzisz nadal żyję, więc Ultra Magnus jest całkiem w porządku, a poza tym jaki interes miałby władca autobotów w zniszczeniu życia młodemu chłopcu? Naprawdę nie musisz się o to martwić.

\- Może masz racje. Po prostu jestem ostrożna – wyjaśniłam. Lider przymknął oko, jakby uważał przeciwnie. Jednak powrócił do mówienia, a ja zignorowałam jego brak wiary we mnie.

\- Mając czternaście milionów lat zamieszkałem w Imperium Autobotów. Tam pod nadzorem mojego wybawcy uczyłem się jak zostać liderem. Powiedział, że nie mógłbym skończyć bez przyszłości, kiedy to mój ojciec, jeden z najważniejszych botów zapisał się tak bardzo w historii Cybertronu. Oczywiście to on był liderem wszystkich autobotów, ale pozwolił mi dowodzić małą grupą, gdy nadejdzie czas. A więc rosłem, a wraz ze mną moja wiedza. Tylko to wcale nie było spełnienie marzeń. Widziałem przez okno jak nastomilionolatki spędzały czas bawiąc się razem, a ja sterczałem przy biurku i musiałem uczyć się jak być dobrym przywódcą. Dopiero, gdy uzyskałem dorosłość i wszedłem w wiek dwudziestki… no wiesz zaczęło się pomału układać. Poznałem grupę, którą miałem mieć pod swoją opieką. Była liczna, ale tylko niektórzy byli moimi przyjaciółmi. Ratchet był wtedy niczym brat. Mówiliśmy o wszystkim. Miał wtedy dziewczynę, na którą u nas mówi się femobotka. Nazywała się Arcee i jest teraz jego żoną. Ironhide później przyprowadził swoją Chromię, a Jazz wtedy przechodził kryzys w związku. W końcu i ja znalazłem swoją drugą połówkę…

Uśmiechnęłam się. Na reszcie wszystko w jego życiu zaczęło się układać.

\- Nazywała się Ariel. Byliśmy bardzo szczęśliwi przez dwa lata. Potem została zabita przez Megatrona - powiedział z trwogą w głosie. Moja mina musiała być bezcenna. Lider przez chwilę przestał mówić. Pogłaskałam go po ramieniu - nie ma jej już ze mną dziesięć lat. Ale ja wciąż czuję pustkę.

\- Nikogo więcej nie próbowałeś poznać? - zapytałam.

\- Przez około trzy lata byłem sam. Bardzo przeżywałem. Być może aż za bardzo, wszystko mam zamazane... może to i lepiej. Wiem tylko, że okropnie bolało i miałem ochotę odejść. Zniknąć. Potem wplątałem się w niezłe bagno. Sam nie wiem co sobie myślałem. Nie chcę o tym wspominać. Druga dziewczyna, jeśli mogę ją tak nazwać, po prostu nie była tą. Różniła się od Ariel ogromnie. A ja chyba po prostu wolałem delikatną, spokojniejszą dziewczynę. No a potem... cóż. Przyjaciele mi pomagali, ci najbliżsi tacy jak Ratchet, Quee, którego być może poznasz, a także po części autoboty, które są tutaj z nami. Miałem wsparcie. Mogłem poczuć się w końcu jak w rodzinie. Jednak nie posiadałem uczucia, na którym zależało mi najbardziej. Wszystko związane z miłością po jakimś czasie po prostu we mnie umarło. Stałem się jak to określa Arsen „sztywny". Nic nie mogłem poradzić. Nie wiem czy to obawa, że już nie trafię na dziewczynę z którą chcę być? Czy nieśmiałość? A może strach, że już nie mógłbym dać tego co by chciały?

\- Nie wyglądasz na takiego wielkiego sztywniaka - mruknęłam - nie dajesz po sobie poznać, że przeżyłeś tak wiele.

\- Już nie muszę tego ukrywać - oznajmił - chciałem ci to powiedzieć. Abyś wiedziała...

\- Dziękuję ci, że uznałeś, że jestem właściwą osobą, by znać twoją przeszłość.

\- Dziękuję, że jesteś - powiedział patrząc na mnie - bo od kiedy cię poznałem, czuję, że się zmieniłem. Otworzyłem, tak jakby... te uczucia, które wydawały się stracone... one...

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Wiedziałam co chciał powiedzieć. Nie musiał kończyć. Domyślił się, że ja wiem. Jego wzrok mnie onieśmielał.

\- Ta samotność, to cierpienie… wszystko było nie do zniesienia, wierz mi.

\- Wierze – odparłam patrząc mu w oczy – jak się czujesz?

\- Szczerze? Lepiej - westchnął - poważnie, dobrze jest się wygadać.

\- To prawda. Lepiej.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że ci dziękuję? - zaśmiał się, a ja znów skupiłam wzrok na nim. Na jego uśmiechu, który po długim czasie znów pojawił się na jego ustach. Zrobiło mi się cieplej.

\- Możliwe - szepnęłam.

Nie zauważyłam z początku jak blisko siebie jesteśmy. Leżałam na łóżku opierając się o jego ramię. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy długi czas, a reszta potoczyła się szybko. Lider niemalże natychmiast przykleił się do moich ust. A ja mu na to pozwoliłam. Nie wiedząc jeszcze jak to się dalej potoczy.


	34. Chapter 34 (18)

Pocałunek trwał dłużej niż zwykle. Lider delikatnie dotykał mojej twarzy. Drugą ręką podpierał się na łóżku. Ja ściskałam dłonie na jego ramionach, uważając, by nie podrażnić jego rany, której się dziś nabawił. Lekko otworzył oczy i wydał z siebie cichy pomruk. Uchyliłam kąciki ust. Odkleiłam się od niego. Podtrzymałam jego wzrok.

\- Wiesz... ja po prostu nie chcę dłużej niczego ukrywać. Niczego...

Znów mnie pocałował. Jego ręka dotknęła moich pleców, przez co niemal podskoczyłam. Moja ręka spoczęła na jego lekko wystającym obojczyku. Po chwili delikatnie zsunęłam dłoń na jego klatkę piersiową, na której malowały się delikatnie widoczne mięśnie brzucha. Przeszły go dreszcze. Czułam to. Spodobało mi się. Dawno tego nie czuł. Wiedziałam to. Czy było mi go szkoda? Nie wiem. Z pewnością przeżywałam smutek słysząc całą jego historię. Jednak nie chciałam uznawać tego co się działo, tego co mogło się stać za litość. Wykluczone. Odważyłam się, by pocałować go w kark. Dygnął zaskoczony. Po chwili zacisnął rękę na moich włosach. Zrobiłam to ponownie. I raz jeszcze. Jego ciche westchnięcia kazały mi nie przestawać. Zeszłam nieco niżej. Zatrzymał mnie. Spojrzałam na jego przejętą twarz. Jego oczy błyszczały, lekko przygryzał wargę.

\- Nie przyszedłem cię tu chronić - wyszeptał - ja chciałem od początku...

Uśmiechnęłam się. Kolejny raz nie potrafił dokończyć zdania. A ja znów zrozumiałam co miał na myśli.

\- Ja też - odparłam równie cicho. Chciałam aby wiedział. Już od dłuższego czasu nie traktowałam go jak przyjaciela. Był kimś więcej. Nie miałam jednak odwagi, by mu powiedzieć. Dziś to wszystko musiało wyjść na jaw. I on też to wiedział.

Przytuliłam się do niego. Ręką pieściłam mu plecy. Poczułam jego język na szyi. Otworzyłam oczy szerzej i ścisnęłam rękę na jego skórze. Nie przestał. Zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam mu na każdy ruch. Jego dłoń spoczęła na moim tyłku. Sprawdzał na ile może sobie pozwolić. Poczułam jak odchyla moje gacie. Nadal nie wiedziałam na jak wiele zezwolę. Wciąż starałam się utrzymywać kontrolę nad całą sytuacją. Nie ważne jak cudowne były jego pocałunki, jak delikatne były jego ciepłe ręce, które gładziły mój brzuch i plecy. Przywarł swoją głowę do mojej. Stuknęliśmy się czołami, a nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Zupełnie inne niż dotychczas. Nie umiałam określić tego wzroku lidera, jednak przeszły mnie ciarki. Był... odważniejszy. Pewniejszy. A ja już wiedziałam, że mu nie ucieknę.

Pozbyliśmy się ubrań w kilka sekund. Nie mieliśmy ich zbyt wiele. Lider spodnie, ja jedynie bieliznę, która teraz leżała pozwijana w nieładzie na podłodze obok łóżka. Poczułam spięcie jak przywarliśmy do siebie nadzy. Ciepło, dreszcz. Jego i mój. Jęknęłam cicho trzymając się jego barków. Niezdarnym ruchem popchnął mnie na łóżko po to, by za chwile położyć się nade mną. Temperatura jakby wzrosła. Odnosiłam takie wrażenie. Czy to widok jego nagiego ciała tak na mnie wpływał? Poczułam jego ciepłe wargi na brzuchu. Zjechał w dół, a ja uniosłam ciało delikatnie do góry. Chwyciłam go za włosy i pociągnęłam do mojej twarzy. Pocałowałam go mocno, jednocześnie zaciskając nogi na jego pośladkach. Moje dłonie spoczęły na jego policzkach.

\- Prime... - szepnęłam cicho, a on przygryzł wargę. Po chwili poczułam jak we mnie wchodzi. Oboje krzyknęliśmy. Odchyliłam głowę do tyłu, a on przystąpił do całowania mojej szyi. Zamknęłam oczy oddając się w pełni uczuciu jakie nas ogarnęło. Co jakąś chwilę słyszałam jak lider wzdycha, ja również okazywałam emocje jakich dostarczało mi nasze zbliżenie. Robiliśmy to wolno. W jakimś dziwnym skupieniu. Lider nie odrywał wzroku od mojej twarzy. Starałam się nie wyglądać zbyt nieobecnie. Cóż, nie chciałam zepsuć namiętnego klimaciku jaki sobie stworzyliśmy, jakimś dziwnym wyrazem twarzy czy coś. Był moim pierwszym. Nie kochałam się nigdy. Nie widziałam potrzeby, a w szczególności nie widziałam odpowiedniego do tego faceta. Opowiadałam już o Drake'u ? No właśnie. Czemu akurat Optimus mógł być właśnie TYM? Nie wiem. Nie miałam pojęcia. Jednak czułam się przy nim specyficznie dobrze. Jakby było moją bratnią duszą. A także czułam chemię między nami. To było coś wyjątkowego. Lider przewrócił mnie na bok, zmieniając pozycję. Chwycił mnie w silny uścisk. Nasze twarze stykały się razem. Kilka razy oddawaliśmy sobie pocałunki. Przez myśl przeszło mi, że makijaż mógł mi się rozmazać, jednak zlekceważyłam to. Lider nie wyglądał na zniechęconego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mówiłam już chyba, nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku. Przyspieszył, jednocześnie kładąc moją nogę na jego lewy bok. Trzymał ją cały czas. Byliśmy już blisko końca. Czułam coraz większą przyjemność. W jednej chwili ścisnęłam dłonie na jego barkach. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że naciskam na jego zabandażowaną ranę. Wyglądał jakby nie czuł jednak niczego. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie chciałam zrobić mu krzywdy. Nie krzywdzi się przecież osób, które się kocha. Tak. Kochałam go. Było to dla mnie dziwne uczucie, bowiem jeszcze nikogo takim nie darzyłam. Nie taką miłością. Była... po prostu inna. To logiczne. Inaczej kocha się przyjaciółkę, matkę, a inaczej faceta. Lider przyległ do mnie, po czym jęknął głośno. Pod wpływem jego gwałtownego ruchu również poczułam chwilową rozkosz. Wtuliłam twarz w jego szyję i zostałam tak przez długi czas. Optimus objął mnie delikatniej. Trwaliśmy w ciszy, aż usłyszałam jego równy oddech. Spał.

Serio, Prime? Tak po prostu sobie zasnąłeś? - pomyślałam. Ja nie mogłam. Nie mogłam zasnąć. To wszystko...

Wygramoliłam się z łóżka. Poczułam, że ponownie muszę wziąć prysznic. Nie podobała mi się to, jednak postanowiłam szybko się opłukać. Zostawiłam śpiącego lidera w pokoju. Sama udałam się do łazienki. Musiałam trochę odetchnąć. W lustrzanym odbiciu ujrzałam swoją twarz. Włosy potargane, jednak mój makijaż był na swoim miejscu. Nie na długo. Musiałam go zmyć, nim położę się spać. Czysta i sucha mogłam wyjść z łazienki. Czując głód zeszłam jeszcze na dół, po kawałek lasagne, którą robiłam wspólnie z Optimusem. Starałam się nie myśleć o tym co zaszło. Po prostu budziło we mnie wiele emocji, a ja chciałam je zdławić, by móc za chwile zasnąć w spokoju. Napiłam się wody i wolnym krokiem udałam się schodami do mojego pokoju. Przeszedł mnie chwilowy niepokój. Drzwi były zepsute. Każdy mógł teraz wejść bez problemu. Jednak nie słyszałam żadnych szmerów, więc wydało mi się bezpiecznie. Miałam na sobie szlafrok. Z jakiegoś przewiewnego materiału. Minimalna ochrona, gdyby Jaden zechciał tu wejść. Była noc, a właściwie przed północą, więc raczej wątpię, że mój brat będzie się tu kręcił, jednak znałam jego możliwości. A także swojego pecha. Pokręciłam głową kończąc tę myśl. Po chwili popchnęłam delikatnie drzwi od pomieszczenia, w którym spał lider. Nie chciałam go zbudzić. Nie wiedziałam nawet co mu powiem. Dlatego zwlekanie z rozmową wydało mi się najodpowiedniejszym wyjściem. On jednak słodko drzemał. _Ojej, powiedziałaś "słodko"!_ Tak powiedziałam? Nie, po prostu drzemał. Jak każdy facet. _Aha. Jak każdy facet? _ No, przecież mówię.

Wskoczyłam pod kołdrę, wciąż uważając, by nie obudzić lidera. Miał widocznie twardy sen. Położyłam się tuż obok. Chwilę się mu poprzyglądałam. Po chwili zamknęłam oczy. Zasnęłam niedługo potem.


	35. Chapter 35

Otworzyłam oczy o świcie. Słońce natarczywie próbowało dostać się pod moje powieki, więc postanowiłam, że dam za wygraną. Przyzwyczaiłam wzrok do światła. Po chwili rozciągnęłam się ziewając. Obok napotkałam lidera. Siedział obok mnie, podparty poduszkami i patrzył się w okno. Po chwili, przelotnie zerknął na mnie. Wyczułam jednak, że coś nie gra. Nie utrzymywał ze mną kontaktu wzrokowego, celowo omijał mój wzrok. Byłam zaskoczona, jednak przypomniałam sobie szybko, co mogło być przyczyną tego zachowania. Alkohol nie zamazał wspomnień minionej nocy. Musiałabym wypić o wiele więcej, by mieć choćby zamazany obraz. Ja jednak pamiętałam niemal każdy szczegół. Tak. Miałam wrażenie, że się zarumieniłam. Zapewne tak było. Przynajmniej Prime nie zauważył.

\- Dzień dobry - uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Próbowałam jakoś rozładować sytuację. Odpowiedział niewyraźnie szepcząc. _No błagam. Był seks. No i?_ Ej! Sporo przeszedł, przez dziesięć lat nie obcował z dziewczyną, to chyba normalne, że jest speszony. _Eh, mów sobie co chcesz, przesadza_. Wiedząc, że nie dogadam się z własnymi myślami, odpuściłam. Tak będzie lepiej - pomyślałam. Postanowiłam z nim porozmawiać. Cokolwiek, by tylko wrócił do normalności. Przecież nie możemy milczeć do końca naszych dni. To by było słabe...

\- Jak się spało? - podjęłam próbę pogodnej pogawędki. Lider skarcił mnie wzrokiem. Wycofałam się.

\- Czy ty zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę z tego co się wczoraj stało? - zapytał poważnym tonem - Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale to kompletnie zmienia naszą sytuację. Przyjaciele nie robią takich rzeczy.

\- Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale już dawno przestaliśmy traktować się jak zwykłych przyjaciół - powiedziałam odważając się na śmiałość - to co nas łączy jest zupełnie czymś innym.

\- Czym? - zapytał - Jak to można nazwać? Kim ja dla ciebie jestem, Selen?

Przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Patrzył uważnie, jakby próbował na wszelki sposób wydobyć ze mnie odpowiedź. Oddałam jego spojrzenie. Jednak nie było ono aż tak przenikliwe.

\- Zacznijmy od tego kim chcesz dla mnie być.

\- Powiedz mi.

\- Ty mi powiedz - nacisnęłam.

\- Tym, kim pozwolisz mi być.

Przewróciłam oczami zirytowana jego sposobem odpowiedzi. Nic nie drgnęło do przodu.

\- Kocham cię, Selen - powiedział cicho - kochałem od długiego czasu, a teraz czuję tę miłość jeszcze mocniej. Jednak wciąż nie wiem na czym stoimy. Wczoraj udało mi się przełamać. Zrobiliśmy coś niesamowitego, jednak coś co nie pozwala nam traktować się jak zwykłych przyjaciół. Nawet nie wiem czy po tym co się stało chciałbym, abyś była TYLKO przyjaciółką.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Optimusie - powiedziałam - I to nie jest spowodowane tym co było wczoraj. Pomału odkrywałam to zakochanie. I teraz mam pewność. Nie możemy być tylko przyjaciółmi.

Spojrzał na mnie raz jeszcze. Wciąż intensywnie. Jednak tym razem był to wzrok, który krył za sobą coś zupełnie innego. Widziałam to, aczkolwiek nie wiedziałam co takiego skrywa.

\- Dajmy sobie szansę, co? - zaproponowałam sama nie wierząc w moje słowa. Czy ja zaproponowałam mu związek? - Może jesteśmy sobie pisani, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej spróbowaliśmy.

\- A więc jesteś moją dziewczyną? - zapytał lekko zaskoczony. Wydawałoby się, że doskonale o tym wiedział, jednak te słowa przyjemnie go zaskoczyły. Tak się zdawało, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Przytaknęłam również z uśmiechem. A więc jednak... to nie sen. Moim facetem był lider autobotów. Okej. Spoko. Takie rzeczy to codzienność. Normalka. Luz. Okej. Stop! Musiałam ochłonąć. Zimna woda mogła mi to ułatwić. Owinęłam się ciaśniej szlafrokiem i podniosłam z łóżka. Zostawiłam lidera samego w pokoju, udając się do kuchni. Gdy już się tam znalazłam nalałam chłodnej wody do szklanek i sięgnęłam po kostki lodu z zamrażarki. Usłyszałam zgrzytanie schodów. Zainteresowana wychyliłam głowę zza ściany. Optimus postanowił do mnie dołączyć. Zaprosiłam go do kuchni i wręczyłam zimny napój. Sama pochwyciłam swoją szklankę. Staliśmy razem w milczeniu. Ja oparta o blat kuchenny, on naprzeciwko, oparty o stół. Opróżniłam szklankę do połowy. Po chwili odłożyłam ją na szafkę. Lider zaszedł mnie od tyłu i mruknął cicho. Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Stęskniłem się - wyjaśnił swoje przyjście do kuchni. Miał na sobie jedynie czarne bokserki. Zadarłam głowę do góry, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Był ode mnie wyższy. Nie dużo, ale jednak.

\- Tak szybko? - zapytałam - jesteśmy parą od kilku minut.

\- Nieistotne - odparł - tęskniłem wtedy, gdy nie byliśmy i tęsknie teraz.

\- Wiem, tylko się droczę.

\- Los dał mi drugą szansę - powiedział nagle, obejmując mnie czule - i obiecuję, że tego nie spieprzę.

Pozwoliłam mu na długi uścisk. Jednak nie mógł trwać wieki. W czułościach przeszkodziła nam mama. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i spojrzeliśmy na jej przerażoną twarz.

\- Co tu się stało? - zapytała wskazując na drzwi. Pięknie. Nie wymyśliłam jeszcze planu, co powiem, gdy mama będzie pytać o napad decepticonów. Czyli co? Spontaniczność?

\- Było włamanie - powiedziałam przejęta - na szczęście Optimus był w domu. Nim włamywacz zdążył cokolwiek wynieść, ten nieźle go nastraszył. Skopał mu dupę i zamaskowany drań zwiał, aż się mało nie zabił o własne nogi. Widziałam to ze schodów, ponieważ mój bohater nie pozwolił mi iść dalej. Jedyną szkodą są drzwi.

\- O mój Boże... trzeba zadzwonić na policję. Cokolwiek! Trzeba naprawić te drzwi, a ta krew na ścianie? Optimus ma bandaż na ramieniu! Co tu się działo?!

\- Spokojnie, proszę Pani - Lider starał się ją uspokoić. Znam kogoś, kto zajmie się zamkiem w drzwiach. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Powiadomię go dzisiaj, by przyszedł i zrobił co w jego mocy. Krew nie jest niczym poważnym, tak jak moja rana. Przez chwilę szarpałem się z włamywaczem. Drasnął mnie w ramię, jednak ja także go zraniłem. Myślę, że prędko tu nie wróci.

\- Dzwonię na policję - powiedziała stanowczo.

\- Na co ci to? Sprawca był zamaskowany, nie da się go znaleźć - powiedziałam gwałtownie. Nie znajdą go raczej skoro to decepticon.

\- Ale może zainteresują się sprawą. Może to nie pierwsze włamanie w mieście, może nie ostatnie? Trzeba powiadomić policję, by coś zrobiła. A wy... ubierzcie się co? A nie chodzicie prawie nago po domu. A jakby Jaden zobaczył?

Przytaknęliśmy. Chwyciłam lidera za rękę i pociągnęłam w stronę schodów. Poszliśmy na górę.

\- Jak załatwisz kogoś kto zajmie się drzwiami? - zapytałam.

\- Ironhide nie takie rzeczy naprawiał - powiedział - przedstawimy go jako speca od drzwi czy coś takiego.

\- Sprytnie - pochwaliłam go. Nie udało się przekonać mamy do nie pojechania na komisariat. Na szczęście my nie byliśmy proszeni. Na razie. Bałam się co będzie, gdy będą chcieli uzyskać dokumenty Optimusa. Modliłam się cicho, by jednak nie było takiej potrzeby. Ubraliśmy się i zdecydowaliśmy wyjść do autobotów. Trzeba było poinformować ich o zdarzeniu jakie miało miejsce. Chodzi o włamanie, nie o seks. To drugie warto pominąć.

\- Ciekawią mnie miny naszych przyjaciół, gdy dowiedzą się o tym, że jesteśmy razem - zaśmiałam się wkładając krótkie spodenki.

\- Może na razie o niczym nie mówmy? - zaproponował lider - najpierw sam oswoję się z tym, że jesteś moja.

Uśmiechnął się. A ja zgodziłam się na jego propozycję. Mogłam poczekać. Chociaż będzie mi trudno nie mówić o tym Arsen. Może tylko jej...


	36. Chapter 36

Gdy udaliśmy się do naszych przyjaciół przywitali nas bardzo ciepło. Byli zbyt natarczywi, w dodatku niekiedy bardzo bezpośredni.

\- I co, był seks? - spojrzałam na Hidea mierzącym wzrokiem. Tylko on mógłby, czekaj, wróć, Skids też, palnąć coś takiego.

\- Ironhide! - Optimus postanowił wyręczyć mnie i sam ochrzanić swojego żołnierza - Po pierwsze nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy, a po drugie, doskonale wiesz, że poszedłem tam chronić Selen, nic więcej.

W myślach uznałam, że doskonale kłamie.

\- I miał taką okazję - powiedziałam pokrótce. Optimus kontynuował za mnie. Znowu. Opowiedział o wydarzeniu, które zaskoczyło odbiorców.

\- Czyli nie spoczną, nawet jeśli są osłabieni - westchnął Ratchet - to nie dobrze.

\- Musimy co jakiś czas zmieniać położenie All Sparku. By nie narażać dziewczyn na większe niebezpieczeństwo niż obecnie - polecił Optimus.

\- Mogę go trzymać co jakiś czas u siebie, będzie bezpieczny - powiedział nasz medyk. Przytaknęłam podając odłamek przypominający kamyk do ręki starszego mężczyzny.

\- A jeśli już mowa o bezpieczeństwie... - Optimus spojrzał na umięśnionego autobota, który rozpoczął rozgrzewkę przed treningiem - Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Drzwi są jak nowe - powiedział Hide w stronę mojej mamy.

\- Na prawdę nie wiem jak mam Panu dziękować - odparła z ulgą w głosie. Uśmiechnęłam się - Optimus miał rację, jest Pan prawdziwym fachowcem.

\- No wiadomo - powiedział tonem, który zniszczył moje dobre odczucia - nie ma lipy!

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Jest Pan jego znajomym, tak? - pytała. To chyba nie najlepsza droga.

\- Oczywiście, najwierniejszym kumplem. To mój kochany szef.

\- Optimus to Pana szef?

\- Em, tak się tylko mówi, Optimus nie zajmuje się majsterkowaniem, on... w zasadzie dopiero szuka pracy - próbowałam wybrnąć z sytuacji. Zganiłam wzrokiem Hidea, a po chwili skupiłam wzrok na liderze, który wracał z codziennego obchodu miasta.

\- To bardzo dobrze z jego strony, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, będzie cię utrzymywał.

Spojrzałam na nią z zaskoczeniem.

\- Nie planuję dziecka - stwierdziłam pospiesznie, a lider, który był już całkiem niedaleko spojrzał na nas zdziwiony.

\- I całe szczęście! Jesteś za młoda. Gdyby jednak się zdarzyło, lepiej, byście mieli jak je wychować. Prime, na wszelki wypadek mam w piwnicy stare książki o macierzyństwie, więc...

\- MAMO! - krzyknęłam kompletnie zawstydzona. Zakryłam twarz dłonią - n i e planujemy dziecka. I jeszcze długo nie zamierzamy. Czy my w ogóle mielibyśmy zamiar?

Ironhide zaśmiał się głośno widząc całe zamieszanie.

\- No dobrze już, dobrze - mama wzburzyła się lekko - chcę tylko pomóc.

Ale nie pomaga. Wcale.

\- No dobrze, w każdym razie dziękuję za wykonaną robotę. A to dla Pana.

Moja rodzicielka wyjęła z portfela pieniądz o dużej wartości. Ironhide wziął go drapiąc się po głowie.

\- Nie trzeba było - stwierdził.

\- Niech się Pan nie wygłupia, to za wykonaną robotę - powiedziała uparcie, a po chwili zaczęła podziwiać naprawiony zamek.

\- Wolałbym mięso - burknął do mnie cicho miętoląc pieniądz w dłoni. Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Spokojnie, za te pieniądze będziesz mógł mieć go pod dostatkiem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Myślałam, że się zrzygam. Wybaczcie, że tak prosto z mostu. Po prostu poszłam do łazienki i nagle zebrało mi się na mdłości. Stałam nad zlewem zastanawiając się co takiego zjadłam. Lasagne? Jeśli tak, to żarłocznego decepticona czeka niezła rewolucja w żołądku. Ale nie tylko jego. Raczej nie wyobrażam sobie Optimusa z takim problemem. Odejdź z mojej głowy, dziwna wizjo.

Nie, wszystko było świeże. W sumie czułam się głodna, może to dlatego? Spojrzałam się w swoje odbicie lustrzane. No bo... to przecież nie może być... Ej, bez takich! Spanikowałam. Przez to jeszcze gorzej się poczułam. Oparłam się o szafkę i oddychałam głęboko. Nie mogłabym zajść w ciążę z robotem. Był w postaci holoformy, fakt, ale przecież to nie możliwe. Tak na prawdę nie jest człowiekiem... więc to by było niemożliwe. Co nie?

Ej, błagam... to nie mogłaby być prawda.

Poczułam burczenie w brzuchu. Niestety, miesiączkę miałam całkiem niedawno, więc teraz minie niemal cały miesiąc, nim rozpoznam, że coś jest nie tak. Ale co może być nie tak, co? Optimus jest robotem. Roboty nie mogą mieć dzieci z ludźmi. Koniec. Nie będę się przecież zamartwiała jakimiś bzdurami. Zdecydowałam zejść na dół. W radiu, w kuchni, jakiś facet z wielkim entuzjazmem uprzedził, że tego dnia może padać i nastąpi kilkudniowe ochłodzenie. Na szczęście ubrałam się w miarę ciepło. Chwyciłam jabłko, by mieć cokolwiek w brzuchu i wyszłam na zewnątrz, gdzie czekali na mnie Hide i Optimus.

\- Wszystko gra? - zapytał lider, a ja wyrwana z przemyśleń spojrzałam się na niego, kryjąc jakiekolwiek podejrzane uczucia. Przytaknęłam z półuśmiechem, a po chwili weszliśmy w las.

Przywitała nas radosna Arsen wymachując mieczem.

\- Co tam gołąbeczki? Widzicie to cacko? Hide rano skończył robić nam bronie. Czadowy jest co nie?!

Odsunęłam od siebie śmiercionośne narzędzie i uśmiechnęłam się do mojej przyjaciółki.

\- Racja czadowy, ale nie zbliżaj się z nim do mnie.

Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Dzisiaj rzeczywiście było dosyć zimno, tak jak mówili w radiu, a drzewa odgradzające słońce od ziemi zapewniały dodatkowy chłód. Nie żałowałam ani trochę, że ubrałam się cieplej. Nawet w koszuli i długich spodniach odczuwałam niższą temperaturę. Pogoda zwiastowała deszcz. Jak nie za chwilę, to na pewno w najbliższych godzinach. To byłby pierwszy deszcz od rozpoczęcia upalnego lata. Rośliny na pewno podziękują za ten dar z chmur. Nie wiem czy to samo zrobią Autoboty. To na pewno może być dla nich ciekawe doświadczenie, prawdopodobnie nie mieli u siebie ani deszczu ani słońca. To wszystko może być nowe. Poczułam na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwróciłam się i zauważyłam rozbawionego hipisa. Uśmiech z jego twarzy nie schodził prawie nigdy. Był chyba najweselszym autobotem z całej grupy nie licząc Skidsa i Mudflapa, ale wahałam się ze stwierdzeniem czy to zwykła pogoda ducha, czy ich lekka głupota. Sprawiali wrażenie totalnych dzieciaków i mimo iż mieli jedynie szesnaście lat, to wypadałoby zachować powagę na choć trochę. Przynajmniej podczas walki, a i wtedy były z nimi kłopoty. Jazz miał zupełnie inaczej. Był zwyczajnie radosny. A ta radość przenosiła się także na innych. Wyjątkowy z niego bot. Bardzo go lubiłam.

\- Hej mała, mam dla ciebie łuk – odezwał się, a mój okrzyk radości był kolejnym powodem do jego uśmiechu. Hipis zaśmiał się i pokazał znak pokoju. Pokierował mnie do alt mode Ironhidea, który trzymał już łuk i kilkanaście strzał w specjalnym pokrowcu, który nazywał się kołczanem.

\- Odlot! Dziękuje ci Hide – powiedziałam nie posiadając się z radości.

\- Tylko nie zabij nikogo z nas. Taka rada na przyszłość – odrzekł jak zwykle swoim ironicznym głosem.

\- Spróbuję. A i taka rada na przyszłość: jak zobaczysz, że w ciebie celuję…

\- Spróbuj a rozdupcę! – krzyknął udając, że wymierza mi cios swoją pięścią. Zrobił to zapewne dla żartu, ale kto go tam wie. Czasem nie czuję się pewnie. Wystawiłam mu język. Uwielbiam te nasze potyczki słowne, aczkolwiek jego słownictwo niekiedy bywa raczej radosną twórczością własną. Nie sądzę, by istniało słowo, takie jak "rozdupcę", jednakże wolałam już nie kontynuować dyskusji, która mogłaby nie mieć końca. Chwyciłam moją nową broń i od razu wypróbowałam ją na pobliskim drzewie. Naciągnęłam cięciwę wraz ze strzałą i kiedy tylko skupiłam się na celu, puściłam. Uczucie , które towarzyszyło mi wraz ze strzałem było przyjemne. Strzała natychmiast wbiła się w drzewo. Może trochę niżej niż planowałam, ale była to moja wina. Zapomniałam o zasadzie „Nigdy nie strzelaj z łuku prosto, zawsze podnieś go trochę do góry". Następny wystrzał był już prawidłowy.

\- Dobrze, Selen – odezwał się triumfalnie Jazz – trochę sobie potrenujemy.

Byłam jak najbardziej za. Trening czyni mistrza. Oczywiście zaczęliśmy od rozgrzewki. Zdaniem Hidea bez rozciągania i tego typu ćwiczeń, nie ma po co walczyć. Niech mu będzie, w końcu to on jest trenerem. Ucieszyłam się, że nie tylko ja będę się gimnastykować. Każdy z autobotów łącznie z liderem porozstawiali się po okolicy i pod nadzorem Ironhidea wykonywał skłony. Jedni lepiej drudzy gorzej. Ratchet nie schylał się niesamowicie nisko, ale rozumiałam go. Sama nie dotykałam ziemi nawet czubkami palców, więc dziwiłam się jakim cudem Jazz mógł w ukłonie dotknąć dłońmi trawy. Hide oczywiście zaraz się do mnie doczepił. Poczułam jego silne ręce na moich lędźwiach, które przy skłonie były odkryte. Mięśniak z siłą popychał mnie w dół. Nie pomogło mi to, a z resztą wręcz przeciwnie. Chrupnięcie moich pleców usłyszeli chyba wszyscy, a ja prócz okropnego uczucia jakie towarzyszy przy strzelaniu kości, poczułam ból. Wściekła odwróciłam się gwałtownie i kopnęłam Ironhidea w udo. Mięśniak zachwiał się, ale nie zamierzałam dać mu spokoju. Ruszyłam na niego z rękoma gotowymi do zamachu. Pełen blizn mężczyzna ze swoim denerwującym uśmieszkiem skrzyżował ręce ochraniając twarz i przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę. Niemalże od razu skoczyłam na niego i zaczęłam atakować. Była to zdecydowanie zabawa. Hide blokował moje uderzenia łapiąc mnie za ręce nim wymierzyłam cios. Łatwo jednak wydostawałam się z uścisku. Wtedy udawało mi się go trafiać. Bardziej w klatkę piersiową niż w twarz, ale to i tak dawało mi satysfakcję. Kiedy to mój przeciwnik zaczął podejmować atak wykazałam się moim popisowym numerem, który już raz zastosowałam. Leżałam na ziemi, a gdy mięśniak szykował się do uderzenia złapałam go za rękę uniemożliwiając atak, a moją wolną rękę cisnęłam w jego brzuch. Nie posiadałam się z radości na widok zdziwionej miny Ironhidea.

\- Skąd ty… - uderzony nie mógł pojąć. Tak jak zresztą każdy. Jedynie Optimus wiedział, że umiałam to już wcześniej. Opowiadałam mu, że właśnie w taki sposób załatwiłam beztwarzowca. Uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo i powróciłam do skłonów. Chwilę po mnie zrobiła to cała reszta. Następnym ćwiczeniem były przysiady. Żałowałam, że mam na sobie długie spodnie. Zdecydowanie trudniej było w nich kucać. Rozciągania i temu podobne tak naprawdę wcale nie zachęciły do dalszego treningu. Byłam zmęczona, a Hide kazał nam biegać. Myślałam, że go znowu walnę, ale jednak zdecydowałam się na trochę ruchu. Ostatnim razem, gdy kazano mi biegać, natknęłam się na jednego z armii Megatrona. Nie było mi do śmiechu. Mięśniak podał mi łuk i poklepał po ramieniu.

\- Przyda ci się trochę indywidualnej nauki, młoda – powiedział po czym podszedł do Arsen i zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Spojrzałam na okolice. Wiatr nie był silny, ale mimo to wciąż dawał chłód. Przypomniałam sobie zimno jakie poczułam wtedy w lesie, gdy potem pojawił się tamten stwór. Miałam wrażenie, że historia się powtórzy, a jednak tego nie chciałam. Wtedy miałam dużo szczęścia. Dzisiaj mogłam go nie mieć. Jednak skusiłam się na bieganie i strzelanie z łuku. Mogło być ciekawie.

\- Optimus – zawołałam do siebie mojego chłopaka. Zaciekawiony podszedł do mnie i czule się uśmiechnął. Ten gest niemal zwalił mnie z nóg, ale nie mogłam przecież zemdleć. Co by sobie pomyśleli? – idę biegać. Znajdziesz mnie, czy urządzenie znowu nawali ? – zapytałam.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Myślę, że działa jak trzeba, ale na wszelki wypadek… mam lepszy pomysł.

\- Słucham, skarbie – wyszeptałam, by słyszał tylko on. Teraz miałam wrażenie, że to on zemdleje. Nie przeszkadzało mi to ani trochę. Znaczy ta świadomość, że wyprowadzam go z równowagi, bo jednak poczułabym się dziwnie, gdyby lider upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny.

\- Ratchet niedawno, gdy u ciebie nocowałem z raną na głowie zrobił coś co u was nazywa się chyba… wymianą numerów?

Przytaknęłam i zaczęłam dyktować cyferki. Po chwili usłyszałam jak dzwoni mi komórka. Na ekranie wyświetliły mi się znaczki podobne do chińskich. Był to tzw. Cybertroński. Powiem szczerze, że nie chciałabym się go uczyć za cholerę. Zapisałam symbole jako numer Optimusa. Bardzo dziwna operacja.

\- I wystarczy, że zadzwonię i …

\- … będę dokładnie znał twoją lokalizację – dokończył wyjaśniając.

\- Ale w normalnej komórce nie ma takiej wypasionej opcji – poskarżyłam się.

\- I ty niestety jej nie będziesz miała. Ta jak to stwierdziłaś „wypasiona" opcja to funkcja specjalnie dla nas. Ironhide to wymyślił – powiedział, a ja zbyt bardzo skupiłam się na jego cudownych oczach. Chyba to dostrzegł bo zauważyłam, że się rumieni.

\- A jakbym dała mój telefon mięśniakowi to by mi zrobił coś takiego? - zapytałam rozbawiona.

\- Nie wiem, to wiele pracy, w dodatku wy dwoje nie macie ciepłych relacji...

\- Się nie bój , jeszcze go jakoś urobię – zaśmiałam się wrednie.

\- Tylko nie przesadzaj bo będę zazdrosny – mruknął cicho po czym uśmiechnął się znów tak zniewalająco czule.

\- Do niczego nie dojdzie - stwierdziłam krzywiąc twarz na wizję, bym miała flirtować z mięśniakiem. O nie. W życiu.

Poklepałam lidera po ramieniu, a po chwili ruszyłam do biegu trzymając łuk w dłoni, a kołczan wieszając na plecach. Gdy tylko zniknęłam za drzewami wysłałam moją pierwszą wiadomość do Optimusa. Kilka czułych słówek dobrze mu zrobi. Uśmiechnęłam się i pobiegłam dalej. Tak jak wcześniej. Na początku biegało się dobrze, potem trzeba było uważać, bo drzewa rosły bliżej siebie. Wolałabym nie wpaść na jedno z nich. Zaczynam walkę z wrogami z kosmosu, zwanymi decepticonami, a zostanę znokautowana przez drzewo? Nie, wolałabym nie.


	37. Chapter 37

Przez chwile patrzyłem na wiadomość od Selen z maślanymi oczami. Kucałem na trawie w postaci robota. Przyzwyczaiłem się do mojej holoformy aż za bardzo, ale nie mogłem przecież zapomnieć o moim prawdziwym obliczu. Nie mogłem też zapominać o życiu w ukryciu. Po prostu chciałem porozciągać przewody. Ostatnie wydarzenia mocno mną wstrząsnęły, zwłaszcza pójście do łóżka z Selen. Zdarzało nam się pocałować od czasu do czasu, ale nie sądziłem, że kiedyś dojdzie do tego co się wczoraj stało. Oczywiście bardzo tego chciałem, ale nie wiedziałem, że się na to odwarze nawet po pijanemu. Stało się. Oboje byliśmy zachwyceni, a za razem zmartwieni tamtą nocą. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że moja podopieczna zdecyduje się ze mną być. Szczerze to sądziłem, że już do końca życia będę sam. Od dziesięciu lat nie miałem nikogo toteż wszystkie uczucia zamknąłem w sobie. Często widziałem zakochane pary idące gdzieś razem, a ja byłem samotny. Nie byłem odważny jeśli chodzi o stosunki z kobietami. Bałem się zagadać nawet jeśli jakaś wpadła mi w oko. Nie potrafiłem zrobić pierwszego kroku, a już za chwilę traciłem okazję. Z resztą wszyscy mają mnie za sztywniaka. Tylko Selen widzi we mnie kogoś więcej. Dzięki niej staję się bardziej otwarty i znów mogę się śmiać. Wyczułem, że chce być blisko mnie i sam zacząłem się przywiązywać. I w końcu wyszło… kocham ją i nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć. O tamtej nocy także. Dawno już nie czułem się w taki sposób. Mogłem pokazać na co mnie stać, a także całą moją czułość i emocje, które ukrywałem przez tyle lat. A ona całego mnie zaakceptowała i pokochała. Musiałem wszystkiego uczyć się na nowo oraz nie popełniać błędów, które robiłem wcześniej. Dotknąłem ekranu z wiadomością, który wyświetlił się przed moimi oczami i przejechałem dłonią po jego treści znów robiąc maślane oczy. Nikt jeszcze nie mówił mi takich rzeczy. Byłem zdziwiony, że ktoś taki jak ja jeszcze je usłyszy. W moją stronę szedł Ironhide więc szybko zgasiłem wiadomość od mojej dziewczyny.

\- Co tam szef czyta? – zapytał rozbawiony – czyżby wyszedł jakiś nowy numer playbota?

\- Co? Em… nie, a właściwie nie wiem. Nie czytam tego – zacząłem.

\- Jasne, jasne. Poza tym tego się nie czyta, to się ogląda.

\- Tak, jasne. Nie interesują mnie te sprawy – wyjaśniłem, ale wygląda na to, że chyba nie jestem zbyt wiarygodny.

\- Teraz może nie, bo przecież Selen byłaby zazdrosna. Ale cóż, nie ma jej teraz, więc skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie wykorzystujesz okazji aby zerknąć, która femobotka została okrzyknięta najbardziej sexy? – zaśmiał się.

\- Selen zazdrosna? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi więc niby o co? A poza tym nie ciekawi mnie która – westchnąłem lekko zdenerwowany.

\- No czy ja wiem? Wasze zachowanie nie jest normalne. A co tam o niej sądzisz?

\- Nieźle strzela łukiem jak na początkującą. No i myślę, że będzie dobrym wojownikiem – odparłem niewzruszony.

\- Dupczył byś ją?

\- Hide! Z resztą co to za słownictwo?! – zacząłem zszokowany.

\- W necie było. Są też inne określenia – zaśmiał się

\- Masz zakaz spoglądania w Internet – westchnąłem.

\- Oj nie bądź taki, szefciu. Poza tym… nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanko…

\- Nie, Hide. To moja przyjaciółka – odparłem, ale wiedziałem, że każde z tych słów jest kłamstwem.

\- Nawet jakby była okazja?- męczył dalej.

\- Hide, powiedz mi do czego zmierzasz? Po co do mnie podszedłeś? By wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi? – spytałem zaskakująco spokojnie. Zazwyczaj byłem zupełnie inaczej nastawiony. Wszystko mnie drażniło.

\- No ten, nudno trochę, a do szefcia zawsze można się doczepić i jest zabawa. Często pulsował ci czerwony kabelek przy szyi. Razem z chłopakami ciekawiliśmy się czy przypadkiem kiedyś nie wybuchnie.

\- Zapewne niedługo. Sądząc po ilości osób, która lubi mnie irytować i tym, że robie się coraz starszy…

\- No, fakt. Trochę ci przybyło. Ile to już milionów? Pięćdziesiąt? – zaczął, a ja zmierzyłem go wzrokiem. Chyba zauważył, że nie tędy droga bo przeprosił.

\- Swoją drogą mam trzydzieści… -zacząłem.

\- No wiem, tylko się zgrywam. Jestem w końcu o ładną dychę milionów starszy od ciebie.

Miałem już odejść, ale stanąłem na chwilę i odwróciłem się z powrotem do czarnego, umięśnionego robota.

\- Słuchaj Hide… myślisz, że dziewczynie takiej jak… na przykład Selen, nie przeszkadzałoby, że chodziłaby z facetem w moim wieku?

\- Wiedziałem, że na nią lecisz, szefciu!

\- Podałem tylko przykład, Hide. Jestem po prostu ciekaw...

\- Mów co chcesz ja swoje wiem. Ale wiesz… jak się kocha to się nie patrzy na wiek. Tak myślę – powiedział Ironhide już bardziej poważnie. A ja przytaknąłem. Jego i Chromię dzieliło tylko sześć milionów lat. Selen i mnie aż jedenaście, a jednak ją kochałem. To musi być prawda. Wiek nie ma znaczenia w miłości. W głębi duszy nadal miałem wątpliwości. Czy ona ze mną wytrzyma? Jestem zazdrosny, sztywny... Postanowiłem wybrać się na spacer na wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał mnie znów zaczepić. Poza tym będąc w lesie, szybciej będę mógł odnaleźć moją dziewczynę. Swój alt mode zostawiłem na miejscu. Arsen siedziała na trawie i oglądała swój miecz. Odkąd pojawili się Skids i Mudflap, mały Bee wciąż lata za nimi i bawią się w berka. Tak też było teraz. Słyszałem jego radosne krzyki i śmiech jednego z bliźniaków. Ratchet jako holoforma siedział w swoim ambulansie i znając go dość dobrze pewnie coś majstrował. Hide podszedł teraz do medytującego Jazza. Teraz jego będzie męczył – pomyślałem. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Mam dobrych żołnierzy, a zarazem doskonałych przyjaciół. Poszedłem przed siebie myśląc o wszystkim co mnie spotkało. Szczególnie o tamtej nocnej przygodzie.


	38. Chapter 38

Las to cudowne miejsce. Jeżeli oczywiście nie zastaniesz tam pijaka czy też pełno śmieci. Zdarzało się, że można było zaobserwować to i to naraz. Na szczęście biegnąc nie napotkałam niczego co mogłoby mnie zrazić albo przestraszyć. Poza dwoma jeżami, które starały się umilić sobie popołudnie. Zniesmaczyło mnie to, ale jednak to prawo natury. Dla ludzi, którzy robili sobie spacer musiało wydawać się dziwne, gdy widzieli nastolatkę biegnącą z łukiem w ręku. E tam. Nie dbam o to.

Gdy byłam zbyt zmęczona bieganiem robiłam sobie krótkie przerwy na przykład opierając się o drzewo. Albo po prostu strzelałam sobie z łuku. Starałam się wymierzać cel na tyle nisko, bym mogła sięgnąć po strzałę, która za każdym razem wbijała się w korę drzewa lub w ziemię. Czasem ciężko było je wyjąć i żałowałam, że nie ma ze mną jednego z autobotów, który mógłby mi pomóc. Zaciskałam dłonie na strzale, a nogą przytrzymywałam ziemię. Kilka razy ciągnęłam jak najmocniej umiałam aż w końcu mi się udało. Co prawda upadłam na tyłek, ale miałam z powrotem strzałę. Otarłam tyłek z ziemi i kilku mrówek i postanowiłam biec dalej. Tam, gdzie udało mi się dotrzeć była ścieżka. Mogłam więc spokojnie przebiec nie starając się uniknąć kontaktu twarz-drzewo. Spowolniłam bieg, aż w końcu szłam zwyczajnie z ciężkim oddechem i bólem w żebrach. Szybko się męczyłam i trudno mi było zapanować nad kolką, która mnie złapała. Jednak nie przerwałam marszu, bo byłam ciekawa dokąd wiedzie ścieżka. W moim pobliżu nie było nikogo. Lepiej bym się poczuła, gdybym zobaczyła jakiegoś człowieka, aby wiedzieć, że to jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, ale niestety byłam sama. Mogłam też zawrócić, ale to nie w moim stylu. Nawet jak coś jest zbyt ryzykowne i niebezpieczne ja i tak się na to piszę. Czemu? Ciekawość. Moja nie zna granic. Co jest równocześnie moją wadą jak i zaletą. Postanowiłam włączyć muzykę, bo wydało mi się za cicho. W trakcie chodu rozplątywałam słuchawki, które w niewiadomo jaki sposób co chwile się plączą. Miałam ten problem od dawna. Gdy tylko wsadzałam słuchawki do kieszeni one się zaplątywały i cała praca szła w cholerę. Dźwięki lasu były miłe i kojące, ale brakowało mi dobrego darcia mordy (tak to nazywa moja mama i nauczyciele, ja osobiście wolę wersję rock czy deathcore). Podłączyłam kabel do telefonu i włączyłam jeden z kawałków Bring Me The Horizon. Krzyk Olivera Sykesa uderzył w moich słuchawkach niemal od razu. Wciągnęłam mocno powietrze i poczułam dobrze mi znany ból w okolicy mostka. Zawsze tak mam, ale robię to z przyzwyczajenia.

W końcu wyszło słońce. Nie wiele go można było poczuć, bo było zakryte koronami drzew. Jednak małe promyki słoneczne przedostawały się przez szpary pomiędzy gałęziami i poprawiały wystrój lasku. Gdzie nie gdzie było jaśniej. A świetlisty blask zdeformował cienie drzew i krzewów. Zdawało się, że będzie padać. Może to było tylko złudne wrażenie, nie wiem. W nic nie można wątpić. Postanowiłam dać sygnał liderowi, by mnie odnalazł. Bardzo chciałam przejść się z nim na spacer. Wybrałam jego numer i oczekiwałam aż odbierze. Chwilę później usłyszałam jego delikatny i czuły głos. Uśmiechnęłam się i zapytałam co u niego słychać. Było to głupie, bo co może u niego słychać w tak krótkim czasie? Ale przez chwilę po prostu zapomniałam co mam powiedzieć. Ku memu zdziwieniu okazało się, że lider jest w lesie i robi sobie właśnie spacer więc zaproponowałam mu, by do mnie dołączył. Zgodził się bez problemu. W momencie dzwonienia namierzył moją lokalizację, więc w mgnieniu oka tu będzie. No prawie. Najpierw musi tu dotrzeć. Z radością powiedziałam, że na niego czekam i rozłączyłam się. Po chwili zatrzymałam się i upuściłam telefon na trawę. Przede mną w nieco sporej odległości stała, spora i wysoka budowla. Wyglądała jak wieża z dodatkowym pomieszczeniem. Może być nawiedzona. Super!


	39. Chapter 39 (18)

Po propozycji Selen, by pójść z nią na spacer natychmiast ruszyłem w stronę gdzie była. Widziałem na ekranie, w którą stronę mam się udać. Postanowiłem biec, by nie musiała czekać na mnie niewiadomo jak długo. Chodziliśmy przecież od niedawna więc chciałem zrobić na niej jak najlepsze wrażenie. W głowie starałem się wymyślić jak najlepiej mógłbym ją przywitać. Może powinienem objąć ją w tali i wymruczeć jej do ucha jak bardzo się stęskniłem? Albo może zajść ją od tyłu, zakryć jej oczy i musnąć w kark? Chciałem zrobić coś jedynego w swoim rodzaju by sprawić jej radość. Zauważyłem wśród krzaków kilka ładnych fioletowych kwiatów. Postanowiłem zerwać je i wręczyć mojej dziewczynie, gdy ją spotkam. Pobiegłem dalej ściskając w dłoni upominek. Mijałem drzewa, które jak na mój gust były zbyt blisko mnie. Ale wszedłem akurat w taki odcinek lasu, że musiałem pocierpieć. Kilka razy nie udało mi się ominąć drzewa. Najbardziej odczuł to mój nos, ale dałem radę. Nie takie bóle w życiu przeżywałem. Raz w środku wojny na Cybertronie musiałem mieć operowaną nogę bo cholernie mi się rozwaliła. Bolało niemiłosiernie, w dodatku szpital dla autobotów był dużo dalej niż się spodziewałem. Ten dzień nie należał do udanych. Nie dość, że cały nasz oddział miał poważne obrażenia to w dodatku przegrywaliśmy walkę. Musieliśmy się wycofać i przyjąć porażkę. Ciężko to znieśliśmy. Na szczęście jak na razie odnosimy same zwycięstwa. Zmęczony biegiem oparłem się o drzewo i lekko dysząc rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Drzewa były tutaj bardziej oddalone od siebie, a to oznaczało lepsze warunki do dalszego biegu. Spojrzałem na ziemię. Wśród trawy leżały srebrne kajdanki. Nie miałem pomysłu co mogłyby robić w środku lasu. Schyliłem się by je podnieść, a po chwili zauważyłem obok nich parę czarnych, wytartych, wysokich butów. Wstałem podnosząc z ziemi srebrną rzecz i spojrzałem prosto w oczy policjantowi, którego już raz spotkałem w podobnych okolicznościach. Wyprostowałem się oddając mu jego celowo zostawioną zgubę.

\- Czego tu znowu szukasz? – zapytałem pogardliwie, a on obszedł mnie dookoła mierząc wzrokiem. Miał na twarzy ten swój denerwujący uśmieszek. Jakby czymś triumfował, ale nadal nie mogłem rozgryźć czym.

\- Tak się tutaj kręcę, a ty? – zapytał pełen zadowolenia. Ten szczyl działał mi na nerwy.

\- Nie łżyj – warknąłem, a jego uwagę przykuły nagle kwiaty w mojej dłoni.

\- Oo. Widzę ,że mamy spotkanko z tą małą, czyż nie?

\- Nic ci do tego.

\- A więc udało ci się ją zerżnąć tak? No dalej, jak było? – prowokował.

\- Gówno wiesz.

\- Widać po tobie, że mam rację. A o ile pamiętam, to ja byłem drugi w kolejce…

Chwyciłem go za szyję i przyparłem do drzewa.

\- Nie tkniesz jej! – krzyknąłem pełen złości, ale nie zrobiło to na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Natomiast poczułem jak przytyka mi pistolet do głowy. Poczułem ogromny strach, ale zachowałem zimną krew.

\- Nadal chcesz walczyć, liderku? Jeden zły ruch, a twoja ukochana już cię nie zobaczy.

\- Możesz mnie zabić, jest wielu, którzy będą ją chronić! – krzyknąłem, a on zaśmiał się wrednie.

\- Gorzej jak zostanie sama, a wtedy ją dopadnę. Wiesz co jej zrobię? – wciąż mnie prowokował, a ja musiałem opanować się, by go nie uderzyć.

\- Nie dam ci jej skrzywdzić!

\- Nawet nie zauważysz jak gdzieś zniknie. A ja wtedy będę miał pełne pole do popisu – uśmiechnął się. Ja natomiast oddałem mu nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Wyraziłem się jasno, Cade!

Barricade nie robił sobie nic z moich zaprzeczeń. Powalił mnie na ziemię i usiadł na mnie. Przekląłem na niego próbując jednocześnie się wyrwać, ale nie udawało mi się bo ten gówniarz zablokował mi nogi i przycisnął ręce swoimi. Przysunął swoją twarz do mojej i znów zaczął denerwować mnie jego satysfakcją.

\- Nikt nie usłyszy jej płaczu i krzyków. Chociaż czy ja wiem… może jej się spodoba? Może będzie prosić o więcej? Wiesz sam jaka jest uległa…

\- Zamknij się! Z resztą… skąd ty o tym wiesz?! – zapytałem udając opanowanie. Wewnątrz czułem jednak niepokój.

\- Mam tą małą na oku w dzień i w noc. Tylko wczoraj… powiedzmy, że dałem wam trochę prywatności. Miałeś z nią swoją chwilę, teraz czas na mnie.

\- Nigdy!

\- Uważasz, że potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia?! Nikt nie będzie mi mówił co mam robić! Jeżeli ją chcę to ją dostanę i nic mnie w tym nie powstrzyma liderku – W końcu coś zdołało zirytować Barricadea. Jednak nie podobało mi się to co mówił.

\- To po co tu przylazłeś co?! Skoro uważasz, że i tak to zrobisz bez mojego pozwolenia. Po co mi mówisz o tym wszystkim do cholery?! – krzyknąłem, a on z triumfalnym uśmiechem oblizał wargi.

\- Lubię cię wyprowadzać z równowagi. Znam już twoje słabości, a zwłaszcza tę jedną, której boisz się najbardziej: cierpienia Selen. I aby była jasność na pewno to wykorzystam.

Cade wstał i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Coś przykuło jego uwagę. Podszedł do pobliskiego drzewa i wyrwał z niego strzałę. Należała do Selen, to było pewne.

\- A więc łuczniczka, tak? To takie podniecające. Młodziutka dziewczyna, która udaje, że wcale nie jest bezbronna, a tym czasem wystarczy ją tylko schwytać... łuk jej już nie pomoże – zaśmiał się, a ja zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Nic do niego nie docierało, ale nie zamierzałem dać mu świadomości, że nic na to nie poradzę.

\- Ona jest moja, rozumiesz?! Należy do mnie i tylko do mnie. Nie oddam ci jej bez walki – warknąłem, a on podszedł do mnie i poprawił czapkę policyjną. Na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech psychopaty.

\- A więc wojna… - powiedział beznamiętnie i odszedł w głąb lasu.


	40. Chapter 40

Znów robiło się chłodno. A może to po prostu tylko przeczucie? Więc stałam naprzeciw sporej, starej budowli i mierzyłam ją wzrokiem przez kolejne kilka minut. Co to za miejsce i co jest w środku? Koniecznie musiałam się przekonać. Kto wie, może kryją się tam jakieś zombie? Zebrałam się na odwagę i wkroczyłam do ciemnej budowli. Jak można było zgadnąć, panował tam mrok. W telefonie wybrałam niezawodną opcję „latarka" i od razu zrobiło się jaśniej. Mocne, żółte światło skierowałam na drogę przede mną. W środku to miejsce dużo bardziej przypominało ruinę. Ściany były popękane, a kurz był po prostu wszędzie. Zapach też nie należał do najświeższych. Skręciłam w lewo i natknęłam się na schody. Co prawda wyglądały jakby ktoś je poobgryzał dookoła, ale dało się po nich wejść na górę. Gdy zauważyłam, że następne schody połączone są w spiralę, która zmierza do góry, domyśliłam się, że prowadzą na wieżę. Tam już nie potrzebowałam światła w telefonie. Słońce przedostawało się bez problemu, dzięki bezszybnym oknom. Idąc w górę co chwilę natrafiłam na masywne drzwi. Moja ciekawość wygrała z rozumem więc złapałam za klamkę, a ta zazgrzytała przeraźliwie prawdopodobnie zabijając parę komórek w moim mózgu (nie szkodzi, mam ich jeszcze dużo). Drzwi otworzyły się skrzypiąc równie makabrycznie. W środku czuć było wilgocią, a także jakimś dziwnym smrodem, którego nie potrafiłam przyrównać do żadnych innych. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nie było tam nic oprócz czterech zmurszałych ścian. Jednak postanowiłam przyjrzeć się temu bardziej. W tym pomieszczeniu akurat nie było okna, więc uruchomiłam z powrotem moją latarkę w telefonie i świeciłam na prawo i lewo. Zamurowało mnie, gdy zauważyłam, że do ściany w lewym kącie pomieszczenia przykuty jest kościotrup. Przeklęłam głośno i podeszłam do niego. Większość kości to były porozrzucane zżółkłe szczątki. Czaszka leżała na ziemi,. Jedynie kość ramienna była zaczepiona o łańcuch. Ten człowiek musiał zostać uwięziony już wieki temu. Sądząc po wystroju tej budowli śmierdziało mi trochę średniowieczem (nie dosłownie, nie mam pojęcie jak może pachnąć średniowiecze). Było to bardzo prawdopodobne, gdyż w tej epoce zazwyczaj więziono, zabijano i karano ludzi. Głównie za herezję. Jednak Odnosiłam wrażenie, że zwyczajnie szukano pretekstu, by powyrzynać połowę ludności. W każdej epoce było dużo trupów i więźniów, dlatego nie mogłam sugerować się tym w określaniu epoki. Jedynie styl nieco romański daje mi sygnał, że mogą to być czasy pośrednie. W Google znajdę informacje o tym miejscu, przecież ktoś już na pewno zauważył tę budowlę wcześniej? Odeszłam już od szkieletu i szybko wyszłam z tego pomieszczenia. Innych drzwi nie miałam zamiaru otwierać. Przyspieszyłam kroku i w końcu znalazłam się na końcu drogi. Weszłam na szczyt wierzy. Z lotu ptaka mogłabym to nazwać sporym kołem wokół którego jest mur. Podeszłam do niego i wychyliłam się. Od ziemi dzieliło mnie ładne parę metrów. Czy tej wieży nie widać z daleka? Wydaje się spora. Czuję się głupio, mieszkam w tym mieście od dawna, a nie wiem jakie ma walory turystyczne...

Zachwyciłam się widokiem. Z tej wysokości widać było niemal całe miasto. Bloki, lasy i temu podobne. Ledwo dosłyszalny głos wzywał moje imię. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy i zauważyłam holoformę lidera. Szukał mnie po okolicy. Nabrałam powietrza i krzyknęłam, aby mnie zauważył, niestety wyglądało na to, że niedosłyszał. Postanowiłam podjąć inne środki komunikacji. Zdjęłam łuk z ramienia i nałożywszy na niego strzałę wymierzyłam za cel drzewo obok mojego chłopaka. Grot trafił w środek pnia przykuwając wzrok lidera. Wystrzeliłam kolejną i wtedy Prime spostrzegł, gdzie się znajduje. Mój cel się polepszył, udało mi się go nie zabić. Pomachał mi, a ja odpowiedziałam tym samym. Krzyknęłam by na mnie poczekał, ale nie zważałam już na to czy mnie usłyszał. Uważając na rozpadające się schody zeszłam pomału z wierzy i wybiegłam w stronę Optimusa. Z uśmiechem rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Ucieszony tym gestem oddał uścisk i zaśmiał się cicho kołysząc mnie w prawo i lewo.

\- Co ty tam robiłaś? – zapytał odgarniając mi włosy z twarzy.

\- Zauważyłam tę budowlę i postanowiłam zbadać co to za miejsce.

\- I co, wiesz już? – zapytał zbliżając swoją twarz do mojej. Pokręciłam głową. Po chwili zostałam obdarzona czułym całusem.

\- To wiesz co będziemy robić?

\- Muszę pokazać ci widoki z tej wierzy. Są nieziemskie – powiedziałam radośnie i łapiąc go za ręce, zaprowadziłam na samą górę. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez głośnego przekleństwa za każdym razem, gdy tylko noga osuwała się ze stopnia. Lider szedł zaraz za mną, więc mnie asekurował. Wiedziałam jednak, że gdybym się teraz wyrżnęła on poszedłby ze mną. Nieciekawa wizja. Zdołaliśmy jednak wejść na samą górę bez wielkich potłuczeń. Lider przyglądał się bacznie drzwiom, które wcześniej przykuły też moją uwagę. Wyjaśniłam, że za jednymi z nich znajduje się kościotrup. To jednak nie zniechęciło Optimusa. Złapał za jedną z klamek i pociągnął. Drzwi ani drgnęły. Po kolejnej próbie stwierdził, że to jednak nie ma sensu. Podszedł do innych. Te skrzypiąc, uchyliły się pod naciskiem ręki lidera. Ukazał nam się pokój. Cóż. Wyglądał jak stara sypialnia. Było tam kamienne łóżko i jakiś kwadrat przypominający szafkę nocną. Nic więcej. Może mieszkał tu kiedyś czarodziej? Nie, dobra, nie istotne. Pospieszyłam Optimusa, by szedł dalej. Po pokonaniu jeszcze kilku pięter w końcu weszliśmy na szczyt wierzy. Podeszliśmy do murka i spojrzeliśmy przed siebie. Piękne widoki ujęły mojego chłopaka. Wyjęłam telefon i zaczęłam robić zdjęcia. Nie tylko widokom, ale i nam. Lider załapał się także na swoją własną sesję zdjęciową. Warto mieć pamiątki. Musiałam jednak wyjaśnić mu, że ma się uśmiechać do ekranu. On jednak nie był przekonany. Po chwilowym sporze, stanęło na moim. Przybliżyłam się do niego i przytuliłam. Oboje patrzyliśmy na las.

\- Pięknie tu, prawda? – zapytałam na co przytaknął. Wyglądał jakby coś go martwiło. Jednak na moje pytanie, co z nim, odpowiadał, że wszystko w porządku. Nie wierzyłam mu za bardzo, ale postanowiłam się nie wtrącać. Lider wskazał palcem na las i uśmiechnął się lekko. Gdy w końcu zauważyłam co mi pokazuje również się rozbawiłam. Widać było popiersie Ratcheta i głowę Ironhidea, które wystają zza drzew. Byli dosyć daleko i na pewno nas nie zauważyli. W każdym razie nie patrzyli w naszą stronę lecz bardziej na siebie. Medyk machał rękoma. Pewnie znowu ktoś go wyprowadził z równowagi. Częstą przyczyną jego nerwów byli Skids i Mudflap. Optimus także miał ich nie raz dość.

\- Ciekawe co tym razem go rozzłościło? – zapytałam.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, irytuje go praktycznie każde zachowanie małolatów - wyjaśnił.

\- Czyli moje też? – zapytałam nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

\- Prawdopodobnie – westchnął – masz zupełną rację. Pięknie tu.

\- A jeszcze lepiej, gdy jesteś tu ze mną – uśmiechnęłam się zarumieniona.

Lider usiadł opierając się o mur znowu robiąc ponurą minę. Ukucnęłam obok niego i dałam mu ciepłego całusa w czoło. To go jednak nie rozweseliło na tyle bardzo, by przestał się zamartwiać. Usiadłam na niego rozpinając swoją koszulę. Prime najpierw się zdziwił, ale po chwili sam zaczął pozbywać się ubrań. Czułe pocałunki jakimi się obdarzaliśmy po jakiejś chwili zmieniły się w coś zupełnie innego.


	41. Chapter 41

Leżeliśmy na lekko ogrzanej podłodze. Wiatr rozwiewał nasze włosy. Zwłaszcza Selen, bo miała dłuższe. Leżała na moje klatce piersiowej z zamkniętymi oczami. Uśmiechała się delikatnie głaszcząc mnie po ramieniu. Milczeliśmy, lecz było to przyjemne milczenie. Cisza czasem jest naprawdę potrzebna. Aby pomyśleć, albo nie myśleć, a po prostu w niej być. Nie raz bałem się ciszy. Szczególnie w nocy, gdy zostałem sam. Czasem w tym bezgłośnym trwaniu wszystko było bólem. Brakowało mi śmiechów, zdenerwowanego tonu mojej mamy, a nawet spokojnego głosu ojca, który zawsze mnie zastanawiał. Po tylu wojnach i masakrach jakie widział, potrafił być oazą spokoju. Albo krył to w sobie, albo po prostu krzywda innych go nie obchodziła. W sumie nie potrafię tak mówić o ojcu. Kochałem go, a on walczył o dobro. Zginął ratując tę planetę. Musiał się nią przejmować. To był wielki robot. Naprawdę wielki.

Selen poruszyła się lekko, a ja lekko pogładziłem ją po głowię. Mam wrażenie, że wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko, ale nie potrafiłem zwolnić. Wydaje mi się, że o prostu tego potrzebowałem. Uczucia, bliskości. Nawet jeśli ciągle chcę więcej, myślę, że potrafię zrozumieć sam siebie. To, że nie chce robić wszystkiego z umiarem. Wolę wykorzystywać każdą chwilę jaką dostałem z Selen. Dlaczego? Z tęsknoty za miłością? A może ze strachu, że może szybko przeminąć? Chyba obie te problemy są przyczyną. Dziewczyna wstała szukając swoich ubrań. Lekko odgarnęła włosy i uśmiechnęła się do mnie tym uśmiechem, który zawsze sprawiał, że miękłem. Również zacząłem się ubierać. Nałożyłem na siebie koszulkę i rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Ciemne chmury znowu ogarnęły niemal całe niebo. Wprowadziły mroczny nastrój, którego nie lubiłem. Robiło się chłodno więc pośpieszyłem się z zakładaniem ciuchów. Spojrzałem na moją dziewczynę, która spostrzegła, że pominęła jeden guzik w koszuli i musi zapinać ją od nowa. Wyglądała tak zwyczajnie, naturalnie, jednak nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku. Cudownie się przy niej czułem i po prostu nie mogłem pozwolić, by stała jej się krzywda. W szczególności z rąk Barricadea. Ten gówniarz mnie irytuje. Myśli, że pozwolę mu na coś co zrani Selen.

\- Będziemy wracać? – zapytałem w końcu, by przerwać ciszę, która stała się już mniej przyjemna, a bardziej niezręczna.

\- Chyba tak – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się. To także było w niej niezwykłe. Nie znam osoby, która tak często się uśmiechała. Na Cybertronie znałem wiele dziewczyn, głównie te, moich przyjaciół, ale i kilka innych, które spędzały w naszej bazie wystarczająco dużo czasu bym mógł odkryć, że nie są zbyt wesołe. Selen była zupełnie inna. Jej charakter był po prostu wyjątkowy. W każdym razie nie spotkałem się wcześniej z kimś do niej podobnym... prócz Ariel. Momentami widzę w nich podobieństwo. Mówię o zachowaniu, osobowości. Wygląd nie wchodził w grę. Selen była człowiekiem, a ona robotem, jak ja. Ich podobieństwo jeszcze bardziej poruszało moje serce. To tak jakbym znów ją miał przy sobie. A z drugiej strony, mogłem odkrywać Selen jako nową dziewczynę, nieco podobną, lecz wciąż zaskakującą czymś nowym. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i obdarzyłem czułym całusem.

\- A więc wracajmy – westchnąłem zauroczony. Pomału zeszliśmy na sam dół. Potem przez chwilę szwendaliśmy się w ciemnościach budowli. Selen miała swój łuk i kołczan zawieszony na ramieniu. Wyglądała trochę zabawnie, ale nie mówiłem jej tego, bo nie lubiłem jej złościć. Rzucała wtedy śliwką, a to nie należało do moich ulubionych wrażeń. Okolica wyglądała na spokojną. Złapałem moją podopieczną za rękę i ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy okropny dźwięk. To jakby pisk, zgrzyt i krzyk w jednym. Zatkałem uszy, a moja dziewczyna wyglądała jakby zobaczyła ducha.

\- Znam ten dźwięk… - jęknęła cicho, a mi przestało być do śmiechu. Zza drzew wyłoniło się kilka postaci bez twarzy. Armia Megatrona.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak prędko nie wrócimy do reszty… - westchnąłem z niepokojem.


	42. Chapter 42

Szkarady pomału zbliżały się w naszą stronę, a ja pod wpływem strachu ścisnęłam mocno dłoń lidera.

\- Damy radę – powiedział patrząc mi pewnie w oczy. Przytaknęłam, ale nie miałam tego samego zdania. Było ich sporo, a nas niekoniecznie. Ściągnęłam łuk z ramienia i nałożyłam na niego strzałę. W mgnieniu oka przedziurawiłam jednego z napastników. Prime uśmiechnął się do mnie i wyjął swój pistolet. Pociski, które wystrzelił Optimus, z towarzyszącym temu głośnym hukiem, przeniknęły wprost do ciała wroga. Jeśli to w ogóle było ciało. Nad tym można było się zastanowić. Tyle, że nie teraz. Jak na razie mieliśmy ręce pełne roboty. Strzały, które wystrzeliwałam niszczyły kolejnych wrogów. Lider zmienił broń. W ręku trzymał miecz. Przybrał pozycję bojową i zwrócił głowę w moją stronę.

\- Zostań tutaj. Nie zbliżaj się do wroga – patrzył jeszcze przez moment - …kochanie.

Nim się obejrzałam mój bohater biegł w stronę maszkar i ścinał po kolei ich znaczącą część. Pozostałam przy łuku, ale nie na długo. Mój opiekun ma narażać życie, a ja tylko stać i strzelać? Chyba ma nierówno pod sufitem. Ruszyłam naprzód obserwując ruchy przeciwników. Nie były za szybkie. Wbrew ilości napastników mieliśmy znaczącą przewagę. Ale to wszystko wydało mi się podejrzane. Ostatnim razem, gdy byłam sam na sam z jednym z tych stworów, był o wiele szybszy i działał znacznie skuteczniej. Co prawda pokonałam go, ale mnie atakował, nie to, co te kreatury. Po prostu poruszają się powolnie, niczym zombie, zamiast walczyć. Więc niby co miał na celu Megatron wysyłając do nas armię, która nie podniesie na nas broni, a w dodatku jest powolna jak mucha w smole? Albo jest kretynem, albo ma asa w rękawie, a my poważne kłopoty.

Dotknęłam ręką Optimusa, a ten odwrócił się gwałtownie i zamachnął się na mnie swoim lśniącym mieczem. Schyliłam się by uniknąć ciosu i dopiero wtedy lider się opanował. No, nie do końca.

\- Do cholery mogłem zrobić ci krzywdę! Miałaś zostać z tyłu! – krzyczał.

\- Nie zamierzam dać ci skosić więcej stworów ode mnie, kochany. To nawiązuje do twojego zwątpienia w kobiecą siłę.

Prime nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego tą odpowiedzią, jednak wyglądał na rozchmurzonego. Przytaknął tylko głową i osłaniając mnie tyle ile mógł wbijał ostrze w kolejne ofiary. Łatwo było pozbywać się widm i to mnie martwiło. Coś mi się nie zgadzało w tej armii. Można by powiedzieć, że były nawet niższe od tamtego, na którego natknęłam się w lesie. Ani trochę nie próbowały się bronić. Zero ataku. Zero reakcji. Ginęli jak psy, a reszta armii zwyczajnie na to pozwalała. To niedorzeczne, a właściwie to nie to było największym problemem. Pseudo-żołnierzy niewielu zostało, a z wnętrza lasu znów można było słyszeć przeraźliwy dźwięk, który zwiastował posiłki. Niestety nie nasze. Optimus zdecydował się w końcu wezwać naszą drużynę do pomocy. Kilku pozostałych wrogów zestrzeliłam z łuku. Lider zadowolił się ostatnimi dwoma, które szybko postrzelił pistoletem. Martwe stwory natychmiastowo zmieniały się w proch lub po prostu znikały. Kto wie gdzie? Czy jest coś takiego jak niebo i piekło dla robotów? Może podpytam o to któregoś z moich kosmicznych przyjaciół? Jeżeli nie umrę rzecz jasna. Wciąż miałam złe przeczucia. Lider podszedł do mnie i wbrew niepokoju wypisanego na jego twarzy widać było lekki uśmiech triumfu.

\- Ja szesnaście, ty trzynaście. Wygrywam – westchnął ocierając pot z czoła i schował pistolet.

I wtedy zostaliśmy otoczeni.


	43. Chapter 43

Wiedziałam, że w tamtych stworach było coś nie tak! Te, które zatoczyły wokół nas okrąg były wyższe. To mało istotna różnica, zwłaszcza zauważona tuż przed pewną śmiercią. Jednak teraz zaczęłam łapać o co tu biegało. Tamte widma miały nas po prostu zmęczyć. Następne – wykończyć. Bardzo dobrze zaplanowane. Megsy się postarał. Brawo. No więc było coraz gorzej. Nas dwoje, ich nieco powyżej osiemdziesięciu (tak na oko). W dodatku to nie były te same, powolne zombie. No nie, bo biegły. Jednym z najgorszych problemów był fakt ,że … no właśnie biegli. Prosto na nas, machając swoimi dziwnymi hakami, kotwicami czy czymkolwiek innym lecz ostrym. Teraz nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty powstrzymywać strachu, stresu, złości i wszelkich innych uczuć. Widok biegnącego widma nieco mnie rozśmieszał, i gdyby nie fakt, że miałam zaraz umrzeć, pewnie zataczałabym się ze śmiechu. Koleś nawet nie miał nóg, ale jak miałam określić jego szybkie zbliżanie się w naszą stronę? Bardzo szybka lewitacja? No bez przesady...

\- No ja nie wierzę! – krzyknęłam pogardliwie. Na tyle ile mi się udało, w końcu nie będę się zastanawiała jak to brzmiało kiedy trwa starcie. Lider spojrzał na mnie, ale po chwili ciął wrogów, którzy próbowali się do nas zbliżyć. Ja także starałam się pomagać. Wiedziałam, że łuk nie jest najwłaściwszą bronią do tego rodzaju walki. Szkarady były tuż obok nas i wymachiwały swoimi toporami, a wystrzelenie z łuku zajmuje trochę czasu. Jak najszybciej udało mi się założyć moją ulubioną broń na ramię i zajęłam się czymś dużo bardziej ryzykownym. Nigdy nie uczyłam się korzystać z innych broni, więc wszystko mogłoby być dla mnie totalnie skomplikowane i niebezpieczne, ale nie miałam wyboru. Ominęłam zamach na moje życie poprzez prawie udaną próbę ścięcia mi głowy hakiem, łapiąc się kurczowo bluzy mojego bohatera. Traciłam równowagę, ale miałam okazję sięgnąć do jego kieszeni. Nie czekając na jego protest wyjęłam z niej pistolet. Był cięższy niż mi się wydawało. Odblokowałam go zadając sobie jednocześnie pytanie jakim cudem udało mi się to zrobić. Często widziałam jak robi to jakiś gangster na filmach, może załapałam i udało mi się zapamiętać? Teraz nie był to czas na głębokie przemyślenia jak to Selen doszła do odblokowania broni. Celowałam w głowę atakującego mnie stwora i z zamkniętymi oczami wystrzeliłam. Byłam przerażona. Siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna siedziałaby teraz na facebooku lub malowała się na imprezę. Tak. Z wyjątkiem małej Selen. Ona nawala się z jakimś kolesiem bez twarzy w środku lasu. Spoko. Żyjmy na całego. Otworzyłam oczy i zauważyłam jak trafiony w głowę napastnik opada na dół już w połowie zmieniony w pył. Przytaknęłam sama do siebie i znów namierzyłam cel. Ciężko było celować we wszystkich na raz. Lider osłaniał mnie i jednocześnie uderzał we wrogów. Jak nie mieczem to nogą. Dobrze mu szło, ale wokół niego zbierało się coraz więcej potworów. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że ja także muszę go chronić. Strzelałam do najbliższych z widem. Wszystko szło świetnie dopóki nie skończyły się naboje. Oddałam liderowi jego własność i zaczęłam rozmyślać co dalej. I w tym momencie dostałam wiadomość. Rozległ się cichy sygnał na podobieństwo dzwonka w rowerze, a ja spojrzałam na moją prawą kieszeń pełna pretensji. Jednak stwierdziłam, że to może być moja mama, a jeśli tak, to warto przed śmiercią zobaczyć co pisze. Następni wrogowie dopiero do nas zmierzali, więc oceniłam, że zdążę przeczytać wiadomość. Jakież było moje rozczarowanie, gdy okazało się, że wygrałam bmw? Nie do opisania. _Skup się głupia, nic z tej kieszeni nie pomoże ci ocalić się przed zagładą._No w sumie racja. Umrę. _Masakra. No, ale przynajmniej obok twojego przystojniaka. _Nie, jednak mnie to nie motywowało. Wsadziłam komórkę do kieszeni i natknęłam się na kamyk. Pomacałam go chwilę w dłoni i uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie. A jednak może uda mi się przeżyć dzisiejszy dzień? Może i to nudne, że zawsze wygrywamy walkę tym oto gadżetem, ale wiecie co? Wolę powtarzającą się historię, niż zakończenie żywota przez gościa, który nie posiada oczu, a jednak dobrze wie jak trafić w dane miejsce. Miałam kilka zadrapań. Bolały. Ale tylko trochę. W szale walki niemal nie czuć bólu. Spojrzałam na lidera próbując ułożyć plan działania. Muszę znaleźć się wystarczająco blisko jednego z armii. Powiedziałam to liderowi, ale usłyszałam głośny sprzeciw. Przez chwilę mój wielki plan legł w gruzach, ale nie pozwoliłam sobie na zmarnowanie okazji. Rzuciłam się w stronę dwóch stworów atakujących Optimusa i próbowałam wyciągnąć All Spark z kieszeni. Poczułam okropny ból głowy i przez chwilę stałam otumaniona. Nie na długo, bowiem upadłam na stojącego przede mną potwora. Krzycząc „Giń" wbiłam mu odłamek w okolice serca. Zniknął, ale nie miałam siły obejrzeć się za siebie i stwierdzić czy reszta również. Ostatnie co poczułam to solidny upadek na glebę.


	44. Chapter 44

Ocknęłam się na miękkim łóżku. Byłam przykryta kocem. Leżałam nieruchomo bowiem nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawiał mi ból. Przez mgłę udało mi się rozpoznać kolor ścian i meble charakterystyczne dla mojego pokoju. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Potem poczułam się nieco dziwnie, gdy zauważyłam Ironhidea siedzącego na łóżku obok mnie. Oglądał mecz, a jego według mnie zbyt spocona pacha była centralnie przy mojej twarzy. Wymamrotałam jego imię i otarłam ślinę poduszką. Umięśniony mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie i wydał z siebie samogłoskę „o". Nie było słychać w jego głosie ani trochę entuzjazmu i prawie w ogóle zdziwienia. Postanowiłam kontynuować moją wypowiedź, chociaż szła mi ona z trudem. Tyle śliny na mojej poduszce nie widziałam jeszcze nigdy. Pozbierałam słowa w zdanie, ale nie wiem czy je zrozumiał. Sama nawet nie do końca odgadłam o co mi chodziło.

\- H…Hide?! Oni tutaj… ja… Optimus? Gdzie? Co ty tutaj ? – wysilałam się czując coraz większy ból.

\- Cicho, mecz oglądam! – wrzasnął, a po chwili wybuchł śmiechem – widziałaś jak on broni tej bramki? Tchórz! Boi się dostać kontuzji by zawalczyć o swoje! Takich to my zjadamy na śniadanie, tam na Cybertronie. I oni śmieją się nazywać żołnierzami?! Frajerzy!

Próbowałam dojść do siebie. Nie dostałam odpowiedzi na moje twórcze pytanie, ale natomiast dostałam upomnienie, że mam siedzieć cicho, bo mięśniak, który wprosił mi się do domu ogląda mecz. Spoko. Można i tak. Nie wytrzymałam.

\- Hide!

\- No co! już dobra… Twój Romeo za chwilę przyjdzie. Poszedł z Ratchetem po dodatkowe środki na ból. A wiesz, że masz spuchniętą gębę?

\- Co? – ciężko było mi pozbierać myśli. Bolała mnie głowa, a w dodatku wszystko inne też. Hide pierdzieli o jakichś głupotach w dodatku nadal nie wyjaśnił co tu robi. Na szczęście niedługo dostałam skróconą wersję wydarzeń z ostatniej godziny. A więc wraz z Optimusem walczyłam ze stworami nasłanymi przez decepticony. Tak, pamiętam to. Odważyłam się wbić w jednego z nich All Spark, ale oberwałam przy tym w tył głowy. Armia zniknęła, a ja byłam nieprzytomna. Dowiedziałam się także, że autoboty szły nam na pomoc, ale zostały zatrzymane przez Starscreama, który znowu zerwał połączenie dzięki któremu nasza grupa mogła pójść nam z pomocą. Dotarli jak już było po wszystkim. Optimus, podobno, wyglądał na wściekłego, a ta wiadomość mnie nie zmotywowała. Dostanie mi się od niego za nieposłuchanie. Ale może złagodnieje jak przytoczę argument, że przynajmniej wygraliśmy. _Haha, jasne_. Autoboty zaniosły mnie do mieszkania, które było już na szczęście otwarte przez mojego brata. Większość jest teraz w moim salonie i rozmawiają o zdarzeniu, które miało miejsce w lesie. Ratchet wraz z Optimusem poszli do ambulansu, by przynieść więcej środków przeciwbólowych i nasennych dla mnie, a także by opatrzyć lidera. Prime kazał Ironhideowi zostać ze mną na wypadek bym się obudziła. A że było mu nudno, włączył sobie meczyk. No proszę… cwaniaki rozgryźli już pilota do telewizora. Niedobrze…

Westchnęłam cicho. Mogłam zginąć… gdyby nie ten głupi sms z wygraną mogłabym nie wpaść na pomysł z All Sparkiem. To nie jest lekcja na przyszłość. Nie każde wiadomości potrafią ocalić życie. Ta była pierwszą i prawdopodobnie ostatnią, która to zrobiła. Wbiłam głowę w poduszkę i przymknęłam oczy. Zwariowane to życie.

Mecz został chwilowo przerwany reklamą. Usłyszałam znajomą melodyjkę i natychmiast spojrzałam się na ekran. Denna pioseneczka w tle, a w monitorze kobieta tańcząc podała rodzinie talerz pełen wędlin. W tym momencie usłyszałam potężny bulgot wydobywający się z brzucha mięśniaka. Spojrzałam na niego. Łapczywie patrzył na szynki w telewizji.

\- O na lepkie granaty… mięso – jęknął. Uśmiechnęłam się, ale tylko chwilowo. Każdy mój ruch, nawet najmniejszy powodował okropny ból w okolicach kręgosłupa i głowy. Mówiłam już? Lubię się nad sobą użalać. Przepraszam.

\- W lodówce masz trochę kabanosów i kiełbasek. Śmiało, przegryź sobie - powiedziałam nie czując już tak mocnego bólu przy wydobywaniu głosu.

Ironhide popatrzył na mnie jakby zastanawiał się czy to jakiś podstęp, ale ponownie się uśmiechnęłam i powróciłam do rozmyślania z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie minęło nawet kilka chwil, a mięśniak zamknął za sobą drzwi. W sumie to i ja bym coś przegryzła, ale wolę nie wstawać przez najbliższy czas. Trzy, może cztery minuty później usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi wejściowych, a zaraz potem głośną konwersację z dołu.

\- Ironhide, miałeś pilnować Selen. Co ty tu robisz?! – W uniesionym tonie rozpoznałam głos mojego chłopaka.

\- Ale szefie, tu jest mięso! – Hide bronił się kiepskimi argumentami. Nie zadziałały one na lidera. Że też mnie to nie dziwi.

\- To nic nie znaczy! Nie wywiązałeś się z danego ci obowiązku.

\- Selen mi kazała! – krzyknął, a ja wybuchłabym śmiechem, gdyby nie fakt, że prawdopodobnie umarłabym przez to z bólu.

\- To znaczy, że już się obudziła?! O twojej karze porozmawiamy później – westchnął.

\- Chcesz kiełbaski? – jęknął na koniec mięśniak, ale widocznie Prime zmierzył go wzrokiem, bo nastała cisza. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Mój łuk wraz z kołczanem pełnym strzał stał oparty o szafę. All Spark leżał na szafce, obok mojego telefonu i innych drobiazgów takich jak np. słuchawki czy klucze od domu. Drzwi od mojego pokoju uchyliły się i usłyszałam spokojny głos mojego bohatera. Nie udało mi się przekręcić głowy w jego stronę więc poczekałam aż usiądzie na łóżku. Gdy to zrobił spojrzałam na niego niepewnie.

\- Bardzo się złościsz? – zaczęłam – no wiesz, że cię nie posłuchałam…

\- Nie, już prawie wcale – westchnął - narobiłaś mi strachu.

\- Przepraszam – jęknęłam, a lider wyjął swój pistolet z kieszeni. Przez ułamek sekundy poczułam, że postanowi mnie zabić. Ja mu serio ufam, to nie tak. Chodzi o to, że zachowania autobotów są czasem dziwne i nigdy tak na prawdę nie wiedziałam, co zamierzają zrobić. Optimus jednak obracał broń w dłoni i uśmiechał się rozbawiony. Spojrzał na mnie ukazując swoje białe zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że tak szybko rozgryziesz jak dobrze go użyć. Nie potrzebnie wątpiłem – westchnął, a ja przytaknęłam. Przynajmniej próbowałam…

\- A ja nie sądziłam, że Hide tak szybko rozgryzie mechanizm pilota do telewizora.

Pokazałam liderowi czarny przyrząd leżący na poduszce obok mnie i ponownie przymknęłam oczy.


	45. Chapter 45

Przyglądałem się przez chwilę dziwnemu urządzeniu pełnym guzików, a po chwili wzrok skierowałem na Selen. Poczułem ulgę, że jest. I że wszystko jest w porządku. Poskarżyła mi się na bóle, ale ja nic nie mogłem poradzić. Byłem myślami w wielu miejscach na raz. Przede wszystkim zastanawiało mnie co chciała od nas armia Megatrona. Nie stanęliśmy im teraz na drodze do energonu. Może chodziło im o All Spark? Nie dowiemy się tego tak prędko, a może jednak wielka wojna jest blisko? Nie lubiłem o tym myśleć. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy musiałem chronić moją ukochaną. Nie chcę narażać jej na żadną z walk, ale nie mam na to wpływu. Myślałem nawet o odejściu… to znaczy powrocie na Cybertron jak tylko uda nam się wydobyć więcej energonu. Wtedy może nie wpakowałbym jej w niebezpieczeństwo? Ale to byłoby za trudne dla mnie i dla niej. Zadomowiłem się tutaj i mam wrażenie, że moi przyjaciele również. Każdy z nas znalazł tu azyl i nie chce wracać na naszą planetę, gdzie jest istne pogorzelisko. Złapałem młodą dziewczynę za rękę i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Nie chciałem tracić Selen w żaden sposób i to jej powiedziałem. Poczułem ciepło w środku, gdy usłyszałem od niej to samo. To dziwne uczucie, gdy ktoś się zakocha. Jakby wszystko dookoła przestało mieć większe znaczenie. Do pokoju wszedł Ratchet i obejrzał obolałą nastolatkę. Nie reagowała bólem na dotyk, ale odczuwała go przy każdym swoim ruchu. Było mi jej szkoda i bardzo chciałem by doszła do siebie jak najszybciej się da. Medyk podał jej jakieś płyny i sprawdził tętno. Po chwili poklepał ją po ramieniu i mrugnął jednym okiem. Selen opowiadała mi, że nazywa się to „puszczeniem oczka". Ratchet nauczył się tego właśnie od naszej małej łuczniczki. Niedługo poznamy wszystkie ziemskie zwyczaje dzięki naszym przyjaciółkom.

\- Jutro powinny zniknąć silne bóle. Będziesz mogła wstać i próbować żyć normalnie. O ile to możliwe będąc członkiem armii z kosmosu – Ratchet widocznie potraktował swoje słowa za niesamowity żart, bo huknął takim głośnym śmiechem, że aż się wzdrygnąłem. Uśmiechnąłem się, aby mój dobry przyjaciel nie poczuł się głupio bowiem w jego żarciku nie było nic zabawnego.

\- To prawda, Ratchet. Już dawno przestałam żyć normalnie. A co ze strzelaniem z łuku?

\- Na głowę upadłaś? O! To żem dobrał. Faktycznie upadłaś na głowę! Ironia losu co? – zaczął ponownie rozbawiony.

\- Ironia to na pewno. Za dwa dni mam zakończenie roku szkolnego, myślisz, że będę mogła iść?

\- A co to? – medyk wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Ja w sumie także nie wiedziałem o co dokładnie chodzi. Na szczęście niedługo Selen postanowiła nas oświecić. Uroczystość pożegnania szkoły. Potem po kolejnych pytaniach zyskałem pełną wiedzę łącznie z tym co to takiego szkoła. Równie dobrze mógłbym dowiedzieć się tego z Internetu, ale czasem warto jest się zapytać.

-No i jak Ratchet, mogę? – niecierpliwiła się.

\- Tak, wtedy już na pewno będziesz mogła chodzić. Ale o łuku zapomnij na jakieś kilka dni. To, że dałem ci teraz substancję zmniejszającą ból nie znaczy, że wszystkie twoje mięśnie i kości są już ustabilizowane. Nadwyrężyłaś sobie kręgosłup, a on jest w twoim układzie kostnym najważniejszy. Z nim połączone są twoje odnóża oraz głowa. Teraz wszystko cie boli, ale wszystko to boli przez kręgosłup. Może i nie czujesz tego w tym momencie, bo jesteś cała obolała, ale po jakimś czasie niektóre bóle ustaną, a ten zostanie. Jak w najbliższym czasie zaczniesz strzelać z łuku, to znów nadwyrężysz sobie kość ramienną i łopatkę. Nie polecam.

Selen przytaknęła, ale nie widać było na jej twarzy entuzjazmu. Nie wiem czy potrafiłbym się tym dziwić. Nadal ją bolało, a powinno przejść jej dopiero za dwa, trzy dni. W dodatku może pożegnać się z łukiem na jakiś czas. Złapałem ją za rękę i trzymałem przez chwilę. Miałem ochotę pocałować ją teraz lub powiedzieć jak bardzo ją kocham, ale wolałem poczekać z tym aż wyjdzie Ratchet. Sprawy jednak potoczyły się inaczej. Reszta naszych przyjaciół błyskawicznie znalazła się w pokoju mojej dziewczyny. Usiedli na dywanie i dopytywali się o jej zdrowie. Bumblebee wskoczył do ciepłego łóżka obok mojej ukochanej. Dziewczyna przełamała swój ból i objęła małego ramieniem. Wśród zebranych znalazł się też Ironhide. Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem, ale na dalsze czyny nie pozwoliła mi nasza łuczniczka. Przyznała, że to ona pozwoliła iść mięśniakowi po jedzenie, więc resztę przemilczałem. Powrócił wcześniejszy temat jaki podjęli nasi towarzysze. Z jakiego powodu zaatakowała nas armia Megatrona? Z tego co usłyszałem, przed wyjściem po leki dla Selen i przy okazji teraz, opcji było wiele. Ani jedna nie nastawiała nas na pozytywne myślenie. Trudno było sobie wyobrazić decepticony szykujące jakąś miłą niespodziankę. Wszystko co jest z nimi związane nie ma ani trochę wspólnego z czymś dobrym. Wszystkie pomysły "co ich do nas sprowadza" oparły się na energonie i All Sparku. Jednak według Jazza energon trzeba było wykluczyć, ponieważ akurat go tam nie było. Ratchet natomiast uważał, że mógł być, bo nie sprawdził całej pobliskiej okolicy, gdzie nastąpiło starcie. Mieszało mi się od tego w głowie. Postanowiłem jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć.

\- Mogli potrzebować energonu, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego wysłali po niego armię skoro wcześniej fatygowali się sami – stwierdziłem.

\- Może nie mieli siły? – Skids po raz pierwszy udzielił się w konwersacji, ale wydaje mi się ,że niestety nie miał racji.

\- Gdyby nie mieli siły, to już wcześniej, by nam się nie pokazali. Zapewne pamiętacie nasz drobny wyścig po energon. Domyślam się, że musieli być gotowi na podjęcie z nami walki. Jedynym szczęściem dla nich było to, że ich zgubiliśmy. Nie doszło do starcia więc mieli jeszcze więcej czasu na odpoczynek i regeneracje. A dążę do tego, że już wtedy musieli być w pełni sił – rzekłem.

\- No dobra, a więc mamy jeszcze jeden pomysł – wtrąciła się Arsen. Spojrzałem na nią i przytaknąłem, dając pozwolenie do przemowy – Może chodzi tu o zemstę?

\- A jaśniej? – zapytał Hide.

\- Już któryś raz nie pozwalamy im dotrzeć do energonu, a ostatnim razem zostawiliśmy jedną kostkę. Wiadome jest dla nas, że nie daliśmy rady jej zabrać, bo ratowaliśmy Selen, ale oni tego nie wiedzieli. Mogli uznać to za drwinę wobec nich.

\- A więc sugerujesz, że natarli na nas by się zemścić? - zapytałem ironicznie - Cały pomysł jest oczywiście dobry, ale znam dobrze decepticony. Takie małe uderzenia nie są w ich stylu.

\- No właśnie liderze – westchnął Ratchet – Znasz ich. To może być dopiero początek zemsty…


	46. Chapter 46

(Sideways)

Postanowiłem podsłuchać rozmowę mego pana i kilku jego poddanych. Stali w ogromnej sali i patrzyli w postrachu jak Wielki Megatron dostaje napadu gniewu. Jedyną osobą ,która ani trochę nie przejmowała się zachowaniem swojego władcy był tropiciel. Stał oparty o ścianę i patrzył znudzony na cały ten cyrk, który rozchodził się o to, że Autoboty znowu zwyciężyły. No tak. Mieliśmy wykończyć ich psychicznie, ale mój pan jak zwykle najpierw chciał dopiąć swego i użyć siły. I jak się to znów skończyło? Nie dotarło jeszcze do niego, że póki coś nie osłabi ich emocjonalnie, będą nie do pokonania? Mają All Spark i zapewne znów pokaźną sumę energonu. My nie mamy teraz nic - ostatnie zapasy zostały już wyczerpane. W dodatku brak nam siły, by wydobywać nowe. Do licha z tym! Zauważyłem, że na sali nie ma ulubieńca Soundwavea, który krok w krok podąża za nim. Nie rozstają się prawie nigdy z tego co widziałem na własne oczy. Więc gdzie on się teraz znajduje ? To nie mój największy problem jak sądzę, ale zaczęło mi się już nudzić w moim domu. Ciągłe wieszczenie z kuli, która już dawno nadaje się na złom to kompletna strata czasu, a jednak nadal jak głupiec wierzyłem, że może kiedyś coś w niej zobaczę. Usłyszałem piśnięcie bardzo znajome dla moich przewodów słuchowych. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem Revagea stojącego na dwóch łapach. Półszeptem kazałem mu uciekać, ale widocznie moje gestykulowanie rękoma wzbudziło w nim chęć do zabawy, bo skoczył na mnie, a na moje nieszczęście ja upadłem na środek sali, gdzie trwała twórcza dyskusja. Ściągnąłem na siebie wzrok niemal wszystkich, a w tym najgorsze - Megatrona. Czułem się niezmiernie głupio, ale mimo to postanowiłem udać, że nic się nie stało. Zapytałem o czym dyskutują i dostałem skróconą wersję opowieści. Nasza armia zaatakowała lidera i pewną małolatę, ale nawet ta dwójka zdołała nas pokonać. Megatron zacisnął ręce w pięści.

\- Ta mała jest zagrożeniem. A dało się zaobserwować, że lider ma się ku niej. Ten naiwny dureń zakochał się w niej, a my to wykorzystamy – syknął.

\- Co masz na myśli mój panie? –zapytałem otrzepując się z kurzu, który osiadł na moich rękach.

\- Trzeba ją skrzywdzić… porządnie. I nie mam na myśli psychiki Ways… - uśmiechnął się wrednie jak to na Megatrona przystało. Obszedł mnie dookoła.

\- A więc chcesz ją zabić ? –zapytałem beznamiętnie.

\- Coś pomiędzy…

\- Jeśli mogę się wtrącić – zaczął nieśmiało Wave – to o jakiej dziewczynie mówimy? Jest jakiś mały robak, który nam zagraża?

\- O tą, jak jej tam, Selen – lider machnął ręką, ale widocznie imię bardzo przykuło uwagę naszego tropiciela.

\- Selen… to imię nosi moja siostra.

\- Tak, tak. I w pewnym momencie też się zawahałem – westchnął Megatron – ale ile można przypuszczać? Jak jakiś robak z Ziemi może być jednym z nas?

\- Nie zapominaj Panie, że ona nie pamięta nic do szóstego roku życia – dodałem – to zadziwiająco podejrzane.

\- Prawda… ale coś trzeba zrobić… Lider najbardziej będzie chciał chronić ją, a każda jej krzywda będzie go osłabiać, a więc trzeba ją unicestwić.

\- Megatronie, ale jeżeli to moja siostra?! Szukałem jej od dawna, muszę ją znaleźć i musi być bezpieczna! – krzyknął żałośnie. Nie zrobiło to na nikim wrażenia. Decepticony nie okazują litości. Nikomu.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!

\- Ale może obchodzić Upadłego – stwierdziłem i poczułem, że odezwanie się w tej kwestii to był błąd. Megatron stanął naprzeciwko mnie i zawarczał oschle.

\- Nie dowie się … on nadal nie wie, że ktoś taki jak Selen nadal żyje. Nawet jeżeli to ona… Załatwimy to po cichu i zwalimy winę na kogoś innego. Ale nie od razu. Na razie włamiemy się do Imperium Autobotów. Mają tam zapas energonu na długi czas. Naszą małą koleżanką zajmiemy się wkrótce…

Przytaknąłem tylko i postanowiłem opuścić salę. Wave nie wyglądał dobrze. Miał spuszczony wzrok i zaciskał pięści. Po chwili wyprzedził moje planowane wyjście i sam ruszył w stronę korytarza. Jego wierny towarzysz jak zawsze za nim. Potem poszedłem też ja. Zrobiło się tak jakoś dziwnie. Nic mnie ni obchodzą te robaki, ani autoboty, ale Soundwave chyba stanowczo się tym przejął. Nie wiem jak to jest mieć siostrę, ale wiem jak to jest mieć brata. Do siostry trzeba mieć cierpliwość i dużo czułości, zwłaszcza gdy jest młodsza. Ja nie miałem takich problemów. Mój brat był o kilka milionów lat starszy ode mnie, więc to ja raczej byłem uczepiony jego "ogona" niż on mojego. Być może nie było mu to na rękę, cóż teraz się już tego nie dowiem. Popatrzyłem na okolicę i od razu stwierdziłem ,że najlepszym pomysłem będzie udanie się do domu, na moją ulubioną połowę Cybertronu. Mały spacer wcale mi nie zaszkodzi – pomyślałem i udałem się przed siebie. Zastanawiały mnie te wszystkie cudowne plany naszego pana. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie wypalały. „Decepticony, musimy być szybsi od autobotów, prześcigniemy ich i wyłowimy energon z rzeki" jasne, zgubiliśmy ich, a potem za wszystko dostało się Starscreamowi. Dziwne to zaprawdę.

Nie zauważyłem, że tak szybko dotarłem do domu. Wszystko było poukładane na swoim miejscu. Całkowity porządek, taki jaki zostawiłem, gdy tylko udałem się na drugą połowę. Usiadłem na pościelonym łóżku i zacząłem przyglądać się książką na półce powieszonej na ścianie. „Różne rodzaje eliksirów", playboty, trzy ostatnie numery czasopisma „Poznaj tajniki czarnoksięstwa" i książka, którą uwielbiałem w dzieciństwie „Trzej Magowie". Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem sięgając po starą książkę. Była już zdarta i poniszczona, w końcu wiele lat była w użytku. Jednak nie miałem ochoty poznawać od nowa tej historii. Znałem ją na pamięć. Przejrzałem ją tylko szybko i podniosłem się by odnieść ją na miejsce. Wtedy moją uwagę przykuła kula. Zaczęła dziwnie świecić. Jak jeszcze wtedy, gdy działała sprawnie. Udałem się w jej stronę i dotknąłem jej obiema rękami. W rozmytej kompozycji barw pomału ostrzył się obraz. Średniowieczna połowa… nic nie rozumiałem. Pokazywały mi się różne widoki. Lasy, nasz rynek, drogi, aleje, zamek upadłego. I nagle coś czego nie potrafiłem zrozumieć. Ta mała… Dziewczyna stała zapłakana. Nim się obejrzałem na jej miejscu stała femobotka. Podszedł do niej robot. Wyglądał jak ja. To zdziwiło mnie jeszcze mocniej. Postacie w kuli objęły się. Wtedy obraz zniknął. Usiadłem na łóżku zdziwiony.

\- No kto by pomyślał - jęknąłem – kto by pomyślał…


	47. Chapter 47

Ratchet miał rację. Po dwóch dniach nie czułam się tak źle jak wcześniej. Mogłam bez problemu chodzić, a nawet biegać, chociaż z tym drugim bywało różnie. Czasem jeszcze czułam silniejszy ból w kolanach, ale na szczęście nie musiałam wysilać się na biegi. Wszystko wracało do normy. Było o wiele lepiej niż dwa dni temu. Chłopcy musieli obejść się bez mojej obecności przez jeden dzień, gdyż nadal ciężko mi było wstać z łóżka. Jedynie Optimus został ze mną i Arsen przychodziła od czasu do czasu. Upiekła ciastka więc poczęstowała nas obu. Uwielbiam gdy gotuje. I uwielbiam jej ciastka. Są cudowne. Liderowi też smakowały. W niecałe dwie minuty talerz został pusty. Zdążyłam zjeść mniej więcej sześć, podczas, gdy mój łasuch ponad dwadzieścia. Arsen oczywiście musiała dodać, że będzie w przyszłości tłusty, ale nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. W zasadzie żadne obraźliwe słowa Arsen go nie obchodziły.

Podeszłam do lustra w pokoju i poprawiłam włosy, które notorycznie opadały mi na twarz. Trzeba coś z nimi zrobić, bo są w twórczym, artystycznym nieładzie, który przestał budzić mój podziw. Chrząknęłam lekko z nerwów. Głos mamy stłumiony pukaniem do drzwi świadczył, że powinnam się zbierać. Dokąd? Na zakończenie roku szkolnego. W sumie to bardzo nie odczułam, że dopiero teraz jest koniec szkoły. Zasadniczo od dłuższego czasu siedzę w domu, bo nie opłaca mi się siedzieć w szkole. Słońce uderza w szyby, ty masz ochotę wyjść na dwór, ale nie możesz bo do końca lekcji jeszcze dwadzieścia minut... Poza tym.. nauczyciele i tak nie mają już nic do roboty, bo przez cały rok jest taki zapieprz, że podręczniki kończymy już w marcu. Ach, ta szkoła średnia.

Na krześle leżał przygotowany od wczoraj strój, w którym wybiorę się na uroczystość. Była to czarna sukienka w białe paski i buty na niskim obcasie, czarne. Ten kolor lubiłam najbardziej. Pasował do wszystkiego. Szybko przebrałam się z piżamy i zdecydowałam się podkreślić oczy eyelinerem. Ledwo zdążyłam kończyć pudrowanie twarzy, a mama znów zaczęła intensywnie pukać do drzwi.

\- Pospiesz się, Arsen czeka na dole - powiedziała.

Moja przyjaciółka chodzi ze mną do szkoły. Nie jesteśmy w tej samej klasie, mimo, że mamy tyle samo lat. Dziewczyna zdecydowała, że chce wiązać życie z biologią, a ja poszłam na kierunek związany z turystyką. Różnica między nami polegała na tym, że ona już wiedziała co będzie robić w życiu, a przynajmniej planowała swoją przyszłość związaną z medycyną, a ja nie miałam pojęcia kim będę. Kierunek wybrałam zupełnie bez powodu. No, może ciekawość - bo był nowy, skusiła mnie, by rozpocząć tam naukę. Jestem już po trzecim roku nauki i w zasadzie nie żałuję, chociaż nadal nie jestem pewna co będę robić w życiu. Większość rzeczy jakie robię są spontaniczne. Nie wiem co wydarzy się jutro, więc wolę nie planować życia za rok. Moje zainteresowania mogą się zmienić i pójść zupełnie innym tokiem. Dlatego nie przywiązuję wagi do tego kierunku. Może się przydać w przyszłości, gdy nie będę miała pieniędzy, ale będę posiadać certyfikat z możliwością wykonywania zawodu. Turystyka to dość dobrze płatna praca.

Za dwa miesiące będę w klasie maturalnej - pomyślałam z niedowierzaniem. Jak ten czas szybko zleciał. Po chwili, chwytając torebkę z niezbędnymi rzeczami, wyszłam z pokoju i skierowałam się na dół. Arsen stała w holu, opierając się o ścianę udając znudzoną czekaniem.

\- Znów się malowałaś pół godziny? - bąknęła złośliwie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej wrednie, lecz nic nie powiedziałam, jedynie wyciągnęłam z kieszeni torby pomadkę i wolnym ruchem rozprowadziłam kolor po moich wargach, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z dziewczyny. Przewróciła oczami, a ja uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie osiągając zamierzony efekt wkurzenia jej - Chodź, już. Jeszcze musimy się pokazać chłopcom.

Przytaknęłam i ruszyłam za moją przyjaciółką, ubraną w czarne spodnie i białą koszulę. Na nogach miała baleriny, a na ramieniu zawiesiła małą torebkę. Wyglądała nawet spoko.

\- Do zobaczenia mamo! - krzyknęłam w chwili, gdy opuszczałam dom. Po chwili znalazłyśmy się przy wejściu do lasu. Tam musiałam uważać, by nie stracić równowagi. Las, lekko zabłocona ziemia i szpilki. O zgrozo. Jak my się poświęcamy dla naszych przyjaciół. No... można tak powiedzieć. Zarówno Arsen jak i mi chodziło o wykorzystanie któregoś do tego, by nas zawieść na miejsce. Hej, nic nie poradzę, autobusy są drogie i bez sensu, skoro mamy tu aż tyle samochodów...

Ciekawiła mnie reakcja chłopaków, na nasz ubiór. Nikt z nich nie widział mnie jeszcze na obcasach i w nieco krótkiej kiecce.

Spoko. Nikt nawet nie zauważył naszej obecności. Stanęłyśmy kilka kroków od zajętych sobą autobotów. Nic. Okej. Chrząknęłam znacząco. Po chwili ich wzrok skupił się na mnie i Arsen. I nie wiem czy było to dobre określenie. Starsi chłopcy + Skids pochłaniali nas wzrokiem przez co poczułam się dość dziwnie. Hide uśmiechnął się i gwizdnął po czym zmierzyłam go chłodnym wzrokiem. Ratchet podszedł do mnie z wyciągniętymi rękoma, więc z piskiem schowałam się za moim ukochanym obrońcą, który również się uśmiechał.

\- Jesteście powaleni! – krzyknęłam ściskając bluzę lidera.

\- Już dobrze… my tylko ten… fajna sukieneczka. Taka długość to legalna? – Śmiech Hidea znowu nabrał ironicznej barwy. Wrócił nasz mięśniak. A właściwie to ja powróciłam. Przez tę chwilową nieobecność zdążyłam stęsknić się za jego uwagami, jak też za całą resztą.

\- Zapewniam cię, że legalna – odpowiedziałam mu wystawiając język. Pomału zaczęłam żałować nie udania się na przystanek autobusowy.

\- A gdzie się tak wystroiłyście, kwiatuszki ? – zapytał troskliwie Jazz. Mam wrażenie, że tylko on jest normalny. Poza Optimusem i Bee oczywiście.

\- Już mówiłam, że mamy zakończenie roku szkolnego - westchnęła Arsen - To zajmie mniej więcej chwilę, a potem może uczcimy koniec szkoły jakimś słodkim deserem? Mam w zamrażarce lody, pogoda do tego zachęca.

\- A nie potrzebujecie podwózki? – zaproponował Optimus. Brawo! Domyślił się, ale... no nie o niego nam chodziło...

\- Owszem, przydałaby się. Jednak… nie bierz tego do siebie Prime, ale na pewno byłoby trochę dziwnie, gdybyśmy wjechały ciężarówką na parking szkolny, a potem wyszły z niej w takim stroju – westchnęłam, a on przyznał mi rację – Nie gniewaj się, ale poproszę kogoś innego, kogoś równie bardzo ufnego jak ty.

\- No dawajcie, małolaty – Hide zatarł ręce po czym zmienił się w auto.

\- Nie, wybacz, ale tobie z tego grona ufamy najmniej. No może oprócz Skidsa.

\- To może ja? – zapytał nieśmiało Bumblebee, a nam bardzo pasował ten układ. Zgodziłyśmy się i za kilka minut wraz z naszym młodziutkim przyjacielem, pojechaliśmy tak jak mu wskazała Arsen. Droga do szkoły była bardzo prosta. Przez większą ilość czasu idzie się przed siebie, a potem, kilka razy łapie się zakręty. Dlatego też w oka mgnieniu znaleźliśmy się pod technikum. Nim wyszłyśmy z alt mode Bee, wyjaśniłam mu, że pod żadnym pozorem ma nie ruszać się z miejsca i przede wszystkim nie zmieniać w robota. Jego opanowane i znudzone „Tak, tak. Przecież wiem" było pocieszające. Zapewne, gdyby stał tu przede mną jego hologram patrzyłby na mnie wzrokiem oczywistym. Przecież to oczywiste, że nie będzie jechał, równie oczywiste jest to ,że nie zmieni się na oczach wszystkich w robota. Ok. Logiczne. Ale wolałam dmuchać na zimne. Ucieszona poklepałam go po siedzeniu i zabierając ze sobą torbę ruszyłam do miejsca, w którym odbywała się uroczystość. Arsen dobiegła do mnie. Razem przekroczyłyśmy próg technikum i udałyśmy się na salę. W szkole było tłoczno. Różnego wzrostu uczniowie jaki i nauczyciele poruszali się powolnym, monotonnym krokiem po korytarzu. Jedni szli na salę, tak jak my, inni gawędzili między sobą, albo po prostu nie wiedzieli co mają ze sobą zrobić, więc chodzili z jednego końca korytarza na drugi. Znowu było głośno. Tak jak zawsze w szkole. Gdyby nie stroje, kwiaty i dekoracje pomyślałabym, że to nadal ciągnący się jakby w nieskończoność okres szkoły. Znowu podeszłabym do moich znajomych i spytała czy jest jakiś sprawdzian, albo w której sali mamy teraz lekcje.

Tu moja przyjaciółka i ja się rozdzieliłyśmy. Ona poszła do swojej grupy, ja chwilę rozglądałam się po okolicy. Potem poczułam szarpnięcie za rękę. To była jedna z moich lepszych znajomych w szkole – Aleks. Jak zawsze ubrana mniej na galowo, a bardziej na luzie, chociaż miała na sobie kremowy sweter z jakimś kwiaciastym wzorem, czarne rurki i baleriny. Zawsze podobał mi się jej styl. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i przywitałam. Aleks musiała koniecznie pokazać mi zdjęcie absolwentów wywieszone na ścianie naprzeciwko planu. Akurat udało mi się przyjść w ten dzień i załapałam się na ostatnie zdjęcie. Fajnie. Jak zwykle włosy przykryły mi pół twarzy, uśmiech nie najgorszy, ale nie powiem, że wyglądałam zabójczo. Na pewno lepiej od jednego gościa z naszej klasy, który wyglądał niczym Wolverine. Pocieszył mnie ten fakt. Nie byłam najgorsza. Pośmiałyśmy się przez chwilę z niektórych, którzy wyszli na zdjęciu nieprzyzwoicie, a potem udałyśmy się z powrotem na salę i zajęłyśmy właściwe miejsce przy tabliczce z napisem „IIIT". Muzyka oczywiście grała mi na nerwach, marzyłam, by zmieniła się w jakieś konkretne darcie mordy, albo chociaż w coś nowoczesnego. Melodia z czasem ucichła i utworzył się uroczysty nastrój. Na środek sali weszła dyrektorka i przywitała nas serdecznie. Wygłosiła długą przemowę dotyczącą naszej przyszłości i dalszej kariery. Ta... Oczywiście nie obyło się bez rozmów, po trzech latach doszliśmy do wniosku, że nikt nie lubi jej gadania, ale ona chyba nie czuła, że to źle, bo nic do tej pory nie zmieniła. Po przemówieniu nadszedł czas na krótkie przedstawienie na pożegnanie trzecich klas. Jak dla mnie, nie musieli się fatygować. Poszło im beznadziejnie. Ej, no ok. Nie najgorzej, ale nie było niczego powalającego. Nadszedł w końcu czas na świadectwa. Każdy po kolei podchodził do wychowawczyń, które stały na środku sali gimnastycznej i uśmiechały się życzliwie. Sztuczna mina, widać od razu. O rany, ale ja lubię wszystko negować. Przywykłam do bycia pesymistką i wnerwiania moimi czarnymi myślami innych ludzi. To zaczęło być moją pasją. No może troszeczkę przesadziłam. No i nadszedł czas na mnie. Złapałam jeden z kwiatków, który moja mama zakupiła dzień wcześniej. Leżał sobie na krześle, przygotowane na miejsce, gdzie miałam usiąść. Jaka organizacja, no proszę. Podeszłam do ubranej na kolorowo, wysokiej, czarnowłosej kobiety, która serdecznie gratulowała mi zdania do następnej klasy. Dodała w miarę delikatnie, że sądziła, że zostanę w trzeciej klasie jeszcze przynajmniej rok. Przemilczałam. Uścisk także był udawany. Wiadomo, że ani ja ani ta baba nie chcemy widzieć się nigdy więcej. Jeszcze rok, Selen, jeszcze tylko rok. Wręczyłam czerwoną różę łodygą do góry, bo podobno tak się ją wręcza, pierwsze słyszę. Uroczystość dobiegła końca już po pięciu minutach. Ludzie liczną gromadą rzucili się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Mało kto zdecydował się na wyjście awaryjne. Błąd. Arsen i ja byłyśmy sprytniejsze. Aleks dołączyła do nas i wspólnie udałyśmy się do wyjścia. Dziewczyna poszła jeszcze, by wręczać kwiaty nauczycielom. My nie skorzystałyśmy z tej opcji. Będzie na to kolejny rok. Wtedy będziemy się żegnać.

Udałyśmy się w stronę drzwi głównych. Im bliżej wyjścia, tym więcej słyszałyśmy krzyków. Zdziwiło nas całe to zamieszanie. Natychmiast otworzyłyśmy drzwi od budynku i naszym oczom ukazało się coś czego się obawiałyśmy.

Flesz, mnóstwo fleszy. Przez chwilę poczułam się jak na jakimś wybiegu, ale to nie mi robiono zdjęcia. Bumblebee w wersji kilkumetrowego robota miotał się wydając z siebie dziwny jęk. Nie zważał na linie wysokiego napięcia, krzaki czy znaki drogowe. Wymachiwał swoimi rękoma na wszystkie strony i co chwile wykonywał kilka kroków do przodu lub do tyłu. Wszyscy krzyczeli, uciekali albo zszokowani robili zdjęcia. Wiedziałam, że gdy teraz do niego podejdziemy, ludzie namierzą także nas, wszystko trafi do rządu, a ci będą nas szukać abyśmy wyjawiły im prawdę. Zesztywniałam ze strachu, bezsilność to jedno z najgorszych uczuć jakie mogą nawiedzić człowieka. Arsen wyglądała niemal tak samo blado jak ja. Musiałam coś zrobić. Rozdarłam się, więc na cały głos próbując zawołać po imieniu ogromnego robota, który stał się sensacją. Kolejnych ludzi przybywało, niektórzy uciekali. Zerkali raz to na mnie raz na Bee, który pomału zaczął się uspokajać, ale nadal był przerażony. Jego oczy powiększały się i pomniejszały co chwilę - był to bardzo rozkoszny widok, jednak... no sytuacja...wiadome. Łatwo można było rozpoznać, że mały się boi. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jego twarz. Szczerze nawet nie byłam w stanie stwierdzić kto bał się bardziej. Ja, ludzie czy maluch rozmiarów podobny wielkością pobliskiemu drzewu. Sytuacja się pogorszała. Wśród okrzyków i dźwięku jaki wydawał Bee dało się słyszeć syreny policyjne. Myślałam, że oszaleję. Podbiegłam do jego nogi i kazałam mu uciekać. Nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy. Miał natychmiast uciekać do naszej bazy. Gdy grzecznie zmienił się w auto postanowiłyśmy do niego wsiąść. Kilka sekund i autobot ruszył. Byliśmy już spaleni. Mają nas jak w garści, ale dużo gorsze byłoby spotkanie z policją.

Przez chwilę staliśmy w milczeniu. Nikt nie chciał lub nie wiedział po prostu co ma powiedzieć. W milczeniu dojechać do bazy.

\- Kto powie liderowi ? – zapytała po chwili Arsen zerkając niepewnie na mnie.

\- Zrobię to - powiedziałam. Nie wiedziałam jak to odbierze, ale ktoś musiał o tym powiedzieć.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bumblebee siedział w kącie i się trząsł. Ratchet siedział obok niego i coś do niego mówił.

Arsen i ja stałyśmy przy drzewie i milczałyśmy nie wiedząc jak to wszystko powiedzieć. Zabrakło mi słów. Medyk podszedł do nas.

\- Mały nie chce nic powiedzieć – westchnął medyk. Lider dołączył do nas, a zaraz potem wszyscy inni.

\- A może wy wiecie co się stało ? – zapytał lider niespokojnym głosem – Selen, co jest grane? Jechałyście z Bee, a teraz mały przybiegł tu rozdygotany. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Pokłóciliście się?

\- N…nie – wydukałam i spojrzałam na małego ,który ukradkiem spojrzał na mnie. Bał się teraz jeszcze bardziej. Doskonale wiedziałam, że boi się reakcji rudowłosego. Widocznie widział go już złego – Bee… to znaczy ja… to moja wina Prime…

Dygotałam. Nawet nie wiedziałam jak bardzo, ale widocznie lider to zauważył. Widziałam po jego minie, że bardzo chce się dowiedzieć co zaszło. Postanowiłam to skrócić. Zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam się uspokoić. To taka trema, trochę trudno przyrównać ją do recytacji wiersza czy publicznego występu. Jest to strach, który ciężko porównać do czegokolwiek. Zrobiliście kiedyś coś bardzo złego i trzeba było przyznać się wtedy do błędu wiedząc ,że reakcja słuchacza będzie negatywna? Kojarzę to z małym dzieckiem i matką, która jest zdenerwowana, a dziecko właśnie przyznaje się do złego uczynku. Wtedy dostaje się okropny ochrzan. Taki właśnie mnie czekał.

\- Przeze mnie świat wie, że istniejecie… - wyjąkałam i poczułam jak zbiera mi się na płacz. Nie do wiary jaka potrafię być czasem delikatna. Wolałam zwalić wszystko na siebie, Bee zbyt mocno się bał.

\- Co do cholery?! – lider uniósł się w gniewie. Jego krzyk dodatkowo rozniosło echo. Myślałam, że zejdę z tego świata. Często na mnie krzyczeli, ale to nauczyciele, a ich mam w dupie. Co innego mój chłopak, którego kocham, a za razem lider, którego szanuje.

Wciąż miałam zamknięte oczy. Przeprosiłam chyba z sześć razy. Wyjaśniłam, że po prostu nie uważałam i jestem wszystkiemu winna. Po wielu wrzaskach i ochrzanach w końcu nie wytrzymałam. Łzy popłynęły mi ciurkiem i wtedy twarz lidera zmieniła wyraz.

\- Selen ja…

Potrząsnęłam głową i zakryłam usta dłonią.

\- Gdybyśmy poszły same nic by się nie wydarzyło, nie potrzebnie was tylko naraziłam. Przepraszam…

Wycofałam się i natychmiast uciekłam. Arsen próbowała mnie zatrzymać, ale bezcelowo. Miałam dość tego dnia choć ledwie się zaczął. Dość tej przeklętej sukienki, szpilek, dość krzyku, strachu. Dość tego cholernego życia. Szybko znalazłam się pod drzwiami domu. Pociągnęłam za klamkę i weszłam do środka ocierając łzy. Mama zastała mnie zaryczaną i od razu się przejęła. Wyjaśniłam, że to z napięcia i w sumie ze wzruszenia. Bzdury, ale mama w nie uwierzyła. I całe szczęście. Weszłam do pokoju i dałam upust emocją. Przeklinałam w myślach siebie i ten cholerny dzień.


	48. Chapter 48

Po trzech próbach drzemki postanowiłam sobie darować. Na przymusowe uśnięcie straciłam ponad dwie godziny. Nadeszła pora obiadowa, ale nie miałam ochoty jeść. Dziwne co? Całe to zamieszanie odebrało mi apetyt, więc odmówiłam mamie zejścia na dół na posiłek. Przez ostatnie minuty co chwile znajdowałam sobie nowe zajęcie. Najpierw słuchałam muzyki, potem oglądałam jakiś głupi western w TV, a potem zajęłam się szkicowaniem. Czego? Sama chciałabym wiedzieć. Rysowałam wojnę, ludzi uciekających w panice, strzały, samoloty, granaty lecące w powietrzu, krew i młodych powstańców. Uśmiechnęłam się wycierając brud z kredki na moim palcu. Nie raz czytałam o bohaterach „Kamieni na Szaniec" A. Kamińskiego. Najbardziej wstrząsająca lektura, najpiękniejsza opowieść „o ludziach, którzy potrafili pięknie żyć i pięknie umierać". Wzruszałam się na tej książce, chciałam być taka jak oni, ale ciężko naśladować kogoś innego, zwłaszcza kogoś tak dobrego jak tamci chłopcy. Wojna potrafi zmienić wszystko, ale co ja o niej wiem? Przeżyłam atak decepticonów, ale nie mogę nazwać tego wojną. Na razie są to niewinne potyczki, jak to określił Ironhide. Mam wrażenie, że nasz mięśniak zna się na walkach najbardziej. Jego blizny na ciele świadczą, że miał najwięcej styczności z atakami ze wszystkich autobotów, jakie miałam okazję poznać. Nie zazdroszczę mu. Odłożyłam pracę na biurko i poczułam nagłą chęć spaceru. Czasem mi się zdarza. To takie niekontrolowane odczucie. Gdy jest środek południa wybieram się na spacer, kiedy wybudzam się w nocy i mam ochotę na przechadzkę, siadam na moim daszku i oglądam gwiazdy. Uwielbiam chłodne, nocne powietrze. Delikatny wiatr, który pieści skórę i te gwiazdy na ciemnym, mrocznym niebie, które wyglądają magicznie. Noc jest najpiękniejszą porą doby. Budzi wiele uczuć. Strach, niepokój, ciekawość, namiętności, radość, smutek…

Spakowałam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do torby, chwyciłam telefon i słuchawki oraz oszczędności. Dochodziła siedemnasta więc mogłam wybrać się na krótką przechadzkę. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i poszłam w stronę miasta. Muzykę włączyłam wtedy, kiedy już byłam obok przystanku autobusowego. Nie zastanawiałam się jakie utwory leciały. Skupiałam się bardziej na moich myślach, co nie wychodziło mi na dobre. Spuściłam wzrok. Patrzyłam na moje buty, które maszerowały po dziurawym chodniku. Nie zauważyłam drzew obok mnie ani chłopaka, który we mnie uderzył. W odtwarzaczu wcisnęłam pauzę. Byłam lekko w szoku, ale poza tym wszystko ze mną grało. Spojrzałam na kolesia, który podnosił się z ziemi. Miał czarne, bardzo gęste włosy. Grzywka opadała mu na twarz. Wytarł się z kurzu i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotałam próbując oderwać wzrok od jego szarych tęczówek. Były niesamowite. Pierwszy raz widziałam taki odcień. Chłopak najwyraźniej zauważył mój namolny wzrok, ponieważ uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wyglądał na starszego ode mnie, ale nie wiele. Podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął dłoń w geście przywitania. Uścisnęłam ją wyczuwając na niej jeszcze trochę kamyków z ziemi.

\- Nazywam się Bartek –zaczął.

\- Selen.

\- Miło mi, chociaż nie wiem czy miłe było powalenie mnie na podłogę – zaśmiał się, a mnie przeszły dreszcze. Było w nim coś tajemniczego, ale nie potrafiłam odgadnąć co robi na mnie takie wrażenie. Jego oczy, włosy, głos czy cały wygląd? Ubrany był na sportowo. Biała koszulka i ciemne jeansy, a na nogach adidasy. Jego nietypowa twarz i tak pospolity strój. Ciekawa kompozycja.

\- Tak… przepraszam jeszcze raz – zaśmiałam się, ale nadal zachowałam nieufną postawę.

\- Skoro tak miło nam się rozmawia, może pójdziemy na loda ? – zapytał, a mnie lekko zatkało.

\- Loda?- zapytałam podnosząc jedną brew. Rozbawiło go to bo ukazał swoje białe zęby w uśmiechu. Ej, nic nie poradzę, że w tym wieku, w jakim żyjemy, wszelkie propozycje tego typu są dwuznaczne!

\- Jaki smak lubisz? Mam trochę pieniędzy, powinno starczyć – stwierdził po czym machnął ręką w celu zaproszenia mnie. Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, ale przyjęłam je. Przez chwilę szliśmy w milczeniu. Za moment jednak tajemniczy chłopak pochwycił jedną ze słuchawek zwisających mi z dekoltu i wsadził sobie w ucho.

\- Czego słuchasz ? – zagadał, a ja postanowiłam puścić mu lecący wcześniej utwór.

"_Angela proszę cię nie idź z tym chłopcem na dno. On w oczach ma zło. On w oczach ma zło."_

Szarooki uśmiechnął się znowu po czym oddał mi słuchawkę.

\- A więc mocne brzmienia, założę się, że lubisz też inne mocne rzeczy… - oblizał usta, a ja nie wiedziałam co dokładnie mam odpowiedzieć. Wywierał na mnie dziwne wrażenie, a jego teksty dodatkowo mnie peszyły. No i po co godziłam się na wspólne spędzenie czasu? Cóż, zapewne dlatego, by choć przez chwilę oderwać się od problemów.

\- Może… - westchnęłam, a on przytaknął tylko. Dziwny jakiś.

Dotarliśmy do lodziarni. Kazał mi usiąść przy stoliku, a tym czasem on poszedł zamówić. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwolił mi na to za bardzo. Oddalił się zbyt szybko. A więc siedziałam przy stoliku w lodziarni, jakiś totalnie nieznajomy koleś funduje mi lody… dziwna historia. (Nie wie jakie smaki lubię, jeśli myśli, że zjem czekoladowe, to się myli. )Ale oderwało mnie to trochę od myślenia o dzisiejszym beznadziejnym dniu. Nie musiałam czekać długo aż chłopak wróci z pucharkami pełnymi różnokolorowych lodów. Deser robił wrażenie, gdyż na wierzchu był udekorowany bitą śmietaną i różnymi polewami.

\- Postarałeś się – stwierdziłam – nie potrzebnie, zwłaszcza, że nie mam aż tylu pieniędzy by zapłacić.

\- Przecież już mówiłem, że ja stawiam – upierał się – daj spokój, Selen. Takiej niezwykłej dziewczyny nie spotyka się codziennie. Sprawię, że nie zapomnisz dzisiejszego dnia na długo…

\- Och, już cię wyprzedzono… - westchnęłam – a bardzo bym chciała zapomnieć.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie istotne… takie tam sprawy podwórkowe…

\- Gdyby były nieistotne to byś się nie zamartwiała – stwierdził oblizując łyżkę z bitej śmietany. Postanowiłam, że zabiorę się za swój deser. Nabrałam trochę lodów waniliowych zamoczonych w malinowej polewie. Były bardzo zimne, ale wyjątkowo dobre.

\- Nie mam potrzeby zadręczania innych swoimi problemami. Zwłaszcza, że nie dotyczą aż tak bardzo innych lecz samej mnie. Mam ze sobą problem i tyle – westchnęłam – a to wszystko dlatego, że okres mi się spóźnia.

Sama nie wiem dlaczego to powiedziałam. Trudno jest wymyślić coś na poczekaniu, by nie domyślił się, że to ma coś wspólnego z ostatnim zamieszaniem. Mina chłopaka była zaskoczona. Nie dziwie mu się bo nie sądzę, by na pierwszym spotkaniu dziewczyna mówiła mu kiedyś podobną rzecz. Ale może poskutkowało, bo nie drążył tematu tylko stwierdził ,że na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze. Te słowa są najbardziej denerwujące. Nie, nie będzie dobrze. Co ma być dobrze?

\- Jak smakuje? – zapytał zmieniając temat. Rozmowa z czasem stawała się coraz bardziej przyjemna. Schodziliśmy na różne tematy i często wybuchaliśmy śmiechem. Interesujące, że kogoś takiego spotkałam na ulicy i od tak nagle znaleźliśmy wspólny język. Gdybym miała patrzeć na to jak zwykle przesadnie to stwierdziłabym , że to zbyt podejrzane, ale dzisiejszego dnia nie myślałam w ogóle. Nie miałam ochoty nudzić się w domu, a z Bartkiem dobrze się bawiłam.

W końcu pucharki zostały opróżnione. Mój znajomy zapłacił i wstaliśmy z miejsca. Nie ustaliliśmy co będziemy robić dalej. Szliśmy przed siebie i dalej gawędziliśmy. W końcu wybiła dwudziesta. Musiałam pójść do domu, poza tym odczuwałam głód. Lody nie były dobrym obiadem zwłaszcza, gdy normalnego się nie jadło. Chłopak postanowił, że mnie odprowadzi i ciągle opowiadał, że musimy się jeszcze kiedyś spotkać. Nie odmówiłam, bo naprawdę miło spędziłam czas, ale też nie stwierdziłam, że chcę to powtarzać. Nie byłam pewna tego wszystkiego.

Stanęliśmy pod moim domem. Chłopak rozejrzał się po okolicy, a mnie znowu przyciągnął jego niespotykany kolor oczu.

\- To tutaj – odezwałam się po chwili – dziękuje ci za miło spędzony czas, a teraz będę już lecieć.

Bratek uśmiechnął się z dziwną satysfakcją - Do zobaczenia, śliczna – dodał po czym poszedł w swoją stronę. Po chwili straciłam go z oczu. Pociągnęłam za klamkę i weszłam do mieszkania. Skierowałam się do lodówki by wyciągnąć pozostałość po obiedzie. Po posiłku odgrzanym w mikrofali udałam się do sypialni i zasnęłam. A śniły mi się szare oczy jakby ta szarość miała coś oznaczać.


	49. Chapter 49

O poranku wybraliśmy się do naszych przyjaciół. Lider jako pierwszy, udał się z innej strony, by nie wyszło, że nocował u mnie. Ja udałam się tradycyjną drogą pięć minut po tym jak lider dał mi znak, że mogę już ruszać. Coraz trudniej i bezsensowniej było ukrywać nasz związek, ale postanowiłam posłuchać lidera, ten jeden raz. Wyłoniłam się zza krzaków. Spostrzegłam Arsen, która oparta o alt mode Ironhidea rozmawiała z nim ochoczo. To chyba pierwszy raz, gdy nie miała agresji wypisanej na twarzy, podczas konfrontacji z mięśniakiem. Widzę postęp.

Nieopodal odszukałam blondwłosego chłopca, kucał na trawie i sprawiał wrażenie zaciekawionego. Być może podziwiał malutkie stworzonka, jakie można spotkać w lesie. Nie wnikałam. Podeszłam do niego i poczekałam, aż odwzajemni moje spojrzenie. Gdy to zrobił, odważył się też na wstanie z ziemi. Przygarnęłam go do siebie i przytuliłam. Odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Dziękuje ci Bee, ale wiesz, że to było nie potrzebne? – zaczęłam. Młody pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie chciałem by tak wyszło – odparł, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

\- Nikt z nas nie chciał - powiedziałam - Musimy jakoś to wszystko naprawić. Być może ktoś będzie miał jakiś pomysł...

\- To może być trudne zadanie - wtrącił się medyk, który od początku zainteresował się moją konwersacją z Bee.

Upewniłam się czy mój łuk nadal stoi oparty o drzewo i usiadłam w kręgu obok pozostałych. Tak, nadszedł czas na rozmowę. Miałam nieco pecha, ponieważ po jednej stronie miałam Ironhidea, a po drugiej Ratcheta. Bardzo ich lubię, ale ostatnim razem Hide co chwile dźgał mnie w żebra, a nasz medyk patrzy się zbyt dokładnie. Poczułam się lekko zakłopotana. Zwłaszcza, gdy oboje mnie przygnietli.

\- Ustalmy dokładnie co się stało – rozpoczął Jazz – wtedy, moje kwiatuszki, będziemy wiedzieć co dalej zrobić.

\- Lub nadal nie będziemy – westchnęła Arsen. Spojrzeliśmy się na nią, mniej więcej synchronicznie. Gdy już zrozumiała, że jej słowa nie były zbyt motywujące, zakłopotana podrapała się po głowie i przeprosiła.

-A więc mały dał się sfotografować ludziom. Zdołał jednak uciec na czas, nim nadjechała policja – podsumował nasz mięśniak.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co by było, gdybyśmy wtedy nie zdążyli uciec – pokręciłam głową.

\- Policja pewnie uzyskała zdjęcia i rząd się o wszystkim dowie – Arsen nie zmotywowała nas swoim stwierdzeniem PONOWNIE, ale miała rację.

\- A więc załóżmy, że rząd za chwile się dowie… co teraz?

\- Możemy udać się do ich kwatery i wykraść zdjęcia – odezwał się Mudflap.

\- No dobra, ale to chyba nie jest właściwy pomysł – powiedziała moja przyjaciółka.

\- A masz jakiś lepszy ? – odpysknął jej Mud.

\- Chodziło mi tylko o to, że na pewno mają ich dużo. Są zapewne na komputerze, w telefonach, wydrukowane, wywołane… to zajmie nam strasznie dużo czasu, a z resztą przecież wszyscy mają te zdjęcia… nie da się przecież usunąć wszystkich zdjęć na świecie – powiedziała.

\- Tak uważasz ? – zapytał Ironhide.

Spojrzeliśmy się na niego pytająco. Hide zaczął objaśniać.

\- Nie znam się na tym tak bardzo, ale coś tam potrafię. Głównie tworze bronie, ale wiadome, że liznąłem coś o technologii zanim trafiliśmy na ziemię. Mój ojciec był w tym bardziej rozeznany, ale wojna nam go zabrała, więc jesteście zdani tylko na mnie i na Quee, ale on raczej nie da rady przybyć na Ziemię. Każdy wybuch, który będzie spowodowany wylądowaniem nowych przyjaciół może być odebrany jako nalot przez kolejnego obcego. Oczywiście będzie to prawda, tyle, że ludzie nie mogą mieć takiej świadomości. Wracając do tematu… byłem przygotowany na różne możliwości i także na tą. Mudflap miał racje co do włamania się do kwatery rządu, ale nie wykradniemy zdjęć.

\- A co zrobimy ? – zapytałam zniecierpliwiona.

\- Usuniemy je. Nie tylko z komputera rządu, ale i z innych wszelkich źródeł.

\- Jak zamierzasz do zrobić ? – zapytałam zdziwiona.

\- Już mówiłem, liznąłem technologię, więc wiem. Jedynym minusem będzie to, że przez około dwa dni wszystkie telewizory, Internet, komputery i telefony zgasną. Jak już znowu zaczną działać, żadnych zdjęć nie będzie.

\- Zdjęć Bumblebeego, tak ?

\- Nie, ogólnie żadnych - stwierdził beznamiętnie.

\- Hej, ale moje zdjęcia są pamiątkami… - jęknęłam.

\- Nie bój się, smarkulo, na czas tych komplikacji wgracie to wszystko na mój procesor dobra? – westchnął. Uspokoiło mnie to. Szczerze współczułam ludziom, którzy potracą wszystko bezpowrotnie. To musiałoby być okropne. No nic. Ta sytuacja wymaga takich strat. Nie wiedziałam jak to w całości będzie funkcjonować, nie wiem jak to wszystko możliwe, ale przyjaźń z robotami z kosmosu nauczyła mnie akceptowanie wszelkich dziwacznych zjawisk i możliwości autobotów. A więc mieliśmy ułożony plan.

\- Tylko trzeba się tam włamać… - Arsen słusznie zauważyła pewną przeszkodę. Ten budynek jest pełen kamer i straży. Na zewnątrz i wewnątrz.

\- Mamy swoje sposoby dziecino – odparł Ratchet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Musieliśmy wyglądać dziwacznie. W każdym razie mogę zgadywać, że przyciągaliśmy uwagę. Pięć osób opartych o ścianę budynku nieopodal siedziby rządu, które bacznie przyglądają się okolicy. Gangsta. Nie no, może przesadziłam. Na co czekaliśmy? Cóż. Nasi kosmiczni przyjaciele znów nas zaskoczyli. Gdy tylko naszym oczom ukazała się grupa mężczyzn w strojach, które były istotne dla autobotów, nasi przyjaciele skupili się na nich intensywnie. Wraz z Arsen przyglądałyśmy się chłopakom, którzy przez kilkanaście sekund stali nieruchomo, aż w końcu... jak Boga kocham, w ich rękach znalazły się ubrania, którymi się zainteresowali. Oniemiałam z wrażenia.

\- A więc czarować też potraficie? - zapytałam po chwili, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w zaistniałą sytuację.

\- To nie czary, po prostu mamy kilka zdolności, które znacznie ułatwiają nam życie - wyjaśnił Hide. No tak, ich wyjaśnienia są logiczne, tylko... ja nie potrafię wyczarować ciuchów. Ale byłoby ekstra...

\- A więc, możecie wyczarowywać wszystko co się da? - zapytała Arsen.

\- Nie, to nie jest magia. To zdolność. To taki... skan. Możliwość wyboru auta, oraz.. po części wyboru holoformy. W ten sposób, by zmienić swój wygląd - wytłumaczył Optimus.

Okej. Mimo wszytko wypasiona ta ich funkcja.

\- Trzeba się przebrać - stwierdził lider - musimy wyglądać na pracowników rządu. Dodatkowo ściągnę plan budowy budynku. Trzeba się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest główny procesor – byłam pod wrażeniem tego jak lider szybko wymyślił plan. Był w tym nie do pokonania.

\- A czy oni nie mają specjalnego kodu blokady na plan budowy rządu? Nie są chyba głupi – stwierdziła Arsen.

\- My też nie. Jesteśmy inteligentnymi robotami, wierz mi… znamy się nie tylko na walce ze złem. Lubimy czasem włamać się do czyjegoś komputera – odparł lider. Jego odpowiedź była za razem pocieszeniem jak i niepokojącym faktem.

W związku z tym, że zdjęcia mogą także zawierać fotografię mojej przyjaciółki i mnie, byłyśmy zmuszone zmienić wygląd na tyle ile to możliwe. Arsen, gdy jeszcze byłyśmy w domu, uplotła warkocza z moich włosów. Kończyły się one nieco poniżej ramion, więc mogłam pozwolić sobie na fikuśne fryzury. Arsen zakryła swoje włosy czapką z daszkiem. Pomógł nam mocny makijaż, który nieco zmienił wygląd twarzy. Ciuchy nie były większym problemem. Mogły być dowolne.

\- Selen, mają też twoje zdjęcie więc idź do domu i spróbuj zmienić wygląd na tyle ile to możliwe. Pójdziemy tam razem. Ty, Arsen, Ja, Hide i Jazz – dodał, a ja przytaknęłam. Poszłam w stronę mojego domu, a moja przyjaciółka udała się za mną. Mama była jeszcze w domu, ale zamknęła się w łazience by dokończyć fryzurę do pracy. Mogłyśmy zatem swobodnie przemieszczać się po domu i próbować zmienić mi fryzurę i różne takie.

\- To co teraz szefie? - zapytałam zwracając się do mojego chłopaka. Czułam lekkie napięcie. Prawdopodobnie to już za chwilę będziemy musieli włamać się do budynku. Albo jak to inaczej określił Prime - udawać, że jesteśmy w nim pracownikami. Jedno składało się na drugie.

\- Idziemy tam - westchnął. Przyjrzałam mu się. Wraz z Ironhidem i Jazzem byli odziani w mundury. Gdy lider upewnił się, że wszystko jest jasne nałożył na głowę czapkę i machnął ręką, aby ruszać. Ruszyliśmy wolnym krokiem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, w stronę naszego celu.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci jeszcze, że będziesz udawała córkę Ironhidea? - zaczął rozbawiony lider, a mnie zatkało.

\- Co takiego?! - krzyknęłam mało się nie opluwając, a lider zaczął się śmiać.

\- Dasz radę - szepnął.

Zatrzymaliśmy się pod kwaterą rządu. Luźnym krokiem podeszliśmy do bramy. Kazano nam podać dokumenty. Ku memu zdziwieniu moi przyjaciele byli przygotowani na wszystko. Podali swoje dowody tożsamości, z których wynikało, że są pracownikami kwatery od dwóch lat. Padło już tylko ostatnie pytanie, a mianowicie "kim są te dwie smarkule?"

\- Moje córy kolego. Obiecałem im, że je kiedyś oprowadzę po ich przyszłej pracy. Wprost marzą, by być księgowymi prezydenta - wyjaśnił Hide.

Nie podobało mi się to, ale trzeba przyznać, że autoboty umieją improwizować. Co prawda rozegrałabym to inaczej, ale... tak też jest ok. Więcej się tu nie pokarzemy. Jeśli coś nie wyjdzie to najwyżej wsadzą nas do pierdla. Nic wielkiego.

Udało się nam. Znaleźliśmy się w środku kwatery. Teraz juz tylko kilka zakrętów i korytarzem prosto do głównego procesora. Pierwszym co zrobił nasz mięśniak było przeciążenie serwera. Wszystkie kamery i zabezpieczenia zostały odcięte. Wtedy właśnie pobiegliśmy za liderem. Musieliśmy mimo wszystko starać się zachować ciszę. Trudno było to zrobić mając na sobie martensy, ale próbowałam. Skręt w lewo był bezpieczny, następny już nieco mniej. Słysząc bieg postanowiliśmy ustać i zacząć dyskutować co mogło wywołać przeciążenie. Strażnik popatrzył się na nas chwilę, a po chwili ruszył dalej ostrzegając, abyśmy powiadomili go o jakichś dziwnych zdarzeniach zaobserwowanych w budynku. Mogliśmy biec dalej, gdy tylko strażnik zniknął za ścianą, ale tym razem byliśmy dużo bardziej uważni. Prawy skręt, potem lewy i wreszcie długi korytarz, a na jego końcu ogromne, metalowe drzwi za którymi jest to czego szukamy. Bardzo szybko znaleźliśmy się na końcu korytarza. Jak nakazał lider, Jazz miał zostać na czatach przy drzwiach. Ironhide złamał zabezpieczenia i drzwi w oka mgnieniu zostały otworzone. Sala, gdzie znajdował się procesor główny wyglądała imponująco. Wielki monitor, a wokół niego cały sprzęt. Na ekranie wyświetlone było pole do wpisania kodu aktywującego działalność. Maszyna była taka wysoka, że musiałam zadrzeć głowę, na tyle, na ile pozwalał mi kręgosłup i kark, aby zobaczyć jej koniec. Ironhide zapisał wszelkie dane telefonów Arsen i mojego, a więc mogliśmy zaczynać. Mięśniak kazał mi odłączyć zielony kabel znajdujący się w plątaninie z tyłu maszyny. Zrobiłam to dość szybko. Wróciłam na miejsce i zobaczyłam jak Hide podłącza jakieś urządzenie do miejsca na USB znajdującego się obok monitora. Komputer zaczął świecić i wyświetlał znaczki podobne nieco do chińskich liter. Lider wyjaśnił nam, że to jest właśnie ich ojczysty język. Cybertroński. Procesor w końcu zgasł i ucichł. Gdy wyciągnęłam mój telefon był nieaktywny. A więc już. Zrobiliśmy to.

\- A więc przez dwa dni nie będą mieli nic ? - zapytałam szepcząc.

\- Dwa dni zajmie im naprawa wszystkiego, więc zasadniczo tak. Wszystko powróci, prócz zdjęć naszego kolegi - odpowiedział mięśniak.

\- Jak to możliwe, że tylko ich nie da się przywrócić? - zapytała Arsen półszeptem.

\- ten "wirus", który wprowadziłem, ma za zadanie unicestwić wszystko co będzie pochodzenia Cybertrońskiego. Namierzy Bee na zdjęciach i filmach, poczym zlikwiduje nasz problem. - wyjaśnił - mój ojciec był geniuszem w tej dziedzinie i postanowił, że zrobi to cudeńko na wszelki wypadek.

\- No to co kochani - Jazz przeciągnął się i ziewnął jakby ta cała misja nie była dla niego żadnym wysiłkiem - czas się zbierać.

\- Ostrożnie, Jazz - ostrzegł go Optimus - uważaj by nie uruchomić alarmu.

\- No co ty szefciu, aż tak głupi to chyba nie jestem - zażartował opierając się ręką o czerwony przycisk. Tak. Stało się to co wszyscy podejrzewaliśmy. Syreny sygnalizujące włamanie uruchomiły się momentalnie ,a wraz z nimi słychać było tupot ciężkich butów ochroniarzy. Byliśmy, że się tak wyrażę - w dupie. Nie muszę już chyba opisywać spojrzenia lidera na naszego niezdarnego hipisa.

\- Kryć się! - krzyknęła spanikowana Arsen. Adrenalina podskoczyła mi na następny poziom, a ja rozglądałam się nad drogą ucieczki. Jedynym ratunkiem było małe pomieszczenie w korytarzu do którego się udaliśmy. Jak już wspominałam było małe, a w dodatku ciasne. Ciężko było cisnąć się tam w pięć osób, ale musieliśmy wytrzymać. Nie było innego wyjścia w tej sytuacji. Kroki ustały niedaleko nas. Poczułam jak dostaję dreszczy. Arsen zakryła sobie usta prawdopodobnie, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego głosu. Lider zamknął oczy i wydawało mi się, że nawet wstrzymał oddech. Hide przysłuchiwał się głosom zza pomieszczenia, w którym obecnie się znajdowaliśmy. Mogliśmy poczuć się pewniej, gdy tylko usłyszeliśmy oddalające się kroki. Ironhide wyjął broń i złapał klamkę od drzwi. Prime syknął na niego by nie robił głupstw, a mięśniak wyjaśnił, że zamierza sprawdzić czy droga jest wolna.

\- A jeżeli nie będzie to co? - lider zapytał bezgłośne.

\- To trzeba będzie atakować, a co nam pozostało ? - obaj byli zdenerwowani. Z resztą ani trochę się nie dziwię. Ważyły się właśnie nasze losy, bo przecież do cholery całego życia nie spędzimy w jakimś schowku, a prędzej czy później znajdą nas i będziemy mieć kłopoty.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy krzywdzić ludzi, przerabialiśmy to na Cybertronie i również kilka razy na tej planecie! - ton lidera podniósł się do półszeptu.

\- Tak? Tylko zdajesz sobie może sprawę z tego, że nie mamy wyjścia? - Hide także nie miał zamiaru szeptać, a moje ciągłe uciszanie nie dało żadnych rezultatów. Arsen wkurzyła się i popchnęła drzwi za którymi stał mężczyzna w czarnym mundurze. Gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięki otwieranych drzwi odwrócił się w naszą stronę, ale zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek nasza przyjaciółka poraziła go paralizatorem. Stanęliśmy obok dziewczyny, która pochyliła się lekko nad mężczyzną drgającym na podłodze. Nasunęło się tylko jedno pytanie. Skąd ona do cholery wytrzasnęła paralizator?!

\- Myślicie, że poszłabym na taką misję bez przygotowania? Mam jeszcze gaz pieprzowy i mały scyzoryk. Wszystko zwinęłam Ratchetowi. Spokojnie, oddam mu, ale gdyby nie moje szybkie działanie pewnie mielibyśmy kłopoty.

Przyznaliśmy jej rację.

-Co z nim robimy? - zapytał Jazz - koleś wie co się stało i na pewno nas wyda.

\- Ja także się przygotowałem - odparł lider i przykucnął obok leżącego. Wyjął z małej sakiewki, przyczepionej do boku spodni, średniej wielkości strzykawkę i małą probówkę z płynem, która zakończona była srebrnym papierkiem. Optimus przebił ją igłą wystającą ze strzykawki i napełnił ją do połowy, a po chwili wbił ją w ramię drgającego trzymając go, by się nie wiercił. Uspokoił człowieka twierdząc ,że nic mu nie będzie. Gdy mężczyzna przestał się ruszać zaczęłam się niepokoić. Wyglądało na to, że stracił przytomność. Lider zbadał mu puls, a po chwili powstał chowając sprzęt z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

\- Gdy się obudzi nie będzie pamiętał dzisiejszego dnia ... Ja również zwinąłem sprzęt od Ratcheta - przyznał po chwili, uśmiechając się lekko. Pozostało nam już tylko udać się do wyjścia, a że wszędzie szwendali się ochroniarze trzeba było wybrać szybszy sposób ucieczki. Udaliśmy się na samą górę i wyszliśmy dachem. Drabina wiodła na sam dół, wystarczyło tylko zejść. Po kolei wydostawaliśmy się z budowli i pobiegliśmy do alt modów naszych przyjaciół - stały one kawałek drogi od budynku. Po chwili nie było po nas śladu. Jadąc daleko od tego cyrku, ponadto siedząc w alt modzie mojego chłopaka, mogłam w końcu odetchnąć.

\- Wszystko dobrze ? - zapytał tym swoim cudownym, opiekuńczym głosem.

\- Jak najbardziej. To załatwi sprawę na jakieś kilka dni, ale ludziom pamięci nie odbierzemy. Nie mają dowodów, ale jest wielu świadków.

\- Zrobiliśmy co mogliśmy - odparł. I miał rację.

Dojechaliśmy do domu i natychmiast zmyłam z siebie makijaż i rozpuściłam włosy. Ciuchów nie zdjęłam bowiem czułam się w nich dobrze. Pewnie już zawsze będą kojarzyć mi się z tym dniem i włamaniem do rządowego budynku. Mamy już nie zastałam, ale zostawiła mi obiad na stole. Chłopcy wprosili się do mnie i prawie od razu usiedli w salonie. Pokręciłam głową i usiadłam przy stole w kuchni jedząc jakieś tajskie żarcie. Obok miałam bardzo szerokie okno poprowadzone od podłogi do końca ściany. Mogłam zatem widzieć dokładnie niemal całą okolicę. Nie miałam pojęcia , gdzie teraz jest Jaden, zapewne u swojego kumpla Rafaela, którego nie lubiłam prawie od zawsze. Dzieciak głupszy od ryby, chociaż ryby mogłyby się poczuć urażone. Dobrali się z moim bratem naprawdę dobrze. Jeden głupszy od drugiego... obaj podobnie stuknięci. Westchnęłam ciężko na samą myśl o moim durnym braciszku. Odłożyłam czysty talerz do zlewu i poszłam do moich przyjaciół, którzy siedzieli i co chwile gawędzili ze sobą.

\- Co robimy? - zapytałam mojej przyjaciółki, która próbowała uwolnić się z uścisku Hidea. Musiała czuć się okropnie, spocony, śmierdzący mięsem facet przyduszał ją swoim ogromnym ramieniem. Spojrzałam się na mięśniaka i naszła mnie szatańska myśl. Czyżby Hide zadurzył się w naszej przyjaciółce?

\- Selen, nareszcie jesteś! Przytul swojego rycerza - Skids wysunął ramiona, a ja poszłam dalej nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Chamsko... ale ,gdyby ktoś był w mojej sytuacji, zrobiłby to samo. Skids... błagam... Mudflap oczywiście miał ogromną frajdę, ale Skids nie robił sobie nic z jego naigrywania się ani mojego kosza. Stwierdził, że i tak skradnie mi serce... Przemilczałam to i usiadłam obok mojego ukochanego.

\- Nudzimy się - Arsen odezwała się w końcu, gdy tylko wydostała się z uścisku Hidea.

Czasem dobrze się tak trochę ponudzić. Mogłam przez chwilę zamknąć oczy i odpocząć, a w dodatku miałam przy sobie lidera i czułam się przez to jeszcze lepiej. Telewizor tak jak i telefony, czy laptop nie działały więc wszystkie technologiczne formy rozrywki były niedostępne. Pozostało nam tylko siedzenie i wymyślanie co będzie dalej. Spojrzałam się za okno. Czemu miałam wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje ? Czułam na sobie czyjś wzrok i sprawiało to dziwne uczucie. Jazz chyba też to zauważył bo podszedł do okna. Nie powiedział nam nic co mogło wzbudzić podejrzenia, jednak postał chwile przy oknie i obserwował. Może nie ostrzegł nas bo tak jak ja miał tylko zwykłe wrażenie? Ale skoro dwie osoby coś podejrzewają to może oznaczać, że się nie mylą. Tylko kto mógłby nas śledzić? Decepticony? Miałam nadzieję, że nie. Wciąż pragną All Sparku. Wiedzą, też gdzie mieszkam. Mój niepokój wzrastał, ale nie miałam zamiaru dzielić się tym z innymi. W końcu Jazz zostawił w spokoju okno i także mi znudziło się podejrzewanie, że ktoś na nas patrzy.


	50. Chapter 50

(Ultra Magnus)

Skończyłem wypełniać bezsensowne papiery i z niecierpliwością czekałem na raport od mojego uczonego. Ta planeta chyba nigdy nie przestanie być jałową pustynią. Szlag mnie trafia na samą myśl o tym, że mogliśmy wygrać ostatnią walkę i nie doszło by do tak wielkich strat i zniszczeń. Energon jeszcze nigdy nie był nam tak potrzebny jak teraz. Mieliśmy go jednak za mało by odbudować tę połowę planety. Zasoby jakie posiadamy ledwo wystarczą dla całej naszej armii. Do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowałem wbiegła szczupła femobotka.

\- Ktoś czeka na Pana na dole.

Nie widząc żadnego pilnego zajęcia udałem się do wskazanego przez Chromię miejsca. Czekał tam na mnie mój uczony, któremu wcześniej powierzyłem misję.

\- Co masz dla mnie? - zapytałem siadając na kanapie. Gestem ręki pokazałem, by się dosiadł. Zawołałem moją sekretarkę i poleciłem jej przyniesienie dwóch puszek oleju. Wykonała moje polecenie i zostawiła nas samych. Otworzyłem schłodzony napój i postawiłem go na stole. Spojrzałem na mojego wspólnika siedzącego naprzeciwko mnie - no więc?- ponagliłem go.

\- Mało brakowało, a by mnie zauważyli - westchnął upijając łyk oleju - jeden z nich i jakaś małolata.

\- Małolata? - zapytałem zainteresowany.

\- Są w postaci ludzkich istot. Zaprzyjaźnili się z dwiema dziewczynami. Lider wręcz za bardzo. Ciągle siedzi przy jednej z nich. Widziałem jak się obściskują.

\- Interesujące...

\- Pewnie tak się zakochał, że stracił głowę i zapomniał o dawaniu ci raportów.

\- To go nie usprawiedliwia, nie wywiązał się z obowiązków, więc za nie zapłaci.

\- Co zamierzasz, mój Panie ?

\- Wszystko po kolei. On dobrze wiedział, że mogę zabrać mu wszystko. Teraz powoli zacznie się do tego przyzwyczajać.

\- Nie zamierzasz chyba zabić tej dziewczyny? - zapytał podejrzliwie. Pokręciłem głową smakując oleju.

\- Nie krzywdzimy ludzi. Dajmy mu chwilę, by się do niej przyzwyczaił. Ma odczuć to, co dla niego przygotuje. Wyczekamy odpowiedniego momentu.

\- Czy aby nie przesadzasz? Nie chcesz chyba go złamać za jedną, głupią rzecz...

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Może to i dobrze... Od czasu do czasu obserwuj ich. Chcę wiedzieć co i jak - upiłem resztkę napoju, który pozostał w puszce i oddaliłem się od mojego uczonego. Udałem się do mojego gabinetu i zerknąłem na tablet z danymi mojego ucznia.

\- Optimusie Prime, jesteś skończony...


	51. Chapter 51

Przeminął pierwszy dzień, kiedy to wszystko co elektryczne przestało działać. Utrudniło nam to nieco funkcjonowanie, jednak musieliśmy pogodzić się z takim wyrokiem. Była to niska cena za to, że być może nie będą nas ścigać żadne organizacje rządowe.

Aktualnie siedziałam w domu i piłam herbatę, podczas gdy mama gorączkowała się, że nie może zadzwonić do pracy. Miała dzisiaj na późniejszą godzinę, a kolega miał ją dzisiaj podwieźć. Cała technologia padła, więc była nerwowa, bo nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, a sama także nie mogła się dodzwonić. Sytuacja przerosła Hidea bowiem jego zdaniem tylko przedmioty zawierające zdjęcia i filmy z naszym przyjacielem miały stać się nieaktywne. Niestety, jednak doszły do tego także wszelkie urządzenia elektryczne. Nie mogłam wysuszyć dzisiaj włosów, więc posłusznie czekałam aż same mi wyschną. Herbatę także musiałam zaparzyć w czajniku na gaz, a nie na moim ulubionym elektrycznym. Toster nie działał, lokówka mamy także i to w całym kraju. A przynajmniej tak powiedział Ironhide. Za oknem lało jak z cebra. Zastanawiałam się jakim cudem autoboty to wytrzymują. Arsen pewnie również siedziała u siebie. Nikomu nie chce się wyjść w taką pogodę. Jednak niektórzy muszą. Mama spokojnie doczekała piętnastej i zauważyła czerwonego passata parkującego obok naszego domu. Z auta wyszedł średniego wzrostu mężczyzna w garniturze. Miał lekki zarost i krótkie brązowe włosy. Oczy zielone niczym szmaragd przymrużyły się lekko upewniając się czy wybrał właściwe mieszkanie. Twarz faceta rozpromieniła się na widok mojej rodzicielki wychodzącej z domu. Przywitali się staromodnym gestem całowania policzka i udali się do samochodu. Przez ułamek sekundy mama zdążyła jeszcze pomachać mi przez szybę. Odpowiedziałam jej tym samym i znów zanurzyłam twarz w kubku z herbatą. Jej delikatny aromat lekko popieścił mój narząd węchu, a potem poczułam nutę truskawki i mango w moich ustach. Plaster cytryny wesoło pluskał się w morzu mojej ukochanej herbaty, wciąż jeszcze ciepłej. Odstawiłam kubek na szafkę i otworzyłam lodówkę. Większość zapasów było zużyte. Mama zostawiła pieniądze na jakieś wędliny i sery do kupienia tak więc sięgnęłam po parasolkę, zabrałam ze sobą portfel, ubrałam buty i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Jaden siedział w pokoju. Rozpoznałam po wrzaskach na jakąś głupią grę, którą ostatnio sobie wgrał. Na początek powędrowałam do moich przyjaciół. Parasol nie uchronił mnie całej od deszczu. Ubrania mokły mimo wszystko. Włosy były wilgotne, ale nie przemoczone. Autoboty siedziały pod drzewem z dużą koroną. Jednak to nie dawało im wystarczającego schronienia. Optimus uśmiechnął się na mój widok, ja również byłam rozpromieniona mimo, że brudne krople deszczu spływały mi po ciele. Złym pomysłem stało się wybiegnięcie w taką pogodę w krótkim rękawku, ale to ja. Zaproponowałam moim przyjaciołom schronienie u mnie w domu. Arsen nie siedziała długo w domu, gdyż za chwilę zaprosiłam ją do nas. Chłopcy suszyli swoje przemoczone koszule więc musiałyśmy znieść ich widok bez koszulek i spodni. Bolało wierzcie mi, ale nie miałyśmy innego wyjścia. Nasza dobroć nie zna granic. Widok Optimusa wszystko jednak wynagradzał. Wyglądał niesamowicie nawet mokry, zmarznięty i okryty ręcznikiem. Rude włosy przyległy do jego głowy, a krople wody ociekały z nich i kapały na ręcznik i podłogę. To nic. Wytrze się. Spojrzałam na jego klatkę piersiową i zarumieniłam się. Wyglądał niesamowicie. Nie wiele mogłam zobaczyć przez ręcznik, który zakrywał sporą część lidera, ale przecież znałam jego klatkę piersiową bardzo dobrze. Nie raz leżałam na niej i całowałam. Chrząknęłam cicho i udałam się do kuchni. Zaserwowałam autobotom moją ulubioną herbatę na rozgrzanie. Cieszyła się powodzeniem. Przestało lać. Oznajmiłam, że muszę udać się do sklepu by nabyć trochę jedzenia.

\- Potrzebujesz podwózki? - zapytał ochoczo Skids. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Przydałaby się, ale zaczynam myśleć, że to nie najlepszy pomysł. Ostatnio była ta afera z Bee. Jestem nieostrożna, jeszcze znowu was zdemaskuje - jęknęłam.

\- Daj spokój, to nie twoja wina, Selen - odparł Prime.

\- No dawaj! Pozwól mi jechać. Prime powiedz… czy ja cię kiedykolwiek zawiodłem? - zielony bliźniak męczył dalej. Lider zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Nie, nie zawiodłeś.

\- Może dla tego, że jeszcze nie było okazji aby zawiódł? - zaśmiał się Mudflap.

\- Prosisz się o manto - warknął Skids. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Oni powinni iść do szkoły wojskowej i już z niej nie wrócić - stwierdził Hide.

\- Trafna sugestia mój przyjacielu. Bardzo trafna - Jazz odezwał się po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu minut.

\- To jak szefie, mogę jechać?

\- Zejdź mi z oczu. Tylko bez żadnych numerów jasne? - upomniał.

\- Ma się rozumieć.

Nie wiem czy byłam usatysfakcjonowana tym wyborem, ale z drugiej strony nie musiałam iść po mokrych drogach i narażać się na kolejny deszcz, który wisiał w powietrzu. Alt mode zielonego bliźniaka podjechał pod dom i uchylił swoje drzwiczki. Pomachałam moim przyjaciołom i stwierdziłam, że będę za chwile. Droga nie trwała nie wiadomo jak długo. Ludzie przemieszczali się wolnym krokiem depcząc każdą napotkaną kałużę. Stragany były pozamykane, tylko niektóre stoiska z owocami dzielnie trwały w tej pogodzie. Kupiłam kilka jabłek, pomarańczy i mango. Człowiek namawiał mnie jeszcze na inne słodkości, ale skończyłam na dodatkowych czerwonych porzeczkach, truskawkach i wiśniach. Lato było cudownym okresem, kiedy to mogłam smakować w przeróżnych smakołykach natury. Wsadziłam zakupy do alt mode Skidsa i wraz z jego holoformą udaliśmy się do spożywczego niedaleko straganu. Chłopak rozglądał się za słonymi przekąskami ,a ja poszłam na dział z wędlinami. Wybrałam dziesięć deko szynki i mojego ulubionego salami. Z myślą o wiecznie głodnym mięśniaku sięgnęłam po paczkę kiełbasek. Ucieszy się. Pokrojony w plastry ser żółty czekał na mnie w następnym regale. Potrzebny mi był też chleb, majonez, żelki dla Bee i jakieś dropsy dla Ratcheta. Ostatnio opowiadał mi przez pięć minut jak smakowała drażetka, którą podniósł z chodnika. Postanowiłam umilić mu chwilę i wybrałam miętowe, owocowe i migdałowe dropsy. Były tanie więc mogłam sobie pozwolić na kupno trzech paczek. Będą dla wszystkich ,ale Ratchet dostanie te migdałowe. Wnioskowałam, że o te właśnie chodzi w jego retrospekcji. Skids trafił do mnie z dwoma paczkami chipsów i słonymi ciastkami. Idealnie. Optimus je kocha. Z koszykiem pełnym zakupów udaliśmy się do kasy, a potem wracaliśmy do domu.

Na ulicach panował korek. Musieliśmy czekać ponad pół godziny aż w ogóle coś ruszyło. A po chwili było o wiele luźniej. Mieliśmy wjechać w zakręt i udać się w prostą drogę, gdzie zostałoby już tylko kilka minut do powrotu, jednak los zdecydował inaczej. Samochód jadący za nami przyspieszył i z warkotem wyminął nas gwałtownie. Tym samym uderzył w jadący naprzeciwko wóz. Auto, które nas wyprzedziło obracało się teraz i gdyby Skids nie zjechał na pobocze byłoby po nas. Przez chwile zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Uchyliłam zaciśnięte powieki dopiero po chwili. Siedziałam skulona, pochylona nad kierownicą, trzymając jej kurczowo. Nie wiem ile tak siedziałam, może kilka minut? Drżałam. Mogłam zginąć. Oboje mogliśmy. Gdy zebrałam się w sobie postanowiłam wyjść z auta. Wszędzie mnóstwo dymu i ogień. Bałam się okropnie. Jak na złość nie było już nikogo. Wszyscy pouciekali. No wiadomo. Obejrzałam Skidsa dookoła. Miał delikatne wgniecenie na masce, ale gdy zapytałam co z nim, odpowiedział, że żyje. Przytaknęłam odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Dym drapał mnie w gardło niemiłosiernie. Mimo to podeszłam ostrożnie do miejsca wypadku. Auto, które nas wyprzedziło było mocno wciśnięte w blok. Całkowicie zmasakrowane. Bałam się podejść, by zobaczyć ofiarę. Drugie auto nie było aż tak poszkodowane. Mimo strachu ruszyłam w stronę pierwszego wozu. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści i zamknęłam oczy. No dalej Selen... bądź dzielna... Pociągnęłam za klamkę. Auto było spore. Coś na wygląd czarnego jeepa. Tył wozu płonął. Miałam jeszcze czas. Oniemiałam. Nikogo nie było w środku. Dookoła nie było żadnego ciała ani krwi. Nie mogłam wejść do środka, ale spróbowałam dostać się do dokumentów. Puste. Wtedy zauważyłam, że pod fotelem leży tablet. Był on dziwnie zbudowany, ale działał. Czyżby sprzęty elektryczne znowu działały? Wyciągnęłam mój telefon dla porównania, ale nadal nie dawał sygnału. Coś było nie tak. Dotknęłam ekranu działającego sprzętu i otworzyła mi się strona, która miała chińskie znaczki... czekaj... raczej Cybertrońskie... Na połowie ekranu pojawiło się moje zdjęcie. Zatkało mnie. Znowu poczułam dreszcze, tym razem dużo gorsze. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że na kierownicy samochodu błyszczy się znaczek decepticonów. Cholera... Natychmiast udałam się z dala od pojazdu, ale zabrałam ze sobą tablet. Nie rozumiem ich języka, ale moi przyjaciele owszem. On tu przyjechał w pewnym celu i chodziło mu o mnie. Byłam już przy alt mode Skidsa, gdy przypomniałam sobie o drugim aucie. Zostawiłam tablet w zielonym chevrolecie i udałam się do drugiego wozu. Jeżeli szok jakiego dostałam na widok mojego zdjęcia w aucie decepticona był ogromny to teraz miałam stan przed zawałowy, gdy okazało się, że w drugim aucie z wypadku siedzi nieprzytomny Artur. Natychmiast próbowałam się z nim porozumieć, ale to było na nic. Wywlekłam go z pojazdu i położyłam na ziemi. Sprawdziłam czy oddycha pochylając głowę nad jego twarzą. Przez hałas jaki wydawały płomienie nie mogłam słyszeć dokładnie. Jego klatka piersiowa nie podnosiła się, więc uznałam, że nie oddycha. Łzy płynęły mi ciurkiem. Jestem tylko dziewiętnastolatką. Powierzanie mi ratowania świata to dla mnie za dużo. A teraz siedziałam obok nieprzytomnego wujka i modliłam się, by wszystko było dobrze. Nie powstrzymałam płaczu. Miałam dość wszystkiego.

\- Ratunku... - wyszeptałam bezsilnie. To na nic. Auto obok mnie płonęło, wszystko śmierdziało siarką, a ja chciałam znaleźć się w moim łóżku z laptopem na kolanach oglądając jakiś serial wojenny. Wytarłam łzy i uklękłam obok mojego wujka plotąc ręce: lewa na prawą. Nasadą nadgarstka zaczęłam uciskać jego okolice mostka. Ryczałam głośno uciskając jego klatkę piersiową trzydzieści razy na minutę. Po chwili odchyliłam jego głowę do tyłu, zatkałam nos i wpuściłam do jego organizmu dwa wdechy. Kilka razy powtórzyłam resuscytację aż w końcu Artur zaczął pokasływać. Po raz pierwszy dzisiaj poczułam ulgę. Wytarłam twarz z łez i podniosłam lekko poszkodowanego. Wujek o własnych siłach oparł się rękoma o asfalt i próbował otrząsnąć się z szoku. Dyszał ciężko i rozglądał się po otoczeniu.

\- Se...Selen to ty? - wyjąkał, a ja przytaknęłam rzucając mu się w objęcia.

\- Pojedziemy teraz do domu, mój przyjaciel cię obejrzy, jest lekarzem. Twój samochód zaraz odholujemy pod dom. Pomogę ci wstać - powiedziałam wstając z ziemi. Podałam rękę mojemu wujkowi, a po chwili wzięłam go pod ramię i zapakowałam do Skidsa, na tylne siedzenia. Poszłam jeszcze tylko po walizki Artura, a holoforma chłopaka wyszła z wozu za mną.

\- Kto to do cholery ? - zapytał Skids.

\- To mój wujek. Powiem ci wszystko później, musimy zawieźć go do Ratcheta. Pomóż mi z walizkami - odpowiedziałam w miarę spokojnie. Jednak wszystko wewnątrz mnie drgało i trzęsło się jak galareta. Bagaże wsadziliśmy do bagażnika i mogliśmy ruszać. W domu może spróbuje ochłonąć po tych wrażeniach. Ciepły prysznic może mi w tym pomóc.

Weszliśmy do domu trzymając Artura. Przywlekliśmy go na kanapę i mogłam poprosić medyka o pomoc. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni i zdenerwowani. Ale gdy zobaczyli łzy w moich oczach i to jak się trzęsłam zrobili się ciekawi, a także pomocni. Lider objął mnie i podał herbatę, którą przed chwilą zdążyła zaparzyć Arsen. Rzygałam już tą herbatą tak jak i wszystkim dzisiaj, ale wypiłam ją. Zaschło mi w ustach, a z resztą musiałam mieć coś ciepłego w brzuchu. Przyniosłam walizki mojego wujka i położyłam je w salonie. Po chwili z powrotem wróciłam do ramion lidera trzymając w ręku tablet.

\- Niemożliwe... - jęknął Prime. Autoboty przekazywały go sobie z ręki do ręki i patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie wiem co jest tu napisane, ale chodzi o mnie. To auto, gdzie znalazłam tablet miało znaczek decepticona, wyprzedziło nas i zderzyło się z autem Artura - powiedziałam, a po chwili zdradziłam im całą historię nie kryjąc łez. Lider wytarł je szybko i spojrzał mi w oczy. Nie krył już swoich uczuć tylko pocałował mnie czule. Wszyscy milczeli. Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Nie czułam się komfortowo, ale nie zamierzałam o tym teraz rozprawiać.

Ratchet podał Arturowi jakieś lekarstwo i położył go do łóżka w przygotowanym dla niego pokoju, a lider czytał informację w tablecie. Ciągle marszczył brwi, a po chwili warknął oschle. Aż bałam się zapytać, ale musiałam.

\- I co?

\- Chcieli cię zabić - westchnął - to miało mnie wykończyć.

\- Mało brakowało, a udałoby im się - stwierdziłam - Skids w ostatniej chwili nas uratował.

Zielony bliźniak zarumienił się, a lider podziękował mu, co, jak wnioskuję, nie zdarzało się pewnie zbyt często, ponieważ Skids wyglądał na nieźle zaskoczonego.

\- Trzeba cię teraz chronić dużo bardziej młoda - Hide rozciągnął się i pogrzebał w reklamówkach pełnych jedzenia - o, kiełbaska!

Rozpakowaliśmy siatki z zakupami i wręczyłam naszemu małemu przyjacielowi paczkę z żelkami. Wtuliłam się w mojego chłopaka, który wyszeptał mi do ucha, że cieszy się, że jestem. Odpowiedziałam mu to samo. Postanowiłam wziąć zaplanowany prysznic. Wciąż byłam przerażona. Co jeszcze nas czeka?


	52. Chapter 52

Artur miał się dużo lepiej. Mama dowiedziała się o wypadku wujka, gdy tylko przyjechała do domu, ale ani on, ani ja nie mówiliśmy jej, że ja też tam byłam. Ratchet sprawdzał jego zdrowie co kilka godzin. Usiadłam na łóżku obok niego z gorącą herbatą. Tym razem dla niego. Miałam jej na dzisiaj dosyć. Choć zapewne już wspominałam. Facet mający mniej więcej tyle samo lat co Optimus spojrzał się na mnie poważnie.

\- Skąd znasz tych mężczyzn? - zapytał.

\- Długo by gadać, są w porządku - wyjaśniłam. Następna osoba, którą muszę okłamywać. Czułam się podle, ale nie miałam wyjścia.

Autoboty musiały się wynieść jeszcze przed przyjściem mamy. Arsen odprowadziła ich do lasku i sama udała się do domu, a przynajmniej tak napisała mi w smsie. Moja rodzicielka weszła do pokoju, gdzie oboje siedzieliśmy i odetchnęła.

\- Szukałam cię, Selen. Myślałam, że wyszłaś...

\- Jestem tutaj - westchnęłam kładąc kubek z gorącym napojem na szafce obok łóżka. Pokój Artura był mniej więcej taki jak mój. Jedynie kolor ścian się różnił. Tutaj całość była błękitna z żółtym paskiem poprowadzonym wzdłuż sufitu. Szafka była w tej samej lokacji co u mnie. Niektóre tylko przedmioty takie jak biurko, kosz na śmieci czy półka na książki, której ja nie posiadałam, były po przeciwnej stronie. Artur zostanie tutaj na ile zechce, więc może pozmieniać tutaj wszystko co mu się podoba. Ja bym zmieniła kolor ścian. Ten był bardzo nieciekawy.

\- Zadzwoniłbym, ale nic nie działa, nawet telewizji nie można włączyć. Nie wiecie może co się stało? - zapytał.

\- Pewnie jakaś usterka - westchnęłam. Kolejne kłamstwo.

\- Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest.

\- Tak, też się cieszę - uśmiechnął się.

Przeciągnęłam się czując , że ból kręgosłupa daje się we znaki. Cudem było, że nie rozbolało mnie, gdy biegłam do Bee, kiedy to nasz sekret się wydał. Czasem zaboli, czasem nie, ale gdy już boli to nieznośnie. Dlatego cieszyłam się, że w tamtej chwili dał mi swobodę, bo miałabym łzy w oczach i musiałabym siedzieć prosto przez kilka minut. Niestety nie było warunków. Będąc w pokoju nie przeszkadzało mi to tak bardzo. Przeczekałam najgorsze dwie minuty, a potem ból stracił na sile. Całe szczęście. Klepnęłam dłońmi o kolana i wstałam z łóżka. Miałam wielką ochotę na sok jabłkowy, ale nie sądziłam, że aż do tego stopnia, że wypowiem to na głos. Zdziwiona tym co powiedziałam spojrzałam się przed siebie z miną zbliżającą się pewnie do miny debila. Nie muszę chyba opisywać reakcji mojej rodziny. Byli zdziwieni. Cóż, miewam dziwne zachowania, nie kontroluję tego.

\- Niestety, nie mamy go w domu - westchnęła mama. Przekręciłam się na pięcie i udałam się do kuchni. Zadowoliłam się jabłkiem leżącym w koszu z owocami. Może i nie było pod postacią soku, jednak zawsze coś. Po chwili stanęłam naprzeciw lustra. Obraz pozorny, który powstał przez odbicie od lustra promieni pokazywał mnie trzymającą zielone jabłko. Patrzyłam przez chwilę na swój obraz. Ugryzłam jabłko. Sok prysnął mi w wargę, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Owoc był soczysty i dawał kwaskowaty posmak. Taki jak lubiłam. Selen, chcieli cię zabić. Wiesz?


	53. Chapter 53

(Soundwave)

Stałem samotnie w sali tronowej Megatrona. Nasz lider stał przy oknie i przyglądał się totalnemu chaosowi. Czekałem z niecierpliwością na raport Starscreama. Ja i mój Pan staliśmy w milczeniu. Co mogliśmy mówić? Zacząć temat o autobotach? Gdy tylko zaczynamy o nich rozmawiać kończy się to utratą ręki Screama. Pokręciłem głową tłumiąc śmiech. Starscream nie dość, że był chłopcem na posyłki to często bywał też chłopcem do bicia. Revage zaskoczył mnie skacząc na mnie od tyłu. Odwróciłem się i pogłaskałem mojego towarzysza. Do pomieszczenia wkroczył Grindor niosąc na tacy kilka puszek oleju. Jak kazał zwyczaj, pierwszą puszkę dostał nasz Pan. Odruchowo sięgnął po napój i wrócił do wpatrywania się w okno. Niedługo i ja dostałem swoją puszkę. W sali zaczęło zbierać się coraz więcej decepticonów toteż Megatron poczuł obowiązek zając się nimi, a nie widokiem z okna. Zaczął opowiadać jak cudowna będzie chwila odniesienia upragnionego zwycięstwa. Tak, pewnie będzie. Czekałem nie tylko na Starscreama, który miał przekazać wieści, ale też na mojego przyjaciela. Na szczęście za chwilę się zjawił.

\- Ways! - odezwałem się po raz pierwszy od paru cykli.

\- No witaj, kochany, musisz spróbować tego niebiańskiego napitku! - uścisnął mnie serdecznie i dał mi do ręki kartonik wielkości mikroskopijnej.

\- Co to jest i jak mam tego spróbować? - zapytałem.

\- Wraz z Long Haulem zwinęliśmy to z ziemskiego sklepu, mówię ci, smakuje wybornie. Swoją drogą wyobraź sobie, że nie wiedziałem, że się wyrobię, tam na Ziemi jest dziesięć minut opóźnienia.

\- Nadal nie wiem jak mam to wypić, stary - westchnąłem.

\- Zmień się w holoformę - poradził. I tak zrobiłem, obok mojego ciała stałem w wersji człowieka, a w ręku trzymałem normalnej wielkości karton z napojem. Przyjrzałem się sali tronowej jeszcze raz. Była ogromna. Sideways stanął obok mnie również w wersji małego, bezradnego człowieczka.

\- No pij! - ponaglił, a ja otworzyłem karton i upiłem łyk cieczy zabarwionej na kolor żółty. Smakowała niesamowicie. Lekko kwaśna, ale jednak słodka. Nigdy wcześniej nie piłem czegoś tak dobrego. Olej zawsze był jednakowy, gęsty, tłusty, jednolity. Smaczny, ale wciąż ten sam. Jeden smak przez tyle milionów lat w końcu się nudzi, zwłaszcza jak posmakuje się zupełnie nowej rzeczy. Ways zaśmiał się widząc jak łapczywie wypijam zawartość napoju, ale stwierdził, że mi się nie dziwi. Poklepał mnie po ramieniu, a ja spojrzałem na prawie pusty karton i oblizałem się ze smakiem.

\- Co to za smak ? - zapytałem - coś jest tu napisane, ale to jakieś bazgroły, na pewno nie Cybertroński.

\- No jasne, że nie! To ziemiański. Na szczęście ściągnąłem z Internetu całą wiedzę, więc znam ich język. Jest napisane, że to jabłko.

\- A co to, do cholery, jest jabłko ? - zaśmiałem się.

\- A bo ja wiem? Ważne, że smaczne, jutro zdobędę więcej. Ich sklep jest na prawdę duży. Postaram się wziąć coś jeszcze - odparł. Do sali tronowej wszedł Starscream. Zmieniliśmy się z powrotem w roboty i wysłuchaliśmy co ma do powiedzenia. Poczułem ulgę, gdy okazało się, że cały misterny plan Megatrona legł w gruzach. Dziewczyna zwana Selen nadal żyje i nie ma nawet najmniejszego zadrapania. Złapałem się za iskrę. Siostro ... obiecuję, że będę cię chronił.


	54. Chapter 54

Od całej afery minęły trzy dni. Wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy. Sprzęty elektroniczne zaczęły działać. Czajnik elektryczny i inne maszyny także. Byłam szczęśliwa, że mogłam używać mojego laptopa, a telefon wciąż działał. Cieszyłam się także z tego, że dzięki mięśniakowi odzyskałyśmy dane. Wstałam z łóżka zwabiona zapachem świeżego pieczywa. Ubrałam się i zeszłam po schodach do kuchni. Siedział tam Artur i mama, oboje smarowali ciepłe bułki. Jaden siedział obok nich i podbierał ser z kanapek. Przywitałam ich i usiadłam na krześle pomiędzy moim wujkiem i bratem.

\- Dzień dobry, na co masz ochotę? - Artur uśmiechnął się pokazując ręką stół pełen nabiału, wędlin i warzyw. Byłam dziś głodna jak jeszcze nigdy, więc sięgnęłam po trzy połówki bułek posmarowane masłem i nałożyłam na nie przeróżne składniki. Na jednej z nich znajdowała się jakaś szynka, na drugiej ser, sałata i ogórek, a na trzeciej był tylko pomidor z solą i pieprzem. Zabrałam się do posiłku. Mama postawiła przede mną szklankę i nalała do niej złotożółty napój. Zdziwiłam się, ale moja wczorajsza dziwna fanaberia spełniła się.

\- Artur był w sklepie z samego rana. Zrobił ci niespodziankę i kupił sok jabłkowy - wyjaśniła mama.

Uśmiechnęłam się do mojego wujka i wzięłam łyk napoju. Smakował tak jak zawsze po prostu wybornie. Dzięki ci Boże za jabłka. Tyle z nich pożytku, smaczna przekąska, zdrowy owoc, pyszny sok. Jabłko może mieć tyle postaci, pieczone, smażone, w cieście, jako mus, sok czy koktajl, sorbet, dodatkowo jest ich tyle rodzajów, a każdy smakuje inaczej. To już jednak zasługa chemii, która w tym owocu siedzi, ale co tam... Kanapki zostały zjedzone, sok wypity. Przez chwilę siedziałam z pełnym brzuchem i nie miałam chęci wykonywać żadnego ruchu. Cudownie jest się najeść. Wcześniej nie jadłam tak dużo i to wydawało się dziwne, ale nie myślałam o tym długo. Podniosłam się i pomogłam załadować zmywarkę brudnymi naczyniami. Artur jak tylko skończył śniadanie również pomógł w sprzątaniu kuchni. Gdy skończyłam, umyłam zęby, usiadłam na łóżku i włączyłam radio. Po kilku rockowych numerach zaczęły się wiadomości. I już na samym początku mnie zabili (Znaczy nie dosłownie, taka metafora). "Ostatnio mówi się tylko o tym: najpierw gigantyczny robot zmieniający się w żółte camaro z czarnymi paskami obok ulicy Józefa Piłsudskiego, a zaraz po tym awaria na całej kuli ziemskiej. Z Internetu zniknęły zdjęcia i filmy ukazujące całe zdarzenie, telefony zostały sformatowane, sprzęty domowe również przestały działać przez dwa dni. O co chodzi? Czy to inwazja?" Przeklęłam pod nosem i wyłączyłam radio. Byłam wściekła. Myśleliśmy, że sprawa ucichła? To dopiero początek naszych problemów. Podniosłam torbę leżącą w kącie i zeszłam na dół. Bez żadnego słowa pożegnania, nałożywszy na siebie martensy, wyszłam. Udałam się w stronę lasu. Ziemia po której stąpałam była nadal wilgotna od wczorajszej ulewy. Od trzech dni prawie ciągle lało. Dopiero dziś słońce wyszło na dłużej, a jednak czuć było chłód i było dość ponuro. Chciałam jak najszybciej udać się do autobotów. Spostrzegłam mojego chłopaka, który wraz z Ratchetem spacerowali. Byli tyłem do mnie. Zdążyłam usłyszeć fragment rozmowy.

\- Selen już wie, że masz dziecko ze swoją byłą?

\- Nie, nie powiem jej tego. To mogłoby popsuć wszytko co nas łączy - westchnął lider. Stanęłam nieruchomo nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co słyszę. Optimus… on… Nadepnęłam na suchą gałąź, która wydała okropny trzask. W tej samej chwili mój chłopak odwrócił się i również znieruchomiał. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ja ci wyjaśnię - jęknął cicho, ale ja przygryzłam wargę usiłując nie wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i uciekłam z powrotem w stronę domu. Zlekceważyłam jego wołania.

Otworzyłam drzwi wejściowe i pobiegłam do pokoju. Nie zdejmowałam butów, tylko rzuciłam się na łóżko i walnęłam pięścią o świeżo posłaną pościel. Widać mama była tu, by uporządkować mój syf. Łzy popłynęły mi ciurkiem. Nie, naprawdę nie dla tego, że było mi szkoda zapracowanej mamy, chociaż może też dlatego? Wszystko na raz zebrało się we mnie i wydobyło za pomocą płaczu. Nienawidziłam tego uczucia, mokrych policzków, pociągania nosem, bolących oczu, tego ucisku w gardle i chęci szlochania ,która nie zawsze była możliwa. Wtedy, gdy starałam się ratować Artura ryczałam bardzo głośno. Wtedy czułam największą bezsilność i wiem, jestem tego doskonale pewna, że jeszcze raz będę tak głośno wyć, jeszcze nie raz poczuję tą cholerną bezsilność. Nienawidzę jej. Wszystko mnie wnerwia. Zaciskałam dłonie na miękkiej, jedwabistej pościeli. Pachniała świeżym praniem, była mokra od moich łez i innych wydzielin twarzy. Wole nie opisywać, dobra? Poczułam nasilający się głód. Co? No ej, jadłam niecałe dwadzieścia minut wcześniej, w dodatku bardzo dużo. Odszukałam w torbie chusteczek do nosa o zapachu truskawki, no proszę jakie ulepszenia. Teraz chustka nie musi być zwykłą chustką. Tzn. nadal służy do tego samego, ale lepiej, by pachniała owocem... I po co? Skoro mam w to smarkać - bo mam zatkany nos to jakie znaczenie ma to czy papier pachnie, czy nie? _Selen, a możesz już przestać? _Tak. Chyba tak będzie lepiej... Kiedy już wytarłam twarz z łez, wstałam do łazienki. Obmyłam twarz w zimnej wodzie aby zatuszować mój płacz. Tak się podobno robi, ale nie wiele pomogło. Nadal byłam czerwona jak pomidor, ale trudno. Wytarłam buzię w miękki ręcznik i popatrzyłam na nią w lustrze. Nie wyglądałam tak źle. Myślę, że nikt nie pozna mojego humoru. Narzuciłam na swoją twarz lekki uśmiech, by wyglądać bardziej wiarygodniej, ale to nie było potrzebne. Mama, Artur i Jaden siedzieli w salonie i oglądali film. Kanapa była odwrócona toteż nawet mnie nie zauważyli. Udałam się po cichu do kuchni. Miałam na sobie skarpetki, więc mogłam zejść na dół ciszej niż gdybym miała na sobie martensy. Zdjęłam je jednak i pozostawiłam obok łóżka. Ucieszyłam się, gdy zobaczyłam, że na talerzu na szafce leżą kanapki. Pozostałości po śniadaniu. Mama czasem zostawiała pokarm, aby w razie głodu dokończyć go i tym sposobem mogłam teraz zaspokoić głód. Sięgnęłam po kanapki z serem, polałam je ketchupem i udałam się z powrotem do mojego pokoju, zwanego też moim małym azylem. Nadal zbierało mi się na płacz, ale smutek zszedł na drugi plan. Głód przezwyciężył wszelkie inne potrzeby i uczucia. Usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi wejściowych. To był charakterystyczny zgrzyt. Ktoś przyszedł? A może któryś z domowników wyszedł? Nie specjalnie mnie to obchodziło. Aby było mi trochę raźniej przy spożywaniu kanapek włączyłam radio, wiedząc dobrze na co się narażam. Jadłam więc kanapkę słuchając o inwazji robota z kosmosu. Padły pytania takie jak "czy jest ich więcej?", "gdzie mogą się znajdować?" "co wspólnego mają z nimi te dwie dziewczynki?" Zatrzymałam kęs na tym zdaniu. W milczeniu i bez ruchu słuchałam jak opowiadali, że rząd wydał nakaz znalezienia mnie i Arsen oraz zaprowadzenia nas do prezydenta miasta. Policja i tego typu ludzie mają się zająć poszukiwaniem kwatery spoczynku obcego, a także jego przyjaciół. Znów poczułam jak zalewają mnie łzy. Tym razem szlochałam, starałam się cicho, bo wiedziałam, że wolę robić z tego tajemnicę. Złapałam się rękoma za twarz.

_Selen do cholery, w co ty się wpakowałaś ? _


	55. Chapter 55

Obudziło mnie delikatne łaskotanie okolicy ramienia. Otworzyłam oczy widząc przed sobą talerz z niedojedzoną kanapką. Byłam śpiąca, bo nie zważałam na to, gdzie się kładę. Usłyszałam szelest papieru. Ktoś był w moim pokoju. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i zauważyłam, że na łóżku obok mnie siedzi Prime. Patrzył się na mnie czule, a w ręku trzymał bukiet czerwonych róż. Drugą rękę trzymał na moim ramieniu. Zdziwiłam się. Zmusiłam się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Nie wyrażały smutku ani złości. Były zwykłe, średnio otwarte. Tak jak zawsze.

\- Ja... - próbował szukać słów, ale zamiast je znaleźć podał mi kwiaty - to dla ciebie.

Pochwyciłam pięknie pachnący bukiet i przyłożyłam go do twarzy, by intensywniej poczuć uroczy zapach róż. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, kładąc kwiaty na bok. Tym samym pokazałam liderowi, że nie zależy mi na kwiatach tak bardzo jak na szczerej rozmowie. Postanowiłam zacząć pierwsza widząc, że Optimusowi trudno jest zacząć.

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że masz dziecko.

\- Bałem się twojej reakcji. Postanowiłaś być ze mną mimo tego, że byłem po przejściach i w dodatku jestem dużo starszy od ciebie. Już wtedy, gdy siedzieliśmy na dachu i opowiadałem ci o moim życiu... byłem nieco pijany, może dlatego odważyłem się w ogóle zacząć temat. Zakochałem się w tobie dużo wcześniej, ale nie chciałem mówić ci o moim życiu, bo czułem, że będzie to dla ciebie za dużo, ale wtedy jak siedzieliśmy razem i dokańczaliśmy piwo... poczułem, że muszę, mimo wszystko, muszę ci powiedzieć o mojej przeszłości. Bałem się twojej reakcji, ale chciałem spróbować. Alkohol ułatwił mi sprawę. Gdy zacząłem nie chciałem kończyć, ale musiałem uważać, by nie powiedzieć ci o tym, że mam syna. On sam tego nie wie... To takie trudne...

\- Spokojnie - położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu. Przez chwilę poczułam się jak dawniej. Gdy po prostu byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie gniewałam się już na niego. Na początku w lesie, gdy to usłyszałam był szok, potem wszystko się normowało. Trawiłam to jakoś, a teraz mam wrażenie, że po prostu jest ok. Pocałowałam go w policzek - Prime, powiedz mi. Zobacz, przyjaźnię się z robotami, wspólnie walczymy ze złem, chodzę z facetem po przejściach, wal śmiało. Mnie już nic nie zaskoczy.

Lider uśmiechnął się lekko i odgarnął niebieskie pasemko, które opadło mu na twarz, gdy spuścił głowę.

\- No więc, wraz z Ariel byliśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi, ze względu na panującą wojnę, postanowiliśmy jak najszybciej wydać na świat potomka, bo nie wiedzieliśmy kiedyś nam się to uda. Urodził się nam synek. To była tylko namiastka szczęścia. Gdy nasze dziecko miało trzy miliony lat, Megatron zabił Ariel. Ogarnęła mnie panika. Zostałem sam i byłem ojcem dziecka, które straciło matkę. Nie potrafiłem sobie z tym poradzić. Mały pytał gdzie mama, a ja tylko ryczałem i nie wiedziałem co mam mówić - przygryzł wargę. Poczułam żal. Było mi go cholernie szkoda. I to ja śmiałam narzekać na swoje życie? Że jest ciężkie? Jaka ja głupia... - Potem wdałem się w relacje z inną dziewczyną, ale bardzo tego pożałowałem. Chciała tylko pieniędzy, a ja ślepy wierzyłem, że może mnie kochała. Przez chwilę opiekowała się moim synem, ale potem zniknęła. Poszła do kogoś innego, kolejnego naiwnego bota.

\- A gdzie jest teraz twój syn ? - zapytałam, ale spojrzał na mnie niepewnie.

\- Mój syn ... on...

\- Powiedz mi, że żyje do cholery!

\- Żyje... on... on jest tu z nami.

Przez chwile nie rozumiałam, musiałam chwilę ochłonąć. Wtedy do mnie dotarło. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy i uchyliłam usta z zaskoczenia.

\- Bumblebee? - jęknęłam, a on przytaknął - ale mówiliście, że jego rodzice zginęli...

\- To kolejna skomplikowana sytuacja. Masz może coś mocnego?

Przytaknęłam i szybko udałam się do kuchni. Z szafki wyciągnęłam jakąś niemiecką nalewkę i kieliszek. Wraz z tymi rzeczami udałam się z powrotem do pokoju, gdzie czekał lider. Nalałam mu tyle ile sobie zażyczył i poczekałam na resztę opowieści. Komplikacje dopiero się zaczęły. Optimus zostawszy sam był załamany, do tego stopnia, że nie wiedział co ma dalej robić z Bee. Powiedzieć mu prawdę, nie mówić nic, skłamać? Wybrał to trzecie. Gdy jego syn miał sześć lat lider wmówił mu, że jest sierotą i trafił do grupy Primea.

\- Ale to chore, Prime, to jeszcze bardziej mogło go dobić niż to, że nie ma matki!

\- Tak, potem się o tym przekonałem, Selen. Nie powinienem kłamać, ale wtedy nie myślałem logicznie. To wymknęło się spod kontroli. Wszystko co robiłem było tylko wyczuciem. Byłem załamany. Wydawało mi się, że kiedyś mu powiem, ale z każdym dniem to wydawało się trudniejsze. I nie powiedziałem mu. Bee nadal jest przekonany, że jego ojciec i matka nie żyją. A ja jestem obok. Nie wie, że go kocham, że zawsze opiekowałem się nim, bo jestem jego ojcem. To cholernie przytłacza, ale nie potrafię wyznać prawdy.

Wsadziłam swoją dłoń w jego dłoń i ścisnęłam ją mocno. Moja głowa spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Zamknęłam oczy i przez chwilę oboje trwaliśmy w ciszy. To na pewno było dla niego ulgą. Widziałam strach w jego oczach, sam z resztą mówił, że bał się mojej reakcji. Pewnie był teraz dużo spokojniejszy wiedząc, że chcę go wspierać. Nie wiem ile czasu przytulaliśmy się do siebie. Sądzę, że długo bo czuliśmy się senni. Spojrzałam mu w oczy najpewniej jak tylko w tej chwili mogłam.

\- Przykro mi, ale doskonale wiesz, że musisz powiedzieć prawdę Bee.

\- Zrobię to jeśli tylko mi pomożesz. Sam nie dam rady. Mam nadzieję ,że się na mnie nie gniewasz, że mam dziecko...

Zaśmiałam się cicho, a po chwili obdarzyłam go uśmiechem.

\- Głuptasie, o to nie mogę się gniewać. Przecież wtedy myślałeś o swojej przyszłości z Ariel. Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że teraz będziesz w związku z dziewczyną z innej planety ?

\- Tak, rozumem. A więc za co się gniewałaś? Że ci nie powiedziałem ?

\- Tak. Poczułam się trochę źle, gdy usłyszałam to jako ostatnia. No może oprócz Bee, pewnie wszyscy to wiedzą?

\- Nie. Wie tylko Ratchet. Jak pamiętasz opowiadałem ci, że Ratchet jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. On wiedział wszystko. Poznaliśmy się bliżej zaraz po tragedii. Wtedy sobie pomagaliśmy, a głównie on mi, no i nasza przyjaźń się jakoś utworzyła. Wcześniej był dobrym kumplem. Gdy trafiłem do Imperium Autobotów pomagał mi się oswoić z problemami i z robotą jaka mnie tam czekała. Tylko on wie. No i teraz jeszcze ty. Reszta zapewne dowie się również z Bee.

\- W takim razie tym bardziej nie mam podstaw do tego, by być zła. Dziękuje, że przyszedłeś tu i mi to wszystko wyjaśniłeś i za kwiaty. Są przecudne. Skąd je masz? Czy to również tajemnica, jak to było wtedy z bielizną? - zapytałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. On także się rozpromienił.

\- Arsen... To znaczy... powiedziałem jej, że nabroiłem i chciałem jakoś ci to wynagrodzić. Dziewczyna pojechała ze mną do kwiaciarni i zapłaciła za róże.

\- Rozumiem - mruknęłam. Moja przyjaciółka była już przyzwyczajona do kupowania mi wielu rzeczy. Były to głównie drobiazgi takie jak słodycze czy przekąski, czasem zdarzało się, że kupowała mi obiad w knajpie u Lewisa. Byłam jej wdzięczna. Czasem po prostu było ciężko dostać pieniądze. Nie pracowałam jeszcze, bo mimo iż planowałam podjąć pracę na wakacje, to teraz, będąc z autobotami nie znalazłabym na nią czasu. Żyliśmy tylko z pieniędzy mamy oraz tego co dostaliśmy od Artura - od czasu do czasu wysyłał nam jakieś symboliczne pieniądze za które mieliśmy wraz z Jadenem możliwość kupienia sobie kilka ciuchów więcej czy coś takiego. Arsen miała lepszą sytuację finansową w domu i lubiła kupować mi słodycze. Często też jadłyśmy coś wspólnie, więc nie było mi aż tak głupio, że marnuje na mnie swoje pieniądze. Zdaje się, że do kompletu dochodzi Optimus. Dziewczyna w końcu zbankrutuje - zaśmiałam się w myślach.

W mgnieniu oka znalazłam wazon dla róż. Nalałam do niego zimnej wody i zanurzyłam w niej łodygi roślin. Czerwone kwiaty pięknie komponowały się ze złotym wazonem, który położyłam na biurko. Posprzątałam niedojedzoną kanapkę z łóżka, by zrobić miejsce dla lidera, który miał ochotę się trochę poprzytulać. Mogłam mu na to pozwolić, ale czekała nas jeszcze rozmowa na temat dzisiejszej audycji radiowej. Dlatego chwilę poleżeliśmy wspólnie w ciszy, a potem opowiedziałam co słychać w wielkim świecie. Czyli mianowicie o polowaniu na całą naszą paczkę i szukaniu naszej kryjówki. Lider nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Ja sama również nie byłam. A nie mogliśmy przecież ciągle siedzieć bezczynnie. Tylko co jeszcze możemy zrobić?


	56. Chapter 56

Znów znalazłam się w lesie. Tym razem lider mocno ściskał moją dłoń i oboje zmierzaliśmy do bazy autobotów. Chłopaki siedzieli obok siebie i jedli kanapki, które przyrządziła im Arsen. Moja przyjaciółka ucieszyła się na mój widok i wręczyła mi bułkę z paprykarzem. Nie pogardziłam posiłkiem i uścisnęłam dziewczynę uważając, by nie nadziać się na jej miecz, który trzymała w ręku. Od jakiegoś czasu, Arsen nie rozstaje się z bronią, ale wiem o co chodzi. Ja i mój łuk także mieliśmy chwilę, kiedy nie mogliśmy się rozstać. Na razie nie mogłam go używać. Ale podejrzewam, że od jutra pomału zacznę się z nim znowu oswajać. Opowiedzieliśmy wspólnie znaną mi już na pamięć gadaninę z audycji w radiu. Hide splunął na trawę. Byłam bardzo zniesmaczona jego zachowaniem. Zganiłam go za to, ale mięśniak tylko zaśmiał się i zlekceważył moje słowa. No tak, typowe.

\- Selen, Arsen, musicie uważać. Teraz mogą was namierzyć w każdej chwili - ostrzegł nas Ratchet. Wiedziałam o tym bardzo dobrze. Sądzę, że Arsen również.

\- Opracujemy plan, co będziecie musiała powiedzieć ,gdy was złapią - stwierdził lider, a po chwili ugryzł moją kanapkę. Cierpliwie czekaliśmy aż połknie pokarm - bo na pewno nie możecie nas wydać. Dobra ta kanapka. Arsen, masz jeszcze?

Czując litość oddałam swoją. Prime podziękował mi całusem i niemal od razu zabrał się za jedzenie. Miałam na dzisiaj dosyć żarcia. Co prawda, do wieczora i tak zdążę zgłodnieć, mój organizm zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do dużej ilości pokarmu, a to źle - w każdym razie dla mojego tyłka i tali. Westchnęłam cicho.

\- Więc jak mnie dorwą, mam mówić ,że byłam po prostu zjarana i bardzo chciałam dotknąć robota?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju - westchnął Hide szurając butem o trawę i ziemie. Przytaknęłam.

\- Jej, a to wszystko ... - nim zdążyłam powiedzieć resztę, lider przerwał mi chwytając mnie za rękę.

\- To nie wszystko co chcieliśmy ogłosić... - jęknął. Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie. Mój wzrok posłużył mi za mowę. Oczy spoglądały na niego pytając "teraz?". Lider przytaknął mimo, że widziałam, że się denerwował. Ręka, która była wolna od uścisku lekko drżała, a druga, którą trzymałam zrobiła się mokra. Ścisnęłam ją mocniej i przybliżyłam się do mojego chłopaka. Miny naszych przyjaciół wyrażały niepokój, ciekawość i zdziwienie. Sama nie wiem co górowało. Prime jak tylko lekko doszedł do siebie spojrzał na Bee. Mały poczuł się pewnie niezręcznie, bo cofnął się o krok do tyłu i patrzył bacznie na swojego lidera.

\- Okłamałem cię - zaczął. Moim zdaniem źle to rozegrał. Nie powinien tak przy wszystkich. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, jednak teraz było za późno.

Nasz mały przyjaciel zrobił zdziwioną minę i rozejrzał się dookoła jakby zastanawiając sie czy lider mówi do niego.

\- Bee… Twoi rodzice wcale nie umarli na wojnie. Nie ojciec.

\- Ale przecież… co? - młody autobot wstał gwałtownie i przyjrzał się dokładnie swojemu liderowi. Prime nadal mówił, mimo iż zauważyłam, że jego stres jest jeszcze większy. Pogładziłam go po ramieniu nie wiedząc co w tej sytuacji mogłabym jeszcze zrobić.

\- Twoją matkę zabił Megatron. Ale ojciec wciąż się tobą opiekuje. To ja, Bee...

Chłopak znieruchomiał. Patrzył się na Primea z przerażeniem w oczach. Odebrało mu mowę. Po chwili jego holoforma zniknęła, a silnik alt mode zawarczał. Patrzyliśmy jak żółte camaro odjeżdża, a nikt nie odważył się go zatrzymać. Optimus stał w miejscu jak porażony. Widziałam jak w jego oczach kręcą się łzy. Wstałam i wtuliłam się w mojego chłopaka. Lider Autobotów oddał uścisk. Zaczęłam lekko głaskać jego kark i dawać mu całusy w szyję. Byłam bezradna… nie wiedziałam jak go pocieszyć. W dodatku jeszcze Bee... musiał czuć się strasznie - mając przy sobie ojca choć było się pewnym i pogodzonym z tym, że nie żyje tak samo jak matka. Odjechał teraz nie wiadomo gdzie, a przecież za bardzo rzuca się w oczy. Momentalnie wypatrzą go i schwytają, gdy pokarze się w mieście.

\- Optimusie, on potrzebuje czasu. Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze - wyszeptałam.

Prime spojrzał na mnie czułym, ale smutnym wzorkiem.

\- Nie wiem co zrobić… czułem ,że tak będzie.

\- Nie no wiesz… dzieciak od urodzenia żył ze świadomością tego, że jego starzy nie żyją i nagle dowiaduje się, że ojca tak naprawdę miał zawsze przy sobie, a tego nie wiedział. Teraz to dałeś Prime - mruknął Skids jak widać dumny ze swoich kretyńskich słów. Spojrzałam na niego chłodno, a potem powróciłam wzrokiem do Optimusa. Przymknął oczy i westchnął cicho. Widać próbował się uspokoić.

\- Skids ma rację. Teraz już wszyscy wiecie, że zachowałem się jak idiota, ukrywając to przed nim. Ale nie chce do tego wracać.

\- Chciałeś dobrze… nie obwiniaj się. Posłuchaj, znajdę go dla ciebie i spróbuję mu wytłumaczyć to wszystko - zaproponowałam.

\- Nigdzie nie idź. Już i tak zbyt dużo osób wciągnąłem w moje kłopoty. Nie potrzebuję kolejnych problemów.

\- Po to jestem tutaj, by ci pomóc, gdy tylko tego potrzebujesz - wyjaśniłam.

\- Nie! To rozkaz - powiedział stanowczo. Wiedziałam, że nie miał zamiaru podnosić tonu, bo po chwili spojrzał mi oczy by upewnić się, czy nie mam wyrzutów. Nie miałam. Musieliśmy poczekać aż jego emocje opadną. Najadł się dużo stresu. Jednak nie mogłam zostawić tak Bee. Wtuliłam się w szyję mojego ukochanego, a myślami byłam przy naszym małym żołnierzu.

\- Jak nie wróci do wieczora trzeba będzie poszukać go następnego dnia - stwierdził Ratchet, który także niepokoił się o młodego autobota.

\- Do tego czasu może mu się coś stać - stwierdziła Arsen. Byłam tego samego zdania.

\- To autobot, poradzi sobie - stwierdził beznamiętnie Hide. Nie mogłam tego słuchać.

\- Pozwolisz na to, Prime?! - wrzasnęłam patrząc na mięśniaka spod byka. Lider jednak nie odpowiadał przez długi czas. Spojrzałam na niego. Nasze oczy spotkały się po chwili.

\- Dajmy mu czas - westchnął. Nie był obojętny, ale bał się podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję. To natomiast mnie nie dotyczyło. Ja byłam gotowa pobiec od razu.

Bee nie wracał. Wszyscy wykonywali swoje czynności, ale nerwowo zerkali na ścieżki w lesie. Dobiegał wieczór. Usiadłam na trawie i patrząc w zachmurzone niebo rozmyślałam. Optimus usiadł obok mnie. Wyrwana z toku myślenia przyjrzałam się mu. Jego rude, lekko rozwiane włosy przykryły mu lewą stronę twarzy. Ręką schowałam mu te włosy za ucho. Zaczęłam bawić się jego niebieskim pasemkiem. Lider Autobotów zmrużył oczy.

\- Dziękuje.

\- Za co? – spytałam nie rozumiejąc.

\- Bo zawsze mogę być przy tobie sobą. Być wesoły, normalny… Nie muszę martwić się o to co było, co będzie. Ty mi po prostu we wszystkim pomagasz…

\- To drobiazg. W końcu cię kocham, prawda?

\- Ja tak nie potrafię… No wiesz… pomagać ci.

\- Co ty wygadujesz? Pomagasz mi na każdym kroku. Zawsze jesteś. I za to cię kocham. Nie pozwolisz, by cokolwiek złego mi się stało.

\- Ja nie o tym.

\- Nie mam takich samych problemów co ty. Więc nie masz jak mi w nich pomagać. Wiem natomiast, że gdybym takowe miała, przyszedłbyś mi z pomocą. Na tym między innymi polega miłość.

\- Kocham cię – westchnął przyciągając mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej. Objęłam go.

\- Tak, wiem. Ja ciebie także.

Siedziałam utulona przez Optimusa i rozmawialiśmy. Zwyczajnie, jakby nie było tej całej wojny, zła, strachu. Śmialiśmy się z byle czego. Uświadomiłam sobie także jak lubię spędzać z nim czas. Nasze wspólne trwanie przerwał sms od mamy. Musiałam wracać. Nie zamierzałam grymasić. Lider wstał zaraz po mnie i postanowił mnie odprowadzić. Pomachałam wszystkim na pożegnanie i łapiąc lidera za rękę udałam się ścieżką do domu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weszłam do pokoju i natychmiast wyjrzałam przez okno. Dostrzegłam lidera, który przesyłał mi całusa. Nauczyłam go tego parę dni temu. Muszę przyznać, że wygląda atrakcyjnie, gdy robi dzióbek. Pomachałam mu, a po chwili usiadłam na łóżku. Zdecydowałam się włączyć muzykę. I to głośno, ale zważywszy na to, że godzina była nie odpowiednia i na to, że nie chciałam złościć mamy, włączyłam ją w słuchawkach. Zaczęło dręczyć mnie to, że nie mogę pomóc Bee. Ale w sumie mogę go poszukać… _Nie! Selen … obiecałaś Optimusowi…_ Hej no ,ale przecież… robię to w dobrej intencji. Dla młodego autobota, a także dla jego ojca. Może i dla siebie, by być spokojną o życie i bezpieczeństwo Bee. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie. Muszę to zrobić, ponieważ inaczej nie da mi to spokoju. Daleko chyba nie zaszedł? Westchnęłam cicho. Ubrałam jakieś ciuchy leżące na podłodze i wyskoczyłam przez okno biorąc ze sobą telefon, słuchawki, ciepłą bluzę i All Spark. Od razu podłączyłam słuchawki do telefonu i zaczęłam słuchać muzyki. Pobiegłam w stronę lasu, ale do niego nie weszłam. Szłam obok niego prostą ścieżką prowadzącą gdzieś w świat. Telefon zmienił zaraz piosenkę, której słuchałam.

„Everyday  
A choice is made  
Everyday  
I choose my fate  
And I wonder  
Why would I wait till I die to come alive?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robiło się zimno, więc na moją krótką koszulkę nałożyłam bluzę. Ulżyło mi. Dni w lato potrafią być upalne, ale noce są nadal zimne. Musiałam wytężyć umysł w czym byłam niesamowicie kiepska. Jakoś dam radę. _W końcu to żółte camaro… łatwo będzie je znaleźć_ – pocieszałam się. Wolę też nie myśleć co zrobi Optimus, gdy się dowie, że złamałam zakaz przez niego nadany. _Wychłosta mnie jak nic_ – pomyślałam wykazując się moim pesymizmem. A może realizmem? Nabrałam powietrza do płuc. Zabolał mnie mostek. Cóż… wiedziałam, że tak się stanie. Byłam tego świadoma, bo dzieje się tak zawsze, gdy wciągam za dużo powietrza. Ale z nawyku robię to co jakiś czas. Zwykle nie boli mnie aż tak mocno, ale to może być sprawka mojego kręgosłupa, który nadal chce pokazać, że pamięta ostatnie wydarzenia. Ściemniło się szybko, a ja szłam drogą całkowicie mi nie znaną. W dodatku brak hałasu był dość niepokojący. Nienawidzę , gdy jest tak okropnie spokojnie. Mam wtedy wrażenie, że zza krzaków wyskoczy jakiś psychopata z łopatą i zadźga mnie na miejscu. Nie fajnie. Zauważyłam nad sobą myśliwiec, jednak nie przejmowałam się nim, bo miałam inne sprawy na głowie. Biegałam w różne strony i szukałam mojego przyjaciela. Nigdzie go nie było. Od czasu do czasu krzyczałam jego imię, ale bałam się wydawać jakikolwiek głos. Usiadłam na kolanach na trawie. Chyba nie dam rady go odnaleźć. Nie dzisiaj kiedy ledwo widzę na oczy. W końcu jest noc. Dobrze, że zamknęłam drzwi od pokoju. Mam nadzieję, że mama idzie do pracy wcześnie rano i nie będzie się do mnie dobijać. Czekałaby ją dziwna niespodzianka. Zrezygnowana położyłam się i próbowałam usnąć. Trawnik obok lasu to trochę dziwne miejsce na spanie, a jednak udało mi się.


	57. Chapter 57

Świt dał się we znaki. Między innymi poczułam ciepło promieni słonecznych na mojej skórze. Światło próbowało za wszelką cenę dostać się pod powieki. Jeszcze spałam, ale nie był to sen głęboki, który chwyta w środku nocy. Każdy dźwięk był wyraźny, przed oczami miałam kolorowe pejzaże, łąkę z pachnącymi kwiatami i chmury przesuwające się po niebie dzięki lekkiemu wietrzykowi. Dźwięki, które słychać było w rzeczywistym świecie, przenosiły się do mojego barwnego snu, tworząc dodatkowy nastrój. Śpiew ptaków, najprawdopodobniej kosów, delikatnie pieścił moje ucho. Ciszy i spokoju natury towarzyszył głośny ryk silnika. Wyrwałam się ze snu i rozejrzałam dookoła. Leżałam na trawie, przykryta bluzą. Po mojej nodze łaziła mrówka, za mną znajdował się las. Wiatr sprawiał, że drzewa kołysały się wydając charakterystyczny szum. Szelest liści był przyjemny, delikatny. Słońce wystawało zza koron drzew i świeciło dużo bardziej odważnie. Potarłam oczy, by pozbyć się ostatniej oznaki snu. Odwróciłam głowę w drugą stronę i zauważyłam żółte camaro. Dwa czarne pasy przeprowadzone przez maskę aż po tylny zderzak wydały się w blasku słońca dużo bardziej wyraźne. Uśmiechnęłam się rozweselona. No proszę, chciałam znaleźć Bee, a tym czasem to on znalazł mnie. Podniosłam się z ziemi otrzepując nogi z trawy i mrówek, którym widocznie spodobał się zapach kremu migdałowego, który miałam na ciele. Pociągnęłam drzwi od auta i wsiadłam na przednie siedzenie.

\- Bee, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę - westchnęłam z wyraźną ulgą w głosie.

\- Mamy mały problem - westchnął ponurym głosem. Pierwszy raz od naszego spotkania widziałam go takiego. Maluch siedział na miejscu kierowcy. Delikatne włosy koloru blond opadały mu na twarz lekko pochyloną w dół - wiesz co to znaczy totalna zagłada?

\- Tak, wiem co to znaczy - jęknęłam nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi mojemu przyjacielowi, a zarazem popadając w lekką panikę.

\- No... co do tej zagłady... właśnie stoi tuż za nami - westchnął zaciskając dłoń na sprzęgle. Spojrzałam się w tylną szybę, a Bee ruszył przed siebie w bardzo szybkim tempie. Ledwie zauważyłam koparkę jadącą tuż za nami, bo straciłam równowagę. Usiadłam z powrotem przodem i zapięłam pas. Nie potrafiłam pojąć o co chodzi, nawet nie próbowałam. Siedziałam skulona na fotelu i chciałam jak najszybciej stąd uciec.

\- Bee? - mlasnęłam niespokojnie i oblizałam przyschnięte wargi - czego on od nas chce?

Młodzieniec spojrzał na mnie z lekko przymkniętymi oczami i uśmiechnął się odkrywając połowę swojego uzębienia. Mogłam teraz wyraźnie zobaczyć podobieństwo Primea i Bee.

\- Gdybym ja to wiedział - westchnął bezradnie, a jednak nadal zachował swoją radosną minę. Spuściłam wzrok i pokręciłam głową. Znowu cholerny strach. Wychyliłam się zza fotela i zobaczyłam, że koparka zaczyna zmieniać się w robota. Spojrzałam na mojego przyjaciela, by przekazać mu złe wieści, ale okazało się to zbędne. On również patrzył na nasz koniec.

Przyśpieszaliśmy, ale nadal nie mogliśmy zgubić wroga. Był brązowy i zamiast lewej ręki miał łopatę. No tak. Normalka. Każdy decept na jakiego się natykam ma jakieś dziwne narzędzie zamiast ręki? Spoko. Ten tutaj co chwile powtarzał "przygotujcie się na eliminację" swoim przerażającym głosem przypominającym dźwięk tłuczonego się szkła.

\- Mam All Spark - jęknęłam.

\- Fantastycznie. Najpierw trzeba go osłabić. Wiesz jaką broń posiada?

\- Nie za bardzo się w tym orientuję. A ty?

\- Coś tam wiem - westchnął.

\- Jak to nam pomoże go załatwić?

\- Znajomość jego broni jest bardzo ważna. Jeżeli chcesz dobrze walczyć musisz o tym wiedzieć. Poznanie uzbrojenia i analizowanie sił przeciwnika jest potrzebne - wyjaśnił pouczającym tonem. On ma dziesięć lat? Lider miał rację, Bumblebee wbrew pozorom potrafił być dojrzały.

\- Dobra. A więc co on posiada?

Zauważyłam, że robot wysunął miotacz z prawej ręki. Od razu poinformowałam Bee, że znamy jego pierwszą broń.

\- Miotacz - stwierdziłam.

\- To nie zwykły miotacz. To miotacz wiązki laserowej - poprawił.

\- No oczywiście, bo dziewiętnastolatka z technikum turystycznego ma o tym pojęcie! Musisz utrudniać?

Usłyszeliśmy strzały, a po chwili w drzewo obok nas uderzył pocisk. Zacisnęłam powieki i skuliłam się na siedzeniu. Strach sparaliżował moje ciało i chyba wpłynął też na moje myśli bo nie potrafiłam się skupić. Moje przerażenie było chyba bardzo widoczne, bo Bumblebee położył swoją małą rękę na moim kolanie i spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem, który zapewnie oznaczał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tak trudno czasem uwierzyć w te słowa.

\- Selen, muszę się zmienić. Kiedy cię wypuszczę masz uciekać. Będę go męczyć, a w dogodnej chwili zlikwidujesz go All Sparkiem - powiedział. Przytaknęłam zbierając się do kupy. Zamknęłam oczy i poczułam, że metalowa dłoń zaciska się wokół mojego pasa. Poczułam także nagły powiew wiatru. Niedługo mogłam delikatnie otworzyć oczy. Bee chronił mnie przed pociskami przykrywając dłonią. Omijał strzały, które leciały w naszą stronę, a te których nie dało się ominąć kierował na plecy. Być może najmniej go tam bolało.

\- Kto to do cholery jest, Bee?! - krzyczałam. Potem przełknęłam ślinę, która utkwiła mi w gardle i zatrzymałam łzy zbierające się w moich oczach - kto?!

\- Bonecrusher - westchnął mój przyjaciel wiedząc, że odpowiedź wcale nie pomaga - ktoś kogo jeszcze nikomu nie udało się pokonać...

Zamarłam. Nikomu do cholery? Nikomu ... acha, fajnie! To rzeczywiście mamy farta. Wydałam z siebie cichy szloch. A po chwili zauważyłam, że jakaś czarno-zielona kulka przykleja się do drzewa. Co? Co to ma znowu być? Byłam podirytowana, było mi zimno, chciałam być w ciepłym domu. Przepraszam mamo, dzwonię tylko po to byś nie gotowała dla mnie obiadu, przyszło mi umrzeć z rąk kogoś kto ma łopatę zamiast ręki i niszczył każdego, kogo napotkał. Pozdrów babcię, cześć.

Przeklinanie nikomu nie przeszkadzało. Maluch nawet nie pytał się co oznaczają te wszystkie słowa. W ogóle się nie odzywał. Chyba rozumiał, że muszę się wyżyć. Przyczepiona do drzewa kulka wybuchła zabierając ze sobą spory fragment drzewa.

\- Bee co to było? - zapytałam zaciskając dłoń na jego palcu wskazującym, który tak jak reszta dłoni oplatał moją talię. Nie mogłam powstrzymać ciągłych pytań. Jego to jednak nie irytowało. Przynajmniej nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

\- Lepkie granaty. Trzeba na nie uważać. Czasem nie czuć, że się nimi obrywa. Uderzenie nie jest aż takie ciężkie jak miotacza wiązki laserowej czy zwykłego pistoletu, ale człowieka zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi, a robota nieźle uszkodzi.

Wcale mnie to nie pocieszyło. Nie. Ani trochę.

\- Selen, słuchaj, coraz szybciej tracę siły. Przydadzą nam się nasi przyjaciele.

\- Kicha… Jeżeli Optimus mnie zobaczy chyba mnie zabije.

\- On nie krzywdzi ludzi.

\- Wiem, tak się czasem mówi. Ale rozkazał mi ciebie nie szukać, a ja go nie posłuchałam. Jak myślisz, co mi zrobi?

\- Kiepsko. Prime nie lubi jak ktoś nie wykonuje jego poleceń. Ale jeżeli oboje chcemy żyć to lepiej zawiadomię resztę. A do czasu nim przybędą trzeba będzie dalej walczyć. Oby się udało.

Przytaknęłam i zacisnęłam pięści. Boje się – wyszeptałam.

\- Ja też. Ale trzeba być silnym.

Żółto-czarny autobot robił różne manewry, by zgubić naszego wroga, a oprócz tego zawiadamiał resztę o naszej sytuacji. Optimus nie był zadowolony, gdy usłyszał, że jestem razem z Bee. Ale ostatecznie oznajmił, że zaraz do nas przyjadą. Zerknęłam szybko na komórkę. Było już po czwartej rano. Dodatkowo dostałam dwie wiadomości. Jedna dotyczyła upomnienia, że niedługo stracę środki na konie co głośno skomentowałam, gdyż parę dni temu mama doładowała mi konto. Druga wiadomość był od Optimusa. „Zawiodłem się na tobie". Nie no trochę ostro. Westchnęłam cicho z żalem. Ja po prostu musiałam… musiałam poszukać mojego przyjaciela. Robiłam to dla Bee, dla Optimusa i dla siebie samej.

Autobot odwrócił się w stronę wroga, który nadal wlókł się za nami. Wymierzył w niego i wystrzelił. Byłam skulona w jego dłoni, ale widziałam wszystko poprzez szparę pomiędzy palcami Bee. Pociski trafiły w brzuch Bonecrushera. Uderzony pociskiem upadł kilka metrów dalej, a po chwili powstał jak oparzony i ze wściekłością biegł w naszą stronę. Z jego broni wyleciały trzy małe rakiety, a za nimi ciągnął się niebieski dym.

\- Rakietki samo naprowadzające. Wystarczy obrać cel i cokolwiek, by się nie działo strzały uderzą w ciebie - wytłumaczył Bee, a po chwili ominął je sprawnie i pstryknął palcami chwaląc samego siebie. Spojrzałam na niego przerażona.

\- Samonaprowadzające? To znaczy, że…

Bumblebee upadł w wyniku strzału z tych cholernych rakietek. Trzymał mnie w ręku, ale nadal był w szoku po ataku i nie mógł wstać. Krzyczałam, by się podnosił, ale to na nic. Decepticon szedł w nasza stronę. Robi się coraz gorzej - pomyślałam. Wydostałam się z uchwytu mojego przyjaciela.

\- Namierzam cel. Przygotuj się do eliminacji - z decepticona znów wydobył się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Po chwili wymierzył na mnie swoją broń.

\- Uciekaj stąd. Schroń się. Spróbuje wstać, ale musisz uciec! - krzyczał mały. Stałam jak wryta tylko przez chwilę. W moich oczach wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie.

Ta broń, która wystrzeliła obok mnie. Dym, kurz, mnóstwo kurzu, odgłos eksplozji, a w dodatku okropnie intensywny zapach spalenizny. I moment kiedy czułam jak wszystko we mnie drży. Ten upadek, ból nogi, posmak błota zmieszanego z wszystkimi świństwami, może robakiem? Wkrótce odzyskałam możliwość widzenia. Cała umorusana brudem. To był mój najmniejszy problem. Wstałam utrzymując równowagę. Słyszałam jak Bee krzyczy abym się chowała. Tym razem przyspieszyłam z reakcją i pobiegłam w stronę nie kończącej się ścieżki drzew. Ukryłam się niedaleko abym mogła obserwować dalszy przebieg walki. Mój przyjaciel podniósł się z ziemi. Przybrał pozycję bojową. Bee i Bonecrusher przystąpili do walki wręcz. Wszędzie latały iskry. Co chwile któryś z nich lądował na ziemi. Niestety zbyt często był to Bumblebee. Usłyszałam nadchodzące kroki i głosy moich przyjaciół. Ucieszyłam się. Otarłam dłonie z kamyków i kurzu, a po chwili odgarnęłam z twarzy brudne od błota włosy. Czego chce ten decepticon? Czyżby kolejny napad na All Spark? _On krzywdzi twojego przyjaciel, Selen. Pozwolisz mu na to? _Uśmiechnęłam się_. _Nie, na to nie pozwolę_._


	58. Chapter 58

Nie pamiętam kiedy zdecydowałam się biec. Kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że stoję obok decepticona pochylonego nad nieprzytomnym malcem. Dopiero, gdy znalazłam się powyżej kolana wroga załapałam, że zdecydowałam się podjąć ryzyko. Trzymałam się jego nogi i wchodziłam wyżej jak po skałkach w jakimś parku rozrywki. Mimo strachu i drętwiejącej nogi nadal pięłam wyżej. Byłam delikatna, robot nie czuł, że zmierzałam do jego karku. Przeczekałam jego ruchy trzymając się kurczowo opony na plecach. Dopiero, gdy noga osunęła mi się ze śliskiej powierzchni i uderzyłam nią o jedną z części decepticona wyczuł to i zaczął się wiercić. Mimo trzepania nie straciłam równowagi. Wetknęłam buty w szpary pomiędzy oponą i obejmowałam ją bardzo mocno. Do ataku dołączyła ręka. Zapewne czuł się tak samo jak większość ludzi na których siedzi jakiś robak. Nie miałam wyboru, musiałam uciekać z tego miejsca. Nie zeskoczę. Znajdowałam się za daleko od gruntu. Odmówiłam szybką modlitwę i brnęłam do góry. Przemieszczałam się po powierzchni jego pleców. Nie szłam tylko po jednej stronie, bo miałby mnie jak na tacy. Starałam się robić slalomy na ile pozwalały mi śliskie podeszwy butów. Udało mi się. Wdrapałam się na kark Bonecrushera i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Ręka zbliżała się w moją stronę więc musiałam działać szybko. Chwyciłam dwa kable przyczepione do jego karku i najmocniej jak się dało ciągnęłam za nie. Decepticon wydał głośny wrzask podobny nieco do krzyku tych deceptów bez twarzowy, ale znacznie mniej denerwujący i kujący w uszy. Kable lekko odczepiły się od ciała, ale nie dało to oczekiwanego przeze mnie efektu. Spróbowałam, więc po raz drugi. Zaparłam się nogami o jego lekko wystający koniuszek odcinka szyjnego kręgosłupa i z całej siły ciągnęłam kolorowe kable do siebie. Usłyszałam przeraźliwe chrupnięcie niczym łamanie kości i odgłos zbliżony do wyłączania pracującego odkurzacza. Bonecrusher zastygł przez chwilę w miejscu, a po chwili zaczął przewracać się na plecy. Był tylko mały problem...

Straciłam równowagę. W ostatniej chwili złapałam się kabli, które przeze mnie wyciągnięte zwisały bezwładnie z karku decepticona. Piszcząc i wrzeszcząc jednocześnie leciałam w dół w duecie z nieaktywnym robotem. Zamknęłam oczy które załzawiły się od mocnego uderzenia wiatru. Byłam gotowa na śmierć. Co mi pozostało? Próbowałam się przygotować do upadku jak najlepiej, ale on ciągle nie następował. Spadaliśmy wolno. Ja wciąż trzymałam się kabli, ale mój los został policzony. To była kwestia czasu. Poczułam ścisk wokół talii i głośny huk. Odczucie, że spadam zniknęło, a upadek nie nastał. Gdy odczekałam kilka sekund postanowiłam otworzyć oczy. Siedziałam na ręku Jazza. Próbowałam się uspokoić i oddychać nieco spokojniej, ale przez chwilę jeszcze nie potrafiłam. Rozglądałam się dookoła i próbowałam uświadomić sobie co się dzieje. Hide i Ratchet oglądali Bee, który leżał na ziemi. Bonecrusher leżał bez ruchu, a reszta przyjaciół otoczyła mnie i sprawdzała jak się czuje. Wtedy skuliłam się w kłębek i zaczęłam wyć. Znowu. Przeklęte to wszystko. Jazz poklepał mnie palcem po głowie i próbował pocieszyć mnie tym swoim sławnym "Będzie dobrze, kwiatuszku". Przytakiwałam, ale to nadal nie pomagało. To wszystko co się działo... to nie moje życie, to jakiś obłęd, coś niemożliwego. Czy tego chciałam angażując się w przyjaźń z robotami? Za jaki koszt my to wszystko robimy? A jednak nie umiałam zrezygnować.

Autoboty dały mi czas na dojście do siebie. Chwile potem oprócz zaczerwienionej twarzy i lekko zmienionego głosu nie było widać mojego płaczu.

\- Bee dostał w głowę, dlatego był nieprzytomny, teraz się wybudza. Będzie dobrze. A ty gówniaro wypij jakieś zioła na uspokojenie. Ciśnienie ci opadnie i znowu zaczniesz brykać jak kózka - Ratchet zaśmiał się ze swojego żarciku, który swoją drogą z chęcią wymazałabym z pamięci, a po chwili znowu wrócił do poszkodowanego malucha.

\- Bone ciągle żyje... - westchnął Hide - Selen odwaliła dobrą robotę bo przerwała jego główne kable. Ale to nie wystarczy. Tacy jak oni oprócz normalnych czynników życiowych mają także zasilacze. Wystarczy, że go znajdą i trochę podrasują. Będzie jak nowy, może lepszy.

\- To go dobijmy - stwierdziła Arsen, a po chwili przytuliła mnie. Odwzajemniłam uścisk. Podałam mojej przyjaciółce odłamek All Sparku. Najpierw się zdziwiła, a po chwili zrozumiała jaki był mój cel. Wraz z Ironhidem podeszła do nieaktywnego robota i cisnęła w niego odłamek. Decepticonowi znowu zaświeciły się oczy, ale dosłownie na kilka sekund. Uniesiony przez moment znowu opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Po chwili mieliśmy pewność, że już po nim. Moja przyjaciółka oddała mi All Spark, a ja ścisnęłam go w dłoni, a po chwili schowałam do kieszeni. Westchnęłam cicho próbując wstać. Noga odmówiła mi posłuszeństwa i zaczęłam kuleć. Spojrzałam się z wyrzutem na kończynę, a po chwili z powrotem usiadłam.

\- Miałaś więcej szczęścia niż rozumu gówniaro - stwierdził Ratchet. Przytaknęłam.

\- Ja tylko chciałam...

\- Zachowałaś sie cholernie nieodpowiedzialnie! - wrzask lidera zniechęcił mnie do dalszej dyskusji. Spuściłam wzrok i znowu się skuliłam. Wiedziałam, że nabroiłam, ale ja musiałam...

Arsen trzymała mnie i pomagała iść. Ratchet powiedział, że jak dojdziemy do bazy opatrzy mi nogę. Podobno to tylko lekko uszkodzony mięsień. Całe szczęście nic poważnego. Nie miałam czasu i chęci siedzieć i odpoczywać, a już na pewno nie miałam ochoty tłumaczyć się mamie co znowu się stało. Dość wrażeń. Optimus milcząc szedł przodem. Reszta obok mnie, lub za mną. Udaliśmy się do bazy.

Siedziałam na trawie, a medyk oglądał moją nogę. Bolała. Ratchet zdecydował się najpierw dać mi zimny okład. To nawet nie było naciągnięcie mięśnia. Po prostu coś w rodzaju skurczu... czasem się zdarza. Przecież jestem chodzącym nieszczęściem, ciągle coś mi się dzieje. Pech.

Musiałam trochę odpocząć. Oparłam się o drzewo i przymknęłam oczy. Było tak wygodnie. Wiatr był chłodnawy, a ja czułam się okropnie brudna. Całe włosy były umorusane w błocie, ciuchy także. Wyobrażam sobie stan kabiny prysznicowej, gdy do niej wejdę. Dygnęłam. Byłam okropnie zmęczona, potrzebowałam masażu pleców, ciepłej herbaty, miękkiego, wygodnego łóżka, ciszy i spokoju. A w zamian miałam wrzaski Skidsa i Mudflapa, bolącą nogę, twarde drzewo po którym łażą mrówki i rozzłoszczonego chłopaka siedzącego samotnie nieco dalej od nas. Każdy wiedział, że lider w takim humorze nie jest zainteresowany rozmowami. Toteż nikt do niego nie podchodził. A jednak nie potrafiłam ich zostawić. Tyle okazji do zwiania, a ja siedziałam twardo przy nich. Po co? Nie mam pojęcia, może więź, którą ze sobą mamy ? To nie to samo co było na początku. Sprawdzaliśmy swoją wytrzymałość, swoje słabości, dobre, moce, złe strony. Wady, zalety - analiza SWOT czy jakoś tak. No dobra, to był słaby żart. Przepraszam. W każdym razie: wszystko było próbą. Pytaniem czy warto? Mogłyśmy wtedy zrezygnować, oni mogli poszukać innych przewodników, ale nikt tego nie zrobił. Każdy z nas był niepewny, może nawet nadal trochę jest, ale oddalibyśmy za siebie życie. Już nie raz to pokazywaliśmy. Walczyliśmy wspólnie o nasz główny cel - wolność. Każdy na swój sposób. Mocniej, mniej. Bez znaczenia. Byliśmy drużyną, przyjaciółmi, kompanami, jednością. Już teraz to czułam. Nie wiem co będzie kiedyś, ale wiem, że się nie poddamy.


	59. Chapter 59

Noga nie bolała już tak nieznośnie. Najgorszy ból przeminął w ciągu dwudziestu minut od nałożenia okładu. Teraz było to niczym zakwas. Poczekałam jeszcze trochę aż przestanę czuć nogę i podniosłam się z miejsca. Zużyty okład wsadziłam do worka, który ostatnio przyniosła Arsen. Robił za kosz na śmieci. Nie chcieliśmy śmiecić w lesie, zwłaszcza, że nie widzi nam się życie we własnym brudzie. Poszłam w stronę lidera odwróconego do mnie plecami. Głowę miał skierowaną przed siebie. Nie był w postaci robota, każdy z autobotów starał się nie używać teraz swojej prawdziwej postaci. Musieliśmy podjąć jakieś środki ostrożności w związku z tym, że jesteśmy ścigani. Podeszłam do lidera i dotknęłam jego ramienia. Spojrzał na mnie, a po chwili odwrócił się w moją stronę. Nie spodziewałam się uścisku, ale tym właśnie mnie obdarzył. Oddałam mu gest. Schowałam twarz w jego kark i przez chwilę trwałam tak przy nim w milczeniu.

\- To… jaką karę dla mnie wymyślisz za to, że cię nie posłuchałam ?

Lider Autobotów syknął mi do ucha i przyparł do drzewa. Moje uda oparłam o jego biodra i podciągnęłam się wyżej do niego. Optimus trzymał mnie za plecy i tyłek. Zaczął delikatnie muskać moje wargi. Ręką dotykałam jego policzka, który robił się co raz cieplejszy. W końcu lider autobotów puścił mnie z objęć. Nadal jednak trzymał mnie za rękę. Patrzył na mnie już nie tym czułym wzrokiem lecz bardziej surowym.

\- Prosiłem cię abyś się nie wtrącała…

\- Wiem to. Ale Bee to mój przyjaciel. Nie chciałam go zostawiać. Może by nie wrócił?

\- Rozumiem. Ale sama naraziłaś się na śmierć. Nie wiesz co czułem, gdy widziałem jak upadasz. Myślałem, że cię stracę. A nie mogę. Nie chcę. Tego chciałem uniknąć.

\- Gdybym była taka jak ty. Gdybym była robotem. Mogłabym walczyć, a nie chować się i narażać was na śmierć za mnie.

\- Ale taką cię kocham i będę cię chronił do końca mojego życia.

\- Chciałabym móc powiedzieć to samo. Ale nie mam jak cię chronić.

Lider autobotów ścisnął moją rękę mocniej.

\- Nie musisz. Naprawdę… nie musisz.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, ale nie był to normalny, wesoły śmiech. Bardziej grymas.

\- No a poza tym... umiesz walczyć, strzelać z łuku, z pistoletu, walczyć w ręcz, poradziłabyś sobie. A w dodatku udało ci się pokonać Bonecrushera - uśmiechnął się. Oddałam uśmiech, tym razem szczery. Wróciliśmy do reszty. Noga prawie w ogóle nie bolała - jakby kogoś interesował mój aktualny stan zdrowia. Nie? No trudno. I tak już to przeczytaliście. Ha!

Bumblebee wkrótce odzyskał siły. Podszedł do nas i mogłam go uścisnąć informując jednocześnie, że już wszystko gra.

\- Synu… - zaczął niepewnie lider, ale młody autobot przerwał mu szybko.

\- Już dobrze… tato… choć dziwnie to brzmi. Będzie jeszcze czas na wyjaśnienia. Najważniejsze, że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi, no i że wraz z Selen stanowimy niezły duet. Prawie pokonaliśmy Bonea.

Optimus uśmiechnął się. Zerknęłam na godzinę. Niedługo nadchodziła pora śniadania. Muszę wracać – oznajmiłam. Optimus złapał mnie za rękę i przybliżył się do mnie.

\- Chcę iść z tobą - westchnął.

\- W porządku. Mama zapewne się ucieszy - odparłam.

\- Ej młoda… powiedz matce, by mi też zrobiła coś do żarcia - odezwał się Hide, który podsłuchał naszą rozmowę.

\- Zobaczymy - odkrzyknęłam będąc już kawałek dalej od bazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

W domu panowała spokojna atmosfera. Mama odpoczywała na kanapie, a Artur krzątał się w kuchni. Ściągnęłam buty i próbowałam po cichu udać się z liderem do mojego pokoju. Niestety zostaliśmy nakryci.

\- Selen? A ty co tu robisz? Czemu jesteś cała w błocie? Twój pokój jest zamknięty, a ty dopiero wchodzisz do domu? - mama zadała kilka pytań, a ja podrapałam się po głowie. Lider przywitał się i ściągnął swoje ciężkie buty ukazując mi się w nieskazitelnie białych skarpetkach.

\- No bo rano chciałam pójść na spacer, a że nie chciałam was budzić to ... spuściłam się z dachu no i wpadłam w kałużę błota - uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie. Mama zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem.

\- Czy ty jesteś normalna? Masz szczęście, że Jaden niedawno wyszedł i zostawił otwarte drzwi. Jak byś weszła do domu?

\- No... tak jak wyszłam - westchnęłam. Mama przestała mnie męczyć tylko przewróciła oczami. Artur stanął obok nas. Miał na sobie biały fartuch i był pobrudzony mąką.

\- Hej mała, masz ochotę coś przekąsić? - zapytał uśmiechając się swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem.

\- Zawsze - odparłam bez namysłu. Wujek przywołał nas do kuchni. Złapałam Optimusa za rękę i pociągnęłam za sobą. Do domu wparowała Arsen. Spojrzeliśmy na nią zaskoczeni. Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle obok okna i ciężko westchnęła.

\- Ostatni raz grałam z nimi w "rzuć śliwką w". Oni są sadystami! - krzyknęła. Zaśmiałam się widząc, że na jej koszulce widać odcisk fioletowego owocu.

\- Oni nigdy się w to przy mnie nie bawili - stwierdził Prime kręcąc głową.

\- Bo wiedzą, że byś ich ochrzanił! Wystarczyło, że się oddaliłeś. Zrób coś z nimi bo inaczej ja wkroczę do akcji! - wrzasnęła, a po chwili umoczyła palec w rzadkim cieście umieszczonym na blaszce do pieczenia. Artur skarcił ją uderzając ścierką o jej rękę. Moja przyjaciółka wystawiła mu język i oblizała palec do połowy oblany ciastem.

\- Co to za ciasto ? - zapytałam Artura, a w odpowiedzi dowiedziałam się, że będzie to truskawkowy biszkopt. Mój wujek wstawił blachę z surowym ciastem do piekarnika i nastawił na określony czas. Potem wziął osiem bułek z chlebaka, a po rozkrojeniu zaczął smarować je masłem. Arsen położyła na swojej bułce ser i szynkę. Całość upaćkała majonezem. Cóż jak kto woli. Optimus podszedł do mnie i patrzył na to co mam w lodówce.

\- Z czym zjesz ? - zapytałam.

\- Nie jestem pewien… Co to jest, to zielone?

\- Emm, to stary ser. Jaden miał wyrzucić… trzy miesiące temu. Nienawidzę tego dzieciaka - westchnęłam.

\- A ty z czym zjesz? - Lider zaczął całować mnie w szyję. Uśmiechałam się. Chwyciłam go za rękę i przybliżyłam się do niego tak, że nasze ciała się ze sobą stykały.

-Ej gołąbeczki, my tu czekamy na jedzenie - stwierdziła lekko znudzona Arsen.

\- Jak już macie zamiar przejść do konkretów to chociaż zamknijcie lodówkę. Ja nie będę płacił za prąd - burknął Artur.

Wystawiłam im język i całując Optimusa wyjęłam tackę z jakąś zawartością. Optimus oderwał się ode mnie.

\- Skarbie, wzięłaś nie ten serek.

Spojrzawszy na zielony, spleśniały ser, który trzymałam w ręku z piskiem i obrzydzeniem rzuciłam go przed siebie. Zgniłek leciał wprost na Artura, który w krzyku rzucił się po kosz na śmieci stojący obok niego. Podniósł go do góry ochraniając przy tym swoją twarz. Zielona ohyda wleciała prosto do kosza. W dumie i z podziwem spojrzeliśmy na Artura, który ukłonił się z uśmiechem. Umyłam ręce. Miałam wrażenie, że ten mechowaty, śmierdzący ser dostaje się pod moją skórę i ... otrząsnęłam się niczym mokry pies, a po chwili wytarłam dłonie o ręcznik. Lider podał mi świeży ser topiony, pomidory i pietruszkę. Kroiłam warzywo, a Optimus smarował serkiem nasze kanapki. Artur swoją część bułek posmarował majonezem i posypał solą. Na kanapki moje i Primea położyłam plastry pomidora i dałam mu do ręki natkę pietruszki. Zaczęłam siekać cebulę i trochę szynki. Prime bacznie się przyglądał.

\- A to do czego ? - zapytał.

\- Zrobimy jeszcze jajecznice - stwierdziłam.

\- Nie męcz się tak - Artur uśmiechnął się do mnie i wstał z krzesła. Sięgnął po jajka i wbił je na patelnie, podziękowałam mu za pomoc całusem w policzek, a po chwili szturchnęłam go tyłkiem, by się przesunął. Jajka przybierały złoty kolor. Do jajecznicy wsypałam posiekaną szynkę i cebulę. Patelnia podziękowała mi głośnym sykiem. Usiedliśmy do stołu jedząc nasze kanapki. Od czasu do czasu mieszałam smażącą się jajecznicę. Optimus jadł już trzecią bułkę. Artur dopiero drugą. Ja i Arsen zaczynałyśmy pierwszą i nam zdecydowanie wystarczy. Gdy jajecznica była już gotowa podałam ją każdemu na talerz. Zabraliśmy się do posiłku. Wręczyłam mamie talerz z jedzeniem i usiadłam z powrotem w kuchni. Lider nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku. W jego oczach widziałam ciepło. Był zapatrzony we mnie i to sprawiało mi radość. Zjedliśmy i położyłam brudne naczynia w zlewie. Wiedząc co chodzi po jego głowie, gdy tylko skończyliśmy jeść złapałam go za rękę i zaprowadziłam na górę. Weszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Otworzyłam okno, by przewietrzyć pomieszczenie. Prime położył się na łóżku i zaczął zdejmować ubranie. Potrząsnęłam głową z niedowierzaniem - W końcu się uzależnisz, wiesz? - zaśmiałam się ściągając bluzkę.

\- Trudno. Dzisiaj cię potrzebuję. Mogę nocować u ciebie ?

Przytaknęłam.

\- Ale misiek, jest dopiero pora śniadania. Trzeba wymyślić coś na cały dzień - westchnęłam.

\- Jak na razie mamy plany co do tej godziny.

Uśmiechnęłam się, a po chwili rzuciłam się w jego ramiona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wstałam z łóżka owinięta kołdrą. Byłam naga więc postanowiłam jak najszybciej znaleźć moje ciuchy porozrzucane po całym pokoju. Były całe w zaschniętym błocie więc postanowiłam wrzucić je do pralki. Z szafki wyciągnęłam czystą bieliznę i koszulkę. Pobiegłam do łazienki i od razu zabrałam się za szybki prysznic. Wszędzie miałam odciski dłoni Optimusa, parę zadrapań oraz jego ślinę. Moje włosy odzyskały swoją czystość, a w brodziku było pełno błota. Na szczęście szybko zostało wchłonięte. Wszystko zajęło mi tylko trochę czasu. Umyłam zęby, użyłam dezodorantu, ubrałam się i weszłam do pokoju, gdzie zobaczyłam drzemiącego lidera. Uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam go w plecy. Niedługo potem ocknął się i złapał mnie za rękę. Wtuliłam się w niego mocno. Włączyłam telewizję. Akurat leciał jakiś nudny mecz, który zaciekawił Optimusa. Wzięłam jego koszulkę, majtki i skarpetki po czym wyprałam je w zlewie i wystawiłam na spadzisty daszek aby wyschły. Przyglądałam się minom jakie łapał Optimus podczas oglądania gry. Ciuchy Optimusa suszyły się, natomiast ja usiadłam obok niego z paczką żelków i zachęcałam, by jadł. Po chwili gumowych miśków już nie było. Westchnęłam.

Po dwóch godzinach ciuchy na spadzistym daszku. Wyschły, a więc mogłam je oddać mojemu chłopakowi, który paradował przy mnie jedynie w ręczniku owiniętym wokół bioder. Pokręciłam się jeszcze po pokoju podczas, gdy on ubierał się w świeżo upraną bieliznę. Potem założył spodnie. Otworzyłam okno. Słońcu bardzo zależało na tym, by dostać się do środka pokoju, bo promienie nagrzały szybę do gorąca. Niemal od razu poczułam ciepło na mojej twarzy i lekki, nieśmiały wiatr, który delikatnie popieścił moją szyję i poruszył moimi włosami. Szykuje się gorący dzień. Popatrzyłam na lidera, który miał zamiar ubrać bluzę. To byłoby złym pomysłem, więc obwiązałam mu ją wokół bioder. Wyglądał trochę dziwnie, ale to dla jego dobra. Wskoczyłam w krótkie spodenki leżące na krześle i chwytając łuk i kołczan ze strzałami wyszłam z pokoju, a za mną Optimus. Mieliśmy już schodzić na dół, gdy usłyszeliśmy głos Arsen dochodzący zza drzwi pokoju Artura.

Bez namysłu weszłam do pokoju wujka. Siedzieli na łóżku i rozmawiali o jakichś bzdurach. Przerwali, gdy tylko zauważyli, że stoimy w drzwiach. Uśmiechnęli się do nas podejrzanie i powitali.

\- Wszystko gra? -zapytałam podejrzliwie.

\- No pewnie, że tak - odpowiedziała Arsen. Chwilową ciszę przerwało bulgotanie mojego brzucha. Wszyscy skierowali wzrok na mnie.

\- Serio Selen? Dopiero jadłaś. Opamiętaj się - wyparował wujek. Zaśmiałam się bezradnie. Kurde nie moja wina ,że od jakiegoś czasu jem jak potwór.

\- Zjem jeszcze tylko jedną kanapkę i wyjdziemy co nie Arsen?

\- Zaraz, czekaj, nie spędzisz trochę czasu z wujkiem? Nie cieszysz się, że jestem? - zapytał, a ja poczułam się trochę głupio.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, tylko, że na dzisiaj jestem już umówiona, może jutro? - zapytałam z uśmiechem. Zależało mi na tym, by nie było mu przykro, ale jego mina nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, więc miałam trudność z rozpoznaniem jego odczuć.

\- No niech będzie, ale obiad jesz ze mną. Mamy nie będzie, bo ma sporo pracy. Jedzie do innego miasta.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Na obiad wrócę - rzuciłam przez ramię i wyszłam z pokoju. Arsen i Optimus pobiegli za mną. Ja tylko pochwyciłam kanapkę z warzywami, opuściliśmy dom.

Na podwórku było jeszcze cieplej. Dobrze, że nasza baza znajdowała się w lesie. Drzewa dają błogosławiony cień. Udaliśmy się prosto do naszych przyjaciół. Kręte ścieżki lasu mogły prowadzić wszędzie. Kto wie co jeszcze czekało na ich końcu? Już raz odkryłam jakąś średniowieczną budowlę. A co jeszcze mogłoby grasować wśród drzew? Masa czadowych rzeczy. Na pewno.

Chłopcy robili poranną gimnastykę. A przynajmniej niektórzy. Ratchet sprawdzał coś w swoim urządzeniu medycznym, a Jazz zrobił parę skłonów i przysiadów, a potem zabrał się za medytację. Reszta pilnie wykonywała rozgrzewkę, którą prowadził Hide. Prime chrząknął, by zwrócić uwagę naszych zapracowanych przyjaciół. Towarzysze podnieśli wzrok i z uśmiechem zasalutowali. Lider odwzajemnił gest i po chwili podszedł do mięśniaka.

Ironhide wyprostował się i zaczął rozmowę z liderem przerywając rozgrzewkę. Bumblebee i bliźniaki natychmiast zaczęli ganiać się nawzajem. Byli jeszcze czasem tacy dziecinni. Nie zazdrościłam liderowi świadomości, że jest za nich odpowiedzialny. Z resztą nie tylko za nich. Za nas wszystkich. Okropne uczucie mieć kogoś na sumieniu. Nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze tego poczuć, ale czytałam kilka książek, które doskonale o tym mówiły. Jedną z nich była książka o zombie. Bardzo wciągająca. Liczna grupa dzieciaków w przeróżnym wieku walcząca z dorosłymi zamienionymi w wolno chodzące, pół gnijące kreatury. Miałam tam mojego ulubieńca, który był dowódcą. To właśnie na niego spadała odpowiedzialność za dzieci, które umierały raz to z głodu, raz z chorób lub przez zombie. Czuł się z tym okropnie. A jak można było się czuć? Świadomość, że ktoś nie żyje bo źle ułożyłeś strategię, popełniłeś błąd, wybrałeś nie tą drogę. Okropieństwo. Raz jeszcze spojrzałam na śmiejące się maluchy goniące się dookoła. Nie sposób było się nie uśmiechnąć. Skids i Mudflap byli irytujący. Potrafili swoim zachowaniem doprowadzić do szału każdego z nas. Gdy nie wchodzili nikomu w drogę byli nawet do zniesienia, ale niestety rzadko zdarzało się, że siedzieli cicho. Mieli po czternaście lat. Moim zdaniem powinni być dużo bardziej poważniejsi. Chociaż z drugiej strony może właśnie tak radzili sobie ze strachem? Żartowali, wygłupiali, irytowali, by nie myśleć o walce, wojnie, całej tej śmierdzącej sprawie? To możliwe. Przecież każdy na swój sposób stara się zapanować nad strachem. Jest wiele sposobów, a to może być jeden z nich. Mogę się domyślać. Nie podejdę przecież do któregoś i nie spytam czy debilizm to jego cecha wrodzona. Wbrew temu jak bezczelna potrafię czasem być, moja grzeczność nie pozwoliłaby na taki występ. Odkąd jestem z liderem jakoś tak złagodniałam i stałam się bardziej wrażliwsza. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję. Nie specjalnie jestem z tego zadowolona, bo nie wiem czy dobre zachowanie jest dla mnie. Pokręciłam głową i ściągnęłam łuk z moich pleców. Naciągnęłam na niego strzałę i puściłam. Wystrzelona poszybowała wysoko w górę, a po chwili zaczęła opadać w końcu trafiając w drzewo. Nie odczułam bólu w kręgosłupie. Dla pewności wystrzeliłam jeszcze kilka strzał tym razem o zwiększonej sile. Mimo mocnego naciągania mięśni nie czułam paraliżującego pulsowania. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i pozbierałam strzały powbijane w drzewo, a po chwili oparłam się o nie. Lider błyskawicznie znalazł się obok mnie. Podrażnił mnie swoim oddechem i objął delikatnie.

\- W cholerę to wszystko. Dlaczego ja nie mam chłopaka? - Arsen westchnęła po czym wbiła miecz w trawę.

\- To my nie jesteśmy razem? - Hide podniósł podbródek Arsen kciukiem i pocałował ją, a po chwili zaśmiał się głośno. Dziewczyna z piskiem odskoczyła od niego i w rozpaczy zaczęła wycierać usta rękawem od szarej koszuli. Po chwili spojrzała się na Hidea z przerażeniem. Mięśniak bawił się przy tym niesamowicie dobrze. Odwzajemnił przerażone spojrzenie mojej przyjaciółki, a po chwili wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. Ta głupawka była niemal zaraźliwa. Odwróciłam głowę i próbowałam powstrzymać w połowie stłumiony śmiech. Ratchet przyglądał się całemu zdarzeniu z zażenowaniem na twarzy.

\- Pogrzało cię ?! - wrzasnęła Arsen, a po chwili wyciągnęła miecz z ziemi i wymierzyła nim Hidea.

\- Wyluzuj, przecież żartowałem. Mam już kobietę, a z resztą ja nie lecę na małolaty jak nasz liderek - Hide zaśmiał się raz jeszcze, ale szybko przestał widząc wściekły wzrok Primea. Pomasowałam mojego chłopaka po ręku, by się rozluźnił. Jazz w postaci robota podniósł się z miejsca i rozejrzał po okolicy. Nie należał do dryblasów, a więc mógł czasem posługiwać się swoją oryginalną postacią.

\- Wyczuwam kłopoty - westchnął.

Te słowa z pewnością wywołały dreszcze u każdego z nas. Stanęłam prosto patrząc na Jazza. Moja głowa musiała powędrować do góry bym mogła skupić się chociaż na jego masce. Hipis widząc, że męczę się ze złapaniem z nim kontaktu, schylił się i wziął mnie na ręce. Widok był niesamowity. Wszystko jak z lotu ptaka. Nieziemsko. Po chwili z powrotem spojrzałam na autobota, który podniósł mnie na wysokość jego twarzy.

\- Co masz na myśli, Jazz? - zapytałam zlękniona. Miałam dość strachu.

\- Wszystko i nic. Coś czuję, że tej nocy coś się zdarzy - odparł spoglądając w dal. Po chwili ciszy usłyszeliśmy całą fale przekleństw i krzyków. Oboje spojrzeliśmy w dół. Zamarłam. Jazz postawił mnie na ziemi i zmienił się w auto. To nie pomogło. Było za późno.

Stanęłam naprzeciw wystraszonego, zdenerwowanego mężczyzny. Poczułam się jak mała dziewczynka, która ma poważne kłopoty.

\- Artur? - jęknęłam.


	60. Chapter 60

\- Co do cholery?! Jak mi to wyjaśnisz?!

\- No tak sensownie to chyba się nie da - zaczął rozbawiony Hide. Po chwili stanął obok lidera i trącając go ramieniem znowu zaśmiał się histerycznie - No zobacz, Prime, wszystko się pierdoli.

Przez chwile było zupełne cicho. Artur przyglądał się autobotom, a ja nie wiedziałam od czego zacząć. Mój wujek wyglądał na wściekłego. Optimus postanowił zacząć.

\- Posłuchaj...

\- Nie, to ty posłuchaj... - Artur popchnął lidera na drzewo i podszedł bliżej - w co ty ją wpakowałeś dupku?!

\- Nie rozumiesz, daj mi wyjaśnić! - lider wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość, a Artur znowu zaczął go popychać. Moje krzyki nie pomogły.

\- Policja ją ściga, masz pojęcie?!

\- Puść mnie człowieku - warknął lider, a jego twarz wyglądała groźnie - i daj mi to wyjaśnić do cholery.

\- Masz chwilę - stwierdził nieporuszony Artur. Lider odszedł kawałek dalej, a po chwili spojrzał na mnie. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Moja z resztą pewnie wtedy też.

\- Czyli już wiesz. Nie jesteśmy ludźmi. To co widzisz to nasze holoformy. Przybyliśmy na Ziemię, by odnaleźć energon. Potem wyjaśnię dokładniej co znaczą te wszystkie nieznane ci pojęcia. Oprócz naszej grupy zwanej autobotami jest inna. Jej także zależy na energonie, ale generalnie tamci są ci źli.

\- Decepticony - dodał Jazz - tak się nazywają.

\- Tak. Chcą rządzić światem, a potrzebują energii by stworzyć własne królestwo z planety, którą kiedyś zniszczyli. Nazywała się Cybertron, była naszym domem, ale teraz została po niej jałowa pustynia. W każdym razie w połowie. Jej druga część nadal funkcjonuje. To długa historia, do opowiedzenia kiedy indziej. Zupełnie odbiega od tematu. A więc Autoboty i Decepticony. Walczymy ze sobą. Musimy znaleźć energon przed decepticonami, a jednocześnie bronić tej planety, ponieważ chcą ją wysadzić. Selen i Arsen poznaliśmy przypadkiem. Uratowaliśmy je bo miały styczność z decepticonami w pobliskiej kopalni. Wszyscy wspólnie postanowiliśmy się ze sobą trzymać. Dziewczyny miały być naszymi przewodniczkami, ale okazały się zdeterminowane do walki, więc są jednymi z nas. Brały udział w misjach, umieją dobrze walczyć. W dodatku po między mną i Selen zaiskrzyło. Artur, ja też się o nią boję. Kocham ją i obiecuję ci, że będę ją chronił. Mam świadomość, że to wszystko jest niebezpieczne. Poza tym... nawet nie wiesz jaka jest uparta - lider uśmiechnął się lekko - nie pomogłoby nawet, gdybym zamknął ją w piwnicy. Znalazłaby wyjście i poszła walczyć.

Cisza. Artur wgapiał się w drzewo i analizował wszystko. Przytaknął lekko.

\- A spróbuj jej nie upilnować - westchnął cicho, jednak na tyle głośno, by każdy usłyszał - niech coś jej się stanie. Wypruje ci wszystkie kable.

Lider uśmiechnął się i podał rękę mojemu wujkowi. Artur uścisnął ją i potrząsnął. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Spojrzałam na Jazza.

\- To te kłopoty, Jazz ? - zapytałam rozluźniona. Hipis jakby wyrwany z przemyśleń spojrzał na mnie spod okularów. Pokręcił głową. To nie był gest, który chciałam zobaczyć.

\- Co cię natchnęło, by tu przyjść ? - zapytała Arsen.

\- W wiadomościach słyszałem o tym, że w tym mieście grasuje robot i że poszukiwana jest dziewczyna, która podobno ma z nim kontakt. Potem zauważyłem łeb tego srebrnego wystającego zza koron drzew i przypomniałem sobie, że wy tam niedawno wchodziliście. Musiałem zobaczyć o co chodzi - odparł.

\- I co teraz, wydasz nas? - zapytał Hide z zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie. To zaszkodziłoby Selen i Arsen. Ale nie zamierzam też siedzieć bezczynnie wiedząc, że może im grozić niebezpieczeństwo.

\- To znaczy, że chcesz dołączyć ? - zapytał lider lekko zaskoczony.

\- To chyba właściwy układ za milczenie?

\- Niech będzie. Musisz tylko nauczyć się walczyć. Bez tego nie będziesz zbyt użyteczny - stwierdził Optimus.

\- O to się nie martw. Jestem aktorem. Często uczyliśmy się walki.

Lider przytaknął - witaj w drużynie, Arturze - westchnął. Nie był do końca zadowolony. Jak każdy z nas. To kolejna osoba za którą trzeba być odpowiedzialnym.

\- Zgaduję, że mama i Jaden nie wiedzą ? - Artur spojrzał na mnie poważnie. Przytaknęłam.

\- Dobrze. I niech tak zostanie. Przynajmniej na razie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	61. Chapter 61

Obecność mojego wujka trochę ograniczała nasze zachowanie. Byliśmy spięci. Większość powróciła do wykonywanych wcześniej czynności. Ratchet znowu grzebał coś w sprzęcie. Hide prowadził gimnastykę, a Prime trenował Arsen. Jazz rozmawiał z Arturem co chwile spoglądając na niebo. Niepokoiłam się. W końcu, gdy okazało się, że tylko ja stoję bez zajęcia, dołączyłam do mięśniaka. Oprócz nas ćwiczył tylko Bee i Skids. Mudflap podlizywał się Arsen dopingując ją w szermierce. To było na nic. Arsen nie zwracała nawet na niego uwagi. Biedna. Jak nie bezczelny Hide to wiecznie zasmarkany dzieciak. Może trafi jej się w końcu jakiś książę na białym koniu? Mam nadzieję, bo biedaczka skończy u boku mięśniaka, który zapewne wymienił by ją na bilet na jakiś mecz piłki nożnej. Nie. Arsen nie może z nim skończyć. Może już lepszy jest ten Mudflap? Zrobiłam skłon i przyjrzałam się lepiej nastolatkowi w czerwonej bluzie. Odwróciłam wzrok jak tylko wsadził palec do nosa. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Nie. Ani Hide, ani Mudflap. Co za porażka.

Głód w końcu zwyciężył. Próbowałam o nim zapomnieć, lecz nie dał za wygraną. Poczułam nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku i rozległa się symfonia długiego burczenia. Skrzywiłam się lekko i ścisnęłam brzuch. Przerwałam godzinną gimnastykę. Może to dziwne, ale dobrze mi się ćwiczyło przy mięśniaku. Oczywiście ochrzanił mnie, że nie mam odpowiedniego stroju do ćwiczeń i świecę golizną, bo jego zdaniem krótkie spodenki są jak trochę dłuższe gacie więc to niestosowne i go rozprasza. Takie tam. No i musiał też skrytykować moje skłony i pompki, ale oboje lubiliśmy sobie dogryzać. Dlatego też gdy tylko się do czegoś przyczepiał odszczekiwałam mu i od razu robiło się weselej. Otarłam pot z czoła i uśmiechnęłam się do mężczyzny pełnego blizn.

\- Na dziś wystarczy - stwierdziłam stanowczo rozluźniając mięśnie. Spojrzałam się na lidera, który trzymał Arsen w odpowiedniej pozycji do wykonania ataku. Uśmiechnęłam się. Wiem dobrze, że taka miła atmosfera nie może trwać długo. Zaraz któreś z nich rozpocznie kłótnie. Hide również spojrzał w ich stronę.

\- Romansują jak nic - wyparował krzywiąc spojrzenie. Zaśmiałam się słysząc jego pełen oburzenia głos. Szturchnęłam go ramieniem w żebra.

\- Czyżby zazdrosny?

\- Ja? - zapytał jakby niedowierzając - to zaraz Prime będzie zazdrosny.

Nim zdążyłam zapytać, co ma na myśli, mięśniak przyciągnął mnie do siebie i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Najpierw ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, a po chwili nie potrafiłam powstrzymać śmiechu. Ironhide przechylił mnie do tyłu jak w uroczystym tańcu. Patrzyłam na niego lekko zdezorientowana i aż się zdziwiłam, że stać go na takie romantyczne gesty. Nadal wydawało mi się to jedynie zabawne. Dopiero, gdy Hide zaczął przybliżać swoją twarz do mojej robiąc przy tym pełną skupienia minę, zaczęłam się wyrywać i kazałam mu przestać. Nie ruszało to napastnika. Mudflap zaczął się śmiać i wskazując na nas palcem krzyczał:

\- Gorzko! Gorzko!

Usta Hidea były niebezpiecznie coraz bliżej moich, a ja czułam jak kropla potu spływa po moim czole. Usłyszałam pisk Arsen i głośny huk pod nami. Hide puścił mnie pozwalając mi upaść na ziemię. Lider złapał go za szyję i przycisnął do drzewa. Obok nich błyszczał miecz Optimusa lekko wbity w drzewo. Właśnie to wywołało hałas. Podniosłam się strzepując kurz z ciała i podeszłam do chłopców.

\- Zrobił to aby Arsen była zazdrosna, spokojnie - westchnęłam. Lider spojrzał na mnie, a po chwili puścił mięśniaka, który specjalnie nie bronił się przed swoim szefem - a przy okazji dzięki. Uratowałeś mnie przed czymś co mogłoby być traumą do końca życia.

Po chwili Optimus mógł odetchnąć. Hide na bezczelnego dołączył do uścisku, którym lider mnie obdarzył. Spojrzałam na niego z lekkim wyrzutem.

\- A ty się w końcu doigrasz - stwierdziłam.

\- Wiecie co? Nie jestem tak do końca pewien czy dziewczyny są przy was bezpieczne - stwierdził Artur drapiąc się po ogolonej brodzie - Selen, za kilka minut będę robił grillowanego łososia. Od kilku minut nieźle burczy ci w brzuchu, więc koniecznie musisz iść ze mną.

Nie stawiałam oporów. Przytaknęłam tylko przełykając ślinę ze smakiem. Grillowany łosoś... o rany. Najlepsze co mogło mnie spotkać. Wujek robił najlepsze ryby świata. Dodawał kilka specjalnych przypraw i w dodatku jego popisowe sałatki. Cudo. Jak kiedyś do nas przyjeżdżał to zawsze urządzaliśmy sobie grilla.

\- Będzie mięso? - zapytał Hide.

\- Obowiązkowo. Grill to grill - westchnął wujek.

\- A ten... Bo jak jest mięso to ja też muszę tam być.

\- Hide!- lider był wyraźnie zażenowany zachowaniem swojego przyjaciela - wstyd mi za ciebie. To obiad rodzinny. Ty do niej nie należysz, więc zostaniesz z nami. Podrasujesz bronie czy coś...

Niby mówił całkiem serio, ale wyczułam, że lider też chce się wkręcić.

\- No... właściwie to możecie dołączyć - westchnął Artur - mój kolega miał mi przywieźć sporo ryb. Pracuje przy porcie. Poza tym ma u mnie dług i spłaca mi go na wiele różnych sposobów.

\- Możemy? - Bumblebee pociągnął Optimusa za koszulkę i zmusił by na niego spojrzał. Lider zmusił się na chwilowe przemyślenia. Oczywiście udawane. Zgodził się bardzo entuzjastycznie. Rozległy się wiwaty. Autoboty ruszyły w stronę mojego domu bardzo szybko. No tak. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, która spowoduje, że moi przyjaciele będą na maxa zgodni, będzie to jedzenie. Zawsze.

\- Ryba, to musi być smaczne - mruczał pod nosem Ratchet, a za nim Arsen opowiadała, że ryba jest niesamowicie pyszna. No... dodała też swoje pięć groszy, na temat tego, że jest bogata w białko i witaminy. Pokręciłam głową z rozbawieniem i udałam się za nimi wraz z moim wujkiem.

Poza lasem było cieplej. Wiatr wiał niespokojnie, jakby coś wisiało w powietrzu. Burza? Ulewa? Może coś zupełnie innego? Ciemne chmury widać było z oddali. Minie może kilka godzin, a pogoda się popsuje. Dlatego Artur od razu wziął się do roboty. Wraz z Optimusem i Jazzem wyciągnęli dużego czarnego grilla i worek węgla. Kiedy już go złożyli i podpalili, wszyscy razem zabraliśmy się za pomoc przy przygotowywaniu jedzenia. Filety z łososia były porozkładane równomiernie na tacce. Obok, na stole leżała druga taca z kurczakiem i pstrągiem. Artur pichcił swoje popisowe sałatki, a my rozłożyliśmy rybie i mięso na grillu. Gdzie nie gdzie upchnęliśmy też piersi z kurczaka. Na stole w ogrodzie zaczęły pojawiać się puszki piwa, soki, talerze, sztućce i szklanki. Potem doszły też miseczki z sosami. Naliczyłam pięć różnych rodzajów. Między innymi śmietanowy, czosnkowy, słodko- kwaśny (czyli popisowy sos Artura) i żurawinowy. Ostatni wyglądał na musztardowy, ale trudno mi było stwierdzić, bo dobrał się do niego Bumblebee i głupio mi było podbierać mu go z ręki, by samej skosztować. Mogłam tylko wywnioskować, że go polubił, bo po kilku minutach połowa sosu wylądowała w jego buzi. Nie żałowałam mu, ale poradziłam, by zostawił sobie trochę do maczania mięsa. Młody uśmiechnął się do mnie i odłożył sos na miejsce. Przez chwile trzymał się blisko mnie i opowiadał, że tamta walka z Bonecrusherem była jedną z najlepszych w jego życiu. Potargałam mu pieszczotliwie włosy stwierdzając, że i mi się podobała. Czułam się potem niesamowicie, bo pokonałam strach i udało mi się wstrzymać funkcjonowanie wroga. Później został on zabity poprzez All Spark. Przynajmniej o jednego decepticona mniej. Sałatki były gotowe i każdy mógł sobie w końcu nałożyć na talerz to co uznał za dobre. Mięso zostało przewrócone na surową stronę. Druga natomiast była zarumieniona. Zapach był niesamowity chociaż dym robił swoje i podrażniał drogi oddechowe. Wraz z Arsen porozstawiałyśmy dodatkowe krzesła dla naszych przyjaciół komentując cicho zachowanie Hidea. Obie przeżyłyśmy traumę i to jednego dnia. Brak mu rozrywki czy co? No nic. To był zakręcony dzień i wierzę, że to jeszcze nie koniec zaskakujących sytuacji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	62. Chapter 62 (nowy)

Spojrzałam na godzinę w telefonie. Dochodziła szesnasta. Mój żołądek zdecydowanie tęsknił za jedzeniem, ale na szczęście, gdy tylko wróciłyśmy z dodatkowymi krzesłami grill był gotowy. Artur nadal dodawał do niego węgla. Miał do przygotowania jeszcze kilka filetów z pstrąga i podpiekane ziemniaki. Zawsze mnie rozpieszczał. Na moim talerzu znajdowało się właściwie wszystko co było na stole. U Hidea podobnie, tyle, że trzy razy więcej. To była chora ilość mięsa i tylko trochę sałatki. Grillowany łosoś nie zawiódł. Smakował jak zwykle cudownie. Przyjrzałam się naszej grupie zajadającej się rybami i innymi specjałami. Wyglądaliśmy jak wielka rodzina. Dziwna, ogromna, lekko patologiczna, ale jednak rodzina, która zawsze jest razem czy to wojna czy grill w moim ogrodzie. Jazz co chwile z niepokojem patrzył w stronę lasu i nie tylko ja zaczynałam czuć się dziwnie. Widziałam jak Ratchet patrzył tam gdzie jego przyjaciel, a Prime milczał przez długi czas. Rozmowa toczyła się pomiędzy moim wujkiem i bliźniakami. Podejrzewam, że nikt z nas nie chciał nawet wnikać w jej treści. Maluch oblizywał naczynie po swoim ulubionym sosie, Arsen siedziała na trawie i ostrzyła miecz za pomocą kamienia, Hide dojadał resztki ze swojego talerza, a ja siedziałam i patrzyłam na każdego z osobna. Coś faktycznie wisiało w powietrzu. Czarne chmury zakryły słońce, więc zaczęło robić się coraz chłodniej. Wypiłam do końca sok i zaczęłam wynosić brudne talerze do zlewu. Na tacy zostało jeszcze kilka filetów z łososia i kurczaka, a także cztery pieczone ziemniaki, które później zje Jaden lub mama. Musieliśmy im coś zostawić. Mój brat w zasadzie nie angażuje się w rodzinne grille. Są wyjątki, gdy na przykład siądzie prąd i nie może zająć się grami albo serio nie ma nic do roboty. Więc i dzisiaj nie zdziwił mnie jego brak. Mama wróci pewnie dopiero wieczorem. Pozbierałam ze stołu również kilka ocalałych sałatek i dwa sosy. Zachował się żurawinowy (ulubiony mamy) oraz połowa słodko-kwaśnego. Umyłam ręce. Poczułam woń wiśniowego mydła i uśmiechnęłam się lekko rozkoszując się nią. Przez chwilę moczyłam ręce w wodzie, a potem sięgnęłam po ręcznik. Kilka kropel osunęło się z mojej ręki i kapnęło na podłogę. _To tylko woda, Selen. Wyschnie. _No tak. To tylko woda. Usłyszałam okrzyki, śmiechy, a także przekleństwa rzucone najprawdopodobniej przez Ironhidea. Po chwili do moich uszu doszedł także dźwięk kropel uderzających o ziemię. Odwróciłam się w stronę okna i zauważyłam jak moi przyjaciele jeden przez drugiego wpychają się do mieszkania. Lało jak z cebra. Na stole zostały niedopite soki i zgaszony grill. Na szczęście całe jedzenie w porę zostało przeze mnie zabrane, nim namokło. Arsen pobiegła do łazienki i zaklepała sobie ręcznik i moje suche ubrania. Biegnąc śmiała się i nazwała naszych przyjaciół frajerami. Pokręciłam głową tłumiąc śmiech. Drużyna Optimusa stała przemoczona i nie wiedzieli co robić. Podałam im ścierki i ręcznik papierowy. Większość ubrań została ściągnięta co nie do końca mi się podobało. Już któryś raz widziałam Ratcheta tylko w bokserkach i to nie był mój ulubiony widok. Kolejna trauma. Skids specjalnie się prężył co wyglądało odrażająco. Musieliśmy przeczekać najgorszy deszcz u mnie. Niektórzy patrzyli przez okno jak deszcz zalewa chodniki, reszta wybrała jednak oglądanie telewizji.

Ja także przysiadłam się na kanapę. Leciały wiadomości, które jako jedyne z całego repertuaru TV nas zestresowały. Głównie dlatego, bo mówiono, że poszukiwania robota z kosmosu będą się teraz odbywały w naszej okolicy.

\- Trzeba być ostrożnym - stwierdził Mudflap, który przeszedł się po pokoju i przysiadł na dywanie ze skwaszoną miną - to nasz koniec panowie. Jedyne co nam zostało to oddanie się w ręce glinom.

\- Porąbało cię? - zaczął zdenerwowany Hide - nigdzie się nie oddamy. Trzeba będzie wrócić na Cybertron, a gdy sprawa przycichnie jakoś się tu wróci i będzie cacy.

\- Na Cybertron? Nie zapominaj Hide, że mamy tutaj Selen i Arsen za które jesteśmy odpowiedzialni. W dodatku Selen jest poszukiwana i nawet jak znikniemy będą ją ścigać. Że już nie wspomnę o decepticonach. Oni nie odejdą tak jak my. Wręcz przeciwnie. Są tu dla energonu i dla All Sparku - Lider wyglądał na kogoś, kogo nic już nie zdoła przekonać.

\- Wszystko można jakoś załatwić, Prime. A przecież wiadome, że tobie chodzi tylko o rozłąkę ze swoją dziewczyną i nie zgrywaj głupka. Wszyscy wiemy swoje - Hide nie odstępował swojego pomysłu, no i udało mu się zdenerwować lidera.

\- Nie pozwolę byś mówił do mnie takim tonem. Jesteś pod moim dowództwem, więc się mnie do cholery słuchaj! Tak. Kocham Selen i nie chcę jej zostawić. To chyba jasne. Ale nie jest to jedyny powód. Pomyśl tylko bystrzaku... po co zostaliśmy wysłani na tę planetę co?

\- Aby znajdować energon i eliminować decepticony - streścił Jazz który przez chwile zdawał się być nieobecny, ale potem przysłuchiwał się kłótni.

\- Zgadza się, Hide? Po to przybyliśmy na ziemię? - zapytał drwiącym głosem lider co nie do końca spodobało się mięśniakowi. Uśmiechnął się tylko podirytowany, a po chwili odpowiedział:

\- Tak szefciu. Dokładnie po to. Tylko jakoś od incydentu z rzeką przestaliśmy wykonywać swoje misję. Już nie interesuje cię odbudowa Cybertronu? To był nasz cel, Prime. I tego się trzymaliśmy. Przestałeś się sprawdzać jako lider i każdy z nas wie przez kogo.

Te słowa wywołały wściekłość nie tylko u lidera, ale i u mnie. Wstałam wnerwiona i spojrzałam każdemu z nich w oczy. Mój wzrok zastygł na mięśniaku.

\- Czy ja się o to do cholery prosiłam?! Czy prosiłam się o was?! Byłam zwykłą nastolatką. Miałam właśnie rozpocząć nudne wakacje siedząc w lesie i obijając się wraz z Arsen. Chodzić do miasta na zakupy, albo nawet wyjechać gdzieś daleko. Ale los nas ze sobą złączył i tak zostało. Naraziłam się na śmierć już kilka razy, a zresztą nie tylko ja bo i moi bliscy obrywali. Mało brakowało, a straciłabym Artura, a to przez to, że mnie znają, bo się razem trzymamy. Nie raz miałam ochotę rzucić to wszystko w cholerę. Wpakowałam się w totalne bagno i nawet gdybym teraz zrezygnowała nic by to nie zmieniło. Decepty mogą mnie dopaść w każdej chwili, a rząd nie poprzestanie nawet, gdy odejdziecie. Optimus w tym wszystkim jest dla mnie wsparciem. Nic nie rozumiesz, Hide, ale to bez znaczenia. No śmiało. Droga wolna! Chcesz odejść? Czy może wolałbyś aby to mnie nie było? Powiedz!

Drżałam. Nie widziałam tego, ale czułam. Byłam załamana. Z normalnego, przyjemnego grilla zrobił się totalny galimatias. A mięśniak próbuje teraz zwalić całą winę na mnie i Optimusa. Wszystko jest nie tak jak być powinno. Miałam łzy w oczach, ale nie spuściłam wzroku z Ironhidea. Panowała cisza. Nikt nie ważył się jej przerwać. Mięśniak spuścił wzrok. Po krótkiej ciszy pokręcił głową i podnosząc się z kanapy udał się przedpokoju.

Stałam bez ruchu aż do usłyszenia głośnego trzasku drzwi wyjściowych. Wtedy opadłam ciężko na kanapę i zaczęłam płakać. Moi przyjaciele natychmiast zareagowali. Przybliżyli się i lekko objęli. Artur pogłaskał mnie po głowie i kazał mi się nie martwić. Dodał też kilka obelg na temat Ironhidea. Prosiłam by przestał. Nawet jeśli byłam wściekła i zdołowana na raz, nie chciałam przezywać mojego przyjaciela. Wtuliłam się mocniej w gromadę moich przyjaciół. Wujek zaproponował nam gorącą czekoladę jako deser i osłodę ponurego nastroju jaki wśród nas zapanował, więc udał się do kuchni parzyć wodę.

\- Selen, Hide potrafi być czasem dupkiem. Ale nie przejmuj się - westchnął Jazz. Przytaknęłam ocierając łzy. Nie potrzebnie wyżyłam się na wszystkich.

\- Tak na marginesie gówniaro, to wcale nie popieramy myśli Ironhidea. On wiecznie się czepia. Szczerze to nawet lepiej, że pojawiłyście się na naszej drodze, bo jest weselej no i mamy dobre żarcie. A z resztą, od dawna lider nie był taki szczęśliwy. Wielu z nas cieszy się, że przeszedł mu ten szał na energon. Tylko nam szkodził - stwierdził Ratchet.

\- Dzięki chłopaki, ale on ma trochę racji. Przeze mnie nie możecie szukać energonu i ciągle się obijamy - westchnęłam.

\- Zwariowałaś? Na razie byliśmy uziemieni w naszej bazie, bo wciąż nas szukają. Nie możemy się pokazywać. To nie jest wcale twoja wina. A że się obijamy? Staramy się robić cokolwiek, by się nie nudzić, bo i tak nie możemy wykonywać naszych misji. Robimy co możemy - wytłumaczył lider.

Przytaknęłam raz jeszcze. Czułam się lepiej mając poparcie moich przyjaciół.

\- Przepraszam za ten wybuch z mojej strony. Nie powinnam - zaczęłam.

\- Selen, gdyby nie ty, to ja bym to zrobił, ale na słowach by się nie skończyło - stwierdził Prime. Uśmiechnęłam się - no a poza tym Selen, wiemy, że się boisz. Kto by się nie bał na waszym miejscu? Styczność z obcymi musi być w pewnym sensie stresem. Dla nas w pewnej chwili to wy byłyście kosmitkami. To chyba zrozumiałe, że gdy dotąd nie robiło się rzeczy takich jak ratowanie świata i takie tam, to nie będzie łatwo. Może to grozić utratą bliskich czy nawet własnego życia. Dlatego rozumiem, że się boisz i jest ci ciężko. Spróbujemy was chronić jak najlepiej możemy.

Przytuliłam się do mojego chłopka. Było mi znowu ciepło i bezpiecznie. Deszcz ustał pozostawiając po sobie specyficzny zapach i mokre podłoże. Chmury odsłoniły słońce i przez chwile zrobiło się jaśniej.

\- A co z odbudową Cybertronu ? Potrzebny wam All Spark albo energon już sama nie wiem.

\- To zagmatwane. Można odbudować planetę z ogromnej ilości energonu, albo za pomocą całego All Sparku. Mamy jedynie jeden odłamek, a wojna nadal się toczy. Głównie na Cybertronie. Chcemy zdobyć jak najwięcej energonu, ale słabo nam to idzie, bo udaje nam się znaleźć jedynie trochę kostek na własne potrzeby. All Sparku nie udaje nam się odszukać, a jeżeli któreś z nas go ma, to wydzieramy go sobie z rąk. W tym wypadku więcej mają Decepticony. My mamy jeden, który należy do ciebie - wytłumaczył Optimus.

\- Ale przecież energon może być na całej Ziemi. My jesteśmy tylko w jednym mieście - spostrzegła Arsen.

\- Ultra Magnus przedstawił nam plan działania kwiatuszki. Na każdym kontynencie jest jakaś grupka autobotów, która wydobywa energon. Może on być w kopalniach, na dnie każdego z oceanów itd. Dlatego właśnie jesteśmy podzieleni. Grupa Optimusa, czyli my, zostaliśmy przydzieleni tutaj. Niestety decepticony też tutaj grasują.

\- Na prawdę będziemy musieli się pożegnać ? - zapytałam z żalem.

\- Zrobiłbym wszystko by było inaczej, ale nie wiem co będzie dalej - powiedział Prime.

Artur zaprosił nas do kuchni na gorący napój. Z chęcią go wypiliśmy. Gdy ubrania chłopców wyschły ubrali je z powrotem. Zostały tylko ciuchy Hidea. Trochę kiepsko, że wyszedł w samych gaciach na ulewę. Ale to była jego decyzja. Złożyłam jego spodnie i koszulkę w kostkę i położyłam na parapecie przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Wtedy przez okno zauważyłam umięśnioną sylwetkę mężczyzny opierającą się o murek obok mojego domu. Był w samych gaciach koloru czarnego. Sięgnęłam po ciepłą czekoladę, która się ostała i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Wiał chłodny wiatr, a ziemia wciąż była mokra, więc chlupało mi pod stopami. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, przykuwając tym uwagę Ironhidea. Spojrzał na mnie, a po chwili spuścił wzrok. Podeszłam bliżej i podałam mu napój. Gdy zauważył, że kubek jest ciepły, sięgnął po niego i upił kilka łyków. Był lekko zgarbiony, bo było mu zimno. Po chwili oddał mi pusty kupek i odchrząknął głośno.

\- Po co przyszłaś? - zapytał lekko zmienionym głosem.

\- Abyś nie stał tu sam. Nadal jesteś moim przyjacielem i nawet jeśli masz do mnie żal i nie przepadasz za mną to się nie zmieni - stwierdziłam stanowczo. Mięśniak spojrzał na mnie przez chwile bez zrozumienia, a po chwili mnie przytulił. Cieszyłam się. Jego goła klata była zimna i mokra od deszczu, więc nie było to przyjemne uczucie, ale ja na prawdę bardzo się cieszyłam.

\- Przepraszam - westchnął. Uśmiechnęłam się. Odkładając kubek na stolik objęłam go obiema rękami. Po chwili takiego trwania mięśniak dźgnął mnie w żebro. Spojrzałam się na niego, a on się uśmiechnął.

\- Ani słowa o tym przytulaniu. I nadal pozostaniesz dla mnie głupią, leniwą małolatą.

\- Niech będzie - uśmiechnęłam się i namówiłam go na wejście do środka. Ze względu na to ,że potrzebne mu było rozgrzanie się pokazałam mu jak działa prysznic i pod niego wskoczył. Ja tym czasem naszykowałam mu ubranie, które wcześniej położyłam na parapecie. Gdy Ironhide doszedł do siebie, zszedł do salonu i przeprosił za swoje sceny. Przyjęli go z powrotem i po chwili znowu rozmawiali ze sobą jak zawsze. Po dziewiętnastej autoboty wróciły do bazy, a Arsen do domu. Zostałam z Arturem na krótko bowiem za chwilę wpadła mama i mój brat. Jego obecności nie odczuliśmy zbyt bardzo. Zaszył się u siebie i grał w jakąś głupią grę. Mama ucieszyła się na widok grilla. Nie był już ciepły, ale od czego ma się patelnię? Moja rodzicielka poczęstowała nas smacznym łososiem, więc kolację mieliśmy z głowy. Gdy w domu panowała już wieczorna atmosfera, poszłam się wykąpać. Ciepły prysznic zmył ze mnie resztki dzisiejszego dnia i po założeniu ciepłej piżamy mogłam położyć się do łóżka. Myślałam o tym co będzie, gdy nas odkryją. To może się stać lada moment. Znalezienie naszej bazy to kwestia czasu. Przecież już węszą w naszej okolicy. Będą szukać aż znajdą, bo są bardzo zdesperowani. Może złapali już trop? Jeżeli tak to wystarczy tylko moment. Tylko chwila... Oczy mi się zamykały. Chwilę później już spałam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	63. Chapter 63

Nie wiem która była godzina. Gdzieś po północy. Obudziły mnie okropne grzmoty i odgłos kropel deszczu z dużą siłą uderzającą o dach. Hałas wytrącił mnie ze snu. Podniosłam się z ciepłego łóżka i spojrzałam przez okno. Ogień. Mnóstwo ognia. Rozprzestrzeniał się w okolicy lasu. Nie pamiętam kiedy dokładnie postanowiłam zejść na dół. Ocknęłam się z totalnego szoku, gdy byłam już ubrana i schodziłam po schodach chowając do kieszeni All Spark i komórkę. Nie zważałam co na siebie nakładałam. Kto w momentach grozy myśli co będzie do czego pasować? To była zwykła koszula moro i legginsy tej samej barwy. Miały czadową kieszonkę na telefon. Nie szukałam ubrań długo, akurat komplet był pierwszy z brzegu. Niezdarnie nałożyłam martensy na nogi. Nie zawiązywałam ich po prostu naciągnęłam je by nie tracić czasu. Piorun musiał uderzyć w drzewo. Autoboty są w tarapatach. Ścisnęłam klamkę i już zamierzałam otworzyć drzwi, gdy poczułam jak coś ciągnie mnie do tyłu. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i zauważyłam Artura. Jego oczy były zaspane, ale czujne.

\- Selen, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Musze ich ostrzec!

\- Trzeba wezwać straż pożarną. Autoboty sobie poradzą - stwierdził, ale ja nie chciałam tego słuchać.

\- Ale wraz ze strażakami zjawią się też policjanci. Zawsze tak jest. A ja jestem ścigana, tak samo jak Arsen i autoboty. Deszcz może ugasić ogień. W szczególności, jak mu nieco pomożemy.

\- Pożar jest za duży. Ukryj się. Autoboty dadzą radę, zobaczysz.

\- Nie ma mowy - nie chciałam przyjąć do wiadomości, że to wszystko ma się tak skończyć. Nie. Wyrwałam się z uścisku i wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Artur za mną wrzeszcząc bym wracała. Nie, nie ma takiej opcji. Selen robi to co jej się podoba. Zapach spalenizny był okropny. Strasznie drapał w gardle, a poza za tym mój przełyk przechodził teraz męczarnie. Bardzo chciało mi się pić, nawet język miałam suchy, a w dodatku ta siarka. Okropieństwo. Artur był tuż obok mnie, a ja nie miałam zamiaru dać się złapać. Przeskoczyłam nad niewysokim płomieniem i pobiegłam w stronę bazy. Ogień pomału mnie otaczał, ale nie mogłam się zatrzymać. Wtedy znalazłabym się w pułapce. Z resztą może już w niej byłam? Czułam się prawie tak samo jak w kopalni, gdzie zaczęła się moja przygoda. Utknęłam tam i pewnie bym zginęła, gdyby nie lider, który mnie ocalił. No proszę, jednak nie wyciągnęłam z tamtego zdarzenia lekcji, bo wciąż pcham się w niebezpieczne miejsca.

Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się dalej, ale przy bazie było czysto. Czuć było tylko nieprzyjemny zapach i tyle. Autoboty w postaci aut stały obok siebie. Zauważyłam siedzącego na pniu hipisa, który najwidoczniej musiał znowu się dziwnie wyciszyć, bo nie reagował na moje wołania, ani na to, że deszcz moczy jego ciało. Postanowiłam go obudzić, więc zaczęłam go szturchać. Autobot ocknął się i uśmiechnął na mój widok. Ani trochę nie zdziwił się, że tu jestem. W nocy, gdy powinnam spać. Cały Jazz, on już tak ma. Pomachał mi i znowu próbował wrócić do poprzedniego zajęcia, ale zaczęłam krzyczeć, że ogień się zbliża i jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Jazz przytaknął i wraz z moją pomocą zaczął rozbudzać innych. Optimus zbliżył się do ścieżki z której wybiegłam i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Po chwili przybiegł do nas i stwierdził, że ogień jest bardzo blisko. Mówił to niewyraźnym głosem powstrzymując się od ziewania. Deszcz nadal lał intensywnie, burza także była obecna. Nie czułam się pewnie siedząc w sercu lasu podczas burzy z robotami z kosmosu, ale trzeba było zaryzykować.

\- Trzeba coś zrobić bo ogień strawi wszystko - wrzasnęłam próbując zagłuszyć grzmot pioruna. Odgarnęłam z twarzy mokre włosy. Buty ugrzęzły mi w błocie. Czułam, że wszystko mi przemaka, ale nie było na to rady.

W przerwie pomiędzy błyskiem a kolejnym grzmotem usłyszeliśmy okropny wrzask. Bardzo nam niestety znany.

\- To nie jest nasz jedyny problem jak sądzę - stwierdził mięśniak podchodząc do magazynku z bronią. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Wybrali moment... a może ten ogień nie był wcale spowodowany piorunem?

\- Musimy uciekać z lasu - stwierdziłam szybko.

\- Nie, Selen. Szykuje się wojna, której nie możemy przenieść do miasta - westchnął lider.

\- Ale zostanie tutaj będzie zbyt niebezpieczne. Ogień się nadchodzi. W dodatku zbliża się także wróg. Będziemy otoczeni.

\- Młoda ma racje, Prime. Wpakujemy się w pułapkę - dodał Ironhide.

Nastąpiła krótka cisza po której lider musiał wygłosić swoje ostatnie słowa w kwestii miejsca walki. Spojrzał na mnie i przytaknął.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej stąd wyjść. Selen wskakuj mi na ramię. - Lider zmienił się w robota i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Gdy stanęłam na jego dłoni lekko mnie ścisnął i położył na ramieniu. Przytrzymałam się boku jego metalowego policzka z którego wystawała krótka, srebrna ścianka. Miał taką samą na drugim policzku. Z obu ścianek wysuwała się maska, którą zakładał do walki. Chroniła jego usta i nos. Lider był bardzo wysoki. Najwyższy z całej siódemki autobotów. Wzrostem doganiał go Ratchet. Zaraz po nich był Hide. Najniższe były bliźniaki. Bee był najmłodszy, ale wzrost miał po tacie. Gdy urośnie pewnie będzie tak duży jak Optimus. Stojąc na ramieniu lidera widziałam niemal całą okolice. Światła w moim domu były zapalone. W innych domkach także. Z okna wyglądali sąsiedzi. Arsen stała przerażona obok Artura niedaleko lasku. Ogień mimo obficie spadającego deszczu nie chciał zgasnąć. Lider szedł powoli, by nie zrzucić mnie z siebie. Kilka jego kroków to jak z kilkadziesiąt moich, a więc wystarczyło tylko pięć, by natychmiast znaleźć się w okolicy mojego domu. Było tam całkiem sporo przestrzeni, nawet jak na walkę. Lider postawił mnie na ziemi, więc mogłam pobiec do mojego wujka i przyjaciółki i poinformować ich o nadchodzącej wojnie. Nikomu to nie było na rękę. W dodatku nie mogłam używać łuku, bo przemoknięty jest bezużyteczny. Musiał zostać w domu, a ja miałam problem. Czym będę walczyła?

\- Jazz, Ratchet, natychmiast zabierzcie stąd ludzi. Muszą być bezpieczni z dala od bitwy. Ochrońcie domy, nie chcemy szkód, zrozumiano?! - lider próbował zorientować się w sytuacji najlepiej jak może. Autoboty przytaknęły i zaczęły na siłę wyciągać moich sąsiadów z domu. Spojrzałam się z żalem na przerażoną mamę, którą Jazz wpakowywał do swojego alt mode. Spojrzała na mnie ze łzami w oczach, nie wiedziała co się dzieje. A kto mógł wiedzieć? Wojna. To się dzieje. Nigdy jednak nie wiadomo co ze sobą przyniesie. Jaden przyglądał się robotom z otwartymi ustami, potem wszedł do auta. Podobnie stało się z rodzicami Arsen, którzy nadaremno protestując zostali zamknięci w ambulansie. Pozostało jeszcze kilku sąsiadów, którzy nie odmawiali ewakuacji, ale zaczęli robić problemy przy przenoszeniu zwierząt i cennych przedmiotów. Zapewnianie, że wszystko przetrwa było dla nich niezrozumiałe. Sama nie bardzo potrafiłam w to wierzyć. Poprosiłam więc Jazza, by zabrał jeszcze moją mysz. Na szczęście hipis zgodził się bez problemów. Po chwili ich alt mody pełne ludzi z sąsiedztwa zniknęły za zakrętem. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Chociaż moja rodzina będzie bezpieczna. My niekoniecznie.

\- Hide, pomóż mi osłonić domy - lider wydał polecenie, a po chwili zbliżył się do domków szeregowych. Czarny robot dołączył do niego i wystawili ręce w stronę mieszkań. Wyglądało to trochę niezrozumiale i trudno mi było to wszystko wyjaśnić, ale domy zaczęły pokrywać się niebieską powłoką, która wkrótce otoczyła wszystko co moi sąsiedzi tak bardzo chcieli ocalić. Nie tylko oni. Nie wiem co by się stało, gdyby mój dom spłonął. Wszystko co w nim było poszłoby w cholerę. Autoboty zaprzestały wykonywanie czynności uznawszy ją za skończoną i powrócili do grupki utworzonej z bliźniaków, syna lidera, a także Arsen, Artura i mnie.

\- Przynajmniej ochronę mamy z głowy - westchnął ciężko Prime - szykuje się długa noc.

\- Nie mam broni - stwierdziłam z żalem. Musiałam wyglądać prześmiesznie. Może właśnie dlatego lider się uśmiechnął. Mała przemoczona do suchej nitki dziewczynka patrząca na niego ze smutkiem, żaląc się, że nie ma czym walczyć. Może dla niego było to zabawne. Ja wcale nie czułam powodu do śmiechu. Było mi zimno, mokro i czułam niemal paraliżujący mnie strach. O pragnieniu nie mówiłam już nic. Zdążyłam napić się brudnego deszczu i to mi wystarczyło. Pozbyłam się suchości w gardle, pozostał jedynie podrażniający zapach spalenizny z którym jednak nic nie dało się zrobić. Głośne wrzaski słychać było już niedaleko. Nie czułam się za dobrze. Właściwie to bardzo chciało mi się rzygać. Spojrzałam na lidera, który pocałował mnie w usta. Koleś, nie radzę. Jeszcze chwila, a ze mnie chluśnie, co podejrzewam, nie byłoby miłe. Pozwoliłam mu jednak na ten gest i obyło się bez pawia. Ochłonęłam chwilę i mi przeszło. Nie do końca, ale było lepiej.

\- Będę cię osłaniał. A jeżeli chodzi o broń... - lider sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i podał mi swój pistolet. Spojrzałam na niego wystraszona - umiesz go obsługiwać, więc powinno być ci łatwo. Ja mam miecz i zapasową spluwę w magazynku u Hidea. A właśnie Ironhide, podaj Selen zestaw naboi.

Mięśniak wyjął z małej przyczepy kilka pasów z nabojami. Kazał mi je założyć. Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona, a po chwili zostałam popędzona, by założyć je na swoje biodra. Wyglądałam jak zmoczony żołnierz i czułam się co najmniej dziwnie. Spojrzałam na pistolet Optimusa.

\- Jest naładowany. Pokażę ci szybko jak ładować - westchnął lider pouczając mnie co robić. Przyglądałam się i starałam zapamiętać. To wyglądało na łatwe. Przytaknęłam, gdy zapytał czy rozumiem. Wciągnęłam mocno powietrze i zamknęłam oczy. Zbliżają się.


	64. Chapter 64

Nie musiałam nawet liczyć do dziesięciu. Widma pojawiły się na całą szerokość lasu. Niektóre płonęły, zapalone przez ogień. Jednak była to mniejszość, która w zasadzie sama się załatwiła. Ścisnęłam pistolet mocniej. Czułam jak wzrasta we mnie uczucie podekscytowania, a także strachu. Było też coś co mimo trudnych do powstrzymania emocji trzymało mnie przy myśleniu i czujności. Dzięki temu mogłam się skupić, kontrolować się. Starałam się wyluzować jeżeli w ogóle było to możliwe. _Oj no dalej, Selen. Przetrzepiesz im karki, zagrasz ich głowami jak piłkami do nożnej, którą tak bardzo lubisz na w-fie. _Nigdy nie lubiłam nożnej. Nie kłam. _Kurde, po prostu weź się w garść idiotko. Myśl o tym jak o grze. Uwielbiałaś rozwalać zombie autami jak w Earn to die albo rzucać w nie nożami. Pomyśl, że grasz teraz w swoje ulubione gry. _Niech będzie. W sumie co mi tam. _O, ale pamiętaj, że tu nie możesz resetować gry. Nie możesz też ładować amunicji shiftem, a jak przegrasz i umrzesz to już nie będzie "Do you want to restart game?". _Nie pomagasz. Ani trochę, serio. Zamknij się już. Ostatni raz ścisnęłam dłoń lidera. Oddał uścisk jeszcze mocniejszy od mojego. Czyli on też się boi. Przynajmniej nie jestem sama.

Oprócz beztwarzowych szkarad z lasu wyszła grupka znanych mi wcześniej decepticonów. Był tam Sideways, koleś w tatuażach, zwany Starscream, chłopak w kitce, czyli Grindor oraz, na ich czele, Megatron uderzająco podobny do Optimusa. Teraz dopiero zauważyłam: dokładnie ten sam kształt oczu, lekko zadarty nos i podobne rysy twarzy. Do tego obaj mieli zarost mniej więcej tej samej długości. Tak zwana kozia bródka. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że są braćmi na pewno bym teraz miała taką wizję przed oczami. Lider Decepticonów uśmiechnął się do Primea, ale w uśmiechu było zbyt wiele złości, nienawiści i szyderstwa bym stwierdziła, że robi to szczerze.

\- I co? Zdziwiony, Prime? - zapytał pełen jadu w głosie.

\- Nie. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś nadejdzie ten dzień, kiedy to trzeba pokazać gdzie wasze miejsce.

Megatron zaśmiał się, aż jego głos rozniósł się echem.

\- To raczej my mamy zamiar coś udowodnić. Pouczyć cię, że nie można z nas drwić.

\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz?

\- Rzeka, energon, może już nie pamiętasz? Myślisz, że możesz sobie pozwalać na takie żarty? Nie ze mnie bracie...

\- Nadal nie rozumiem.

\- Prime, mu chyba chodzi o ten energon. Zostawiliśmy jeden sześcian, pamiętasz? - Arsen odważyła się zabrać głos. Lider popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, a po chwili wydał z siebie pojedynczą samogłoskę "a" ogłaszając jednocześnie, że już wie.

\- To nie były drwiny. Selen miała ostatnią kostkę w rękach, ale tonęła. Poświęciliśmy sześcian, by ją ratować. Nie mieliśmy zamiaru zostawiać wam ani kropli energonu.

\- A nie to spoko, chodź, Megsy, wracamy do domu - stwierdził Grindor z sarkazmem. Po chwili został uciszony przez swojego wodza.

\- To jeden z wielu powodów do walki jakie mamy. Nadszedł czas sprawdzić, która drużyna jest lepsza. Trzeba unicestwić przeciwników, gdyż niweczą cały nasz plan. Nie myśl sobie, jednak, Prime, że będę walczył w tej plugawej skórze człowieka. Urodziłem się robotem i zamierzam stoczyć z tobą wojnę w postaci robota. Albo będzie uczciwie, albo zdepczę cię jak mrówkę.

\- Ty i uczciwość? No proszę... - lider spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. Przytaknęłam. Niech walczą, pomogę im z dołu.

A więc się zaczęło.

Ich holoformy zniknęły, natomiast pojawiły się roboty. Spore i nieco straszne - mówiąc oczywiście o decepticonach. Wszystkie miały jednakowy, brudno-srebrny kolor. Ich przerażające czerwone oczy i twarze mogłyby mi się przyśnić jako potwory. Zapewne, gdy miałam pięć lat, wyobrażałam tak sobie różne zmory. Niestety nie pamiętam niczego co było poniżej szóstego roku życia. Dziwne, ale też smutne. Chciałabym mieć więcej wspomnień. Może poznałabym ojca? Do teraz nie wiem kim on jest. Pewnie był to równy gość.

Widma nie zmieniły postaci. Czułam się lekko podłamana. Trochę ich było, a nas tylko troje. Nie fajnie. Magazynek mogliśmy opróżniać kiedy chcemy, nie mogliśmy jednak dopuszczać do niego tych szkarad. Na szczęście pojemnik z bronią stał nieco dalej za nami, a zamierzaliśmy trzymać decepticony na odległość. Niedługo został wydany rozkaz ataku i wszystko ruszyło do przodu.

Przytrzymałam pistolet na równi z głową potwora. Lekko trzęsłam rękoma, więc mogłam chybić, ale mimo to strzeliłam. Pocisk trafił inną szkaradę. Zachwiałam się, a po chwili usłyszałam wycie z bólu ofiary, która osunęła się na ziemię, a po chwili wybuchła. Wciągnęłam mocno powietrze. Tym razem mostek nie zabolał. Kolejna ofiara poległa. I kolejna, i kolejna. Widma trzymały się z daleka. Artur strzelał z karabinu, Arsen na początek rzucała granatami. Wiedząc, że będą potrzebne, napakowałam ich kilka do kieszeni. Miałam tam też All Spark, który zawsze noszę przy sobie. Strzały z broni i w dodatku odgłos wybuchu granatów sprawiały, że można było ogłuchnąć. Moje buty zapadały się w kałuży błota. Czułam się niekomfortowo, ale nie miałam czasu na szukanie najlepszej pozycji do walki. Wybijałam wrogów, którzy zbliżali się do naszej amunicji. Autoboty starały się nie dopuszczać do nas decepticonów. Wychodziło im dobrze, do czasu aż niektóre ze szkarad zmieniły się w roboty i zaatakowały naszych przyjaciół od tyłu. Nie widziałam wszystkich wrogów. Tylko Megatrona, Starscreama i Grindora, którzy pomału zbliżali się w naszą stronę jednocześnie strzelając w autoboty. Megatron spojrzał na mnie i przez chwilę przestałam strzelać. Wybił mnie z rytmu. Stałam przez chwilę zdezorientowana, a po chwili znowu spojrzałam na lidera decepticonów. Wymierzył we mnie broń, ale nie zdążył strzelić bowiem Optimus popchnął go w bok i sam rzucił się na niego z pięściami. Przyglądałam się jak się okładają, a po chwili usłyszałam ponury, rozchodzący się po okolicy jęk dochodzący zza moich pleców. Gwałtownie odwróciłam się w stronę głosu i natychmiast zareagowałam. Obok mnie stało widmo i próbowało uderzyć mnie swoim ostrym hakiem. Schyliłam się i zrobiłam unik. Ślizgałam się po błocie i nie było to dla mnie korzystne. Miałam trudności ze wstaniem. Obok mnie stał magazynek. Arsen zatrzymywała potwory z lewej. Artur strzelał w drugą stronę. Nie mogli mi pomóc. Sięgnęłam ręką do skrzynki z bronią unikając jednocześnie uderzenia ostrym hakiem. Chwyciłam coś co przypominało mi nóż. Wyciągnęłam go i nie patrząc nawet czy jest to rzecz o której myślałam, wbiłam go w szkaradę. Gdy upadała wyciągnęłam ostrze z powrotem. Był to elegancki, srebrny nóż z ozdobioną w rozmaite wzorki rączką. W jednej ręce trzymałam pistolet, w drugiej ostre narzędzie. Postanowiłam posługiwać się jedną i drugą bronią. Udało mi się wstać. Chlapało mi pod nogami, gdy tylko robiłam krok. Byłam brudna i mokra. Nie miałam okazji schnąć, ponieważ deszcz nie zamierzał odpuścić. Postrzeliłam jeszcze kilka wrogów, a potem musiałam naładować pistolet. Arsen jednym uderzeniem miecza po skosie zmiatała po dwa, trzy stwory. Ciężar miecza dawał się jej we znaki bo oddychała ciężko i czasem z trudem go podnosiła. Nie dziwiłam się jej. Miała dziewiętnaście lat, więc jej masa ciała nie była przystosowana do pięciokilogramowego miecza. To i tak jeden z najlżejszych. W magazynku były także półtoraki. One potrafiły ważyć nawet osiem kilo. W zależności jeszcze z czego były wykonane. Uczyłam się tego na historii średniowiecza. Stalowe, toporne, pełno ich było. Zależy jeszcze do kogo należały. Szlachcice mogli mieć nawet miecze wysadzane klejnotami. Dodatki również ważyły. Arsen mimo ciężaru dawała radę. Artur także. Porozrzucał kilka granatów w dal, a najbliższych wrogów rozstrzelał. Zabrałam się za walkę. Niektóre szkarady były tuż obok mnie, więc musiałam uważać i robić uniki. Na szczęście łatwo było ich pozabijać. Widma, które stały najbliżej obrywały nożem, a oddalone ode mnie o kilka metrów postrzeliłam dwoma kulkami w łeb czy klatkę piersiową. Skids i Mudflap pomagali nam wybić potwory, ale musieli też pomóc reszcie. Beztwarzowcy zbliżali się do magazynku, co było niedopuszczalne, więc razem z Arturem musieliśmy go obronić. A z lasu wychodziła kolejna fala widm. Otaczali nas, a granaty wybijały tylko małą grupkę skubańców. Nawet rzucanie całej masy amunicji nie dawałoby dużej pomocy. Strzały z broni zabierały nam z oczu najbliższą grupkę szkarad. Było oczywiste, że nie pokonamy takiej masy wrogów we trójkę. W dodatku już dawno straciłam Arsen z oczu. Ją także otoczyły podwładni Megatrona. Nie byłam nawet do końca przekonana czy... Nie. Ona musi żyć. Wezbrała się we mnie nienawiść. Jeżeli zrobili coś Arsen... pozabijam. Ich wszystkich. Zacisnęłam palec na spuście. Potem nie chciałam już puszczać. Leciała seria pocisków, która po kolei zabierała każdego. Szkarady padały niczym muchy. Sprawiało mi to satysfakcję.

\- Podobało się?! - wrzeszczałam będąc jak w amoku. Rzucałam odblokowane granaty przed siebie szydząc z martwych widm. Bumblebee przyszedł nam z pomocą, gdy tylko wyciągnął Arsen z lawiny widm. Postawił ją obok nas depcząc pobliskie szkarady. Arsen lekko zakręciło się w głowie, ale była cała. Miała kilka zadrapań z których sączyła się krew, ale nie wyglądały na poważne. Szybkim ruchem uścisnęłam swoją przyjaciółkę i wspólnie wróciliśmy do gry. Trudno mi było ocenić sytuację autobotów. Ledwie widziałam coś poza otaczającymi nas wrogami, więc nie mogłam dowiedzieć się co z resztą przyjaciół. Mały autobot znacząco nam pomógł. Miał dużo lepsze, dużo silniejsze bronie. Z każdym wystrzałem polegało kilkanaście, nawet kilkadziesiąt widm. Arsen ledwo wybijała trzech za jednym zamachem, przynajmniej teraz, gdy była wymęczona machaniem ciężkim mieczem w prawo i lewo. Artur i ja nie mogliśmy postrzelić dwóch naraz. Jedynie jednego po drugim. Przy sile pocisku autobota nasza sytuacja wyglądała znacznie lepiej. Deszcz przestawał padać. Z jednej strony był to plus, z drugiej jednak minus, bo teraz już nic nie będzie gasiło pożaru. Był co prawda mniejszy niż wcześniej, jednak to wciąż niebezpieczeństwo dla zwierząt i roślin. Sięgnęłam po naboje umocowane na pasku wiszącym na moich biodrach i naładowałam broń. Dłonie miałam mokre, więc musiałam mocniej trzymać pistolet, by nie osunął mi się z rąk. Kilka razy miałam z tym problem.

\- Nadal jest ich bardzo dużo. Chyba nie damy rady - krzyczała Arsen. Doskonale o tym wiedziałam. Mimo wielkiej pomocy autobota, byliśmy na straconej pozycji.

\- Selen, może użyj All Sparku?! - Artur krzyknął te słowa za głośno. Lider decepticonów podniósł się z ziemi i namierzył nas wzrokiem. Znowu udało mi się nawiązać z nim, niekoniecznie chciany, kontakt wzrokowy. Usłyszał o odłamku, więc teraz prócz zemsty mają jeszcze jeden cel.

\- Decepticony, złapcie tą małą z All Sparkiem i zaprowadzić do mnie! - krzyknął, a mnie ogarnęła panika. Znowu strzelałam przed siebie. Za mną stali moi przyjaciele, którzy pomagali mi pozbyć się szkarad. Znów zostaliśmy intensywnie otoczeni. Tym razem jednak nie atakowali, a próbowali mnie złapać. Broniłam się, wyrywałam. Arsen starała się mi pomóc dźgając napastników, ale musiała bronić się przed tymi, którzy ją atakowali. Wbijałam nóż w zbliżających się do mnie sługusów Megatrona. Wszystko zdawało się być takie dziwne. Był jakby środek nocy, wszystko jednak widać było niemalże jak w dzień. Może to przez ogień, który opanował część lasu, a także przez osłonę, która chroniła domy? Patrząc tam raziło nas mocne, niebieskie światło, które pomagało nam widzieć to co jest wokół nas. Szkarady podchodziły do mnie od tyłu i popychały w stronę drugich. Byłam zmęczona ciągłym bronieniem się, ale wiedziałam, że jeżeli nie przestanę kontratakować to już po mnie. Strzelałam z pistoletu jeszcze tylko przez chwilę, potem wytrącili mi go z rąk. Widziałam jak broń lidera upada, ale nic nie mogłam zdziałać. Widma ciągnęły mnie w stronę lidera decepticonów, który ciągle walczył z Optimusem. Szkarad było już nie dużo. Dzięki temu mogłam dostrzec co z autobotami, a w zasadzie tylko z tymi, którzy byli w pobliżu. Hide oraz Ratchet wraz z Jazzem, którzy wykonali swoje wcześniejsze zadanie byli prawie cali zakryci przez mrok. Do nich światło nie docierało więc pochłonęła ich ciemność. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że wszystko u nich gra. Nadal nie mogłam dostrzec Sidewaysa, być może walczył wraz z nimi w mroku. Wydawało mi się jednak, że już wcześniej zniknął, może uciekł? Nie miałam pomysłów, ale i nie chciałam sobie tym zawracać głowy. Właśnie wleką mnie do Megatrona. Co mi po tym, że będę wiedziała, gdzie jest jeden z jego żołnierzy? Lata mi to. Straciłam pistolet z oczu. Nożem dźgałam kogo popadnie. Moi przyjaciele stali daleko z tyłu. Byłam poza ich zasięgiem, a ostrze nie wystarczało. Starałam się rzucać granatami, które zostały mi w kieszeni. Pomogło tylko chwilowo. Kolejna grupka zaczęła mnie wlec w stronę ich wodza, a mi brakło amunicji oraz siły. Wymachiwanie nożem jest męczące jeśli nic innego się nie robi od ponad... a no właśnie. Ile czasu już minęło? Kilka godzin? Minut? Wiedziałam tylko, że nadal trwała noc, ale czy było bliżej czy dalej poranka? Cholera wie. Został mi ostatni granat, którego nie chciałam wykorzystywać teraz. Może to błąd? Wybuch i tak by nic nie dał. Poczułam jak wokół mnie zaczyna robić się luźniej. Goła przestrzeń. Poczułam się przez chwilę lepiej, gdy nie musiałam walczyć w okropnym tłoku. Ciasnota mnie dobijała. Przez chwile odetchnęłam świeżym, nocnym powietrzem. Nadal czuć było nieciekawy zapach dymu, ale było zupełnie inaczej niż na początku. Czyściej. Spojrzałam się na nocne niebo próbując jednocześnie wyrwać się z uścisku kilku szkarad, które nie miały rąk, ale blokowały mnie swoimi hakami. Nieprzyjemnie. Megatron zauważywszy mnie uśmiechnął się chytrze, a po chwili zbliżył swoją głowę. Nie był głupi, nie zostawił Optimusa bez zajęcia, by ten mógł go powalić. Mój chłopak musiał zmierzyć się z kolejną grupką decepticonów i Starscreamem, który co chwilę teleportował się w inne miejsce i nim lider zdążył się odwrócić w jego stronę, pocisk już trafiał go w plecy. Swoją uwagę skupiłam znowu na strasznym robocie. Mogłam policzyć niemal wszystkie jego kły. Nie nazwałabym tego zębami. A w życiu! To co miał w ustach wyglądało jak maszyna do tortur, lub łoże na którym sypiają niektórzy ludzie z Indii. Starałam się być odważna, ale nie wiem czy byłam wiarygodna. Przełknęłam z trudem ślinę. Słyszałam odgłosy walki. Zgrzyty metalu od których można było oszaleć, wybuchy granatów, strzały broni. Wszystko razem tworzyło okropny hałas i wielki galimatias. Miałam ochotę krzyczeć, by to się w końcu skończyło. Prawdopodobnie można było wyczuć moją słabość. Nic na to nie mogłam poradzić. Jak mogłam się nie bać? Takie zdarzenia rzadko rozgrywają się w życiu ledwo dorosłej dziewczyny.

\- Znowu ty i ja razem, moja mała... - zaczął mrocznym głosem. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Zrobiłam groźną minę, ale jedynie go rozśmieszyłam - a więc tak jak wcześniej, zapytam po dobroci czy oddasz mi All Spark?

Pokręciłam głową. Zastanawiałam kiedy zacznę żałować swojej decyzji.

\- Nie? - zapytał upewniając się zupełnie łagodnie.

\- Nie - starałam się zachować spokój. Mówiłam opanowanym głosem.

\- A więc będę musiał poprosić nieco mniej grzecznie.

Wyjął działo i wymierzył w moją stronę. Zamarłam. Starałam się jednak nie pokazywać żadnych uczuć. Nie jemu, to nie było właściwe. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, takie małe dejavu. Po chwili poczułam lekkie ukucie na moim karku. Ostrożnie spojrzałam za siebie. Widmo przykładało mi hak do ciała. Nie miałam drogi ucieczki. Wsadziłam ręce do kieszeni.

\- Upierdliwy dupek - warknęłam patrząc znów w stronę Megatrona. Nie myślałam specjalnie czy go obrażam czy nie. W lewej kieszeni złapałam granat, w drugiej All Spark. _Dobra, Selen. To jest kurczę twoja cholerna próba odwagi rozumiesz? A także ostatnia szansa na ratunek._

Pomału wyjmowałam obie ręce z kieszeni. Robiłam to monotonnie i wolno. Może, by grać dużemu na nerwach? Lubiłam denerwować innych moim zachowaniem. Takie hobby.

\- Mądra dziewczynka, a teraz oddawaj All Spark!

\- Tak do wiadomości, wykonuję rozkazy tylko mojego lidera, śmieciu!

Te chwile pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Jak tylko szybko mogłam odblokowałam granat i cisnęłam nim w twarz lidera decepticonów jednocześnie obróciłam się i wrzeszcząc wbiłam odłamek w bark szkarady stojącej za mną. Nie czekałam na reakcję któregoś z nich. Pobiegłam prosto przed siebie ile sił miałam w nogach. Krzyk Megatrona był dla mnie satysfakcjonujący. Widma pomału znikały. Poczułam ulgę, zaraz po tym jednak zostałam powalona na ziemię. Z całych sił próbowałam się uwolnić. Popadałam w panikę. Nie widziałam, kto dokładnie na mnie siedział, ale zaczęłam mu ubliżać najgorzej jak tylko potrafiłam.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że taka mała dziewczynka może znać tyle wulgaryzmów. Zaprawdę jestem pełen podziwu - głos Waysa nie poprawił mi samopoczucia. Wciąż wyrywałam się i wrzeszczałam, by ktoś mi pomógł. W odpowiedzi słyszałam też krzyki lidera, w których zapewniał mnie, że idzie mi pomóc, ale Starscream co chwilę powalał go na ziemię. Byłam niemal cała umorusana w błocie. Tarzałam się w nim próbując uciec, ale Sideways siedział na moich plecach i co chwilę blokował mi ręce. W wolnej chwili przejechałam mu nożem po udzie, ale tylko go drasnęłam na co syknął, lecz nie rozluźnił uścisku.

\- Puszczaj! - krzyczałam. Zbierało mi się na płacz. Tak niewiele brakowało a byłabym bezpieczna. Moglibyśmy wtedy z Arturem i Arsen z ukrycia pomóc autobotom, ale jakiś cholerny decept znowu pokrzyżował mi plany. Błoto było okropnie lepkie. Poczułam uścisk jego dłoni na tyłku. Zebrał się we mnie gniew. Wrzeszczałam głośniej, by mnie zostawił. Ścisnęłam mocniej nóż i zamachnęłam się na decepticona. Było mi trudno się bronić będąc odwrócona do niego plecami. Z resztą za chwile zostałam bez broni. Sideways wyrwał mi nóż z ręki i przewrócił mnie na plecy. Widziałam teraz jego rozbawioną twarz, lekko umięśnione ramiona, krwawiącą nogę i brązowe włosy opadające na jego twarz. Jedną ręką blokował moje ręce, drugą wsadził pod moją ubłoconą koszulę. Wierciłam się i wyrywałam krzycząc, ale nic to nie dało. Jego kolano wbijało mi się w krok. Było mi niewygodnie i miałam ochotę ryczeć. Było ciemno. Tu nie docierało zbyt dużo światła.

\- Sideways! Jak masz zamiar ją przelecieć, to zrób to dyskretnie, jakoś w ukryciu. To wojna nie burdel - Grindor w postaci robota stanął obok nas i zaczął strzelać w stronę autobotów.

\- Tak, racja. Tam nam nikt nie przeszkodzi - Ways wsunął sobie mój nóż do sakiewki przy biodrze i zaciągnął mnie w stronę lasu. Wrzeszczałam jeszcze kilka razy, by ktoś mi pomógł, ale to na nic. Decepticony zajmowały autoboty jak tylko mogły. Nie było szans, by któryś z nich przyszedł mi z pomocą. Sideways zawlókł mnie do lasu, gdzie stał jego alt mode. Prosiłam, by mnie zostawił, ale nawet nie odpowiadał. W końcu wepchnął mnie do auta, a jego holoforma zniknęła. Momentalnie, gdy znalazłam się na siedzeniu, Ways oplótł mnie pasem bezpieczeństwa i zablokował drzwi. - Mam cię - po samochodzie rozległ się jego głos, po chwili na siedzeniu kierowcy pojawiła się jego holoforma. Spojrzałam w lusterko wiszące nad przednimi siedzeniami. Było tam moje odbicie, a także kawałek jego twarzy. Jego oczy kierowały się w to samo miejsce co i moje. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Poczułam dreszcze. W lesie nie było w zasadzie żadnego światła prócz lampki w alt mode decepticona, która paląc się pozwoliła mi widzieć co jest dookoła. Telefon wrzynał mi się w nogę. Kieszeń była ciasna, ale i tak lubiłam te legginsy. Jedyne jakie miałam z kieszenią na prawej nogawce. Wyglądałam jak głupia. Moje włosy były mokre, pozlepiane i ubłocone, tak jak reszta ubrań. Miałam rozwiązane sznurówki w martensach, sine od zimna usta, podkrążone oczy jak jakieś widmo, w dodatku wyglądałam jak żołnierz i nawet miałam pasek z nabojami. Czułam się beznadziejnie, znowu chciało mi się pić, było mi zimno, chciałam spać, a na dobicie nie miałam czym się bronić. Zabij mnie, Ways. Zrób to szybko, by nie bolało, ale zakończ wreszcie moje cierpienia. Nie? No dobra, może kiedy indziej. Byłam bezbronna i miałam dosyć, ale nadal próbowałam się wydostać. Kopałam go od wewnątrz, ale to go jedynie wkurzyło, bo włączył gwałtownie silnik i ruszył. Nagły ruch z jego strony sprawił, że przycisnęło mi plecy do fotela. _Masz związane ręce, więc się nie obronisz. Pozostały ci tylko nogi, które w końcu się zmęczą. Kicha, Selen. To koniec. _No tak. Kocham mój pesymizm. Łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach. Nie miałam nawet jak ich wytrzeć.

\- Ty przeciekasz… - usłyszałam.

\- To jest płacz! - krzyknęłam z wyrzutem. Chyba się oplułam...

\- Co za różnica… to wstrętne. Masz przestać.

\- Nie rządzisz mną!

\- Bądź grzeczna to nie stanie ci się krzywda. Słowo Decepticona.

Ways zaśmiał się wrednie.

\- Tak… czyli słowo warte co nic…

\- Prime i reszta nagadali ci bzdur - zaczął. Prychnęłam.

\- Czyżby?

\- Autoboty nie mają pojęcia, że mamy zamiar odbudować planetę i stworzyć nowe, lepsze życie.

\- Lepsze? Dla kogo? Myślicie tylko o sobie i to jest wasz problem. Autoboty także chcą odbudować Cybertron, więc dlaczego nie współpracujecie?

\- Skomplikowane... oni nie mają wizji lepszego życia. Uważają, że kiedyś było lepiej. Są w okrutnym błędzie. Zaiste energii życiowej było wystarczająco, ale roboty na naszej planecie z niczym się nie liczyły. Już od miliardów lat toczy się wojna. My mamy po kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt milionów. Nasi przodkowie rywalizowali, bo także nie podobał im się system polityczny i wszystko inne. Autoboty uważały się za panów, w końcu zaczęły się bunty. Nastąpił podział na grupy. Powstały trzy, ale jedna to widocznie jakiś mały bubel, bo nic o nim nie słychać. Autoboty chciały ratować to co było, a decepticony chciały zmienić wszystko na lepsze. No, a my popieramy i kontynuujemy wizję przodków. Upadły jest naszym panem i zamierza rządzić. On wszystko zmieni.

\- I uważasz, że będzie lepiej? Na serio w to wierzysz?

\- A ty nigdy w nic nie wierzyłaś dziewczynko?

\- Wierzyłam. Ale nie w coś tak szalonego. Na Ziemi mamy prawie te same problemy. Myślisz, że niema takich jak wy? Którzy chcą wszystko zmienić? Ale nie wiadomo czy będzie lepiej. Będziesz robił wszystko co ci zagrają, a i tak będą cię mieli gdzieś. Nic nie będziesz znaczył dla swojego Pana. Ani dla Megatrona ani dla Upadłego.

\- Zamknij się i przestań przeciekać! - wrzasnął. Miał zabawny akcent. Uśmiechnęłam się wrednie, a po chwili moja mokra twarz dotknęła siedzenia Sidewaysa. Wytarłam wszystko co miałam na buzi. A nie były to tylko łzy. Zrobiłam to celowo. Mina Waysa była moim wynagrodzeniem. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i upajałam widokiem jak przerażony wyciera rękawem fotelik.

\- Od razu lepiej - powiedziałam rozluźniona. Ways warknął na mnie, a po chwili wrócił do wycierania. Zaśmiałam się, ale całe te wygłupy za chwile się skończyły. Decepticon wytworzył hologram, który usiadł obok mnie. Dotknął ręką mojej twarzy. Przestraszyłam się i wkurzyłam jednocześnie.

\- Zabieraj łapska.

\- Moja mała ślicznotko… nie ujdzie ci to na sucho…

\- Co ty chcesz ze mną zrobić?!

Ways zaśmiał się cicho. Nie odpowiedział. Może to i lepiej? Oparłam się o siedzenie auta i zamknęłam oczy. Miałam wrażenie, że jego wzrok nie odkleja się ode mnie. To mnie niepokoiło. Poczułam rękę na moim udzie. Przygryzłam wargę by nie powiedzieć mu czegoś zbyt ostrego, bo mogłam żałować. Otworzyłam oczy i zmierzyłam go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Wzrok go przeszył. Ściągnął rękę z mojej nogi.

\- Czego ty do cholery chcesz?! Wypuść mnie!

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Decepticon uśmiechnął się i celowo bardzo przyśpieszył. Cieszyłam się, że nie było wokół nas drzew. Odpiął pas, który mnie unieruchamiał i otworzył drzwi. Widziałam tylko rozmazane smugi. Auto jechało bardzo szybko. Mocno chwyciłam się siedzenia, aby nie wypaść i zaczęłam krzyczeć. Decepticon usatysfakcjonowany zamknął drzwi i znowu mnie unieruchomił. Mogłam spokojnie odetchnąć, ponieważ już byłam bezpieczna. No w połowie. Dyszałam. To mogło skończyć się zupełnie inaczej.

\- Terrorysta…

Ways uśmiechnął się szeroko i przygryzł wargę.

\- Lubię to słyszeć od niewolnic.

\- Nie…

\- Tak.

Milczałam. Zawsze wpakuje się w tarapaty co nie? W końcu Selen już taka jest… Jest mi zimno. I nie wiem co dalej… Zaczęłam przeklinać ten dzień, to wszystko co teraz mnie spotkało … co chwile padało coraz to lepsze słowo, które opisywało tę cholerną sytuację. Ways wyglądał na zmęczonego moim gadaniem. Włączył głośno muzykę. Wkurzyłam się jeszcze bardziej. Co za dupek! Znowu zaczęłam go kopać i do tego udało mi się wypuścić ręce z pasów. Rzuciłam się na jego hologram i zaczęłam bić jak kobieta trzepiąc go po prostu rękoma. Decepticon ochraniał się rękoma odsuwając się ode mnie, ale ja nie dawałam za wygraną biłam go mocniej i przysuwałam się bliżej.

\- Zostaw mnie, kobieto!

\- To ty mnie zostaw idioto!

\- Ja? Przecież to ty mnie bijesz!

\- Ale ty mnie tu trzymasz!

Wymienialiśmy się słowami i wrzeszczeliśmy na siebie.

\- Zabiję cię!

\- Tak, a niby jak?

\- Po prostu cię zabiję! - krzyczałam rozemocjonowana.

Byłam bardzo zdesperowana. Auto wpadło w poślizg i robiliśmy obroty. Kręciło mi się w głowie. W pisku przytuliłam do siebie hologram Sidewaysa, którego jeszcze przed chwilą chciałam zabić.

\- No zrób coś, a nie siedzisz jak debil!

Ways spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, złością, a także z pretensjami. Ściskałam go ciągle z zamkniętymi oczami. Auto zaczęło gwałtownie hamować. W końcu się zatrzymał. Musiałam ochłonąć. Otworzyłam oczy. Spojrzałam na sakiewkę, którą Sideways miał przy biodrze. Były tam dwa noże. Były bardzo podobne. Wzięłam jeden z nich starając się robić to na tyle delikatnie, by nie zauważył. Ways trzymał mnie, a ja jego. Zacisnęłam nóż i wymierzyłam w plecy decepticona. Policzę do trzech. _To będzie tylko chwila, Selen. Załatwisz go i będzie po sprawie. No dawaj. _Raz... dwa... trzy... Ani drgnęłam. Coś nie pozwalało mi tego zrobić. Spróbowałam raz jeszcze. Nic. Ręka odmawiała posłuszeństwa. Rozluźniłam ją i zrezygnowana westchnęłam. Schowałam nóż do rękawa koszuli i wydostałam się z uścisku. Rozryczałam się. Miałam już dość wszystkiego. Skuliłam się w kłębek i dałam się ponieść emocjom. Ways przez chwile siedział cicho. Po chwili usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwiczek od auta. Potem przypływ świeżego powietrza i mocne ściśnięcie wokół moich nadgarstków. Otworzyłam załzawione oczy i popatrzyłam na twarz decepticona. Nie wyrażała już ani złości ani niczego podobnego. Było w niej znowu coś tajemniczego, przyjemnego. Wywlókł mnie z samochodu i po chwili spojrzał na mnie.

\- Nie zapomnę ci tego - westchnął i jego holoforma zniknęła. Sideways zmienił się w robota i poszedł w głąb lasu. Stałam jak wryta przez chwile aż zrozumiałam, że dał mi spokój. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. _Już po wszystkim mała, swoją drogą jestem zdziwiona, że udaje ci się to wszystko znieść. Byłam pewna, że umrzesz na pierwszej wojnie. _Dzięki, grunt to wiara w siebie.

W okolicy nie było drzew. W zasadzie to wyglądało bardziej jak park. Bałam się. Nie znałam tej okolicy. Jak tylko ochłonęłam zadzwoniłam do lidera. Nie odbierał. Dzwoniłam jeszcze raz. Nadal nic. O boże... ile mnie nie było? Wojna się skończyła? Nie słychać odgłosów walki. Kto wygrał? Prime nie odbierał, to znaczy, że decepticony? Co teraz będzie? Znowu poczułam silny nacisk na żołądek i gardło. Odruch wymiotny był nie do zniesienia. Po ciele przeszedł mnie dreszcz, a potem jeszcze jeden. I znowu odruch wymiotny. Nie wytrzymałam. Schyliłam się i puściłam pawia. Czułam się okropnie. Wytarłam usta o rękaw i usiadłam na trawie z dala od miejsca, w którym zwróciłam to co jadłam niedawno. Wyjęłam nóż z rękawa i zaczęłam obracać go w rękach. Na rączce były chińskie znaczki. Mój takich nie miał. A więc to nie były chińskie znaki. Raczej Cybertrońskie. Nóż Sidewaysa. O co mu chodziło kiedy mówił, że mi tego nie zapomni? Czego? Zamknęłam oczy. Nim zdążyłam się zagłębić w przemyśleniach usłyszałam telefon. Natychmiast odebrałam. W odpowiedzi na moje "halo" uzyskałam głos mojego chłopaka. Kamień spadł mi z serca, gdy go słyszałam. Powiedział, że wojna się skończyła, bo decepticony uciekły, a on już po mnie idzie. Miałam po prostu zostać na miejscu. Nie wybierałam się nigdzie. Moje nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Czułam się okropnie zmęczona w dodatku było mi słabo. Oparłam się o drzewo i momentalnie zasnęłam.


	65. Chapter 65

Może to i dziwne, ale tym razem nie ucieszyłam się na sen o zombie. Naoglądałam się już beztwarzowych potworów tej nocy i wolałam śnić o polanie pełnej różowych amarylisów niż o armii nieumarłych zmierzających w moją stronę. Szkarady posuwały się w miarę szybko, kuśtykając. Wydawały przy tym jakieś odgłosy, ale wychodziły im gardła z wielką trudnością. Stałam naprzeciw nich, a w ręku trzymałam dwa duże kamienie. Po chwili owe kamulce rzuciłam w ich stronę. Pod wpływem uderzenia dwóch poległo. Ich przebrzydłe twarze były w stanie rozkładu, tak jak zapewne reszta ciała. Nie miałam broni. Nic mi nie zostało. Stałam i czekałam aż to wszystko się skończy. Gdy zombie były wystarczająco blisko zdecydowałam się ruszyć do ataku. Wpadłam pomiędzy nich i zaczęłam ich kopać. Mamrotałam coś pod nosem, ale nie potrafiłam skleić nic do kupy. Poczułam jak ktoś chwyta mnie za nadgarstek. Jedna ze szkarad. Złapałam go za podarte, postrzępione łachmany i zaczęłam go szarpać. Słyszałam mój głos. Był teraz płynny, czysty i pełen rozpaczy. Krzyczałam do ofiary, że jest ohydnym nic niewartym potworem, którego zabije jak ich wszystkich. Do mojej głowy dochodziły krzyki jeszcze innej osoby. Wołała mnie. Odpędziłam sen i otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Dostrzegłam holoformę lidera, którą szarpałam jeszcze przez chwilę. Oddychałam ciężko. Puściłam go i spojrzałam na swoje dłonie. Miałam na nich w połowie zaschnięte płaty błota. Czułam się okropnie brudna i potrzebowałam prysznica. Brud był wszędzie. Nawet pod paznokciami. Gdy doszłam do siebie spojrzałam znowu na Optimusa, który patrzył na mnie uważnie.

\- To już na pewno koniec? - zapytałam.

\- Uciekli. Widzieliśmy jak odlatują na Cybertron - westchnął. Był cały poraniony. Miał na sobie koszulkę, która była poplamiona krwią. Nie wiedziałam czy była jego, czy może jego ofiar. Moich ran nie było widać. Miałam lekko podartą koszulę, a wszelkie zadrapania były ukryte pod zaschniętym błotem. Przytuliłam mojego chłopaka czując ulgę. Miałam łzy w oczach, ale tym razem postanowiłam nie ryczeć. Już nie miałam siły i chyba nawet nie miałam czym. Ostatnio bardzo dużo płakałam.

\- Czy któryś z nas ... wiesz - wymamrotałam, ale lider zaprzeczył.

\- Są ranni, ale żyją. Nie udało nam się też zabić silniejszych decepticonów. Tylko te małe sługusy. Ale oni także mają rannych.

\- Dlaczego się poddali?

\- Użyłaś All Sparku. Najsłabsze decepticony poległy, a tych silniejszych osłabiło. Zrezygnowali z walki. Wyjęłam odłamek z kieszeni i przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Wydawał się mniejszy niż zwykle. Pokazałam go liderowi.

\- To normalne?

\- Tak. Z każdym użyciem odłamek będzie mniejszy. Trzeba uważać, bo jest zbyt potężny, by za każdym razem go używać. Potem może być dużo gorzej, a nie będziemy go już mieć - ostrzegł. Przytaknęłam, a po chwili pocałowałam go lekko.

\- A ty? Jak ty się czujesz, Selen? Co zrobił ci ten drań? - lider zadawał mnóstwo pytań. Próbowałam odpowiedzieć na każde z nich, ale stwierdziłam, że lepiej będzie jak po prostu opowiem co się działo.

\- Wepchnął mnie do swojego alt mode i się do mnie przystawiał. Generalnie nic wielkiego się nie stało. Głównie mnie straszył, ale jest ok. Wypuścił mnie.

\- Wypuścił? To do nich nie podobne.

\- Może, ale i tak jestem mu wdzięczna. Wolę być tutaj niż z nim - stwierdziłam.

\- Ja też. Po prostu się dziwię. Mówił dlaczego cię wypuścił?

\- Powiedział tylko, że nigdy mi tego nie zapomni i poszedł.

\- Czego?

\- No nie wiem.

\- Dobra, idziemy do reszty. Trzeba coś zrobić z miejscem bitwy - holoforma lidera zniknęła mi z oczu, tym czasem Optimus w wersji robota złapał mnie do ręki i ruszył w stronę pogorzeliska. Z daleka unosił się dym. Tam też stały autoboty. Lider stawiał ostrożne kroki. Starał się nie wyrządzać szkód większych niż te, które zostały po walce. Dlatego też omijał drzewa i kierował stopy na ścieżkę. Nad nami z dużą prędkością przeleciało kilka ognistych kul. Przeklęłam głośno. W oddali słychać też było syreny. Prawdopodobnie policji i straży pożarnej. Pięknie. - Prime, oni chyba wrócili - wyjąkałam. Miałam dość, na prawdę myślałam, że to koniec, że odpocznę i wszystko wróci do normy. Na tyle ile mogło, bo nic nie było dosłownie w normie.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej pomóc autobotom! - krzyknął, a po chwili zmusił nogi do biegu. Położył mnie na swoim ramieniu, a ja musiałam trzymać się go najmocniej jak potrafiłam, by nie spaść. Przy reszcie przyjaciół znaleźliśmy się szybciej niż powracające decepticony. Optimus postawił mnie na ziemi i podszedł do zaniepokojonych autobotów. Podbiegłam do mojej przyjaciółki i wujka. Uścisnęłam ich resztkami siły.

\- Wszystko gra? - zapytałam, a oni przytaknęli. Arsen poklepała mnie po ramieniu, a po chwili podała mi pistolet. Była to broń lidera, którą wcześniej upuściłam na ziemię. Całe szczęście. Podziękowałam. Cieszyłam się, że ją odzyskałam. To okropnie nieprzyjemne uczucie jak ma się odpowiedzialność za czyjąś rzecz i się ją gubi lub niszczy. Spojrzałam nerwowo na niebo. Ogniste kule wylądowały gdzieś w lesie. A uderzeniu o ziemię towarzyszył głośny huk.

\- Decepticony ? - zapytał Artur.

\- Bardzo możliwe, ale jest ich jakby mniej.

Z niecierpliwością oczekiwaliśmy nadejścia gości. Ledwo stałam na nogach, co będzie jak trzeba będzie znowu walczyć?

Każdy był zestresowany. Autoboty były świadkami ucieczki decepticonów. Czy to był ich wielki powrót? Jakaś strategia, którą obrali? Chodziło im może o kolejny atak z zaskoczenia? Gdyby wszystko było wiadome życie byłoby proste. Zbyt proste. Ochronna bariera otaczająca domy pozwalała nam lepiej widzieć las. Syreny policyjne słychać było bardzo wyraźnie. Były niedaleko. Las wciąż płonął. Gdy przez chwile miałam możliwość oddychania świeżym powietrzem, dym znów stał się nieznośny dla moich dróg oddechowych. Kaszlałam jednak lekko. Byłam tak zmęczona, że nie stać mnie było na mocne kaszlnięcie. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić sobie na rozluźnienie. Każdy nas był spięty i czujny. Miałam wielką ochotę położyć się na ziemię i zdrzemnąć choćby na pięć minut, ale nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na rozproszenie uwagi. Tego uczył mnie lider kiedy trening przeradzał się w teorię. Nie raz, gdy robiliśmy sobie gimnastykę i udawane walki dla polepszenia orientacji w prawdziwym starciu, byłam padnięta i chciało mi się spać. Wtedy lider objaśniał mi, że nie mogę pokazywać po sobie, że ledwie stoję na nogach. Miał oczywiście rację. Wtedy mimo zmęczenia starałam się pokazać, że wiem co mam robić i dam radę. Teraz było trudno. Byłam umęczona, nogi miałam jak z waty. Szukałam wzrokiem miejsca do spoczynku, ale wiedziałam, że jest to owoc zakazany. Okropne uczucie. Gdy usłyszeliśmy zbliżające się kroki przybraliśmy pozycje bojowe. Nie tylko ja padałam ze zmęczenia. Arsen wyglądała blado, cała była mokra, jak sądzę nie tylko od deszczu, ale i potu. To samo mogę powiedzieć o sobie. Śmierdziało ode mnie przepoconymi ubraniami, ale nie zwracałam na to wielkiej uwagi. Wystarczającym smrodem była siarka.

Auta policyjne otoczyły nas z wszystkich stron. No może tylko nie z lasu, byłoby trochę dziwnie. Jednak ludzie nie byli tacy głupi. Nie zostawili nam drogi do ucieczki. Nad lasem pojawiły się helikoptery. Patrzyliśmy na to wszystko z niemal otwartymi ustami. Pomiędzy radiowozami znalazł się samochód przypominający niedoszłą limuzynę. Straż pożarna i pogotowie także pojawiło się na miejscu. Strażacy mimo ogromnego zdziwienia na widok robotów podjęli się pracy i zaczęli gasić pożar. Rozległy się błyski fleszy co totalnie nas rozproszyło. Byłam przerażona. Lider w wersji holoformy podszedł do mnie. Widziałam na jego twarzy zdenerwowanie a także strach. Przytulił mnie lekko. Po chwili trzymaliśmy się za ręce i patrzyliśmy na to co się działo. To nie był koniec zdarzeń. Z limuzyny wylazł jakiś człowiek. Był zbyt oddalony bym mogła dokładnie zobaczyć kto to. Z lasu natomiast wyszły roboty. Tylko jeden był wyższy od Optimusa. Pozostała piątka dorównywała wzrostem Ironhidea i Ratcheta. Nie mieli specyficznych barw jak nasi przyjaciele. Oni wszyscy mieli ten sam odcień zabrudzonej stali. Na ramieniu widniał znaczek autobota owinięty paskami. No proszę, pewnie jakaś elita. Obie postacie - wysoki robot i człowiek, który wyszedł z limuzyny, wypowiedzieli niemal jednym głosem nasze imiona. Zadrżałam. Nie wiedziałam w którą stronę patrzeć. W stronę człowieka, który powiedział moje imię? Czy może w stronę robota wzywającego Optimusa? Ścisnęłam dłoń lidera mocniej. Na twarzy zrobił się blady, jakby przerażony. Spojrzał się teraz w stronę ludzi.

\- Kto to ? - wymamrotał.

\- Zdaję się, że mój prezydent. A tamten ?

\- To tak jakby mój prezydent...

\- Acha. Spoko. Czego tu chce? - zapytałam szeptem przełykając ciążącą mi w gardle ślinę.

\- Nie jestem pewien. Muszę z nim pogadać. Na razie się stąd nie ruszaj. Nie wolno ci wsiadać do żadnego auta. Autoboty brońcie Selen i jej przyjaciół. Idę pogadać z Ultra Magnusem - rzekł.


	66. Chapter 66

Moi żołnierze zrobili jak kazałem - otoczyli zaprzyjaźnionych ludzi i wymierzyli ostrzegawczo bronie w stronę ziemskich aut i helikopterów. Nieco zaskoczyła mnie wizyta mojego szefa i jego żołnierzy. Czemu służyła? Nie widząc innej opcji, podszedłem do Ultra Magnusa i oddałem mu pokłon. Ten gestem ręki pokazał mi bym powstał. Tak też zrobiłem. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i otwarcie spytałem w czym jest problem. Na początku stwierdził, że z niego drwię. Po chwili gdy zobaczył, że nie wiem o co chodzi wyjaśnił, że popełniłem jeden ważny błąd. I za ten błąd przyszło mi zapłacić. Nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć w czym rzecz, a robiło się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemnie.

\- Szefie, ale nie rozumiem. Robiłem wszystko zgodnie ze wskazówkami. Ostatnimi czasy nie możemy ruszać się z miejsca, bo ziemski rząd coś węszył, ale poza tym wszystko robiłem dobrze. Szukaliśmy energonu i zdobywaliśmy go. Całe skupisko mój zastępca Jazz złożył w Imperium Autobotów na twoich oczach.

\- Zgadza się - przyznał.

\- A więc co zrobiłem źle? - zapytałem. Byłem zmęczony walką, od całego zamieszania bolał mnie procesor. A do tego dochodził problem, którego nie potrafiłem zrozumieć.

\- Na Cybertronie, przed odlotem na tę planetę obiecałeś mi zdawać raport: z tego co robicie, czy decepticony atakują, o wszystkim. To było ważne abyśmy pozostali w kontakcie. Równie dobrze mogłeś odciąć się ode mnie i zrezygnować, a ja o niczym bym nie wiedział.

\- A...ale szefie ty wiesz, że bym nie mógł. Nie po tym ile dla mnie zrobiłeś. Przyznaję się do błędu. Wszystko na Ziemi było dla mnie nowe, musiałem się oswoić. Wyleciało mi z głowy. Przepraszam.

\- Mamy jeszcze trzysta oddziałów autobotów na Ziemi. Każdy oddział musiał się oswoić, Prime. Niektórzy są w miastach, gdzie jest dużo więcej do poznania niż w tym miejscu. Każdy z nich dał mi chociaż cztery raporty z misji i sytuacji. To cię nie usprawiedliwia. W dodatku nie powiedziałeś mi całej prawdy Optimusie. Wysłałem cię tutaj byś wydobywał energon, a nie zakochiwał się w ziemiance.

Zamarłem. Skąd wie o Selen? Gdybym był teraz holoformą przygryzłbym wargę, ale trudno mi było wykonać ten sam gest w ciele robota. Spuściłem wzrok.

\- Tak, wiem szefie. To nie było zamierzone. Zakochałem się tak nagle. Z resztą sam nie wiedziałem czy uda mi się jeszcze kogoś znaleźć. Od dawna byłem sam.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje tłumaczenia. Zawiodłeś mnie. W prawdzie twoja misja została należycie wykonana, jednak nie zamierzam odpuścić tego jakże ważnego podpunktu. Na twoim stanowisku takie sytuacje nie powinny mieć miejsca, Optimusie. Za bardzo rozprasza cię ta planeta i jej mieszkańcy - stwierdził beznamiętnie. Po chwili dodał głośno do całej grupy - Oddział Optimusa ma udać się z nami na Cybertron. Żaden z was nie ma już pozwolenia na powrót na tę planetę. To się tyczy głównie Optimusa. Zrozumiano?

Zamarłem. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że po tym rozkazie już nigdy nie ujrzę Selen. To było jak jakiś zły sen. Nagle wszystko co ze sobą przeszliśmy, miało by się skończyć przez jeden głupi szczegół o jakim zapomniałem. Zdawanie raportów. Do tego wszystkiego by nie doszło, gdyby nie moje potknięcie.

\- Ultra Magnusie - głos zabrał Ratchet - przed chwilą stoczyliśmy walkę z decepticonami. Ludzie nie są już bezpieczni, zwłaszcza ci, którzy z nami współpracowali. Mamy zostawić ich samych sobie?

\- Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba wyślemy inny oddział aby pełnił tu obowiązki. Wy jesteście zwolnieni z tej funkcji dożywotnie - powiedział uparcie - zrozumiano?!

Usłyszeliśmy ciche, niechętne "tak" stłumione przez hałas silników samochodowych i helikopterów. Dochodziły do tego także syreny policyjne i strażackie. Jeszcze przez chwilę stałem oniemiały. Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści. To niemożliwe. Niemożliwe, że to skończy się właśnie tak.

\- Macie dosłownie chwilę na pożegnanie czy coś. Parę cykli. Dłużej czekać nie będę - dodał. Jako holoforma podszedłem do mojej dziewczyny, której łzy płynęły po policzkach niczym strumyki. Arsen, która stała obok również wycierała twarz, która namokła od płaczu. Moje oczy robiły się coraz bardziej mokre a w gardle czułem ściskającą gulę. Selen objęła mnie czule a ja oddałem mocny uścisk. Wydałem z siebie cichy szloch głaszcząc jej mokre od deszczu, szorstkie włosy. Po chwili pocałowałem ją miękko. A więc tyle. Pokochałem, by znów stracić miłość. Nie wrócę już tutaj, a więc nigdy z nią już nie będę. To rozstanie na zawsze. Ale nie potrafiłem powiedzieć jej tego w twarz. Sądzę jednak, że ona również o tym wiedziała. Nie chciałem jej puszczać z ramion. Arsen żegnała wszystkich po kolei, a ja tuliłem swoją dziewczynę czując okropny ból tym, że to nasz ostatni uścisk. Gdybym chociaż miał możliwość innego sposobu kontaktu... jednak nie. Możliwość wysyłania jej wiadomości nie sięga dystansu pomiędzy dwoma planetami. Coraz trudniej było mi uwolnić się z jej ramion. Ona ściskała mocniej, ja również nie chciałem puszczać. Szepnąłem, że ją kocham. Odpowiedziała cichym głosem. Po chwili musiałem udać się do mojego dowódcy. Przerywając uścisk czułem ból którego nie mogłem opisać. Selen przez chwilę żegnała inne autoboty, a zaraz potem przytuliła się do swojej przyjaciółki i obie patrzyły jak odchodzimy. Milczałem przez całą drogę. Wszystko we mnie krzyczało, by wracać do dziewczyny, jednak byłem słaby wobec rozkazów mojego szefa. Musiałem pogodzić się ze stratą. Choć bolała cholernie. W dodatku wiedziałem, że decepticony mogą nie odpuścić, mścić się, a my zostawiamy naszych ludzkich kompanów samych sobie. Nie byłem przekonany wobec innego oddziału mającego ich chronić. Na pewno nie zrobią tego lepiej niż my. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę zerkając jeszcze w stronę dwóch dziewczyn. Moja ukochana patrzyła na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. Postanowiłem napisać jej wiadomość. Ostatnią już jaka mogła dojść na jej telefon. Potem musiałem szykować się do powrotu na Cybertron. Złamaliśmy barierę osłaniającą domy, by wracający tu ludzie mogli dostać się do swoich domów. Popatrzyłem tęsknie na okolice. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki. Wiatr wiał dużo mocniej. Zimne powietrze uderzało o moją metalową buzię. Trudno było przyzwyczaić się do lotu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koniec części 1.

Druga wkrótce.


End file.
